Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie
by Ysfrael
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort au prix d'énormes sacrifices. Vivant dans la solitude, le Mage des Ombres reçoit une nouvelle chance et se retrouve dans un monde alternatif où il pourra espérer obtenir ce qu'il a tant désiré: le bonheur.
1. Renaissance

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 1: Renaissance**

« Harry James Potter! » Le cri perçant de Hermione retentit à travers la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

« Hmm…? » Harry émit un bruit inintelligible tout en ignorant son amie aux cheveux broussailleux qui lui criait inutilement d'étudier.

« Ne me ' hmm' » pas!» hurla-t-elle indignée,

« Hmm… »

Hermione soupira.

Depuis que Harry avait défait Voldemort quelques mois auparavant, Harry était devenu réservé et silencieux. Plusieurs personnes étaient mortes lors de cette terrible bataille y compris le meilleur ami restant de ses parents: Remus Lupin. Cependant ce n'était pas la mort de Remus qui fit se renfermer Harry , c'était celle de Ginny. Ginny était morte ce jour aussi. Cela n'avait pas été un jour quelconque, c'était le jour où Harry l'avait demandée en mariage. Ce jour de Saint-Valentin. Depuis lors, Harry avait peur de s'ouvrir aux autres et de se laisser approcher par eux. Tellement de personnes désiraient être son ami et son amitié avec Ron s'était dégradée. La célébrité qui découlait du fait d'être l'ami du Survivant était susceptible de faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui . Chacun des trois étaient vraiment puissants pour leur age, mais Harry l'était encore plus que de raison. En raison de ses hauts faits et de son pouvoir, il s'était vu attribué un surnom à l'instar de Dumbledore. Cependant, contrairement à Dumbledore , Harry était appelé « Le héros de la Lumière ». C'était un contrat magique qui liant qui avait été appliqué lorsqu'il reçut son Ordre de Merlin première classe ce que ,bien évidemment, on avait omis de lui dire avant qu'il ait accepté son Ordre de Merlin,

Il détestait ce titre. Il en donnait le blâme à Arthur Weasley, qui était le Ministre de la Magie. Ce dernier s'était contenté de hausser de épaules et lui informer qu'il devait en être fier. Pour ce qui était de Ron et de Hermione, en tant que trio ils étaient connu par tous comme étant le « Trio d'or »

Harry était seul. Il n'était pas déprimé, il savait qu'il devait continuer à vivre sans aucun regret mais quelque chose lui disait que dans un avenir proche quelque chose d'énorme allait se produire. Peu certain si cela allait être bon ou pas il transportait maintenant toujours sa malle, son balai et parfois tout le contenu de son coffre de Gringotts réduits dans sa poche. Alors que tout revenait à la normale, Harry ne pouvant s'y résoudre, continuait de porter ses robes de combat et gardait toutes ses armes en permanence dissimulées sous ses robes. Chaque année depuis qu'il avait débuté Poudlard quelque chose de mauvais était survenu. Cette fois il allait être prêt.

La vie paisible était étrange. Pas de Voldemort.. Pas de soucis..Rien

Cela commençait à devenir ennuyant pour Harry, comme il n'avait rien à faire. Il connaissait déjà toutes les matières du niveau ASPIC. Il fut tuteuré par Dumbledore, les Flamel et bon nombre des membres de l'Ordre parmi les plus talentueux et expérimentés durant la guerre. Il surpassait aisément Hermione en connaissance et en pratique. Présentement il était Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine de Quidditch et le célibataire le plus en vue de Poudlard. Pourtant après Ginny, il refusait de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, il avait peur de ressentir toute cette douleur une fois de plus.

« Harry…. » appela calmement Hermione.

« Hmm…? » Harry était en train d'écrire dans son journal. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours tenu un journal, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'ami jusqu'à ses onze ans. Ce n'était pas non plus un simple journal, il y inscrivait même certaines des choses qu'il apprenait et bien sur il l'avait ensorcelé pour que personne d'autre ne puisse le lire sans sa permission.

« Pourrais-tu, _s'il te plaît _dire quelque chose? Ça a été comme ça durant les derniers mois! » hurla Hermione . Elle commençait finalement à craquer. Son meilleur ami était juste trop silencieux à son goût.

« Hmm… » répondit Harry alors qu'il entamait l'écriture de ce qui s'était déroulé récemment. Depuis que les Goblins s'étaient rangés du côté de Voldemort pendant la guerre, l'économie mondiale des sorciers s'est retrouvée en zone dangereuse et beaucoup de gens,comme lui, avaient retiré leur argent déposé chez Gringotts pour le garder dans des bourses sans fond.

« Harry James Potter! » cria encore Hermione

Il y' eut plusieurs minutes de silence... Hermione s'apprêtait à crier encore lorsque Harry parla

« Ne gaspille pas ton souffle, je ne me sens juste pas d'humeur à bavarder » dit il calmement .

« Harry! Merlin! Tu parles!Bonté divine c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler en dehors des clubs et de tes taches de Préfet! » dit elle d'un ton moqueur espérant provoquer une réaction de sa part.

Il ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

Elle souffla d'un air offusqué et se rendit dans sa chambre d'un pas colérique. Elle allait probablement parler à Ron de son attitude exaspérante.

Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux et termina son journal. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Harry sortit faire ses rondes autour de Poudlard. Son boulot en tant que de Préfet-en-Chef était fatiguant. Il devait admettre que la vie était ennuyeuse sans aucune aventure ni aucun problème . Ron sortait maintenant avec Hermione et ils enchaînaient les séparations et les réconciliations, parce que parfois la célébrité lui montait à la tête et qu'il lui arrivait alors d'être infidèle , mais Hermione lui pardonnait toujours ses écarts. Cela l'horripilait au plus haut point qu'elle soit si tolérante et qu'il soit considéré comme celui devant donner son avis une fois que ceux-ci se remettaient à sortir ensemble. Il était celui qui devait prendre parti avec celui qui avait raison dans leur relation, mais Harry se bornait à les ignorer et ne parlait que lorsque nécessaire.

Pendant ses rondes, il avait attrapé plusieurs personnes s'embrassant dans un coin isolé ou certaines personnes a demi habillées dans le château . Contrairement à la plupart des préfets, Harry ne donnait pas de retenue .A moins qu'ils ne prêtassent aucune attention à l'avertissement qu'il leur donnait il leur demandait juste de regagner leur dortoir pour ne pas risquer de se faire trouver par Rusard. Quand ils l'ignoraient, il s'agaçait alors et leur donnait une semaine complète de retenue sans la moindre once de pitié. Grâce à sa carte du Maraudeur il avait localisé chaque couple dans le château et les séparait toujours. Il était connu comme le « Briseur de câlins solitaires » . Harry prenait ses devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef sérieusement, et tous les professeurs et élèves l'appréciaient même lorsqu'il devint un peu dur quand il commença à attribuer des punitions. Ron était bien entendu jaloux que Harry soit Préfet-en-Chef, mais à chaque fois que Ron montrait son dépit alimenté par sa jalousie il se retrouvait en retenue dans la Foret Interdite avec Rusard ou bien était froidement ignoré pour quelques semaines. Pour ce qui était des câlins et des rencontres entre couple, personne ne pouvait utiliser la Salle sur Demande, Harry y avait veillé en verrouillant la porte . Seuls Dumbledore, les Flamel, ou le professeur Flitwick pouvaient la déverrouiller.

Lorsque sa ronde fut terminée, Harry s'assit sur une colline en dehors des limites de Poudlard. Il était autorisé à quitter le château quand bon lui semblait... ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'arrêter de toute façon. Il pouvait voyager à travers les ombres grâce à ses capacités de Mage des Ombres. Alors qu'il était assis sous les étoiles, Harry commença à méditer et à organiser ses pensées. Après que la bataille finale se fut achevée, plus de la moitié des étudiants à Serpentard étaient partis. Quand Harry tua Voldemort, lui et tous ceux qui étaient liés à lui moururent. Rogue fut tué plus tard après qu'il eut montré ses vraies couleurs à la fin de la sixième année. Et pour ce qui est de Drago Malefoy, Harry l'avait tué personnellement quand il fut aperçu essayant d'assassiner une famille moldue et joignit les mangemorts après avoir abandonné l'école précocement.

Lorsqu'il termina de rassembler ses pensées, il décida de rendre encore une fois visite à la tombe de Ginny. Au moins une fois par semaine, il prenait toujours le temps de lui rendre visite. Il se souvenait d'avoir été si excité à l'idée d'être marié à la femme qu'il aimait, mais maintenant, la vie n'était vraiment pas rose pour qui s'appelait Harry Potter. Contrairement à la plupart des histoires d'amour,celle-ci n'avait pas de fin heureuse.

Il était seul, une fois de plus.

Ginny était enterrée à Godric's Hollow où reposaient ses parents. Harry l'avait exigé puisqu'ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre: il lui avait demandé sa main et elle avait accepté ce jour même ou elle s'en était allée. Les Weasley n'avaient émis aucune objection, ils étaient heureux que l'amour que Harry lui portait soit si fort qu'il l' ait voulue enterrée dans le cimetière des Potter.

Maintenant debout devant sa tombe, Harry conjura des centaines de rose rouge tout autour de la dernière demeure de son amour. Il passa quelques instants à lui parler, comme si elle pouvait l'entendre et lui répondre , se remémorant dans le silence solennel du dernier reposoir des êtres défunts les jours heureux de la vie avec celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Après une heure de commémoration, Harry s'assit là et fixa le tombeau. Il soupira . Il ne pleura pas , il avait appris de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit: la mort n'est pas juste la fin, c'est simplement le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Une aventure qu'il aurait voulu expérimenter avec sa fiancée, et non tout seul. Après quelques heures de silence il laissa reposer sa tête contre sa tombe et leva les yeux aux étoiles.

Remarquant une étoile filante brûlant dans le ciel du soir; il décida de tenter sa chance et fit un vœu: celui de ne plus se sentir aussi seul . Après quelques minutes il s'endormit lentement à coté du lac. S'il avait encore regardé le ciel il aurait pu remarqué l'étoile filante explosant en de brillantes étoiles pourpres et son retourneur de temps cassé lors de la bataille se mettre à luire et tourner à l'envers, puis s'évanouir.

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il était épuisé. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que quelque chose était différent.

Non... Tout était différent.

La tombe sur laquelle il avait reposé sa tête avait disparu! Les fleurs qu'il avait laissé pour les morts avaient aussi disparu! Que s'était-il passé? Il quitta rapidement le lieu ou la tombe de Ginny était supposée se trouver et se dirigea directement vers la tombe de ses parents. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas là non plus! Il se souvint avoir laissé des fleurs pour eux ainsi qu'à tous les Potter défunts, mais plusieurs d'entre eux étaient partis!

« Si c'est une espèce de blague de mauvais goût , je tuerai la personne responsable d'une manière si douloureuse que même Voldemort en serait fier » statua Harry avec rage.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua sa voix... elle sonnait comme celle d'un enfant. Lentement mais prudemment il baissa les yeux sur son corps et s'aperçut qu'il avait rétréci!

« C'est quoi ce bazar? » cria Harry sous le choc.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles il s'employa à se calmer et à s'examiner, il en tira quelques conclusions.

Il avait été réduit à l'état d'enfant! La tombe de Ginny et de ses parents n'étaient pas là, donc la seule conclusion qu'il pouvait en déduire était que cela devait surement être une sorte de blague. De très mauvais goût. Il était victime d'une mauvais farce ou il ne savait trop quoi. Il avait toujours toutes ses affaires réduites dans sa poche. Ses vêtements étaient devenus trop grands pour lui alors il prit sa baguette et l'agita nonchalamment , immédiatement ses vêtements se réduisirent pour s'adapter à sa taille. Amusant, sa magie était toujours à son apogée même réduit à l'état d'un petit garçon. Finalement en ayant assez, il décida d'en parler à quelqu'un. Sa première idée étant d'explorer où il se trouvait!

En marchant dans le village il constata qu'il était toujours à Godric's Hollow. Lorsqu'il commença à interroger les gens tout au long de son trajet , la chose étrange qui le déconcerta était que les sorciers et sorcières de la communauté ne semblaient pas surpris de le voir, ils le saluaient même chaleureusement comme s'ils le connaissaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment bizarre puisqu'il était le «Héros de la Lumière» mais ce qui était étrange était que personne ne lui demandait d'autographe ni s'interrogeait sur la raison pour laquelle le Survivant était devenu un enfant de 10 ans.

Bizarre..

Immédiatement il repris son chemin, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quelque pas de plus, quelqu'un le chargea et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre. Instinctivement, il avait presque dégainé ses dagues lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait déjà tué tous les mangemorts et que personne ne se risquerait à l'attaquer en plein jour dans un village sorcier.

A moins que ce ne soit un parent d'un mangemort en quête de vengeance …

« Ouch! Héé! Tu devrais regarder où tu ... » le sourire de Harry s'effaça en même temps que son commentaire.

La personne qui l'avait chargé et qui était maintenant assise sur sa poitrine était une fillette de neuf ans aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts qui ressemblaient exactement à ceux de sa mère.

« Harry! T'étais où? Maman et Papa t'ont cherché partout! Tu sais à quel point nous étions inquiets » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Harry était choqué. De quoi cette petite fille était-elle en train de parler? Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, il l'enlaça immédiatement et lui assura qu'il allait bien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire mais ils sentit que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte, elle lui adressa un regard étrange.

Harry haussa des épaules et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« Je vais bien grand frère, mais où es-tu allé? Tu étais introuvable depuis hier! Oncle Sirius et Oncle Rémus ... » Mais Harry n'entendit pas le reste.

Il se figea.

'Grand frère? Oncle Sirius et Oncle Remus?'

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait au juste?

« Je vais bien, pourquoi ne retournerions pas voir nos parents? » proposa calmement Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il allait jouer le jeu. Peut-être que la fillette en face de lui avait besoin d'une assistance médicale et qu'elle vivait dans un monde imaginaire.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment elle connaissait Rémus et Sirius...

« OK! » accepta-t-elle avec excitation tout en le traînant par le bras vers la maison où ses parents avaient vécu.

« Hey frérot! » appela la petite rousse , l'excitation parfaitement marquée dans sa voix.

« Oui? » répondit Harry confus.

« Où as-tu eu ces robes super cool? Tu ressembles à un de ces sorciers dans les livres d'histoire de maman qui se préparent à aller en guerre! » dit-elle excitée.

« Euuh.. » réussit -il à émettre, incertain quant à quoi dire.

« Huh? » Elle lui adressa un regard confus.

Harry était sans voix. L'information qu'il se trouvait avec une petite fille qui ressemblait à sa mère et qui l'appelait grand frère n'était toujours pas arrivée à son cerveau.

« Harry! » Une voix hystérique retentit avec violence à ses oreilles.

_Glomp!_

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui lui arrivait,il fut victime d' une accolade digne de Hermione par une femme rousse qui était en train de pleurer sur son épaule . Il entendit plusieurs pas qui s'approchaient.

« Heu? » prononça-t-il perdu.

« Harry! » Un groupe de personnes appela son nom.

Lorsque la femme le relâcha ce qu'il vit le fit se figer.

Sa mère.. une version plus âgée de sa mère.

'Ce n'est pas possible..' pensa Harry frénétiquement.

Immédiatement il fit un saut en arrière et pris une posture de combat à mains nues. Il ne sortit aucune de ses armes, car il n'aimait pas tuer devant des enfants.

« Harry qu'est-ce que.. » demanda la femme confuse alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« Hey que se passe-t-il? » Une voix familière s'éleva derrière la femme, mais elle sonnait profonde et pleine de santé.

Lorsque Harry vit la personne, il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

« Sirius! Remus! » . Les deux hommes le regardèrent curieusement.

« Hey mon p'tit gars ou étais-tu? Et qu'est ce que tu fais? » demanda Sirius en le regardant de façon étrange.

« Quoi? » Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il était dans une posture de combat dirigée directement à la femme qui ressemblait à sa mère.

La personne suivante qu'il vit le fit se raidir encore une fois. C'était son père.. comme sa mère..? Lui aussi semblait plus vieux...

« Euuh » énonça-t-il hésitant. Il ne ressentait aucune intention meurtrière ni rien d'obscur de la part des étrangers. Leur aura ne révélait que de l'amour et de la gentillesse. Alors il n'attaqua pas.

« Harry on t'a cherché partout ! Tu n'es pas rentré à la maison hier. » rugit son père.

Harry semblait peu sûr quant à comment se comporter. Finalement il parla doucement.

« Désolé papa. » s'excusa Harry d'une voix basse empreinte de honte. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il décida de jouer le jeu.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Tu ne t'excuses jamais d'habitude » finit par dire Lily qui semblait toujours profondément choquée.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire , alors il haussa des épaules.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, allons-y gamin, tu nous avais tous inquiété » proposa Sirius avec calme en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se mirent en marche pour en retourner à Godric's Hollow. Harry y alla précautionneusement, l'esprit alerte. Il ne sentait peut-être pas de danger mais il était prudent. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un avait remarqué à part la petite fille rousse de neuf ans. Elle semblait se comporter comme si tout était normal.

« Hey p'tit gars, ça va? » demanda Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas se risquer à parler.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent l'immense manoir.. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il essaya d'ignorer ce sentiment, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre alors qu'il était accompagné par quatre personnes sensées être mortes.

« Nous avons trouvé Harry! » cria Remus.

Harry entendit des personnes acclamer la nouvelle d'une autre pièce. Il y eut un peu de chahut avant qu'ils ne se trouvent en face de lui. Harry pensa qu'il hallucinait. Il était évident que les personnes en face de lui étaient ses frères et sœurs ... supposément. Ce qu'il vit d'autre était ce qui devait être les enfants et la femme de Sirius , une femme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ni vue auparavant.

Il se contenta d'afficher un visage de marbre et se mit à examiner chacun d'entre eux. Il ne prêta même pas attention lorsqu'ils parlèrentt. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsque tout le monde s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations et qu'il fut laissé seul avec sa mère.

« Harry, mon chéri, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. » dit elle en vérifiant la température de son front.

« Euh »

« Et où as-tu obtenu ces robes? Elles ont du couté une fortune! Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais acheté ça. » dit-elle, perplexe.

«Et bien... Je les ai acheté avec mes économies.» répondit Harry ne sachant pas si c'était la bonne réponse à dire ou pas. Par chance, ca devait l'être car elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers une autre pièce, la cuisine. Harry la suivit.

Lorsqu'il entra il constata à quel point la maison était magnifique. C'était une charmante maison familiale . Il se sentit heureux pour une certaine raison. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors qu'il s'asseyait réfléchissant sur tout ce qui venait de lui arriver , il regarda sa mère commencer à cuisiner.

Après quelques réflexions et théories des plus folles, la réponse lui vint.

Il était dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel il était aussi plus jeune.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit sa mère parler.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? D'habitude tu vas t'entraîner à faire des farces ou parler de Quidditch avec Léon ou Alex. Tu es affreusement silencieux » constata-t-elle tout en analysant l'expression de son fils.

« Maman..? » demanda Harry

« Oui mon chéri? » répondit-elle en lui adressant un regard étrange.

Il parla d'une voix embarrassée.

« Est-ce que.. Est ce que je peux t'embrasser? »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question mais elle hocha de la tête. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il sauta sur ses pieds et l'enlaça avec force. Ce qu'elle entendit la fit sourire et vraiment apprécier l'amour de son fils.

« Maman..Je.. Je t'aime tellement. » Harry pleura pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il craqua et sanglota sur son tablier. Elle sentait si bon. La chaleur et l'amour qu'elle lui procurait dans ses bras le rendaient si confortable... il adorait ça.

« Shhh...Tout ira bien. » lui affirma-t-elle déconcertée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle l'appréciait grandement. Cependant quelque chose était différent chez lui: il était calme ,poli et semblait être un amour à ses yeux. Normalement son fils était bruyant ,grossier et elle devait l'admettre contrariant. Mais la personne dans ses bras était différente.

Après un moment, elle le libéra de son étreinte et retourna cuisiner. Harry de son côté se contenta de la regarder. Elle le vit en train de la regarder et parfois il détournait le regard embarrassé, mais lorsqu'elle surprenait ses yeux verts en train de la fixer, elle lui faisait un clin d'œil et se mettait à pouffer lorsqu'elle le voyait rougir puis détourner le regard. Cela lui rappelait quand elle était à Poudlard et que les garçons la regardaient d'un air rêveur.

Harry de son côté ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa mère . Elle cuisinait avec une telle fluidité, comme lui lorsqu'il le faisait pour les Dursley. Sa mère était une beauté, il devait l'admettre, elle était vraiment très belle comparée aux photos qu'il avait vu. Pour une raison étrange, elle ressemblait à Ginny excepté pour les yeux et sa mère était un peu plus pleine.

Après environ une heure, tout le monde descendit pour déjeuner. Harry s'assit immédiatement à côté de sa mère. Il ne dit rien mais écouta toutes les conversations qui prenaient place. Il apprit rapidement les noms de tous ses frères et sœurs grâce aux discussions, de même que ceux des enfants de Sirius. Harry était apparemment l'aîné, Sakura et Rose étaient jumelles et toutes les deux rousses. Sakura avait les yeux verts de leur mère et ceux de Rose avait la couleur brune de leur père.

Léon avait des cheveux noir comme lui mais aussi des yeux bruns comme leur père. Sylvia avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Petite Lily, la plus jeune avait des cheveux roux et des yeux verts. Elle était la copie conforme de leur mère mais à taille réduite.

Les enfants de Sirius étaient une surprise. Il apprit que la femme de Sirius était nommée Amy. Elle était moitié Japonaise et moitié Américaine. C' était aussi une vélane. (Elle avait aidé Lily pour nommer sa fille Sakura à cause de ses cheveux roux). Alex était le plus vieux de la famille Black avec sa sœur jumelle Yuna. Alex ressemblait exactement à Sirius avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Yuna quant à elle avait des cheveux d'un blond argenté avec de brillants yeux bleu argenté. Yuna était la meilleure amie de Sakura et Rose puisqu'elles avaient le même age. Amanda était un mélange; elle avait de légers cheveux bruns avec une nuance de noir et des yeux bleus. Bébé Éric avait des cheveux noir et des yeux bleus.

Lily & James

Harry- 10

Sakura- 9

Rose- 9

Léon- 8

Sylvia- 4

Lily- 3

Sirius & Amy

Alex- 9

Yuna- 9

Amanda- 5

Éric- 2

Les deux familles étaient drôles. Tout le monde faisait des blagues et tout le monde semblait s'entendre parfaitement. Les filles discutaient de choses de filles alors que les gars parlaient de blague , balais et de Quidditch. Son silence ne passa pas inaperçu, mais tout le monde se contenta de l'ignorer. Tous pensaient probablement qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien , excepté les adultes.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, mais il supposa que Remus n'avait pas d'enfant à cause de sa condition de Loup-garou.

Il fut tiré de ses contemplations lorsque sa mère lui adressa la parole.

« Harry où étais-tu hier? » interrogea Lily. Quelques personnes avaient arrêté de parler et commencèrent à tendre l'oreille pour écouter sa réponse.

Harry, nerveux d'être le centre d'attention répondit calmement.

« Je me promenais juste autour du cimetière, je faisais des courtes prières pour la famille Potter; Vous savez , pour montrer du respect aux défunts. C'est vraiment calme là-bas. »

Les adultes acquiescèrent et continuèrent a bavarder, mais Lily le gratifia d'un regard singulier. Peut-être était elle versée dans la Legilimancie? Non, Harry était un maître Occlumens qui rivalisait avec Dumbledore et même Voldemort ne pouvait pénétrer ses barrières mentales sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Lorsque le repas se termina, Harry se mit à errer dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa chambre, qui était vraiment immense. Il remarqua qu'il avait le dernier Nimbus 2000. Il rit intérieurement; il avait toujours son Éclair de Feu dans sa malle, par chance il ne l'avait pas oublié. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire, il se rendit à la bibliothèque de la famille et commença à lire l'histoire. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette dimension.

Ce qu'il lut le troubla. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été attaqué durant la première guerre. Voldemort s'en était pris aux Longdubat en premier et Neville était devenu le Survivant. Les parents de Neville n'étaient pas à la maison durant l'attaque mais son oncle et sa tante qui le gardaient ne survécurent pas ce jour là et Neville fut laissé avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry quant à lui s'aperçut tout en lisant qu'il n'avait plus sa cicatrice. Il se demanda s'il possédait toujours son habilité à parler le fourchelang. Après avoir regardé autour de lui pour s'assurer d'être seul, il conjura sans baguette un serpent et parla.

« Ssssalut .. » siffla-t-il.

« Que ssouhaitez-vous maître? » demanda la vipère d'un rouge ambré.

Ouaip, il avait toujours son fourchelang. Étrange. D'un rapide sortilège il bannit le serpent et repris sa lecture .

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il avait appris que la plupart des mangemorts avaient été appréhendés ou éradiqués, Karkaroff avait informé que Peter Pettigrow était un mangemort et il fut rapidement appréhendé et rien ne fut mentionné à propos des Potter après cela. Le livre d''histoire indiquait qu'après sa capture, Peter Pettigrow fut condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. Cependant, la sentence ayant été jugée trop cruelle il fut épargné et condamné à trois vies entières de réclusion à Azkaban . Il était toujours en vie à ce jour.

Comment ce pitoyable semblant d'être humain en était arrivé à vivre aussi longtemps était un véritable mystère...

C'était troublant d'avoir toujours su qui on était supposé être et de se retrouver brusquement dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas que cela le dérange outre mesure, il n'appréciait pas la célébrité de toute façon. Il s'était toujours demandé ce a quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie vu d'un autre œil et il avait maintenant la chance de pouvoir l'expérimenter. Harry se mit à sourire. A vrai dire les choses se présentaient vraiment bien pour lui. Il ne s'aperçut que la soirée était avancée et que l'heure du dîner était passée que lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Se retournant il vit que c'était sa mère, son père et Sirius. En fermant le livre d'Histoire il leur adressa un regard signifiant « Allez-y, je vous écoute ».

« Hey gamin, tu as raté le diner » dit Sirius aussi jovial que d'habitude. Il tenait un bébé Éric qui le gratifia d'un regard ensommeillé.

Harry hocha de la tête. Pour une certaine raison il ne voulait pas retourner dans son ancienne dimension maintenant qu'il vivait dans une où ses parents avaient survécu. Il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec l'idée de parler avec des personnes supposées décédées.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » s'enquit Lily.

« Hmm? Oh rien maman, c'est rien..seulement de la fatigue... j'imagine. » dit Harry tout en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry? Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Tu agis drôlement, tu n'a pas joué de tour de toute la journée avec Léon ou Alex, et tu as passé toute ta journée à étudier dans la bibliothèque ce qui est vraiment inhabituel. » dit Sirius tout en calant confortablement bébé Éric dans ses bras.

« Désolé Sirius. » s'excusa Harry en leur tournant le dos. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder en face à ce moment. Il était dans une autre dimension. Il se demanda s'il devra repartir chez lui s'ils venaient à découvrir qui il était vraiment.

« Harry? Quelque chose ne va pas. Tu te comportes étrangement, tu ne t'ai pas amusé avec tes frères et sœurs, tu n'as fait aucune farce de toute la journée, tu commence à appeler Sirius sans l'appeler Oncle et tu as étudié dans la bibliothèque, ce qui est hautement inhabituel. Tu n 'étudies jamais. » affirma James abruptement.

Harry eu le bon sens de paraître honteux mais ne proféra aucune parole. Il ne pouvait pas leur révéler qui il était.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry prit la parole.

« Ce n'est rien. Je..J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'espace. Bonne nuit papa, maman, oncle Sirius, je vous aime tous. » dit il doucement en sortant de la pièce plusieurs ouvrages sur le bras.

Après son départ, Sirius échangea un regard avec James et Lily.

« Vous savez, la manière dont il en parle donne l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort » dit il perplexe.

« Sirius ne plaisante pas avec ça! »

« Eh bien il va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard camarade » répondit James en ignorant le commentaire de sa femme.

Lily devint silencieuse. Elle était tout autant confuse.

Avant de se coucher Harry fit ses exercices physiques. Il nota que son corps était en parfaite santé mais il n'avait pratiquement pas de muscles. Alors il décida de commencer à se remplumer, il avait besoin d'être en bonne forme afin de devenir aussi fort qu'il l'était quand il combattit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se promit d'aider Neville à le vaincre. Ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre d'Histoire l'étonnait grandement. Voldemort n'était même pas pour moitié aussi puissant qu'il l'était dans son monde. Si c'était vrai , il pourrait le détruire facilement, mais qu'advenait-il de la prophétie dans ce cas?

« J'y penserai plus tard »

Chassant ces pensées , au loin il alla se coucher après son entraînement.

Le lendemain matin à Godric's Hollow fut amusant. Il adorait chaque moment passé avec sa famille. Il avait découvert un journal dans la chambre du Harry Potter dont il avait pris la place. Il l'avait lu dans son ensemble et commença à comprendre sa vie de sorte à ne pas éveiller les suspicions. Un jour, après avoir achevé son entraînement matinal un peu plus tôt que de coutume, il décida de faire quelque chose d'agréable pour sa famille.

Il avait toujours désiré de faire quelque chose lorsqu'il aurait sa propre famille un jour... une fois marié avec Ginny. Il ne remarqua même pas sa mère et ses sœurs marcher vers lui tant il était concentré à cuisiner un superbe petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. (avant de cuisiner il avait désactivé toutes les alarmes afin de pouvoir cuisiner sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte). Il avait appris que les filles préparaient toutes le petit déjeuner avec sa mère.. enfin leur mère. Il était un bon cuisiner « grâce » aux Dursley. Il avait beaucoup de pratique et les Dursley préféraient toujours sa cuisine à celle de La tante Pétunia. Ses mets étaient à en mourir. Un fait dont même Mme Weasley faisait l'éloge et disait qu'il ferait le parfait mari pour Ginny un jour. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit son père et ses frères dévaler les escaliers pour déjeuner. D'après ce qu'il avait put remarquer, ils mangeaient énormément. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se figea. Sa mère et ses sœurs le regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il portait un jean bleu et un t-shirt blanc avec un tablier par dessus qui appartenait à sa mère.

« Eh bien Harry, je ne me doutais pas que tu savais cuisiner » dit doucement sa sœur Sakura avec un regard affamé vers la nourriture. »

Harry bégaya.

« Euuh... eh bien oui.. Je pratiquais lorsque vous n'étiez pas dans la cuisine. Je souhaitais faire quelque chose de spécial pour vous les filles, puisque vous devez toujours vous lever pour nous les paresseux garçons. » répondit-il en se remémorant ce que le journal avait dit à ce propos. L'ancien Harry voulait faire quelque chose d'aimable pour sa famille un jour, alors il s'était mis à la cuisine mais avait toujours échoué misérablement dans ses tentatives de préparations culinaires.

Lily sourit attendrie et posa un baiser sur sa joue puis murmura.

« Je suis si fière de toi Harry » Harry se mit a rougir alors que ses sœurs commentaient en connaisseuses. La plupart des garçons se seraient mis à afficher des visages dégoutés par tant de commentaires féminins émis à la seconde, mais Harry le prit comme un compliment. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille qui commentait sur sa nourriture auparavant.

« Hey, c'est quoi cette odeur? Ça sent bon! Je savais que je m'étais marié à toi pour une raison Lily! » s'exclama James en regardant aux toast , les œufs, saucisses, biscuits et pan-cakes quand il entra dans la cuisine avec les frères de Harry.

Lily pouffa avec ses filles quand James l'embrassa.

« Désolée James, mais je n'étais pas la personne qui cuisinait cette fois-ci. » dit elle en souriant.

« Comment? Ah, ca doit donc êtres mes magnifiques petites filles » devina-t-il en les regardant d'un œil approbateur.

« Euuh.. désolée papa, je déteste éclater ta bulle, mais ce n'est pas nous. » contredit Rose en souriant d'un air facétieux et en gratifiant Harry d'un clin d'œil discret.

« C'est vrai, c'est Harry qui a préparé tout ça. » révéla Sakura la bouche pleine de nourriture avant même que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu y gouter.

« Quoi? Harry...? Tu as préparé ça? Wow, quand donc as-tu appris comment..»

« Wow! » s'exclama Sakura surprise , interrompant son père dans sa quête d'informations.

« C'est empoisonné? » demanda Léon curieux de la réaction de sa sœur.

« Mais non idiot , c'est délicieux! Désolée maman, ne sois pas vexée mais la nourriture de Harry est plus exquise que la tienne » dit Sakura la bouche pleine.

« Quoi? Pas possible, votre mère est la meilleure cuisinière qui soit. ». Sur ce, tout le monde entreprit de goûter excepté Harry qui regardait sa famille anxieusement afin de voir leur réaction. Tout le monde fut étonné.

« Dis Harry... y a une potion dedans pour rendre la nourriture appétissante? » demanda Rose tout en s'empiffrant comme une affamée.

« Franchement, c'est super bon frérot » commenta Sakura en se mettant à dévorer son petit déjeuner de la même manière que Ron dévorerait le sien.

« Ouais » approuva Sylvia

« Miam! » gazouilla petite Lily.

« Wow, Harry tu es un super cuisinier, mais les toast de maman sont meilleurs. » dit Léon étonné des talents culinaires de son frère.

James était tout simplement sidéré. La cuisine de son fils était tout simplement géniale. Il détestait l'admettre, mais elle était de loin meilleure que celle de sa femme ou des elfes de maisons de Poudlard. Il ne trouvait rien à y redire . Il continua simplement à manger.

Lily était dans le même état que son mari. Elle avait commencé à cuisiner depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés et elle ne pouvait pas cuisiner aussi bien. Quelques instants plus tôt, la façon dont se mouvait Harry dans la cuisine était magnifique. Il bougeait avec une fluidité et une telle grâce qu'on aurait dit qu'il l'avait fait toute sa vie.

« Harry c'est merveilleux! Aimerais-tu préparer le petit déjeuner dorénavant? » proposa sa mère avec excitation.

Harry rougit sous le commentaire alors qu'il nourrissait petite Lily.

« Honnêtement c'était juste une chose que j'avais prévu de faire une fois et.. »

« Ouais » coupa Sakura sarcastiquement. « un truc que t'avais prévu de faire qu'une seule fois, mes fesses! » dit elle contrariée que Harry refusait de cuisiner tous les matins.

« Sakura! Ton langage! Harry ta cuisine est bien meilleure que la mienne et... » dit sa mère doucement mais Harry l'interrompit.

« C'est bon maman, je t'aiderai à cuisiner, mais je ne préparerai pas tout, j'adore aussi ta cuisine » dit -il même s'il n'avait pas encore gouté à la cuisine de sa mère. Hier soir, ils avaient eu des sandwiches. On pouvait difficilement appeler cela de la cuisine.

Lily sourit et embrassa Harry sur la joue

« Mon adorable petit garçon, je suis sure que les filles te pourchasseront lorsqu'elles découvriront que tu sais cuisiner. Attends voir lorsque tu seras grand » dit elle en souriant.

Harry rougit.

Un tintement se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était Harry? As-tu préparé autre chose? » s'enquit Lily alors que tout le monde lui lançait des regards affamés.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Ce sont des cookies préparés avec du chocolat, des myrtilles et du beurre de cacahuètes. Des petits apéritifs. » informa Harry avec désinvolture en se levant de table et se dirigeant vers le four.

« Des cookies? Mais nous n'avons pas de cookies! » s'exclama Lily.

« Oh, c'est parce que je les ai fait à partir de trois fois rien » répondit Harry sans remarquer les regards stupéfaits qui lui étaient adressés.

Lorsqu'il les sortit du four, ils purent sentir l'odeur des cookies faits maison fraîchement cuits. Dès qu'il les déposa sur la table afin de les laisser refroidir, ils se servirent sans prêter attention à ses « attention, c'est chaud! ».

Lily était émerveillée. Si le petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé était délicieux, ses cookies étaient à en mourir. Elle n'avait jamais mangé de cookies au beurre de cacahuètes auparavant et elle devait admettre que c'était divin.

Il y eu un concert de 'Wow!' 'Génial!' 'Délicieux!'

« Eh bien Harry, j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu cuisines pour nous dorénavant. Sans t'offenser ma chérie. » dit James en embrassant la joue de sa femme.

Harry rougit encore sous l'éloge.

« Harry tu es vraiment très doué. Depuis combien de temps pratiques-tu? » questionna Lily ignorant le commentaire de son mari.

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille. Ils voulaient tous entendre sa réponse.

« Eh bien depuis que j'ai six ans. J'ai lu dans un livre comment les enfants devraient montrer leur amour pour leur parent en faisant quelque chose de spécial pour eux, alors j'ai décidé d'apprendre à cuisiner. » dit Harry en mentant légèrement. En vérité, il avait juste dit ce qui était inscrit dans le journal . Le journal datant de ses six ans était atrocement mal écrit. Il fut surpris lorsque sa mère se leva et l'enlaça d'un étreinte à couper le souffle. De petites larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Oh Harry, mon petit bébé chéri a grandi. Et dire que tout ce temps je pensais que tu n'étais qu' un faiseur de troubles et un adepte incorrigible de la farce tout comme ton père. » dit elle à travers ses larmes tout en ignorant le « Hey! J'ai entendu! » de son mari.

Harry lui tapota maladroitement son dos et lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Il adorait faire sourire sa mère. Cela lui réchauffait tout son être et le rendait euphorique.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Sirius arriva à la fin du petit déjeuner avec ses enfants. Harry savait qu'ils arriveraient pour déjeuner; il était écrit dans le journal que Sirius venait toujours leur rendre visite vers la fin du repas matinal et même le partager avec eux parfois. Il y était écrit que leur appétit rivalisait avec celui des Potter. Force lui était de constater qu'ils mangeaient tous comme Ron. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manger ils furent aussi conquis que sa famille par la nourriture.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Lily, mais c'est divin!As-tu préparé tout cela avec l'aide de tes filles? » demanda Sirius alors que ses enfants se servaient comme lui de grosses portions.

Lily sourit et indiqua Harry.

« Pas du tout, tout a été fait par Harry! Il a décidé de nous montrer à quel point il nous aime en cuisinant pour nous. » dit Lily en regardant avec tendresse le visage rose de Harry qui lisait l'Histoire de Poudlard.

« Quoi? Wow Harry , tu n'es pas en train de nous laisser tomber ,James et moi j'espère. Tu as intérêt à ne pas arrêter les farces!Tu as le devoir de perpréter... Ouch Lily! » s'exclama Sirius ce qui le fit recevoir un coup par la mère de Harry. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Quand tout le monde termina de manger, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations de la journée tandis que Harry demeurait au salon et lisait L'histoire de Poudlard. Qui aurait pensé que ce livre pouvait être aussi intéressant et si plein d'informations? Jusque là la seule chose qui changeait concernait la véritable identité du Survivant et la capture de Peter Pettigrow.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

Il reconnut immédiatement la fille comme étant Yuna, la fille aînée de Sirius et la jumelle d'Alex. D'après ce que le journal disait, elle avait le béguin pour lui mais l'ancien Harry en riait et en profitait pour se moquer d'elle, ce qu'il ne trouvait pas amusant d'ailleurs. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un et qu'on se faisait tourner en ridicule par la personne qu'on appréciait. C'était comme d'être de retour chez les Dursley. La femme de Sirius était très conservatrice de la culture Japonaise, bien qu'elle n'ait pas hérité des caractères physiques typants du peuple nippon tels que les yeux bridés et le teint de couleur impériale. Harry avait déjà vu la femme de Sirius vêtue d'un magnifique Kimono, c'était un costume traditionnel à couper le souffle. Il pouvait déjà imaginer sa mère éventuellement en porter un et définitivement Ginny.

Oh oui... Ginny …

Harry tomba dans un état d'hébétement le plus complet à l'évocation de Ginny en Kimono...

« Salut Harry... ta cuisine était géniale, surtout les muffins aux myrtilles et au beurre de cacahuètes. » dit elle timidement, le regard rivé sur ses pieds.

« Merci Yuna. J'adore cuisiner. Je l'ai juste toujours caché à maman. Est-ce que tu cuisines pour ta famille? » demanda Harry poliment. Il voulait être gentil avec elle, pour ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur elle, cela serait agréable s'ils pouvaient devenir amis. Elle semblait très gentille.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire surpris. D'habitude, il se serait comporté comme un vantard, mais son Harry était différent maintenant. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait gagné en muscles depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Sans même réfléchir, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper.

« Tu fais de la musculation? » voulut elle savoir en tout en lorgnant à travers son t-shirt. Elle était en train d'admirer tous ses muscles.

« Euh..oui ,euh... eh bien... comme je disais.. est-ce que tu cuisines? » réitéra Harry rougissant à sa demande. Même avec un esprit de dix-sept ans une fillette de neuf ans pouvait toujours le faire rougir.

Ce fut son tour de se mettre à rougir.

« Désolée, j'ai perdu le fil, oui j'aime cuisiner, maman et grand-mère disent qu'il est de tradition que les femmes cuisinent pendant que les hommes travaillent. » répondit elle timidement en le regardant dans les yeux. Il était beaucoup plus gentil qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec elle. Elle appréciait énormément quand il ne se comportait pas comme un mufle. Il était tellement mûr, pour quelqu'un de leur âge bien sur.

« Tradition? Ah oui, j'ai oublié que ta grand-mère est Japonaise. Eh bien , à mon avis, je pense que les Japonais sont injustes. Je pense que les hommes devraient cuisiner aussi! Les femmes sont nos égales à nous autres les gars et nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça, peut-être par certains organes mais pas dans notre attitude générale. Quand je serai grand, je veux une femme qui soit soi-même et non pas une sorte de servante qui obéirait à chacune de mes volontés. Nous sommes tous égaux alors nous méritons tous le respect et... » Il se tut instantanément quand il fut pris dans une ferme étreinte.

« Huh..? » dit-il surpris.

« Harry... » commença-t-elle la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Euh..? » répéta-t-il toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Elle se contentait de l'enlacer et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

« Harry, c'était la chose la plus respectueuse que je t'ai jamais entendu dire! Tu es vraiment quelque chose Harry. » souffla Yuna en souriant adorablement à Harry. Elle était définitivement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui maintenant. Elle était peut-être jeune , mais elle était certaine de l'aimer de tout son cœur.

Son Harry...

Harry se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé alors que son visage prenait une délicieuse teinte rosée.

« Euh.. eh bien … euhh... » balbutia-t-il.

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus près de lui...

Pas si loin de là, James, Sirius, Lily, Amy, et les enfants les espionnaient. Quand ils entendirent le discours de Harry, il y eut un concert de ' Oww ' émis par les filles, et de commentaires approbateurs telles que ' Ça c'est mon frère! ' et 'Tu as fait du bon boulot Lily'. C'était comme une adorable relation entre enfants qui se créait dont il étaient témoins. Les mères souriaient comme des folles alors que James et Sirius acclamaient et se réjouissaient aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils avaient toujours espéré qu'un de leur enfant se marierait à un autre un jour et qu'ainsi ils formeraient une vraie famille unie. Ils savaient tous que Harry se comportait avant comme un parfait idiot envers elle, mais à présent...ils pensaient beaucoup plus de bien de lui. Il avait changé, et pour le meilleur.

Ce qu'ils virent par la suite leur fit sourire encore plus largement. Yuna était en train de prendre l'initiative. Elle allait l'embrasser! Tout le monde applaudissait silencieusement depuis les escaliers. Le frère de Yuna Alex souriait avec intérêt. La pauvre petite Lily n'y comprenait rien et se contenta de s'agripper à la chemise de sa mère tout en essayant de demander ce qui se passait.

Au moment même où elle allait poser lèvres sur celle de Harry... ils furent interrompus par l'explosion de flammes vertes dans la cheminée. Il en sortit un Rémus confus. Harry saisit l'occasion pour s'écarter rapidement de Yuna et tomba face la première dans sa tentative. Quand il vit Remus le regarder curieusement, Harry s'éclipsa promptement en direction de sa chambre. Yuna lança un regard noir à son parrain. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais ses parents qui s'étaient cachés sous les escaliers parlèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

« Mince Lunard! Pourquoi as-tu interrompu? » hurla Sirius qui bondissait de frustration tel un lévrier.

« Rémus Lupin! Comment as-tu osé? » cria Amy aussi contrariée que Lily Potter.

Rémus les regarda simplement comme s'ils étaient devenus fous . Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Yuna de son côté cria d'horreur.

« Quoi? Vous étiez en train d'écouter aux portes? »

Immédiatement, certains d'entre eux eurent la décence de paraître honteux.

Après cet incident, Harry évitait Yuna comme la peste. Il se demandait intérieurement si c'était la nature de vélane de Yuna qui l'avait poussée à faire ça. A chaque fois que leurs mères voyait Yuna être évitée par un Harry prompt à s'éclipser, elles lançaient à Rémus des regards désapprobateurs. Quand ils expliquèrent le problème à Rémus, celui-ci sourit avec malice et déclara « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que James aurait à commencer à lui parler des fleurs et des abeilles à dix ans. »

Harry n'avait pas su qu'ils avaient été espionnés durant leur conversation mais il constata que les filles de la famille ainsi que la famille de Sirius le traitaient avec encore plus de gentillesse que de coutume ,ce qui le rendit perplexe. Ils étaient sympathiques auparavant, mais ils l'étaient encore plus maintenant si telle chose était possible. Il continuait à éviter Yuna mais cela n'aidait pas que chaque fois qu'elle venait ils étaient sous le même toit alors Harry restait soit dans sa chambre ou sortait voler. Il ne volait jamais lorsque sa famille le faisait. Il apprit dans le journal intime que le précédent Harry était pathétique en vol et était trop effrayé, mais qu'il s'y forçait pour sa famille. Il paraîtrait anormal à sa famille si elle le voyait, qu'un pathétique voleur soit soudainement devenu un prodige.

Lorsque le jour de son anniversaire survint,il fut très heureux qu'ils lui aient préparé une fête d'anniversaire. Il était euphorique. Sa mère et madame Black avait fait un magnifique gâteau. Ce ne fut pas une grande fête. Harry découvrit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis non plus, seulement les Black et quelques enfants de Godric's Hollow.

Quand Harry alla nager avec sa famille ce jour-ci, et qu'il vit sa mère dans un maillot de bain révélateur, il devint rouge brique et se retourna rapidement. Dieu merci, personne n'avait remarqué.

Il était toujours un adolescent dans son esprit, et parce que sa mère était tout simplement sublime, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Même avec plusieurs enfants, elle paraissait jeune et était splendide. Son père, James semblait aussi athlétique qu'un nageur ; il était toujours auror. Il avait entendu dire que son père aurait pu être un joueur de Quidditch professionnel mais il avait refusé l'offre. Des équipes de Quidditch continuaient à lui proposer des contrats, mais il déclinait toujours. Alors qu'ils s'ébattaient dans l'eau claire du lac estival, sa mère commenta sa métamorphose musculaire.

« Harry... tu as fait des exercices physiques? » demanda-t-elle à son fils aîné impressionnée.

Tout les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Bien entendu, les filles s'en étaient déjà aperçu. Les garçons venaient seulement de le réaliser.

« Oui je m'entraîne depuis quelque temps. J'essaye d'augmenter ma vitesse au Quidditch » répondit-il brièvement . « Je souhaite rentrer dans une équipe à Poudlard si possible ».

« Tu voles sur le balai que nous t'avons offert Harry? Je ne pensais pas que tu continuerais à voler; je pensais que tu avais le vertige. » déclara James en regardant son fils. Il voulait voir comment Harry volait maintenant qu'il n'avait plus cet handicap.

« Oui, je vole sur le balai que vous m'avez offert. Merci papa, tant que j'y suis. Et non je n'ai plus de vertige. J'ai appris à ne plus avoir peur des hauteurs en volant. J'ai envie d'être a la hauteur de ta réputation au Quidditch papa. Je ne suis pas aussi bon, mais je me débrouille je pense. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc » mentit Harry.

James sourit. Son fils était si différent ces dernières semaines. Il devait avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup sa nouvelle personnalité. Sauf lorsqu'il ne jouait plus de tours , mais à part cela Harry était tout ce qu'il désirait d'un fils. Il espérait seulement que Harry deviendrait un puissant sorcier dans l'avenir et qu'il serait plus intéressé par le Quidditch comme le reste de la famille. Il ressemblait tellement à Lily dernièrement.. c'était effrayant.

Son père ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. Il ne savait pas que Harry était déjà incroyablement puissant et qu'il était vraiment intéressé par le Quidditch.

Harry devait supprimer sa magie car il savait que s'il possédait un considérable pouvoir magique Dumbledore le remarquerait. Alors il le cacha. Son suppresseur magique lui avait été donné par Nicholas Flamel afin qu'il puisse maîtriser son pouvoir pour ne pas le laisser échapper à son contrôle. Cependant il savait pertinemment qu'un jour le suppresseur se brisera. Il ne pouvait que retenir une telle puissance brute, alors de temps en temps quand le suppresseur atteignait sa limite il se rendait dans une zone déserte et laissait exploser son puissant pouvoir magique. Il ne se fatigua pas à dissimuler ses boucliers d' Occlumencie. Il ne voulait pas être pris par surprise par Rogue ou Dumbledore.

Plus tard cette nuit, Harry reçut un hibou. C'était sa lettre de convocation pour Poudlard. Il simula un saut de joie et en informa ses parents. Ils furent heureux et sourirent mais Harry pouvait dire que leur sourire était forcé. Ils ne voulaient pas que Harry quittent la maison. C'était dur pour des parents de se séparer de leurs enfants. Sa mère l'arrêta pour une discussion tard ce soir là alors qu'il se préparer à aller au lit.

« Harry... » l'appela Lily lui faisant interrompre ce qu'il faisait

« Oui maman? » sourit Harry.

Elle sourit à son tour et luit ordonna de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il obtempéra et la regarda s'installer à ses côtés sur son lit.

« Harry mon chéri... Tu vas me manquer » avoua-t-elle reniflant légèrement alors qu'elle l'enlaçait.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi maman » murmura-t-il doucement derrière son dos. Sa voix était si belle.

« Je sais que tu le feras, mais promet moi que tu ne t'attireras pas d'ennuis? » requit elle.

« Bien sur, je ne suis pas un faiseur de troubles » affirma Harry simplement.

« Tu en étais un » rétorqua-t-elle affectueusement en le serrant très fort contre elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je te rendrai fière en étudiant dur et en étant le meilleure de ma classe. »

Ils furent silencieux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry brise le silence.

« Maman? »

« Oui chéri »

« Promets moi... que tu m'aimeras toujours et que tu ne m'oublieras jamais. » dit-il d'un ton sérieux qui lui fit lever les yeux vers lui, choquée.

« Harry...Que..Quoi? » balbutia-t-elle, incrédule. Pourquoi parlait-il comme s'il allait mourir?

« C'est juste que, quand je suis revenu à la maison...j'aimerais être avec toi maman, pour toujours avec papa Léon, Sakura, Rose, Sylvia, et petite Lily. Je déteste aller dans un endroit où je serai tout seul. » poursuivit-t-il calmement. En toute franchise il avait peur qu'un jour il soit obligé de retourner dans son monde. Il avait remarqué que son retourneur de temps avait disparu mais il ne s'en souciait plus.

Depuis le jour où il avait posé le pied sur ce monde, il en avait apprécier pleinement chaque minute et chaque moment.

'C'est donc pour cela' pensa Lily.

« Harry... » souffla-t-elle, mais il la tut. Il se blottit contre elle et s'endormit.

Elle l'entendit dire doucement.

« Je t'aimerai toujours maman, toujours..quoi qu'il arrive. »

Elle sourit à son adorable fils. Il était tellement étrange et silencieux à présent et passait la plupart de son temps à lire au lieu de faire des farces lorsque James offrait de lui donner quelques trucs et idées. Il était vraiment attentionné et très protecteur envers la famille maintenant. Elle l'observait jouer avec petite Lily et Sylvia. La petite dernière l'adorait absolument à présent. Elle l'aimait même plus que son père. La manière dont il se comportait révélait qu'il semblait plus mur que son age. Elle était amusé à la pensée de Harry ayant ses propres enfants un jour. Elle lui sourit et l'étreignit avec amour et s'endormit à côté de lui.

Harry quant à lui était comblé. Il était heureux d'avoir maintenant une vraie famille. Les deux mois passés furent les plus heureux de sa vie et il avait adoré chaque moment passé avec eux.


	2. La fin de l'été

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie  
**

**Chapitre 2: La fin de l'été**

Quand Harry se réveilla, tôt le matin, il sentit quelque chose de chaud à côté de lui. Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait vu de sa vie reposant devant lui... plus belle encore que Ginny...

Sa mère...

Elle était tellement belle qu'on aurait dit une déesse descendue sur Terre, venue gracier les hommes de ses bienfaits. Il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de le répéter. Comment quelqu'un de son age pouvait-il avoir une mère aussi magnifique?

Il sourit et l'installa confortablement dans le lit avec le plus groin soin et la plus grande tendresse. Ce fut un peu difficile avec son petit corps, mais il finit par réussir. Aujourd'hui était le jour où ils allaient se rendre au Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il avait demandé la veille s'il pouvait y aller tout seul, mais sa mère avait refusé. Il avait insisté en demandant à son père qui laissait habituellement les enfants faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais il refusa aussi. Alors il fit ce que chaque enfant faisait lorsqu'ils se voyaient refusés par leur parents. Il bouda. Sa mère lui avoua qu'il était adorable quand il boudait . A cela, il avait rougit à une vitesse incroyable et avait cessé immédiatement.

Il allait donc se rendre aujourd'hui au Chemin de Traverse avec sa mère. Son père avait souhaité y aller, mais il devait « garder » les enfants. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le faisait vraiment. Il se contentait de laisser ses frère et sœurs faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère lui faisait confiance aussi aveuglément.

Peut être était-ce cela d'être mariés...

Déposant un baiser sur le front de sa mère il descendit les escaliers silencieusement afin de ne réveiller personne. Il commença à cuisiner tout en fredonnant une chanson que Ginny lui avait apprise. C'était une berceuse que Mme Weasley lui chantait quand elle était encore une petite fille. Harry chantonnait toujours cette berceuse lorsque Ginny et lui dormaient ensemble. En parlant de Ginny, il se sentit quelque peu coupable envers elle, il n'avait pensé à elle que quelques fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette dimension. Mais il se réconforta sachant qu'il aura la chance de pouvoir la revoir encore. Cette fois-ci, il allait l'inviter dès qu'un bal se présenterait. Il battrait Michael Corner qui sortait avec elle durant le milieu de sa quatrième année. Ginny lui avait dit un jour que Michael était un coureur de jupons, mais qu'elle n'avait pas cru les personnes qui le lui disaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie flirter avec Cho. Ginny avait mentit à Ron à propos de Dean, elle avait dit qu'elle sortait avec lui simplement pour le mettre hors de lui. Vers la fin de sa sixième année, Harry sortait avec Ginny. Il devait admettre que toute la famille Weasley avait espéré qu'ils se mettent ensemble, tout particulièrement Mme Weasley.

Cependant, il ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il était la seule personne en qui ils avaient toute confiance pour s'occuper de leur sœur et fille.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées , quand sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue et l'aida à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Maintenant que Harry aidait sa mère à cuisiner la plupart du temps, ses soeurs avaient plus de temps pour se lever. Il chérissait ses soeurs plus que tout; elles étaient toutes joyeuses et heureuses, de véritables bouffées d'air frais au quotidien. Harry savait que ses soeurs l'adoraient, et il le leur rendait bien.

« Harry... » l'appela sa mère interrompant ses pensées.

« Oui maman? » Harry lui dédia son plus beau sourire d'enfant ce qui la fit sourire chaleureusement.

« Lorsque nous aurons fini de préparer, nous mangerons sans eux et nous partirons tôt. Le plus tôt nous partirons mieux cela sera. » lui informa-t-elle en posant les touches finales à la nourriture.

Harry avait devait admettre que sa mère était comme un mélange de Hermione et de Ginny, Elle était intelligente, stricte, douce, aimante, amusante, ouverte d'esprit et tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer d'une mère. Elle adorait lire, et le complimentait quand elle le voyait faire. Elle détestait lorsqu'ils jouaient au Quidditch. Apparemment, Harry était le seul de la famille qui aimait lire avec Rose et Petite Lily. Cette dernière lisait déjà des histoires de bébé à l'age de trois ans.

Après avoir terminé leur petit déjeuner, la paire mère/fils était parti au moment même où le reste de la famille descendait prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Harry aimait sortir avec sa mère. Un passant qui se serait approché assez près d'eux et dont le regard se serait posé un peu longuement aurait pu le qualifier de fiston à sa maman. Bien qu'il aimait son père, il aimait davantage sa mère. Il avait voulu leur parler de ses pouvoirs des ombres, mais avait finalement décidé de le garder secret jusqu'à ce que le moment soit propice. Cela aurait semblé suspect s'il devenait très puissant à un age aussi tendre. Il n'était pas le Survivant dans cette dimension. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde s'étaler sur les colonnes de la Gazette du Sorcier ou bien attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Il était plus avisé de dissimuler son entière puissance, moins de personnes auraient connaissance de ses capacités mieux cela serait. Comme disait Maugrey 'Vigilance Constante!'. En outre les gens voudront savoir comment il a acquis tant de pouvoir. Il se doutait qu'il allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse.

La première chose que sa mère et lui firent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse fut de se rendre à Gringotts, au plus grand déplaisir de Harry. Il n'avait pas oublié la traîtrise des Goblins dans sa dimension durant la guerre. Ils avaient rejoint Voldemort et essayé de détruire l'économie sans toutefois se rendre compte qu'ils travaillaient à leur propre perte. Ainsi, avec ce fait à l'esprit, le Ministère et l'intégrité de l'Ordre du Phénix avait lancé une attaque sur Gringotts.

Confiant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les abandonnerait pas, ils étaient restés et avaient combattu pendant trois jours.

Voldemort ne vint jamais les secourir reconnaissant une défaite lorsqu'il en voyait une...

Sans autre choix, les Goblins s'étaient rendus.

Suite à leur reddition, les Goblins furent soumis à une surveillance constante et les personnes qui avait déposé leur argent à Gringotts le retirèrent rapidement de peur que les Goblins tentent de le voler. Ils étaient à présent considérés comme source de grande méfiance par les sorciers . Les personnes qui avaient établi des partenariats avec eux les rompirent et ne voulurent plus rien à avoir à faire avec eux. Les Goblins perdirent beaucoup de clients à cause de leur erreur, sans mentionner que l'économie du monde magique s'effondra de manière dramatique.

Après avoir retiré l'argent nécessaire à leurs achats, ils revinrent sur leurs pas vers le Chemin de Traverse, et s'amusèrent énormément. Il alla s'acheter des vêtements avec sa mère et se vit offrir une glace. Elle raffolait des glaces. Sa mère posait pour lui et lui demandait s'il aimait ce qu'elle portait. Harry émit le parfait commentaire en lui répondant qu'elle était belle dans tout ce qu'elle portait. Ce qui lui fit recevoir un baiser sur la joue et une étreinte.

Harry rencontra Neville et ses parents, qui paraissaient jeunes et pleins de santé. Le moment où il vit Neville, il ne l'apprécia pas du tout. Un regard vers lui suffisait pour dire qu'il était prétentieux et gâté. Mais il ne voulut pas le juger hâtivement. Il allait attendre de le connaître d'abord avant de le juger. Cependant, pour une certaine raison, Harry eut le sentiment que Neville était comme Drago Malefoy. La manière dont il parlait, avec son nez présomptueusement levé en l'air le faisait se comporter comme s'il était le propriétaire du Chemin de Traverse. Harry était heureux de ne pas avoir été élevé dans le monde sorcier. Il serait probablement devenu un crétin prétentieux ,arrogant et gâté s'il avait grandi avec ses parents après avoir survécu au sort de la mort. Quand ils furent hors d'écoute, sa mère parla.

« Ainsi c'était le Survivant. » dit elle d'un ton sarcastique quand ils virent Neville pleurnicher à propos de l'interdiction aux premières années de jouer au Quidditch.

Harry sourit. Sa mère avait une langue acérée lorsqu'elle était sarcastique et quand on la connaissait assez bien.

« M'man, tu ne les aimes pas? » demanda-t-il. Il se rappela avoir entendu que les Longdubat étaient amis avec les Potter dans son monde, mais il n'avait jamais entendu ses parents dire quelque chose à propos d'eux dans cette dimension.

« Je les appréciais, nos familles s'entendaient très bien et nous étions les meilleurs amis, jusqu'à ce que leur fils devienne le Survivant. Ils sont devenus difficiles et ont pris la grosse tête. Ils se comportent comme s'ils possédaient les lieux. Depuis que leur fils a survécut au sort de mort, Franck Longdubat a été promu au rang de Capitaine du Bureau des Aurors alors même qu'il ne l'avait pas gagné. Bien que son rang soit égal à celui de ton père, il traite tout le monde autour de lui comme s'ils étaient d'une classe inférieure. Ils étaient de si bons amis..maintenant ils se comportent comme les Malfoy. Je te jure, ils sont si.... » dit elle légèrement énervée, laissant sa phrase en suspens et proférant des mots colériques.

Harry essaya de calmer sa mère. Il était fier d'entendre que son père était le Capitaine du Bureau des Aurors. Le père de Harry avait mérité son rang de Capitaine de la division des Aurors, mais Franck Longdubat, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire par son père et Sirius, ne l'avait eu qu'à cause de son fils. Harry ne connaissait qu'une seule solution pour empêcher sa mère d'éclater. Il était le seul de la famille pouvant utiliser cette technique. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait mis au point récemment.

Il la serra instantanément dans ses bras et dit d'une pathétique voix d'enfant désolé

« M'man tu me fais peur ». Intérieurement il était un peu gêné de faire cela. Il n'avait jamais joué le petit enfant pathétique auparavant. Il espérait seulement que son éternel ennemi Drago Malefoy n'était pas présent à ce moment là ou il en serais mort d'embarras.

Elle arrêta immédiatement de proférer des imprécations à l'encontre des gens fats et prétentieux et s'excusa avec une étreinte chaleureuse et un bisou sur le nez.

Harry lui sourit. Pour une certaine raison , en dehors de la maison et du reste de la famille, il devenait de plus en plus proche d'elle.

Après avoir terminé les achats, le dernier lieu auquel ils se rendirent fut le magasin de baquette 'Chez Ollivander'. Ils virent les Longdubat sortir de la boutique. Ils semblaient sombres. Harry reconnut la baguette que tenait Neville. C'était la baguette à la plume de phénix. Il sut alors instantanément qu'il n'aurait pas celle-ci.

Au moment où ils entrèrent, Harry sentit le vieil homme derrière eux dissimulé sous un sort d'invisibilité. Alors que Ollivander s'apprêtait à se révéler, Harry se retourna , une dague à la main prêt, à frapper. Son intention était de lui retourner la faveur et d'effrayer le vieil homme avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

L'homme lui lança un regard surpris. Tout comme sa mère. Son regard surpris fit rapidement place à la désapprobation, au choc et à l'indignation en le voyant tenir une dague, une arme.

« Harry James Potter! Où t'es-tu procuré ce couteau? » hurla-t-elle en colère.

« Maman...c'est pour se protéger. Ce n'est pas un couteau mais une dague. »rétorqua-t-il essayant d'adoucir sa mère alors que Ollivander les regardait, amusé. Sa mère ne voulait rien entendre, pour elle une dague et un couteau ,c'était pareil.

Harry sentit tout de suite le vieil homme essayant de sonder son esprit et réagit instantanément. Il éleva ses barrières mentales à toute puissance.

'Restez en dehors de ma tête et celle de ma mère vieil homme, et je ne vous tuerai pas. » énonça-t-il de façon menaçante dans son esprit.

Il avait entendu dire que Ollivander était un Occlumens. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Dumbledore ou Rogue, mais il était tout de même doué. Il lui fallait donc être prudent en sa présence. Ollivander ne montra aucune surprise, même s'il était ébranlé intérieurement. Pour ce qu'il pouvait en dire , Lily ne connaissait pas l'Occlumancie, et ne se doutait pas que son fils le pratiquait.

« Bonjour Mme Lily Evans Potter. Vingt-cinq centimètres, bois de saule et crin de Licorne si je ne m'abuse? » énonça Ollivander tout en examinant Harry d'un regard ravi mais curieux. Harry ne fit pas confiance à ce regard et demeura silencieux.

« C'est exact Mr. Ollivander. »

« Oui. Eh bien mettons-nous au travail si vous le voulez bien. Mr. Potter, de quelle main portez-vous votre baguette? » s'enquit Ollivander.

Harry sourit et répondit.

« Je suis ambidextre » informa-t-il ignorant l'exclamation de surprise de sa mère. Il avait laissé ses deux baguettes à la maison à dessein. Il savait que Ollivander pouvait les sentir du fait de sa profession de fabricant de baguettes magiques.

« Mon chéri, tu peux écrire des deux mains? Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu jamais dit? » demanda -t-elle stupéfaite.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je pensais que vous le saviez déjà. » Il lui adressa un doux sourire afin de la calmer. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il avait juste appris à utiliser ses deux mains quand Nicholas Flamel et sa femme lui avaient enseigné à se battre en duel à mains nues.

« Voilà qui est intéressant » dit Ollivander alors que les rubans de mesure travaillaient à une allure furieuse.

Pour une raison inexpliquée, Ollivander s'excitait de plus en plus. Le nombre de baguette qu'il essayait était le double de ce qu'il avait essayé la dernière fois.

Il se contentait de marmonner dans sa barbe tout en apparaissant excité.

Lorsque toutes les baguettes de la boutique furent passées et qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se révéla compatible, il prit la parole.

« Mr Potter, je vous ai donné à essayer toutes mes baguettes sensées concorder avec vos capacités. Il semblerait qu'aucune ne vous acceptera. » dit-il plus pour lui même que pour l'intéressé.

« Quoi? Ce n'est pas possible! » s'exclama-t-il atterré. Ce n'était pas normal. Il devait forcément y avoir au moins une baguette dans cette boutique pour lui! Il ne prévoyait pas d'utiliser ses anciennes baguettes souvent. C'était chose certaine. Il ne pouvait pas dire comment sa baguette réagirait face à celle de Neville si elles venaient à se trouver à proximité l'une de l'autre.

« Cependant... » poursuivit Ollivander « Je possède un certain nombre de baguettes qui seraient susceptibles de vous convenir. Cependant, elles n'ont jamais fonctionné pour personne, aussi ne gardez pas trop d'espoir » avertit-il avec un ton d'excuse, en se dirigeant vers l'arrière boutique. Quand il revint, il transportait une boîte magnifiquement ornée qui devait contenir de puissantes baguettes à l'intérieur.

« Mr. Potter, ces baguettes qui sont dans cette boîte ont appartenu à d'importants sorciers et sorcières du passé, d'anciens et puissants sorciers connu à travers notre histoire et considérés comme légendaires. » prévint-il en ouvrant la boîte.

Jetant un coup d 'œil Harry dut admettre que les baguettes étaient impressionnantes. Contrairement aux baguettes communes qui étaient d'une simple couleur unie, celle du bois qui la revêtissait, celles-ci étaient décorées de filigranes en or et argent en des motifs qui les rendaient sublimes et majestueuses.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentit très attiré par une d'entre elles. Il n'entendit pas Ollivander murmurer que la baguette qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir avait un jour appartenu à une certaine personne.

Au moment où il la toucha, il se sentit entier, complet,comme s'il venait juste de retrouver une partie essentielle de son être dont il n'avait jamais remarqué l'absence. De la baguette, jaillirent en même temps de nombreuses étincelles multicolores. Pour achever le saisissant mélange, elle se mit à luire d'un vert éclatant. Lily se mit à applaudir et à exprimer sa joie pour son fils. Elle était impressionnée en voyant son fils luire d'une aura suite au processus de liaison de la baguette à son sorcier. Il était dit que ceux qui luisaient durant la liaison de leur baguette possédait un très puissant pouvoir magique.

« Voilà qui est très impressionnant. »commenta Ollivander avec précaution, remarquant lui aussi la brillante lueur qui enveloppait le jeune sorcier.

« Qu'est ce qui est impressionnant? » demanda Harry calmement. Il n'était pas aussi subjugué qu'eux. Tout ce que la baguette avait fait était de lancer des étincelles comme d'habitude, seulement cette fois-ci il luisait un peu.

« Je suis sur qu'il se peut que vous ne m'ayez pas entendu, mais cette baguette avait appartenu jadis au Grand Roi Sorcier Azeroth. » révéla Ollivander plus pour lui même.

Lily en eut le souffle coupé. Harry l'entendit parler à voix basse.

« Cette baguette appartenait au dernier Roi Sorcier Azeroth » dit elle dans un murmure en regardant son fils,émerveillée.

« Azeroth? » répéta-t-il totalement perdu. Il n'était pas si bon que cela en histoire.

« Le Roi Sorcier Azeroth était un sorcier du bien qui combattit seul des centaines de mauvais sorciers et sorcières tout en défendant le monde magique. Il fut le dernier Mage des Ombres que le monde sorcier ait connu. C'était un grand dirigeant, mais il mourut d'une maladie à laquelle il n'y avait pas de remède à l'époque. Il fut le dernier dirigeant de notre monde il y a de cela deux milles ans. Il possédait deux baguettes magiques. Vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais été capable d'utiliser une de ses baguettes: trente centimètres. Noyau: cœur de phénix. Bois:Bois d'ombre mystique. » révéla Ollivander d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.

Harry hocha, subjugué. Ainsi Azeroth était un Mage des Ombre comme lui?

« Mr Potter, le Roi Sorcier Azeroth fit de grandes choses pour l'Europe, on peut attendre de grandes choses de vous également. De grandes choses... » Ollivander laissa sa phrase en suspens dans un murmure.

Lily semblait à court de mots.

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard feint de choc et de surprise. Il savait déjà tout cela. Si seulement ils savaient ce qu'il avait déjà accompli.

« Maintenant, puisqu'il s'agit d'une baguette spéciale crée par mon père il y a trois milles ans...Je dirais... »

« Attendez une minute... il y a trois milles ans? Quel âge avait votre père? Et quel age avez _vous_? » laissa échapper Harry, stupéfait.

Le vieil homme sourit avec malice et répondit

« Mr Potter, mon age est un secret. Et il doit le rester. » Il lui lança un sourire qui fit frissonner Lily.

Harry secoua la tête de contrariété. Des rumeurs lui étaient parvenues que Ollivander était un vampire pouvant vivre le jour excessivement vieux, mais il ne l'avait jamais cru. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il commençait à le croire spécialement si le vieil homme était aussi vieux qu'il le pensait.

« Pour cette baguette spéciale dans vos mains Mr. Potter,cinquante gallions. » exigea calmement Ollivander.

« Cinquante gallions! J'ai acheté la mienne à sept! » s'exclama Lily choquée par le prix.

Harry dut apaiser sa mère.

Quand elle fut calmée, il prit la parole.

« Je paierai, ne t'inquiètes pas maman, en plus c'est une baguette ancienne, alors c'est normal qu'elle coûte cher. » sourit il.

« Harry tu n'as même pas le montant nécessaire. » pointa-t-elle.

« Si » répondit-il en sortant cinquante gallions de sa bourse. Il avait sa fortune entière dans cette bourse sans fond depuis que les Goblins ne pouvaient plus être dignes de confiance. Il allait devoir expliquer plus tard pourquoi il avait autant d'argent.

Elle lui adressa un regard médusé.

Harry l'ignora et la traîna en dehors de la boutique en saluant Ollivander d'un geste de la main.

Quand ils sortirent, Ollivander les regarda s'en aller , pensif.

« Hmm... Je devrai parler à Albus à propose de la baguette d'Azeroth...hmm... non...non, il a juste besoin de savoir à propos de la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort que le jeune Longdubat a acheté. » se dit il. Une chose était sûre. Ce jeune Mr Potter était un fort intéressant sujet. C'était un Occlumens et avait été capable de le sentir quand il était entré dans sa boutique. Et à présent le garçon possédait la baguette de l'un des plus grands sorciers ayant vécu à ce jour, plus puissante même que celle de Voldemort et de sa sœur réunies.

Très intéressant en effet...

Après avoir quitté le magasin de baguettes, Lily avait traîné Harry vers la librairie. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il voulait savoir quel genre de livres ils avaient à leur disposition. La bibliothèque de ses parents était un peu dépassée au niveau historique. Après avoir constater qu'il se faisait tard Harry dut faire à sa mère son regard de petit chiot battu pour qu'elle accepte de rentrer à la maison. Ce n'était pas comme si cela avait fonctionné de toute façon, il en avait été rendu à menacer de ne plus jamais préparer de repas pour la famille avant qu'elle ne pose son livre avec une certaine réticence.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison avec un peu plus de deux douzaines de nouveaux livres, Lily eut finalement le courage de poser à Harry la question qui l'avait tracassée toute la journée.

« Harry ,chéri, où as-tu eu tout cet argent avec lequel tu as payé ta baguette? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait remarqué comment il avait acheté ses propres livres ainsi que sa propre baguette par lui même.

« Maman, j'ai économisé. Je ne suis pas comme Léon qui achète chaque nouveau balai ou robes de Quidditch qui sortent à chaque fois, où comme les filles qui achètent toutes les friandises qu'elles voient ou ce genre de chose inutile. J'ai économisé mon argent. Nous recevons vingt gallions chaque mois pour notre argent de poche. » dit il en l'apaisant. « Je ne sors pas souvent, alors sur quoi d'autre puis-je le dépenser? »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard désapprobateur. En tant que mère, c'était à elle de payer les affaires des ses enfants. Mais Harry n'en démordit pas alors elle l'accompagna à l'étage pour ranger ses nouvelles affaires scolaires.

Après avoir plié ses nouvelles robes, Harry décida finalement de lui révéler un de ces secrets. Pour une raison, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à sa mère concernant ses secrets.

« M'man...? » l'appela-t-il.

« Oui mon amour...nous avons besoin de te procurer une malle. Peut-être devrais-je te donner mon ancienne? » dit elle distraitement tandis qu'elle pliait ses chaussettes.

« Ne t'es-tu pas demandée, comment j'étais capable de réduire toutes mes affaires sans ton aide? » interrogea-t-il simplement.

Elle lui adressa un regard curieux.

« Eh bien, c'est parce que je connais quelques sorts de magie sans baguette » avoua-t-il timidement. Il planifiait de lui dire un secret après l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas se permette de la voir paniquer sous le coup d'une avalanche de révélations.

Elle pouffa.

« Allons Harry, la magie sans baguette est excessivement difficile à maîtriser, même Albus Dumbledore a du mal à la contrôler. C'est impossible que tu puisses en faire, le propriétaire du magasin a dû le faire pour toi. » expliqua-t-elle en souriant aux cheveux en bataille de son fils alors qu'elle pliait ses chemises.

Harry soupira et sans baguette, d'un geste nonchalant de la main fit léviter vers lui la chemise qu'elle tenait.

Elle le regarda bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

« Co..Comment? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Je m'entraîne depuis que je suis petit. J'ai appris quelques sorts de ta bibliothèque. Je ne me passais pas tout mon temps à faire seulement des farces et à cuisiner quand j'étais petit. » mentit Harry avec désinvolture. Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère, mais il n'avait pas le choix. En constatant qu'elle demeurait totalement stupéfiée , il pensa qu'elle allait paniquer. Il eut tort.

Elle contemplait son fils avec fierté.

« Harry, je suis fière de toi. J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais qu'un farceur, mais chaque jour tu me prouves le contraire. Je suis sûre que ton père sera fier. Un utilisateur de magie sans baguette dans la famille, je suis si fière de toi mon chéri. Nous devrions le dire à ton père et à Albus Dumbledore, ils seront impressionnés. » dit-elle en souriant et l'embrassant sur sa joue.

Harry sourit. Sa mère était si imprévisible.

« Maman, j'aimerais leur dire moi-même, d'accord? Je rencontre encore quelques difficultés. Je ne peux faire que quelques sorts. Réduction, lévitation et invoquer un peu de lumière. »

« Bien sur mon ange »répondit-elle en le gratifiant d'un regard curieux.

« Très bien! Allons donc te chercher une nouvelle malle maintenant. » poursuivit-elle joyeusement.

« C'est bon m'man, j'en ai déjà une. » rétorqua-t-il tout sourire.

« Bien. Sais-tu comment réduire les choses? Oublie ça, tu viens juste de me dire que tu as réduit tes affaires tout à l'heure. » se rappela-t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Tu n'aurais pas lu tous mes livres sur les sorts basiques par hasard? » l'interrogea-t-elle malicieusement.

Harry acquiesça un peu embarrassé.

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Tu te comportes tellement comme moi, c'est incroyable » dit elle en l'enlaçant.

Harry lui sourit encore avec chaleur en lui rendant son étreinte. Il ne pourrait se lasser de ses sourires et de ses étreintes.

« Oui je sais. J'ai beau ressemblé à papa, je n'en agis pas moins tout comme toi d'après papa. » répondit-il.

Elle hocha de la tête.

Après quelques minutes passées à organiser ses livres et autres affaires, Harry prit la parole.

« M'man... A quoi est-ce que je ressemblais quand j'étais bébé? » demanda-t-il avec espoir. Il avait toujours voulu savoir. Il n'aurait pas pu le demander à Remus ou Sirius parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux décédés dans son ancienne dimension.

Elle gloussa.

« Tu étais un joyeux bébé, et adorable avec ça. Tu étais le petit bébé à sa moman » gloussa-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs déjà parfaitement désordonnés.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Allez m'maaann, plus d'informations!! » pria-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle sourit un bref instant puis son sourire s'élargit soudainement.

« Comme je disais, tu étais un bébé joyeux, et adorable. Tu étais aussi très intelligent pour ton age. A chaque fois que tu avais faim, tu te frottais le ventre et quand tu avais soif tu claquais tes lèvres. Tu ne pleurais pas beaucoup. Tu étais un bébé très calme contrairement à tes frères et sœurs. » lui dit elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Wow, vraiment?! Tu n'es pas en train de me mener en bateau maman? » demanda-t-il

« Ta mère te mentirait-elle » rétorqua-t-elle en souriant chaudement.

« Euuh, désolé maman. Non pas vraiment » dit Harry sincèrement. « Mais je pense que tu mens quand tu dis que manger des légumes te permet de voler plus rapidement sur un balai! » contra Harry en se souvenant, que quelques jours plus tôt, il avait entendu sa mère dire cela à sa sœur Sylvia.

Elle éclata de rire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Harry, mon chéri, comment étais-je supposée m'y prendre autrement pour que ta sœur mange? Elle n'est pas comme toi lorsque tu étais un bébé qui mangeait n'importe quoi. » dit elle en lui harponnant son ventre du doigt, le faisant éclater de rire sous la chatouille.

« Hey! »

Elle gloussa et Harry se mit à sourire.

Le lendemain matin, les Potter allèrent pic-niquer. Ce fut génial. Tous mangeaient et buvaient alors que ses sœurs allaient nager dans le lac derrière leur manoir. Harry n'alla pas nager. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et de jouer avec Petite Lily. Petite Lily était un bébé joyeux. Elle pleurait rarement et était une bonne petite fille qui ne semblait pas gâtée et qui ne s'attirait presque jamais d'ennuis.

« Hey Lily, tu veux faire un tour sur le dos de Riry? » demanda Harry à son adorable et mignonne petite sœur.

Elle gazouilla de contentement.

« Voui! »

Harry sourit et la porta sur son dos en tout en courant aux alentours. Elle adorait ça. Sa mère continuait de penser que Petite Lily était trop jeune pour monter sur un balai.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté d'un parterre de fleur et s'amusèrent parmi les différentes variétés florales qui poussaient là quand soudainement, une pensée lui vint. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il était jeune , il utilisait parfois les fleurs du jardin arrière des Dursley pour confectionner des couronnes et des bracelets dans l'espoir de l'offrir à la tante pétunia et se faire pardonner de l'étrange raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, qui lui gagnait le mécontentement permanent de sa tante à son égard.

Il savait que sa sœur apprécierait, alors il lui fit un bracelet qui faisait le contour de son poignet, l'ornant joliment Elle l'adora. Il était fait de jeunes bourgeons de roses pas tout à fait épanouies. Il confectionna ensuite un collier de fleurs pour elle. Elle se mit à glousser de contentement et demanda de sa petite voix de bébé.

« Et momann? »

Harry sourit.

« Bien sur que je vais en faire pour maman. »

Elle gloussa et essaya d'imiter Harry dans sa confection de bracelets et colliers de fleurs. Harry devait admettre que pour une petite fille, elle apprenait vite! Quand ils finirent, Harry avait crée une magnifique couronne de fleur faite de roses blanches, rouges et bleues. Petite Lily avait fait un bracelet de roses blanches tout comme Harry avait fait pour elle. Quand ils revinrent sur leurs pas, ils firent une course pour arriver vers leur parents afin de leur donner ce qu'ils avaient fait.

La pauvre Lily n'avait aucune chance de vaincre son frère, aussi a mi-chemin il fit demi-tour , l'attrapa la mit sur son dos et repris sa course. Elle rit tout le long en souriant de bonheur.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était de retour de leur baignade et mangeait de nouveau. Merlin...ils étaient encore pire que les Weasley. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Quand ils donnèrent leurs œuvres à leur mère, elle les adora absolument . Elle leur donna à tous les deux un baiser sur le front et admira les fleurs.

« Oh Lily! Harry! Elles sont magnifiques. Quand avez-vous donc appris à faire des bracelets et des couronnes de fleur tous les deux? » s'enquit-elle tandis que les sœurs de Harry lançaient à leur mère des regards jaloux.

Petite Lily rit et pointa Harry.

« Grand frère Harry m'a montré! » gazouilla-t-elle en révélant ses bracelets et collier à ses soeurs.

« Wow, j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment faire ça correctement! » dit Sakura en lorgnant les accessoires floraux de sa petite sœur avec des yeux jaloux. Elle essayait de faire comprendre à Harry qu'elle souhaitait une paire, mais Harry était aussi peu doué pour ce genre de choses que la majorité de la population masculine.

Léon roulait des yeux; il préférait de loin jouer au Quidditch que de s'amuser avec des fleurs. Des fois son grand frère agissait tellement comme une fille.

« Harry, où as-tu appris à faire ça? » interrogea Lily.

Ses soeurs s'assirent, prêtant grandement attention ,excepté Petite Lily qui s'amusait avec son bracelet de fleurs.

Harry réfléchit à un rapide mensonge.

« Eh bien, parfois quand je souhaite prendre l'air, je me rends au champ de fleurs et je m'y amuse quand je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. »dit il nonchalamment.

« C'est tellement beau. Allez frérot, montre nous s'il te plaît! » exigea Sakura. Rose approuva en hochant de la tête frénétiquement. Harry haussa les épaules et retourna vers le champs de fleurs avec Rose, Sylvia et Sakura sur les talons.

Quand ils partirent, James réfléchissait intensivement. Harry avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois. Il haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'un jour Harry se devrait d' être responsable parce qu'il était l'aîné, il ne pensait simplement que ca serait maintenant. Quand les enfants deviennent responsables c'est un signe révélant que vous devenez vieux. Il détestait vieillir. Il avait encore plein de tours qu'il voulait jouer.

Cette semaine chez les Potter passa très vite. Harry découvrit que les choses étaient légèrement différentes dans son monde. Quand il pénétra dans le coffre familiale, il vit bien entendu plusieurs artefacts magiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Quand il rentra à la maison il entreprit de chercher quels étaient les objets qui résidaient à Gringotts. Sans succès.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y attendait et très vite le jour où il dut partir arriva.

Ils étaient tous sur le quai neuf trois-quart. Toutes ses sœurs pleuraient et son plus jeune frère, Léon se contenta de lui tapoter le dos.

« Dis, frangin, ça te dérange pas si je vais dans ta chambre quelque fois? » demanda Léon.

« Désolé, mon gars, j'ai verrouillé magiquement ma chambre, tu devras demander à maman ou papa de l'ouvrir pour toi. » répondit Harry en souriant. Une chose était sûre. Sa famille l'avait plutôt bien pris lorsqu'il leur avait avoué qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette. Ils avaient tous voulu apprendre à faire de la magie puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore avoir de baguette. Même son père et sa mère voulaient apprendre. Mais Harry avait rétorqué peut-être un jour quand il aurait le temps. Ça allait demandait beaucoup de travail. Effectivement, cela lui avait pris une éternité pour apprendre le concept. Ce à quoi son père déclara sur le champ qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas à Poudlard tant qu'il ne leur aura pas appris la magie sans baguette. Lily lui avait frappé la tête et lui avait assuré que son père plaisantait au grand dam du reste de la famille. Elle savait à quel point Harry désirait aller à Poudlard. Merlin ,elle savait même ce qu'il devait ressentir. Harry leur fit promettre de n'en parler à personne pas même Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand sa mère commença à pleurer sur son épaule. Elle riait alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Ça va aller maman, tout se passera bien, tu verras » dit il avec douceur essayant de calmer l'hystérique mère aux cheveux roux.

Quand elle le libéra de son étreinte, les enfants de Sirius s'avancèrent et lui dirent au revoir en l'embrassant. Après que tous l'eurent salué, Yuna s'avança et lui donna rapidement un baiser, ce qui fit stopper tout le monde présent dans la gare et fixer les deux jeunes gens avec ahurissement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous voyiez des enfants s'embrasser dans une gare. Quand elle s'écarta , elle rougissait furieusement et s'enfuit se cacher derrière sa mère.

Harry était tout simplement éberlué. Il se contentait de fixer devant lui, en état de choc. Il en sortit quand Sylvia vint lui dire au revoir d'une étreinte à couper le souffle.

Tout le monde continuait de rire à l'expression stupéfaite de Harry et à une Yuna rougissante.

La pauvre Petite Lily pleurait avec hystérie.

« Harry...(hic) grand...(sanglots) grand frère...tu..(hic)nous aime... plus (sanglots) c'est pour ça...(sanglots) que tu pars? » pleura-t-elle.

Harry rit silencieusement. Il l'embrassa sur sa joue quand elle l'étreignit aussi fort que ses petits bras le lui permettaient.

« Là...là... Je ne pars pour toujours ma petite chérie, je reviendrai. Pas avant quelque temps, mais je viendrai vous rendre visite. Tu seras une bonne fille, d'accord Lily? » demanda Harry.

Elle pleura encore plus fort et parla à travers ses sanglots entrecoupés.

« Je...(hic)te promets...Je serai..(sanglots) une bonne...fille...Je promets...alors s'il te plaît...(hic) ne me laisse pas. » Elle sanglota encore plus fort. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa plus jeune sœur pleurer.

Harry adressa un regard de supplique à ses parents.

Sa mère essaya de réconforter sa pauvre petite fille, mais elle ne rencontra pas grand succès parce qu'elle pleurait elle même.

« Mon petit bébé (sanglots) a tellement grandi et (hic) pars à Poudlard. Il me semble que c'était hier que (hic) je lui changeais ses couches. » elle éclata alors en sanglots une fois de plus tout en serrant sa fille qui pleurait avec elle.

Son père roula des yeux et les écarta toutes les deux avec gentillesse.

« Prend soin de toi fiston et fais en sorte d'étudier dur en classe »lui dit son père bien que sa pensée de départ était :

'N'oublie pas de jouer des tours aux professeurs et surtout en classe!'

Quand Harry se retourna pour partir, il agita le bras en signe d'au revoir.

« Au revoir tout le monde! Je vous aime tous! » dit il avant de se tourner en direction du train.

Ils lui dirent tous au revoir et agitèrent également leurs mains alors que ses sœurs qui avaient retenus leurs larmes jusqu'à présent , éclataient en sanglots. Harry roula des yeux quand son dos fut tourné. Pas possible... c'était comme s'il était un aimant à eau se dit-il en pensant à Cho lors de sa cinquième année. Alors qu'il marchait en direction du train, il vit certaines personnes,ce qui fit arrêter son cœur. Les Weasley... Il ne leur accorda pas réellement de regard, il contemplait Ginny. Elle paraissait très triste et pleurait en voyant ses frères partir. Harry sourit, il se souvint l'avoir vue pleurer et poursuivre le train quand le train partait. C'est alors qu'il entendit son cri lorsqu'elle prit connaissance que le Survivant allait se rendre à Poudlard. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas lorsqu'elle regarda vers sa direction. Il se rappela qu'il n'était plus le sauveur du monde sorcier dans ce monde. Soupirant avec tristesse, il marcha vers le train. Il l'attendrait. Si elle était toujours la même personne, il l'attendrait.

Ginny pleurait et riait à la fois ses au revoir. Tous ses frères quittaient la maison pour aller à Poudlard. Elle allait être seule pour toute une année au Terrier. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la regarder, quand elle se tourna , elle vit un charmant garçon de l'age de Ron avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et de pénétrants yeux d'un vert brillant. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas , elle avait le sentiment troublant qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part et qu'elle le connaissait. Elle avait juste ce sentiment étrange qu'elle allait le revoir un jour.


	3. Attention, répartition!

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie  
**

**Chapitre 3: Attention répartition!**

Il y eut des rumeurs qui circulèrent à travers tout le train à propos du Survivant. Des élèves passèrent leur trajet à en parler en des murmures étouffés derrière la porte de son compartiment. C' en était vraiment lassant. Harry comprenait finalement comment les choses s'étaient déroulées quand il était dans le train dans son ancienne dimension.

Harry fut fatigué d'entendre les personnes qui passaient à côté de la porte de son compartiment discourir avec véhémence sur le Survivant. Sa chouette Hedwige qu'il avait récemment achetée à la boutique d'animalerie dormait paisiblement, comme toujours pendant le trajet. Elle était tout à fait comme dans son monde, et se comportait exactement comme son ancienne chouette. Après lui avoir donné un peu de nourriture, il se sentit fatigué et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard quand une fille entra dans son compartiment. Ouvrant ses yeux, il remarqua que la fille était en train de pleurer et que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille! C'était Hermione!

« Salut, est ce que tu vas bien? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce en lui adressant un sourire. Hermione paraissait tellement mignonne à onze ans!

« Je vais bien. » renifla-t-elle.

Harry ,sans un mot, conjura un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Là, essuie tes larme. Les jolies filles comme toi ne devraient pas pleurer » lui dit Harry en souriant chaleureusement.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire humide et le remercia.

« Comme as-tu fait ça? » interrogea Hermione.

« Fais quoi? » répéta Harry confus.

« Créer un mouchoir. » précisa-t-elle avec un regard curieux.

« Oh, eh bien c'est ce qu'on appelle conjurer, c'est un domaine de la Métamorphose. » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Il n'allait pas cacher _tous _ses pouvoirs. Il était résolu à montrer aux autres qu'il était intelligent.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire.

« Oh j'ai lu quelque chose à propos de ça. Je pense que la Métamorphose et les Enchantements sont les matières les plus intéressantes. » dit elle en souriant à la première personne qui était gentille avec elle.

« Oui, je trouve aussi. Hey, je ne voudrais pas paraître insistant, mais est ce que tu te sens prête à me dire pourquoi tu pleures? Personne ne se moquait de toi j'espère? Si c'est le cas, j'irai leur apprendre moi à tourmenter les jolies filles. » statua Harry en posant tel un chevalier en armure scintillante.

Elle pouffa et lui sourit. C'était rare pour elle de rencontrer quelqu'un qui était gentil et amical envers elle, contrairement à certains garçons qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt dans le train.

« Oui, quelqu'un m'insultait je pense, mais tout va bien, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller leur donner une leçon. » dit elle avec sérieux.

Harry sourit. A l'aide d'un rapide sort lancé sur ses robes qui s'étaient transformées en armure, il avait conjuré une épée dans son autre main.

« Moi Sir Harry Potter, suis ici à votre requête ma noble princesse. » dit Harry galamment en se fendant d'une impeccable révérence comme si elle était de sang royal.

Elle se mit à pouffer puis éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux après quelques minutes passées à combattre le rire qui souhaitait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Harry l'accompagna dans son rire. Hermione était vraiment impressionnée. Elle avait lu que la métamorphose était vraiment difficile. Plus grande est la transformation, plus la tâche est difficile. Elle était subjuguée que quelqu'un de son âge puisse faire de la métamorphose d'un tel niveau. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir étudier très fort si elle voulait s'approcher de son niveau.

'Il doit être un Sang-pur' pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir annulé le sort, ils commencèrent à discuter pour apprendre à se connaître. Harry découvrit que les personnes s'étant moquées d'elle étaient Neville et Ron. Cela l'irrita au plus haut point. Il entendit que Hermione avait essayé de les empêcher de se battre contre Drago et ses gorilles mais qu'ils lui avaient dit de se taire. Malefoy l'avait appelée Sang-de-bourbe, mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait cependant compris qu'il s'agissait d'un mot horrible. Harry dut lui expliquer ce que ce mot signifiait. Quand elle comprit, on aurait dit qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer, mais Harry la consola. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir Hermione pleurer. Elle avait toujours été comme une sœur pour lui.

Après l'avoir priée un peu plus, il apprit que Neville commençait déjà à créer des problèmes. Cela devenait dérangeant. Il se demanda à quel point les choses allaient changer avec Neville en tant que Survivant et Ron la faisant pleurer prématurément.

« Alors dans quelle maison penses-tu aller? » demanda Hermione après s'être calmée.

Harry se souvint de comment le choixpeau avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard mais écarta immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit. Il le menacerait de le brûler s'il ne l'envoyait pas à Gryffondor!

« J'aimerais être à Gryffondor. Mon père et ma mère y étaient. » répondit-il, en souriant.«Serdaigle n'a pas l'air si mal non plus. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai lu que Gryffondor était la meilleure maison. Serdaigle semble bien aussi. Je me demande comment est-ce qu'on est réparti dans chaque maison. Les livres que j'ai lus n'ont rien dit à ce sujet . » sourit-elle.

« Oh, c'est très simple. Un chapeau magique te le dit. Il lit ta personnalité et essaye de voir quel genre de personne tu es. Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je pense que j'ai certains traits Serpentards dans ma personnalité, mais je suis un Gryffondor de cœur. » révéla Harry avec sincérité en y réfléchissant.

« Tu es sérieux? Un chapeau magique? Moi qui pensais à une sorte de test magique avec notre baguette ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. » avoua-t-elle,songeuse.

« Un examen? Où as-tu eu cette idée? » questionna Harry.

Elle prit un air embarrassé.

« J'ai prêté l'oreille à ce que disaient Neville Longdubat et Ronald Weasley. Ils assuraient que c'était un test de magie. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Juste pour que tu saches, j'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que les grands frère de Ronald Weasley sont des farceurs. Ils lui ont probablement donné quelques idées farfelues, comme se battre contre un troll ou quelque chose comme ça. » expliqua Harry en souriant à sa 'nouvelle' amie.

Hermione se mit à rire à la pensée de premières années combattant un troll. Harry quand à lui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à l'ancien souvenir de Ron et lui effectivement combattant un troll.

Après quelques paroles échangées, Harry décida de lui apprendre quelques sorts utiles de première année. Elle fut émerveillée par ses connaissances . Très vite, elle le couvrit de questions et de théories. Elle lui demandait même de faire quelques démonstrations quand soudainement, elle se tut brusquement au plus grand étonnement de Harry.

« Désolée, c'est juste que je m'excite très vite quand je pose des questions. Les gens disent que je deviens exaspérante quand je pose trop de questions. Désolée de t'ennuyer » dit elle ne souhaitant pas perdre la première personne à être gentille avec elle dès le premier jour.

Harry ne dit rien et lui pris la main dans la sienne. Après un bref moment passé à la regarder avec gentillesse il parla d'une voix douce.

« Tu es invitée à me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites. Je comprends que tu es une née moldue, alors tout va bien. Il te suffit juste de me demander. N'importe quoi, et je t'aiderai. A quoi servent les amis sinon? » dit-il en souriant affectueusement.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, heureuse.

« Vraiment? Tu veux bien être mon ami? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Bien sur! » sourit Harry.

Elle pouffa et sourit. Elle lui expliqua ensuite comment elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis jusqu'à ce jour. Les gens l'ignoraient toujours parce qu'elle était trop stricte et qu'elle adorait travailler. Harry la réconforta en lui disant que tout se passera bien et qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Elle sourit et l'étreignit encore. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de Poudlard, ils revêtirent leurs robes d'école.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Une chose était sûre, dès qu'ils furent arrivé à Poudlard. On pouvait entendre Neville se vanter bruyamment à quel point il était un excellent voleur et qu'il allait être dans l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que des raisons qui firent de lui le Survivant devant les nés-moldu qui le regardaient avec admiration. Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux devant pareil numéro.

Neville avait un tel égo. C'était dur de voir de liens communs entre son vieil ami Neville et celui-ci. Jetant un coup d'œil aux premières années, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveaux visages par rapport à son ancienne dimension.

Quand ils approchèrent de la Grande Salle, tout le monde attendait McGonagall. Hermione était en mode discours parlant à Harry du ciel enchanté dont elle avait entendu parler.

« Hermione je sais, j'ai lu L'Histoire de Poudlard moi aussi » fit il observer en souriant à la jeune fille intelligente qui s'était mise à rougir.

Le visage d'un joli rouge brique, elle murmura qu'elle avait oublié.

Harry ne dit rien mais lui tapota l'épaule en lui assurant qu'il n'était pas fâché contre elle. Quand ils entendirent les élucubrations des futures première année expliquant comment ils allaient être répartis, Harry et Hermione rirent silencieusement à leurs théories toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Quelques instants plus tôt, Harry lui avait révélé le secret de le répartition. Il lui avait expliqué comment les choixpeau définissait les caractères des personnes et les répartissait dans chaque maison.

Alors qu'ils attendaient le retour de McGonagall qui leur avait demandé de patienter, les fantômes apparurent, et on put les entendre parler de Peeves, de pardon, et d'oubli. Quand McGonagall revint les première année se mirent à la suivre.

Tout était pratiquement comme dans son ancienne dimension... cependant...quelque chose d'étrange survint alors.

Le Baron Sanglant qui suivait silencieusement le reste des fantômes s'était soudainement arrêté à mi-chemin et avait tourné le regard vers lui. Il l'avait fixé pendant un moment avec une expression impassible puis s'était retourné plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu le Baron Sanglant aussi pensif auparavant dans son ancien monde. Il fut tiré de ses propres réflexions quand il s'aperçut que McGonagall avait posé le choixpeau magique sur un tabouret et qu'il s'était mis à chanter.

_**Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême**_

_**Mais faut pas s'fier à se qu'on voit**_

_**Je veux bien me manger moi-même**_

_**Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.**_

_**Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides**_

_**Font pâl'figure auprès de moi**_

_**Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,**_

_**Chacun se soumet à mon choix.**_

_**Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête**_

_**Le Choixpeau a toujours raison**_

_**Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête**_

_**Pour connaître votre maison.**_

_**Si vous allez à Gryffondor**_

_**Vous rejoindrez les courageux,**_

_**Les plus hardis et les plus forts**_

_**Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.**_

_**Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,**_

_**Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal**_

_**Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler**_

_**Et leur patience est proverbiale.**_

_**Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi**_

_**Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être**_

_**Là-bas, ce sont des érudits**_

_**Qui ont envie de tout connaître.**_

_**Vous finirez à Serpentard**_

_**Si vous êtes plutôt malin,**_

_**Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards**_

_**Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.**_

_**Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant**_

_**Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein**_

_**Tu seras en de bonnes mains**_

_**Car je suis un chapeau pensant !**_

Quand la chanson s'acheva, toute la salle éclata en applaudissements. Le choixpeau s'inclina légèrement devant chacune des quatre tables et redevint rigide.

Prenant un moment pour acquiescer à Dumbledore, McGonagall commença à appeler les noms. Alors que la répartition se déroulait, Harry analysait les professeurs en même temps qu'il écoutait. Quirrell était présent, assis à la table des professeurs et Harry pouvait ressentir l'aura d'énergie maléfique qui l'entourait. Elle était faible mais présente. Le regard que Rogue lui envoyait était suffisant pour que Harry le lui renvoie avec des yeux glacials.

Harry se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement pointer Quirrell du doigt et crier au Voldemort. Il allait le surveiller attentivement à travers les ombres grâce à ses habilités de Mage. En parlant de surveiller Quirrell , ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la chambre des secrets et Hagrid. Harry savait qu'il allait avoir quelques difficultés à empêcher l'expulsion injuste de Hagrid l'année suivante. Cependant , il ne s'en inquièterait pas maintenant. Il s' en occuperait l'année prochaine quand Ginny aurait le journal.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait interférer qu'à la fin de chaque année quand tout commençait à se dévoiler. Il devait agir ainsi parce que s'il s'y prenait trop tôt, les conséquences en seraient imprévisibles et quelqu'un pourrait mourir s'il faisait une erreur. A chaque année il y avait des problèmes et il _ne voulait pas _perdre l'avantage qu'il avait à cause d'une stupide erreur qu'il aurait faite.

S'il y avait une année où il ne pouvait se permettre de faire une seule erreur, c'était bien la quatrième. Il allait définitivement arrêter Voldemort avant que les choses ne lui échappent.

Tout d'abord, il allait tout laisser se dérouler normalement jusqu'à la dernière tâche. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que la résurrection de Voldemort soit complète et ensuite, il agirait...non... au lieu de simplement attendre que Voldemort soit ressuscité, il attendrait que Voldemort ait appelé tous ses mangemorts et _ensuite _il entrerait en action. Ce serait comme faire d'une pierre deux coups. S'il avait à risquer de voir sa véritable identité révélée, tant pis. Ce serait un prix minime à payer. La révélation de qui il était vraiment contre le risque qu'une seconde guerre éclate et au cours de laquelle le Secret Magique serait brisé, révélant le monde Sorcier au monde Moldu. Le choix était vite fait.

Mais là encore, avec Neville en tant que Survivant, il se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer. Si Neville ne sauvait pas la pierre philosophale, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de stopper Voldemort sans s'occuper de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. C'était comme Ginny lui avait dit dans son ancien monde. Il était un héros et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse les choses se passer sans rien faire.

« Hermione Granger! » appela McGonagall à voix haute, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

Contrairement à son ancienne dimension où elle s'était précipitée vers le choixpeau avec une nerveuse frénésie, Hermione s'avança avec une aura de confiance l'enveloppant. Harry fut fasciné de voir à quel point elle semblait sûre d'elle.

Le choixpeau était sur sa tête pendant au moins une minute quand il déclara:

« Gryffondor! »

Immédiatement les Gryffondor l'acclamèrent.

Et la répartition continua. Harry remarqua que Dumbledore observait Neville avec chaleur.

Cela le fit rouler des yeux intérieurement. Attendez seulement de voir lorsque Dumbledore s'apercevra du véritable caractère de Neville.

Harry fut une fois de plus tiré de ses pensées lorsque le nom de Neville fut annoncé.

« Neville Longdubat! » cria McGonagall. Instantanément tout le monde se mit à murmurer et à s'exclamer de surprise.

Il s'avança avec autant d'arrogance qu'il put dans une parfaite imitation de Drago Malefoy et pour une certaine raison, Harry sut à ce moment , qu'il était probablement le seul espoir de cette dimension pour détruire Voldemort.

'J'ai définitivement un mauvais pressentiment à propos de lui.'

Quand Neville s'assit et que le chapeau lui fut posé sur la tête, Harry put le voir pâlir considérablement. Utilisant sa Légilimancie sur le choixpeau et Neville, il put entendre Neville supplier le choixpeau de ne pas le mettre à Serpentard. Mais avec ce genre d'attitude il doutait que Neville ait la force de caractère nécessaire pour être courageux. Il serait probablement mieux à Serpentard ou même Poufsouffle.

Avant que Harry puisse se demander quelle sera la décision du choixpeau, ce dernier cria:

« Gryffondor! »

Neville soupira de soulagement.

Harry savait qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été réparti dans une autre maison.

Quand son nom fut finalement appelé,il marcha lentement vers sa destination avec une aura de pure confiance et de pouvoir. Beaucoup de filles qui l'avaient remarqué sortir du rang avaient des cœurs dans leurs yeux et un mince filet de bave s'échappant de leurs lèvres. On pouvait voir qu'il était le bourreau des cœurs de ces demoiselles et qu'il se savait séduisant. Il se dressait sur environ un mètre soixante était assez musclé pour son age avec des yeux verts qui s'assortissait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Cela lui donnait un innocent air rebelle qui semblait rendre folle toutes les filles. Pour les filles, il allait définitivement être un garçon irrésistiblement séduisant plus tard. Quand il s'assit sur le tabouret, le choixpeau resta muet ce qui le rendit quelque peu perplexe jusqu'à ce que le choixpeau parle clairement et d'une voix forte afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît abaisser tes barrières d' Occlumancie? » dit le choixpeau. Il y eut quelques murmures, mais Harry les ignora et abaissa ses boucliers. Dumbledore était surpris même s'il ne le montrait pas. Rogue, cependant le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés en voyant un première année qui pratiquait l'Occlumancie, et qui plus est le fils de son éternel ennemi.

Avant que le choixpeau ne parle Harry le devança et prit la parole pour lui dire mentalement.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît ne pas me mettre à Serpentard? N'importe quelle autre maison fera l'affaire, mais pas Serpentard. Si je devais y être, je ne resterai pas dans cette école. Je préférerais Gryffondor. Serdaigle ne serait pas mal non plus. Ah oui, si tu peux, pourrais-tu ne révéler à personne ce que tu verras dans mon esprit? Pas même à Dumbledore, s'il te plaît. » pria Harry d'un ton respectueux, mais on pouvait sentir une menace derrière son ton quand il mentionna Serpentard. Il ne voulait vraiment pas utiliser les droits dont il avait hérité en tant que héritier de Gryffondor afin d'obliger le choixpeau à le répartir dans la maison rouge et or.

« Très bien puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. Je ne mettrai jamais quelqu'un dans une maison dans laquelle il ne veut vraiment pas aller. Pour ce qui est de la révélations des informations, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas autorisé à révéler les informations confidentielles de l'esprit d'une personne sans son accord. » lui dit le choixpeau dans son esprit.

« Mais d'abord, voyons voir... qui y a t-il y a dans ton esprit? Hmm... un voyageur inter-dimensionnel... oh mon... un héritier de Serpentard et le véritable héritier de Gryffondor...incroyable... Qu'est ce que cela? Un fourchelang! Très intéressant...ainsi tu étais le Survivant dans ton monde? Ah oui tu es aussi très puissant... tu as défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'age de dix-sept ans et pourrais aisément vaincre Albus Dumbledore. Tu as été entraîné personnellement par Dumbledore et les Flamel ... et tu as même tué un basilic en plus de ça! Voilà qui est très impressionnant en effet... et très intéressant. Je n'avais pas réparti quelqu'un comme toi depuis fort longtemps. Et tu portes la baguette du dernier Roi Sorcier Azeroth? Hmm... qu'est ce donc? Tu es un...incroyable, un Mage des Ombres! Il n y en a plus eu depuis près de huit siècles! Je dois admettre que Serpentard te conviendrait parfaitement, mais tu ne sembles pas apprécier cette maison... Pourquoi pas Serdaigle? » le choixpeau fit une pause. « Tu as un savoir qui surpasse n'importe quel septième année et même ce que dispense n'importe quelle institution magique d'Europe. Cependant Serdaigle ne te convient pas. Pourquoi pas Poufsouffle? Oui tu es très juste et tu as pour habitude de ne pas juger les gens selon leur apparence. Non, tu causerais une véritable révolution dans cette maison. Oui tu serais très bien aussi à Gryffondor. Tu possèdes les caractéristiques de toutes les maisons. Stupéfiant. Je me demande si je dois te répartir ou bien simplement... » il fut soudainement interrompu par le cri de quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps. Ça fait cinq minutes! » s'exclama un Serpentard en regardant sa montre.

C'est alors que Harry se rendit compte que cinq minutes étaient effectivement passées depuis qu'il s'était assis. Tout le monde était en train de chuchoter tandis que Dumbledore adressait au choixpeau sur la tête de Harry un regard étrange.

Neville qui était au fond de la salle rit.

« Peut-être que c'est un Cracmol? Ou que le choixpeau ne l'accepte tout simplement pas: j'ai entendu dire que les Potter étaient faibles. » Ce n'était pas amusant, mais quelques personnes se mirent à rire avec lui parce qu'il était célèbre et qu'elles voulaient être dans ses bonnes grâces.

Harry s'apprêtait à se lever et propulser cet imbécile à travers toute la Grande Salle. Personne ne parlait de cette manière de sa famille,depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il n'avait jamais été plus fier d'appeler des personnes sa famille et Merlin sauve ceux qui les insulteront. Survivant ou pas, Neville allait se prendre une sévère correction devant tout le monde. Au diable ses plans, il allait les jeter à l'eau en même temps que le Survivant... et le premier sort qu'il allait utiliser allait être le plus puissant maléfice cuisant qu'il connaissait. Harry allait se lever quand le choixpeau parla à voix haute.

« Moquez vous autant que vous voulez Longdubat, mais il a les caractéristiques des quatre maisons, quelque chose que personne n'a jamais eu depuis quatre cents ans que je répartis. Il serait avisé de ne pas vous en faire un ennemi. Alors ne me raillez pas sur comment j'accomplis ma tâche jeune Gryffondor! Vous avez peut-être survécu au sort de la mort, mais le potentiel dont il dispose vous ferait passer pour un cailloux insignifiant comparé à lui petit sorcier! » dit froidement le choixpeau.

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Quelqu'un qui avait les caractéristiques des quatre maisons? C'était la répartition la plus inhabituelle à laquelle ils avaient assisté. De toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas choqué, mais intérieurement tempête faisait rage!

'Cet enfant est effectivement puissant. Il serait un puissant allié si même le choixpeau l'admet. Je devrai en parler à James et Lily plus tard.' pensa Dumbledore alors que le choixpeau magique prenait sa décision.

« Gryffondor! » hurla-t-il.

Harry était sous le choc bien qu'il prit soin de ne pas le montrer. Le choixpeau venait juste de révéler qu'il était un puissant acteur à Poudlard et maintenant Dumbledore et Voldemort allaient garder un œil sur lui! Il se leva et maintint son masque d'impassibilité mais il foudroya Neville du regard pour avoir qualifier sa famille de faible. Neville vit le regard noir et glapit de manière très féminine et se retourna vivement. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à se rendre à la table des Griffondor, le choixpeau se remit à parler.

« Mr Potter votre pouvoir et votre potentiel sont immenses. Quoi que vous planifiez d'en faire , faites le avec sagesse. Venez me rendre visite de temps en temps pour discuter. » dit le choixpeau de manière sibylline.

Harry s'inclina respectueusement et se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor.

La salle entière était silencieuse. Le choixpeau magique ne parlait JAMAIS excepté pour crier les noms des maisons ou pour chanter au début de la répartition. Ils avaient juste pensé qu'ils répartissait seulement les gens.

Quand Harry s'assit, il s'aperçut que plusieurs paires de yeux étaient sur lui, mais il se contenta de les ignorer. Hermione le regardait avec émerveillement. Ne sachant pas pas comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé, il lui adressa un faible sourire qu'elle lui retourna.

Quand la répartition s'acheva, le banquet débuta. Avant même que tout le monde comme à parler et à se présenter, Harry sentit de nouveau que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Encore.

'Quoi maintenant?' se demanda-t-il misérablement.

Il constata que les gens ne le fixaient pas réellement, ils fixaient en réalité quelque chose derrière lui. En regardant par dessus son épaule il vit le Baron Sanglant flottant tout juste derrière lui et qui lui adressait un regard singulier qui aurait effrayé n'importe quel élève de Poudlard. Il avait les bras croisés et flottait derrière lui, l'air menaçant. Dommage, Harry n'était pas comme les autres étudiants, il n'avait pas peur des fantômes. Il connaissait justement le bon sortilège pour exorciser tout fantôme qui aurait le malheur de s' attirer ses foudres...même Peeves. Aussi, ne céda-t-il pas le terrain et attendit.

Le Baron ne fit rien mais adressa à Harry un petit rictus qui paraissait très menaçant sur son visage et se mit à flotter plus près de lui. Harry, pour une certaine raison, se sentit mal à l'aise mais il demeura impavide et ne montra aucune expression de peur ou de curiosité. Quand le Baron fut assez près, il leva lentement sa main et toucha le front de Harry à l'endroit ou sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était supposée être. Avec un hochement de tête et un murmure à Harry, il repartit vers la table des Serpentard alors que tout le monde lui envoyait des regards admiratifs, étonnés ou curieux.

Après quelques minutes de silence tout le monde retourna lentement à son repas, mais lui adressait des regards curieux de temps à autre. Nick-Quasi-Sans-tête lança à Harry un regard étrange, mêlé de respect et de curiosité.

Harry demeura silencieux et se remit à manger.

Pour une raison particulière, contrairement à son ancienne dimension, c'était un mot d'ordre que de se présenter à tous les autres Griffondor.

Quand arriva le tour de Harry, tout le monde autour de lui attendait sa présentation et prêtait une attention accrue.

« Mon nom est Harry James Potter. Je viens d'avoir onze ans. Mes couleurs préférées sont le noir, or et vert. Ma mère est une née-moldue et mon père est un Sang-pur. Ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor de leur temps. J'aime le Quidditch » annôna Harry d'une voix sourde comme si se présenter ne l'intéressait pas.

Après la fin des introductions, qui se terminèrent après avoir avoir écouté la pauvre histoire de Neville racontant comment il avait survécu au sort de la mort, tout le monde commença a faire connaissance.

Ne désirant pas être seul pour le restant de Merlin sait combien de temps il allait rester là, ou bien de se retrouver avec seulement Hermione à qui parler...Harry essaya de devenir ami avec chaque Griffondor présent. Hermione en fit de même.

A un certain moment durant la conversation, Ron avait essayé de lui parler mais Harry se contenta de rester impassible. Il n'était pas ouvertement amical, mais il restait poli et patient envers son ancien meilleur ami après ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Sans surprendre Harry, les premières personnes avec qui parla Hermione ,Lavande et Parvati, ne furent pas intéressées par ce qu'elle disait alors elle alla discuter avec Percy Weasley qui lui expliqua quelles matières étaient dispensées aux première année et ce qu'on leur enseignait.

Après quelques rires partagés avec Fred et George, Harry dériva vers Percy pour avoir une conversation avec Hermione.

« C'est bizarre tu sais? Je n'ai jamais vu le Baron Sanglant agir ainsi dans le passé. Tu dois être quelqu'un de très spécial pour qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça. » dit Percy d'un ton professionnel.

Harry hocha la tête distraitement. Les mots que lui avaient chuchoté le Baron flottaient toujours dans son esprit.

_« Tu as beau tromper tout le monde, je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais qui tu es et je t'avertis, n'essaie pas de changer trop de choses qui doivent se passer. Les choses ici sont très différentes de ton monde. Passe une bonne journée, héritier de Gryffondor... » _

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand Neville s'écria, attirant l'attention de tout le monde à proximité.

« Est-ce que c'est possible de jouer au Quidditch en première année? J'aimerais vraiment jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Même s'ils disent que les premières années ne peuvent pas avoir de balai, pensez-vous qu'ils nous laisserons jouer si on est assez bon? » demanda Neville.

Il y eut des hochements négatifs.

« Non, il n'y pas eu de joueur en première année depuis... je sais pas deux siècles? Je doute qu'ils dérogent à la règle. » affirma un quatrième année.

Neville fronça des sourcils.

« Mais je suis le Survivant! Je suis sûr qu'ils m'autoriseront! »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Juste parce que tu as survécu au sort de la mort ne veut pas dire qu'ils te laisseront entrer dans l'équipe alors que tu n'es qu'en première année. Tu dois avoir de bonne compétences et du talent pour jouer tu sais. » dit Harry avec calme.

Les autres élèves approuvèrent et Neville lui lança un regard noir que Harry ignora. Il savait qu'il devait apprendre à s'occuper de ses affaires, mais il avait juste voulu asticoter Neville qui commencer à l'agacer sérieusement avec ses Survivant ceci et Survivant cela.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de discussion allant du Quidditch aux sujets scolaires, Harry avait fini par s'ouvrir un peu à Ron vers la fin du banquet.

Quand Dumbledore eut finalement énoncé son discours de clôture, tout le monde commença à quitter la Grande Salle. En regardant par dessus son épaule, Harry lança un dernier regard en arrière avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Dumbledore, Rogue et les fantômes étaient en train de l'observer. Bien entendu, Harry ne réagit pas. Il savait la raison pour laquelle les fantômes le regardaient. Sans aucun doute, les fantômes savaient qu'il était un voyageur interdimensionnel. Dumbledore quant à lui devait avoir été intrigué par sa répartition et par l'admission qu'il était un puissant sorcier.

En se dirigeant vers la tour de Griffondor, ils se heurtèrent à Peeves. Harry n'était pas d'humeur à supporter l'esprit frappeur. Peeves tenait des bombabouses dans ses mains. Percy essaya de l'arrêter, mais alors que Peeves s'apprêtait à les jeter sur Parvati et Lavande, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort mineur d'exorcisme qui atteignit l'esprit frappeur en pleine poitrine. Peeves hurla de douleur et s'enfuit à travers le mur en proférant des imprécations à Harry.

Parvati et Lavande poussèrent immédiatement un cri aigu de reconnaissance à l'attention de Harry comme s'il était leur héros et Parvati , à son plus grand choc, l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier.

Ignorant le fait que Ron net Neville lui lançaient des regards jaloux, et que Hermione lançait à Parvati et Lavande un regard glacial, Percy expliqua à tout le monde que la seule personne que Peeves craignait était le Baron Sanglant et que peu de personnes dans le monde Sorcier étaient capables d'infliger de la douleur à un fantôme. Cela fit instantanément tout le monde regarder Harry avec admiration. Même Percy qui expliquait lui lançait un regard curieux de temps en temps.

Quand Harry pénétra dans la Tour de Griffondor, il se vit attribué une chambre avec Neville et d'autres garçons et ils commencèrent à discuter entre eux.

« Salut Harry Potter. Permets moi de me présenter. Je suis Neville Longdubat, le Survivant. Je suis un Sang-pur. » dit Neville d'une manière pompeuse rappelant Fudge.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Salut. Je suis Harry, un Sang-mêlé. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer les gars. J'espère que nous serons bons amis. »dit Harry en roulant des yeux intérieurement. Cela sonnait tellement banal.

« Je suis Ronald Weasley, appelez-moi Ron. Je suis un Sang-pur. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer les gars. »

« Dean Thomas et né-moldu, je crois? C'est un plaisir aussi »

« Seamus Finnigan, aussi un Sang-pur. C'est cool de vous rencontrer les gars. »

Ils commencèrent tous à discuter. Ron était ébahi d'avoir le Survivant comme camarade de chambre, tout comme Seamus. Dean était perplexe au départ jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique et il commença à le considérer comme une célébrité. Harry était le seul à ne pas être impressionné ce qui attira l'attention.

« Harry Potter, c'est ça? James et Lily Potter sont tes parents? » interrogea Neville

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Hmmm..,j'ai entendu dire que tes parents et les miens avaient été amis mais qu'ils ne l'étaient plus parce que les tiens étaient jaloux des miens car j'étais le Survivant et tout ça... »dit Neville en l'asticotant et essayant de faire penser à tout le monde dans le dortoir que Harry était simplement jaloux tout comme ses parents et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne se montrait pas impressionné. Mais Harry interrompit son discours pompeux.

« Bien sur...mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mes parents n'étaient plus amis avec les tiens parce que ta famille avaient pris la grosse tête et étaient devenus comme les Malefoy à cause de toute l'attention qu'ils recevaient. » affirma Harry sans lui prêter attention. Il commença à lire un de ses livres scolaires de niveau avancé, réservés aux sorciers poursuivant leurs études dans une Université Magique après Poudlard. Il l'avait découvert dans la bibliothèque privée de sa mère et le trouvait très intéressant.

« Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi? Je suis le Survivant! »hurla Neville de colère. « N'ose pas me comparer à ces sales mangemorts! J'ai survécu au sort de mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu dois me respecter pour ça. Sans moi, le monde Sorcier aurait été détruit par Tu-sais-... »

« Tu veux dire Voldemort? » l'interrompit Harry avec désinvolture. Il avait vraiment le don de faire taire les gens. Dites juste Voldemort et cela fonctionnera toujours sur les gens qui avaient peur de son nom. Apparemment Neville en était effrayé.

Neville se recroquevilla alors que Ron et Seamus en eurent le souffle coupé. Dean se contenta de lancer un regard interrogateur. On lui avait expliqué l'histoire de Neville et et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il ne comprenait pas la peur du nom...encore.

« T-Tu as d-dit S-Son nom! » bégaya Ron.

« La _peur_ d'un _nom_ ne fait qu'accroître la _peur_ de la chose elle-même. Pourquoi avez-vous peur de son nom? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait surgir de nul part à chaque fois que vous le dites. » dit Harry avec nonchalance. Il détestait quand les gens le dérangeaient quand il lisait. C'était agaçant.

Ron et Seamus lui lancèrent instantanément des regards admiratifs alors que Neville lui jeta un regard de rage.

« Tu te te crois intéressant maintenant que tu peux dire son nom sans inquiétude n'est-ce pas? Tu te crois super cool maintenant hein? » railla Neville.

Harry se détacha de son livre et lança à Neville un regard ennuyé.

« Non, c'est juste un nom. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait me faire me sentir cool ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi effrayé par son nom ? Tu es un Gryffondor et le _Survivant_, de toutes les personnes tu devrais être le seul à ne pas en avoir peur. » dit Harry avec sarcasme.

Neville lui lança un regard noir. Il avait compris le sarcasme dans son ton, il n'était pas idiot. Il ignora ensuite Harry et se remit à parler aux autres camarades de dortoir.

Avant d'aller dormir cette nuit là, Harry se remémora les derniers mots du choixpeau magique avant qu'il ne s'en décoiffe et se lève pou rejoindre sa table.

_Tu as peut-être le sang de Griffondor, mais ton cœur sera toujours celui d'un Serpentard. N'interfère pas avec le temps trop tôt jeune héritier. Attends que le moment soit propice et ensuite agis. _

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Le matin suivant, quand Harry s'éveilla, il se téléporta immédiatement à travers les ombres vers la Salle sur Demande afin de réfléchir.

Il se mit à planifier son séjour dans cette dimension. Il n'était pas un stratège, mais il connaissait les bases de comment atteindre son but.

Très bien. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas pointer du doigt Quirrell et raconter à Dumbledore que Voldemort le possédait. Il allait attendre et ronger son frein. Il allait attendre jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore partirait pour le Ministère. Au moment où Voldemort irait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, Harry l'intercepterait alors. Cependant, il ne ferait cela que si la chronologie n'était pas respectée et que Neville n'accomplissait pas son destin. Avec sa capacité de téléportation de la voie des Ombres, il n y avait aucune chance pour que Voldemort puisse espérer le vaincre, tout particulièrement avec un hôte tel que Quirrell. Toutefois, il était conscient qu'il se devrait d'être prudent s'il advenait que Voldemort se révèle immédiatement. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler ses capacités. Il espérait simplement que Neville arrêterait Voldemort à sa place et sauverait la situation.

Pour ce qui était du futur de cette dimension, si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il devrait être prêt et vaincre Voldemort et ses mangemorts à la fin de la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers durant sa quatrième année. Harry se doutait qu'il lui faudrait être prudent dans cette dimension si Neville faillissait à sa tâche. S'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule faux pli, cela pourrait changer drastiquement les évènements futurs. De ce fait , il décida de n'intervenir qu'en toute fin des évènements et seulement si Neville échouait, comme durant l'épisode de la chambre des secrets où Ginny fut kidnappée par l'esprit de Voldemort et lors de la troisième tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

En parlant du tournoi, il aurait à trouver un moyen de participer s'il désirait atteindre Voldemort et s'assurer que Neville reste en dehors de ça.

Sortant de ses réflexions, Harry entreprit de s'entraîner physiquement de manière intense et se mit à pratiquer ses katas d'Arts Martiaux les plus éprouvants. Pendant ses exercices, Harry constata à quel point il était impératif qu'il se remette en forme. Même avec les entraînements de cet été, son corps actuel n'était toujours pas au mieux de sa forme et son timing était faussé lorsqu'il pratiquait ses Arts Martiaux. Bien sur, mangeant sainement chez les Potter et n'ayant pas subi toutes les turpitudes des Dursley, ce Harry était en pleine santé, avait une vue parfaite et était aussi grand que les autres première année, mais pour lui, il était toujours faible au niveau musculaire. Après un entraînement draconien, il décida d'envoyer une lettre à sa famille.

_Chère famille Potter,_

_Salut tout le monde! Comment tout le monde se porte-t-il? J'ai été réparti à Griffondor. Le choixpeau a dit que j'avais les caractéristiques de toutes les maisons. J'espère que vous êtes fier de moi maman et papa. Vous me manquez tous les deux. Oui, Léon aussi me manque. Tapotez lui le dos pour moi. Pouvez vous embrasser très fort Sakura, Rose, Sylvia, et Petite Lily pour moi? Poudlard est génial jusqu'ici. Je me suis déjà fait quelques amis dans l'école. Certains d'entre eux sont sympathiques, et d'autres beaucoup moins. Oh et j'ai rencontré cette fille nommée Hermione Granger. C'est une née-moldue comme toi maman, et elle me fait penser à toi. Elle est intelligente,gentille, douce et bien sur intelligente. Allons...allons...ne rougit pas maman,c'est vrai. Dis à papa qu'il me manque terriblement, c'est ennuyant sans lui à côté pour faire des blagues et jouer des tours à Oncle Sirius de temps à autre._

_Ce qui me rappelle, s'il vous plaît dites à Sakura qu'elle à la permission d'utiliser mon Nimbus 2000. Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin ici puisque les première année ne peuvent pas jouer au Quidditch. J'ai rencontré Neville Longdubat. Nous sommes dans le même dortoir. Il est agaçant. Il est vraiment prétentieux et a la grosse tête._

_Maman, j'ai vu Albus Dumbledore. Il paraît vraiment vieux, et un peu loufoque si tu veux mon avis. Mais je ne devrais pas juger un livre par sa couverture; Je peux dire que le pétillement dans ses yeux et l'expression affable sur son visage n'est qu'un masque. Je sais que c'est une personne très puissante. Étant donné tout ce que j'ai lu sur lui, il doit l'être. Je n'ai pas encontre rencontré tous les professeurs mais je sais que McGonagall est stricte et qu'il y a ce petit professeur nommé Flitwick qui est connu pour être une personne très joviale. Je ne sais rien des autres professeurs pour l'instant mais il y a cet homme appelé Rogue, je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde; on peut voir que c'est un mesquin. Bref, je commence à avoir faim alors je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Oh et n'oubliez pas de dire à Oncle Sirius et Tante Amy que je les salue. Oh et si vous voyez Yuna, faites lui un clin d'œil et dites lui 'Hey Yuna, j'ai adoré le baiser que tu m'as donné!'. Je plaisante fais lui juste un clin d'œil maman. S'il te plaît ne lui dis surtout pas ça!_

_Je vous aime tous_

_P.S. Spécialement toi et Petite Lily _

_Harry_

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, il alla immédiatement s'asseoir à la table des Griffondor. Les élèves jetaient des coup d'œil à Neville et chuchotaient en le pointant du doigt. Bien sur, il était le Survivant après tout. Ils agissaient pareillement quand Harry était dans sa dimension d'origine. Neville lui jeta un regard féroce. Ceux qui le suivaient tels des petits chiot perdus l'imitèrent. Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux. Ils étaient tous tellement puérils à cette age-ci. Harry s'aperçut ensuite, alors qu'il s'asseyait, que Hermione s'était assise avec Parvati et Lavande. Il pria Merlin qu'elle ne devienne pas comme elles. Bien sur Parvati et Lavande étaient très bien, mais il se savait inapte à gérer dans ce monde une Hermione gloussant comme une petite fille . Cela serait tout simplement trop effrayant.

Mais ensuite, il se souvint comment Parvati et Lavande l'avaient rejetée parce qu'elle est était trop à cheval sur le règlement et impopulaire dans son ancien monde. Il détestait comment certaines personnes ne frayait avec elle que parce qu'elle était intelligente ou seulement quand elles avaient besoin d'aider pour leurs devoirs. Connaissant Hermione, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait jamais résister à une occasion d'aider les gens. Il se rappelait qu'elle lui avait dit un jour comment il avait 'un truc pour sauver les gens'. Hmpff! Il semblait qu'elle, elle avait 'un truc pour aider les gens'. Ce n'était pas un mauvais trait de sa personnalité, bien au contraire. Harry,lui, l'aimait comme une sœur. Il se rappela alors que Ginny lui avait dit un jour que Hermione avait des sentiments pour lui.

**Flashback…**

« Bonjour mon amour » dit tendrement Ginny en se réveillant à côté de lui. Elle était nue mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, ma sublime flamme de dragon. » répondit Harry en se remémorant à quel point les choses s'étaient merveilleusement passées, la nuit dernière. De toutes les personnes avec qui il avait fait l'amour...Ginny était de loin la meilleure. Ce n'avait pas été sa première fois, mais ça l'avait été pour Ginny.

« Mmm... je ne pensais pas que le sexe était aussi bon » déclara Ginny en se blottissant contre sa poitrine tout en examinant le bas de son corps. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait des tâches de sang le long de ses jambes et sur les draps.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur entre ses jambes. Cela avait été excessivement douloureux la nuit dernière. Cela avait vraiment fait mal mais le sexe avec Harry Potter , le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé, en valait la peine.

Harry ne dit rien mais avait un sourire idiot sur le visage. La manière dont elle se blottissait contre lui faisait bouillir le sang de nouveau. Elle continua de se mouvoir tout contre lui essayant de l'exciter. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Merlin Ginny, tu es en train de me tuer . J'essaye de me retenir là » se plaignit Harry en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses hormones d'adolescent.

Ginny pouffa.

« C'est pour cela que je t'aime Harry. Tu es tout simplement si noble et si adorable. » susurra Ginny en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Ginny! » cria Harry quand elle commença à caresser une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Pour toute réponse, elle émit un son délicieusement félin.

Harry résista au désir ardent qui l'exhortait à prendre des mesures radicales contre cette irrésistible tentatrice. Il devait se contrôler. Il essaya de pratiquer son self contrôle mais autant c'était utile en combat , autant Ginny réussissait toujours a faire fléchir sa volonté d'une manière ou d'une autre., si bien que cela se révélait inutile la plupart du temps.

« Tu sais Harry... je suis si heureuse de t'avoir. Il y a tellement de filles qui te veulent, et je n'arrive toujours à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as choisi entre toutes. »

« Ginny... tu as quelque chose que personne n'aura jamais. Tu sais que tu as toujours su tirer le meilleur de moi? Sais-tu que tu es la seule personne qui m'ait toujours rendu faible? Sais-tu que je j'ai mon self contrôle en toute occasion mais que je ne peux te résister? » Harry pouffa à la dernière question.

Elle gloussa à sa réponse et sécha les larmes d'émotion qui avaient coulé alors qu'il parlait.

« Exact, je peux te faire faire tout ce que je veux, mais c'est étrange, je ne suis pas si belle que ça, pourquoi choisirais-tu... »

« Assez. » l'interrompit doucement Harry en la regardant dans ses magnifiques yeux d'un brun chocolat.

« Ginny, pour moi tu es très belle. Merlin, tu es sublime. Si tu voyais les regards jaloux que me lancent les garçon de Poudlard quand on se rend à Pré-au-lard...Mais je ne suis pas seulement attiré par ta beauté. Tout m'attire en toi. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aime chez toi que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je veux vivre chaque moment avec toi et passer le reste de ma vie avec toi dans mes bras. » lui confessa-t-il.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Harry, tu m'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas? » pleura-t-elle sur sa poitrine.

Harry sans un mot leva son menton et l'embrassa avec passion. Doucement et avec passion, ils refirent l'amour. Quand ils eurent fini, ils passèrent les moments suivants à se perdre dans le regard de l'autre.

« Ginny, tu as dit que d'autres filles me désiraient...Puis-je demander qui? » s'enquit Harry. Les seules filles qu'il savait le désirer étaient Cho, Padma et quelques autres.

Ginny sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle savait à quoi il pensait.

« Harry, je sais que tu as beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concerne le sexe. Hier soir et tout à l'heure me l'ont prouvé. Fleur m'a appris comment tu avais pris sa virginité au Quartier Général alors que nous discutions de choses de filles. Après que Bill ai rompu avec elle, elle m'a dit comment tu l'as réconfortée , comment vous vous êtes enivrés et que cela s'est produit. J'ai entendu de Parvati qui parle trop comment tu as pris la fleur de sa sœur Padma et de Cho. Harry... il y a d'autres filles qui sont folles de toi. Un seul baiser de toi les enverrait au septième ciel et certaines ne seraient pas contre davantage, juste par ce que tu es toi. » lui murmura Ginny à l'oreille.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Fleur lui avait promis de ne le dire à personne! Au moins elle ne lui avait pas donné de détails...Il était surpris de voir que Ginny prenait cela avec beaucoup de maturité.

« Eh bien... » réussit-il à articuler en se ressaisissant.

« Alors, qui sont ces autres filles, ma petite flamme de dragon? » demanda Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Ginny instantanément se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

« Whoa Gin, calme toi ma petite flamme de dragon, je voulais juste savoir afin de mettre les choses au claire avec elles. » en lui mordillant tendrement un téton. « Je ne veux pas les laisser espérer. Tu es la seule fille dans ma vie de toute façon. Et c'est la vérité. Aucune fille ne t'arrive à la cheville. Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. Tu es la lumière de ma vie et le sang de mon cœur, tu es tout pour moi et je t'aimerai toujours. » lui déclara Harry avec feu en lui adressant un regard intense montrant qu'il pensait chaque mot .

Ginny s'adoucit sur l'instant et tomba de amoureuse de lui une fois de plus. En entendant le ton de sa voix elle sut qu'il était mortellement sérieux.

« Oh Harry, je t'aime tellement. » répondit Ginny en se redressant et prenant une position confortable en s'asseyant au dessus de sa taille, lui indiquant par là qu'elle voulait lui exprmier son amour une fois de plus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

Elle gloussa devant son sourire craquant auquel tellement de filles comme elle ne pouvait résister.

« Si je te dis qui sont ces filles...me feras-tu encore l'amour? » ses yeux brillant littéralement comme des étoiles.

« Ginny! » s'exclama Harry choqué.

« Je te ferai l'amour de toute façon. Tu es simplement trop belle pour que je puisse te résister. Tu peux me le demander à tout moment. Je ne pourrai jamais dire non à un corps aussi sublime. » poursuivit Harry en la gratifiant d'un regard tendre.

Des larmes d'amour se formèrent aux coins des yeux de Ginny mais elle les essuya rapidement.

« Bonne réponse » sourit-elle.

Harry ne dit rien après cela et plongea son regard dans les yeux brun chocolat emplis d'amour.

« Harry est ce que tu savais que Hermione t'aimait? » statua Ginny ,alors qu'elle s'asseyait confortablement sur ses hanches.

Cela lui fit un choc...

« Qu-Quoi? » bégaya Harry pour toute réponse.

« Oui, elle me l'a admit quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle m'a ordonné de ne jamais briser ton cœur. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle t'aimait vraiment mais qu'elle savait que tu ne la considérais que comme une sœur. Alors elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas te faire tomber amoureux d'elle.

« Mais je pensais que Ron... »

« Elle aime Ron, mais elle t'aime davantage. Tu as des qualités que personne ne peut égaler. Dis moi Harry... t'es tu jamais disputé avec elle en dehors de l'accident à propos de l'éclair de feu? L'exaspères-tu tous les jours comme Ron? Vas-tu toujours la voir uniquement pour tes devoirs comme tous les garçons à Poudlard qui ont besoin d'aide dans leur devoir? Ne la supportes-tu pas toujours dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend? Ne la confortes-tu pas toujours à chaque fois qu'elle ne va pas bien? Durant sa première année, elle savait que Ron ne serait jamais venu la sauver du troll si ce n'était à cause de toi. Tu étais son premier ami Harry. Tu es quelqu'un sur lequel elle pouvait toujours compter. Sais-tu qu'elle t'aime depuis la première année? Pourquoi penses-tu que Cho était jalouse d'elle durant ta cinquième année? C'était aussi évident que le jour qu'elle t'aimait. » Ginny fit une pause pour observer la réaction de Harry tout en se blottissant plus confortablement contre lui. Il semblait de plus en plus abasourdi. Sans lui laisser le temps de revenir de son état de choc elle poursuivit.« J'ai vu le baiser qu'elle t'a donné pendant ta quatrième année à coté du train. J'avoue avoir été jalouse à cet instant...mais...Harry tu es tout pour elle. Sans toi elle aurait probablement été une personne recluse et solitaire à Poudlard. Tu as une propension à tirer le meilleur des gens. Réalises-tu que sans toi elle aurait été une coquille vide à l'école? Elle aurait été seule, sans personne pour remarquer ses qualités en tant que personne et l'apprécier. Elle peut voir dans les yeux de tout le monde qu'elle est considérée comme une fille agaçante et autoritaire. Mais elle tient bon parce qu'elle sait que tu es la seule personne au monde qui la verra pour ce qu'elle est réellement. Sans ton aide Ron n'aurait jamais admis ses sentiments pour elle. Maintenant elle nous a Ron et moi pour savoir que nous serons toujours là pour elle. Tu réalises cela n'est-ce-pas? » lui demanda Ginny en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Ginny ne voulait pas lui donner d'idées, mais il devait connaître la vérité.

Harry était ahuri. Toutes ces fois où il avait aidé Hermione. Toutes ces fois ou elle l'avait aidé. Cela avait du sens. Il savait que sans lui Ron ne serait jamais allé la sauver. Elle serait morte cette nuit là si Harry Potter n'avait pas existé. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami jusqu'à ce soir d'Halloween. Harry était une fois de plus abasourdi. Hermione l'aimait? Mais il ne pouvait pas lui renvoyer son amour. Il aimait Ginny et Ginny uniquement, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir pu les mettre ensemble elle et Ron avant de s'être mis à sortir avec Ginny. Elle aurait probablement eu le cœur brisé s'il lui avait dit qu'il sortait avec Ginny. Mais là encore elle était probablement blessée et dissimulait ses sentiments pendant sa cinquième année quand elle l'avait consolé après qu'il eut embrassé Cho. Il se sentait le dernier des imbéciles.

Ginny vit toutes les émotions passer à travers ses yeux. C'était douloureux de le voir se sentir aussi mal pour les autres. Elle savait que c'était l'un de ses plus grand point faible. Elle le tira rapidement de ses pensées en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Il y a d'autres filles, mais maintenant tu me dois quelque chose en retour, mais vas-y doucement mon amour, c'est encore un peu douloureux. » susurra Ginny.

Le visage de Harry se transforma en un sourire et il acquiesça. Qui refuserait l'invitation d'une divine rousse nue étendue sensuellement sur soi?Durant les heures suivantes, ils furent assez occupés dans sa chambre privée de Poudlard.

**Fin du Flashback…**

A la fin du repas, le courrier arriva. Le hibou de sa famille Étoile d'Argent volait parmi les nombreux autres hiboux. Il piqua directement vers lui et laissa tomber une lettre. Il but un peu de son jus de citrouille et repartit. En ouvrant la lettre, il s'aperçut que c'était de sa mère. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas les friandises alors elle lui avait préparé des cookies. Ils n'étaient pas aussi bons que les siens mais c'était la bonne vieille cuisine de maman. Alors qu'il en dégustait quelques uns, il se mit à lire la lettre envoyée par sa famille.

_Mon petit amour,_

_Comment est l'école? J'espère que tu as été réparti à Griffondor comme ton père et moi! Serdaigle ne serait pas mal. Tout comme Poufsouffle. Quoiqu'il en soit, ton père te salue ainsi que tes frères et sœurs. Yuna te salue en rougissant... Sirius affirme qu'il est temps que tu te mettes à faire des farces et de ne pas le décevoir parce que lui et ton père n'ont pas encore reçu de lettre informant que tu t'étais fourré dans les ennuis. Ils pensent que soit tu étais trop fort pour te faire attraper, ou que tu n'as pas encore débuté la saison des farces et attrapes. Ta tante l'a frappé et te salue et te dis d'ignorer cet idiot._

_Tu me manques énormément mon chéri, je me sens bien seule sans toi. Je me suis aperçu que ces derniers mois j'ai passé plus de temps de toi avec toi qu'avec tes frères et sœurs. J'ai essayé de passer du temps avec eux maintenant, mais ils disent qu'ils ont autre chose à faire._

_Pauvre de moi..._

_J'aimerai que tu sois là pour qu'on puisse discuter. Lily n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis que tu es parti. Elle est maussade et ne parle à personne. Si tu peux envoie lui une lettre, cela lui fera plaisir. Eh bien je te laisse pour aujourd'hui! Je t'aime mon chéri!_

_Avec tout mon amour..._

_Moman._

Harry sourit en terminant la lettre tout en rougissant un peu. C'était assez amusant lorsqu'on lisait comment elle avait signé 'moman' et qu'elle lui parlait parfois comme s'il était toujours un bébé. Ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde bien sur. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé dans cette dimension.

Sa famille lui manquait beaucoup. Sa mère plus que tout.

Il était devenu très attaché à sa mère, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre dans sa famille mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. On aurait pu penser qu'il serait attaché à son père, mais il n'aimait pas les farces, il n'était pas né farceur. Léon était le meilleur farceur qu'il connaissait. Il semblait très prometteur il devait admettre. De plus il pouvait dire que son père lui préférait Léon. Tout le monde en était venu à la conclusion que Léon avait tout pris de son père: farceur et amateur de Quidditch alors que lui-même avait pris de sa mère et un peu de son père. Ses sœurs agissaient comme un mélange des deux parents. Et toute la famille adorait jouer au Quidditch. C'était définitivement quelque chose d'héréditaire.

Pour l'instant tout le monde le considérait comme quelqu'un n'étant pas à l'aise sur un balai, mais il voulait leur montrer un jour. Il voulait montrer à son père qu'il était un des meilleurs et qu'il n'était pas un manche avec un balai au Quidditch. Inscrivant rapidement une petite note à sa mère afin qu'elle le lise à sa plus jeune sœur, il pensa à elle. Elle était si touchante, il l'adorait.

_Chère Petite Lily,_

_Hey Lily! Comment vas-tu? J'espère que tu te comportes bien avec maman et papa. J'ai reçu une lettre de maman qui dit que tu as été une mauvais fille dernièrement. Je suis terriblement déçu...je plaisante! Tu me manques beaucoup sœurette, c'est tellement ennuyant ici à Poudlard, et les cours vont bientôt commencer. Mais la nourriture est géniale! C'est très bon mais bien sur ma cuisine est meilleure. Allez je dois y aller! Ne pleure plus d'accord ma chérie?_

_Je t'aime sœurette_

_Harry_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en cachetant la lettre. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de classe et il pourrait finalement commencer sa nouvelle vie. Un de ses buts dans cette dimension était d'être le meilleur étudiant de son année quoi qu'il advienne. Même s'il ne prévoyait pas de révéler ses pouvoirs, il allait montrer à tout le monde qu'il était brillant. Il allait définitivement en mettre plein la vue à Rogue. Il savait que ce dernier détestait son père, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il est vivant et qu'il possède plusieurs rejetons Potter lâchés dans le monde Sorcier. Cette année, il n'allait pas supporter les crasses que ne manquerait pas de lui faire subir Rogue. Il avait lu ses livres de potions de la première à la troisième année plusieurs fois. Il avait simplement à s'assurer d'être prêt pour cet homme renfermé qui était la raison pour laquelle il avait perdu ses parents dans son ancien monde...


	4. Premières semaines de classes

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 4: Premières semaines de classes**

La première semaine de classes fut amusante. Cela lui rappelait sa première année. Tous les professeurs étaient présents et agissaient exactement comme dans son ancien monde . Il avait toujours à l'esprit comment il avait impressionnée le professeur McGonagall dès le premier jour. Harry avait accumulé les points pour Gryffondor grâce à son savoir et à sa maîtrise totale dans pratiquement toutes les matières. Quand elle vit à quel point il était intelligent et comment il fut capable de métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille en seulement quelques minutes de classe, elle lui décerna dix point pour Gryffondor , et le félicita en lui disant qu'il avait hérité du talent de son père pour la Métamorphose.

Quand elle vit comment Hermione réussit sa propre métamorphose après qu'il l'ait encouragée, elle attribua vingt points supplémentaires à Gryffondor.

Bien qu'elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de ses conseils, Hermione préférait qu'il l'aide quand même. Pour elle, plus elle pouvait apprendre rapidement et plus elle pourrait apprendre de choses.

En Métamorphose, ils furent les seuls à réussir l'exercice. Neville les railla mais McGonagall entendit ses moqueries et l'admonesta lui rappelant froidement qu'au moins ils avaient remporté des points pour Gryffondor et qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Cela le rendit déterminé à réussir l'exercice. Il essaya de les surpasser mais il fut vite constaté qu'il était très peu doué en Métamorphose. Harry, décidant d'être juste commença à être plus cordial envers Ron et se mit à l'aider. Ron ne réussit pas mais il en était vraiment près et était juste derrière eux grâce à ses conseils et encouragement. Bien que Ron soit un parfait crétin durant sa septième année, tout était complètement différent ici. Il n'était plus le Survivant et Ron n'était pas la même personne dans cette dimension.

Plus tard, à la fin du cours, McGonagall interrogea Harry sur quelques théories pour jauger l'étendue de ses connaissances . Dire qu'il l'impressionna serait un euphémisme. Elle rayonnait littéralement en lui disant que son père avait du lui enseigné la matière très tôt. Elle lui révéla qu'il était capable de rentrer immédiatement en seconde année.

Quand Flitwick débuta son cours il fut aussi stupéfié par les connaissances de Harry. Il fit l'éloge de Harry affirmant qu'il avait le talent de sa mère en Enchantements, ce qui le fit sourire. Neville tenta là encore de le surpasser, mais échoua de nouveau. Hermione fut une surprise dans cette matière. Dans son ancienne dimension elle était très douée en Enchantements, mais dans celui-ci elle était médiocre. Néanmoins, Harry l'aida de son mieux et elle progressa rapidement.

Contrairement à sa première année, il s'était assis à côté d'elle au lieu de Ron. Ron était véritablement déplorable dans cette dimension-ci. Harry ne voyait pas comment il était ami avec cet idiot. Mais dans ce cas, il était lui-même un idiot puisqu'il _avait été_ ami avec lui auparavant. Bien qu'il essayait de devenir ami avec lui, Ron traînait toujours avec Seamus et Dean qui eux, traînaient principalement avec Neville Longdubat. Harry avait le pressentiment que Ron allait continuer à rester dans l'ombre pendant très longtemps s'il s'obstinait à rechercher la compagnie de Neville. Cette dimension montrait à Harry d'un point de vue extérieur comment Ron avait pris les choses de durant leur première année. Ron était vraiment un jaloux irrémédiable. Harry s'était souvent demandé comment les choses se seraient déroulées si Ron n'avait jamais connu Hermione, et apparemment il était en train d'en avoir un aperçu.

Tout le monde voyait comment Neville et ses acolytes essayaient d'agir comme des grosses pointures en étalant devant tout le monde qu'il était le Survivant et en tourmentant les premières année autour de lui comme s'il était le plus impressionnant des petits durs de Poudlard. Harry était le seul Gryffondor de première année qui ne le suivait pas comme un toutou en mal d'affection. Il préférait la compagnie des autres élèves même s'il ne pouvait aller jusqu'à affirmer qu'ils étaient grands amis. Il se contentait de les saluer ou parfois ils lui demandaient son aide ce qu'il accordait toujours de bonne grâce. Il commença à se demander s'il serait devenu comme Neville si ses parents avaient été vivants et l'avaient élevé dans son ancien monde. A cause de leur attitude respective, Neville et Drago Malefoy se jetaient à la gorge l'un de l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de se rencontrer , au début de l'année. Tous les deux essayaient de montrer à tout le monde qui était le chef et pour ce qu'on pouvait en voir, ils se détestaient tous les deux avec passion.

A un certain moment durant la semaine, Malefoy accosta Harry et lui présenta sa main en signe d'amitié car il avait remarqué que Harry était un élève brillant et qu'il ferait un jour un puissant allié s'il jouait bien ses cartes. Harry déclina poliment mais alors, Malefoy se mit à débiter ses sempiternelles insultes aux Gryffondors en représailles. Il l'ignora superbement. Quelques jours après la tentative de Malefoy, Neville l'approcha à son tour. Il essaya d'être outrageusement amical envers lui dès qu'il constata qu'il avait refusé l'offre de son ennemi. Harry l'ignora de la même manière que Malefoy. Encore une fois, Neville lui offrit sa main en guise d'amitié devant toute l'école pensant que Harry n'oserait pas refuser devant tout le monde. A sa plus grande rage, il déclina une fois de plus ce qui lui fit jeter à Harry son regard le plus noir pour l'avoir humilié devant l'école entière. Harry n'appréciait ni Malefoy ni Neville. Neville était source de problèmes et Malefoy était susceptible de lui poser de plus gros soucis à l'avenir. Malefoy était le genre de personnes à vous poignarder dans le dos quand il était acculé. Tous les deux avaient un complexe de supériorité qui les forçait à vouloir montrer à l'autre qui était le gars le plus important.

Harry se mit à remercier Merlin que Neville et Malefoy ne soient pas amis, ou bien cela aurait été un désastre pour Poudlard et lui.

Vendredi fut un grand jour pour Harry et un jour noir pour Neville. La première chose que fit Rogue fut d'énoncer son habituel discours intimidant de présentation. Parfois Harry se demandait s'il pouvait faire tourbillonner sa cape comme cela quand il marchait.

'Ça doit être un sort' supposa-t-il.

« Ah, oui Neville Longdubat » dit Rogue en lançant son sourire le plus malveillant. « Notre nouvelle _célébrité_. » lâcha-t-il en adressant au Gryffondor un regard menaçant alors que les Serpentards ricanaient. Tous les Gryffondor se recroquevillèrent sous son visage menaçant, mais Harry ne cilla pas. Il lui lança un regard ferme et plein de défi ce qui fit Rogue le regarder par deux fois.

Il fixa Harry pendant quelques moments de silence comme s'il se demandait lequel il allait attaquer le premier; le fils de son ennemi juré ou bien le Survivant. Il décida de s'occuper du héros du Monde Sorcier en premier lieu.

« Longdubat!Qu'obtiendrai-je en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? » claqua Rogue soudainement.

Longdubat se mit immédiatement à bégayer.

« Vous ne savez pas? Essayons encore Longdubat. Où iriez-vous chercher si je vous disais de me trouver un Bézoar? » railla Rogue alors que les Serpentards ricanaient de plus belle. Malefoy lançait aux Gryffondors un sourire venimeux.

Hermione qui était à côté de Harry levait la main furieusement. Harry lui lança rapidement un regard dissuasif et elle baissa le bras, mais le gratifia d' un regard acéré.

« Dans la forêt interdite? » proposa Neville faiblement.

« Inexact! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. Dites-moi Mr. Longdubat, vous pensiez vous n'auriez nul besoin d'ouvrir un livre avant de vous présenter à mon cours n'est-ce pas? » ironisa Rogue d'un ton sardonique.

Neville demeura silencieux. Il lançait à Rogue un regard noir de rage. Harry s'autorisa une petit sourire narquois. Ça lui fera les pieds. Il était bon que son égo surdimensionné soit mis à rude épreuve de temps en temps. Rogue remarqua le regard de Harry et demanda soudainement.

« Qu'en est-il de vous? Votre visage semble révéler que vous connaissez la réponse. » fit il l'air menaçant.

Voulant se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de Rogue, Harry répondit poliment et d'une voix douce qui ne sonnait pas comme la sienne.

« Lorsqu'on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise on obtient une potion de sommeil si puissante qu'elle était appelée 'goutte du mort vivant'. Pour ce qui est du Bézoar, c'est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, et qui constitue  
un antidote à la plupart des poisons, professeur Rogue. ». Harry finit la dernière partie de sa voix la plus respectueuse.

Rogue gratifia Harry d'un visage impassible et annonça à voix haute.

« C'est exact, vingt points pour Gryffondor. Il semblerait que vous ayez un intérêt pour les potions et que vous connaissiez bien les ingrédients qui y sont indispensables. Bien, répondez moi donc à celle-ci. Quels sont les ingrédients principaux de la potion Tue-Loup, pour les Loups-Garous? » interrogea Rogue.

Harry fronça intérieurement les sourcils. Cette question était une question de sixième année. Mais Harry ne souhaitant pas décevoir l'irascible maître des Potions et se le mettre à dos, répondit d'un ton respectueux.

« Les principaux ingrédients pour la Potion Tue-Loup sont la pierre de lune et un poil de Loup-Garou. » affirma Harry calmement. Il s'en était seulement souvenu parce qu'il avait voulu apprendre à faire la potion pour Remus.

Rogue hocha de la tête, approbateur.

« Dix points pour Gryffondor. Il semblerait que vous ayez hérité des compétences de votre mère en potions. » prononça Rogue, faisant volte-face pour se diriger vers le tableau et débuter la leçon du jour, mais Harry put l'entendre murmurer, « Contrairement à votre père ».

Quand Rogue eut le dos tourné à la classe tout les élèves le regardaient, admiratifs.

Durant le cours entier, Rogue retira quinze points à Neville et aux autres Gryffondor et entreprit d'interroger Harry sur la concoction de sa potion et fut surpris de ses compétences. Admettant à contre-cœur que Harry était doué, il le laissa tranquille et alla tourmenter les autres Gryffondor. Quand la classe se termina, tout le monde le félicita. Harry se contenta de sourire et alla déjeuner avec Hermione .

Durant le repas, les rumeurs se propagèrent comme une trainée de poudre. Potter avait impressionné Rogue et lui avait même fait décerner des points à Gryffondor!Rogue n'avait JAMAIS donné de points à Gryffondor auparavant. Personne ne pouvait se souvenir d'une fois ou il l'avait fait. McGonagall gratifia Harry d'un de ses rares sourires quand elle accrocha son regard. Harry lui rendit son sourire joyeusement.

_'C'est gagné pour la discrétion...' _

Alors qu'il mangeait son repas, il vit Hermione afficher une expression de surprise.

« Hermione qu'est ce qu'il y a? » demanda Harry.

Sans un mot elle lui passa la Gazette du Sorcier.

Le visage de Harry ne trahit aucune émotion.

Alors qu'il lisait l'article, il s'exhorta à nouveau de surveiller Quirrell avec beaucoup d'attention. Il ne désirait pas briser sa couverture mais malgré lui, sa première semaine à Poudlard avait été retentissante.

La semaine suivante, Harry constata que Neville et Malefoy étaient encore à couteaux tirés. Malefoy qui se croyait supérieur semblait s'être donné pour tâche de harceler chaque Gryffondor de première année, mais lorsqu'il essaya de s'en prendre à Hermione, il s'aperçut que c'était une grosse erreur...

_Bang!_

Malefoy vola à travers toute le couloir et s'écroula devant le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick.

« N'oses pas appeler mon amie Hermione par ce nom détestable! Je me fiche que tu sois un Malefoy ou un Sang-pur. Que nous soyons Nés-moldus, Sang-mêlés, et Sang-purs, nous sommes tous les mêmes. Nous avons tous un pouvoir magique et nous sommes qui nous sommes. Tu veux savoir quelque chose? Notre sang n'a aucun rapport avec notre force. Je ne juge pas les gens par leur apparence comme leur maison ou leur sang. Si tu es un Serpentard, tu es un Serpentard. Si tu es un Né-moldu tu es un Né-moldu. Vis avec! Tu veux comparer nos pères? Mon père est un Capitaine du Bureau des Aurors alors que le tien n'est qu'un sorcier bon à rien qui ne fait rien d'autre de ses journées que de s'asseoir sur se fesses et faire des marchés avec un Ministre corrompu. Mon père botterait les fesses de ton père d'ici jusqu'en Sibérie. Il est l'élite du Bureau des Aurors aux côtés de Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Est-ce que c'est rentré espèce d'abruti de gosse pourri? Alors ne me cherche pas Malefoy! Je t'avertis, si tu tu tentes de t'en prendre à mon amie de nouveau ou que tu fasses un commentaire sur le fait qu'elle soit née-moldu, je t'humilierai d'une telle manière que tu ne montreras plus jamais ta face en publique...C'est clair? » statua Harry d'une voix glaciale et menaçante qui aurait rendu Voldemort fier.

Tout le monde avait frissonné au ton de sa voix, et certains firent un pas en arrière.

Malefoy se mit à gémir, sa chute lui avait cassé au moins un os.

«Harry James Potter ! » hurla McGonagall.

Harry lui lança un regard glacial tout en essayant d'empêcher son suppresseur magique de se craqueler. Il ne serait pas bon que sa magie explose et assomme tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.

Elle hésita sous son regard, mais repris très vite contenance.

« Mr. Potter, cinquante poins de moins pour Gryffondor, et retenue avec moi pour avoir attaqué un élève et surveillez votre langage! » lui cria-t-elle.

Harry balaya son commentaire d'un haussement d'épaule. Les points lui importaient peu. Gryffondor savait combien de points il gagnait chaque jour pour sa maison. Ce n'était rien pour eux. Même avec les points qui venaient d'être déduis ils menaient de cent points. Voir Malefoy se faire botter les fesse était quelque chose qui en valait largement la peine.

« N'allez vous pas déduire de points à Serpentard aussi? » demanda Harry tranquillement.

Elle lui lança un regard sévère et repris la parole.

« Mr. Malefoy » dit elle sèchement en conjurant un garrot pour lui. « Pour avoir user d'un nom détestable et offensant à l'encontre d'une élève, cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard et une lettre d'excuse pour Miss Granger. » déclara calmement McGonagall alors que Flitwick lévitait Malefoy sur un brancard. Il lança à Harry un regard approbateur pour avoir défendu son amie.

Harry resta muet et tourna les talons en direction de Hermione qui lui adressait un regard admiratif mais qui essayait de paraître désapprobatrice.

Avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, tous les Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et même quelques Serpentards qui étaient Nés-moldu et Sang-mêlés présents dans le couloir se mirent à l'applaudir.

Harry rougit et s'éclipsa, Hermione sur ses talons.

« Harry! Tu n'aurais pas dû l'attaquer comme cela. Devant un professeur en plus! Tu n'as pas à me défendre parce qu'il m'appelle comme ça, et... »

« Il t'a appelée Sang-de-bourbe. C'est la pire des insultes pour les Nés-moldu. Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai raconté à propos de ce que pensent les Sang-pur des Nés-moldu? » La voyant acquiescer, Harry continua.

« Les Sang-pur comme Malefoy font honte au nom Sorcier, un jour... dans un millier d'années, les Sang-pur auront disparu. Ils s'éteignent lentement chaque jour un peu plus. En ce moment ils se marient à leurs cousins éloignés. Très bientôt, ils se marieront à leurs frères et sœurs. Ils ne comprennent pas comment la vie fonctionne en ce bas-monde. Pour ce qui est de t'avoir défendue, tu es mon amie. Personne n'insulte ma meilleure amie. Et je le pense vraiment. Personnes ne s'en prend à mes amis impunément. Je briserai chaque os de son corps s'il essaie de leur faire du mal . S'il t tente encore quelque chose dis le moi. D'accord Hermione? » demanda Harry.

Hermione acquiesça faiblement estomaquée au plus profond d'elle même. Son ami Harry l'avait appelée sa meilleure amie et la manière dont il s'était comporté témoignait d'une loyauté absolue envers ses amis. Elle sut dès lors que s'il lui arrivait de perdre sa confiance, il lui serait difficile de la regagner. Elle était impressionnée par la dévotion dont il faisait preuve à son égard.

Harry sourit. Puis soudainement il entendit applaudir. Réagissant d'instinct, Harry se retourna instantanément, la baguette brandie , prêt pour le combat. Avisant l'endroit d'où été provenu l'applaudissement, il constata que c'était Dumbledore.

« Ah; vous avez une loyauté qui aurait rendu Godric Gryffondor lui-même fier Mr Potter. Vingt points pour Gryffondor pour cette excellente explication de la discrimination des Nés-moldu et pour votre loyauté envers votre amie. » annonça Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore dans cette dimension. Ce dernier avec probablement entendu parler de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Malefoy. Un première année avec autant de pouvoir attirerait évidement l'attention des professeurs et spécialement celle de Dumbledore. Subitement, Harry le sentit essayant de pénétrer ses barrières mentales. Par réflexe il les renforça et laissa une petite note.

_J'apprécierais que vous demandiez la permission d'abord monsieur le directeur. _

Dumbledore parut profondément choqué. C'en était assez amusant.

« Je vois que vous pratiquez l'art de l'Occlumancie . Je suis assez surpris » dit Dumbledore en souriant de plus belle.

Harry, intérieurement, roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr, j'ai appris par moi-même l'Occlumancie » répondit-il.

« Mr Potter, avoir appris l'Occlumancie par vous même est vraiment un fait remarquable. C'est aussi illégal. » continua sérieusement Dumbledore.

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait.

« En réalité, monsieur le directeur, ce que j'ai lu à propos de la loi sur le sujet était qu'il était illégal d'utiliser la Légilimancie sur des personnes. Et non créer des protections mentales contre la Légilimancie. » sourit avec satisfaction Harry.

Dumbledore sourit.

Ses yeux pétillaient furieusement, mais intérieurement il était étonné. Le première année qui se tenait devant lui était vraiment impressionnant et incroyablement doué. Il allait demander à James et Lily s'ils avaient aidé leur fils d'une quelconque manière à devenir aussi fort. Connaître les lois du monde Magique à seulement onze ans était vraiment impressionnant. Il avait entendu dire par McGonagall comment un certain étudiant avait défendu son amie et jeté un puissant sort répulsif qui avait fait voltiger un étudiant à travers tout le couloir.

A travers tout le couloir...

Tous les couloirs de Poudlard avaient une distance d'au moins vingt-cinq mètres. Harry Potter était le même étudiant dont tous les professeurs parlait cette dernière semaine. Il était avancé dans toutes les matières exceptées l'Histoire, mais qui ne l'était pas? On lui avait conseillé de placer l'enfant dans une classe supérieure.

Il était un prodige comme on en voyait peu...

Avoir autant de pouvoir et d'intelligence en première année, cet enfant était définitivement puissant. Cela ne faisait pas de mal non plus qu'il soit le possible enfant de la Prophétie. Il allait définitivement le recruter dans l'Ordre du Phénix s'il advenait que Voldemort se soulève de nouveau. Les parents de Harry accepteraient sûrement puisqu'ils étaient des membres de l'Ordre.

« Eh bien , je suis ici pour vous informer que votre retenue avec le professeur McGonagall se fera ce soir à huit heures. Ne soyez pas en retard. » reprit il en souriant à l'élève.

Harry s'était contenté de lui retourner son sourire.

Après le départ de Dumbledore, Hermione questionna Harry sur l'Occlumancie. Il lui expliqua et d'après la manière dont il en parlait, cela semblait difficile et compliqué, tout particulièrement pour une Hermione en première année. Mais elle ne souhaitait absolument pas que des personnes puisse lire ses pensées ou ait accès à ses souvenirs. Aussi Harry lui promit-il de lui apprendre bientôt à utiliser l'Occlumancie, cela lui permettrait d'organiser son esprit même s'il savait qu'elle avait déjà un esprit parfaitement organisé vu comment elle lisait l'entière bibliothèque de Poudlard dans son ancien monde. Il aurait probablement à l'entraîner à se défendre au cas où Malefoy tenterait quelque chose à l'avenir.

A la fin de la journée, la rumeur que Harry avait étalé Drago Malefoy l'un des Sang-pur les plus respectés de Serpentard était dans toute l'école. Malefoy n'osait plus croiser son regard. Il supportait son bras cassé en écharpe.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas, était qu'il avait gagné le respect de la maison Serpentard ce jour-ci grâce au discours qu'il avait tenu à Malefoy. Il ne jugeait pas les Serpentard comme tous les autres le faisaient, il les traitait avec équité. Les gens ne revinrent pas de leur surprise ce jour-là quant ils virent le Baron Sanglant adresser à Harry un sourire de respect.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Alors que les jours passaient, toutes les premières année avaient lu la grande nouvelle affichée sur le panneau d'informations de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Les cours de vol débutaient...

Hermione, bien évidemment était inquiète. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit , il savait depuis son ancien monde qu'elle avait le vertige.

Neville se vantait abondamment de ses capacités en vol à qui voulait l'entendre. En vérité, tous les élèves vivant dans le monde Sorcier se vantaient de leurs capacités, excepté Harry qui se contenta de lire l'information avec calme. Comme dans son ancienne dimension, Malefoy sans surprise, fanfaronnait bruyamment en déblatérant des histoires toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Dernièrement il s'était efforcé de se tenir loin de Harry. Après l'incident du couloir il avait compris que Harry était une personne vraiment dangereuse à affronter. Malefoy s'était aussi scrupuleusement tenu loin de Hermione depuis lors. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe... il savait que Malefoy avait tendance à reconstruire et rassembler tout son courage et revenir à la charge comme toujours. Pour un Serpentard, il était assez idiot de faire savoir à tous les Nés-moldu qu'il était un ennemi affiché. Parfois, il agissait tellement comme un Gryffondor.

La petite altercation avait fait un peu réagir certaines personnes. Après l'incident avec Malefoy, Neville était redevenu mielleux et onctueux envers Harry et essayait de le faire traîner avec sa troupe constituée de Dean, Ron, et Seamus. Bien sûr ces derniers étaient déjà amis avec Harry, mais Harry rejeta l'offre de Neville avec désinvolture en lui indiquant qu'il était sa propre personne et qu'il était très bien avec les personnes à qui il tenait compagnie. En réalité, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Neville tant qu'il ne changerait pas son attitude.

Harry était devenu ami avec presque tous les première années y compris quelques Serpentard après la correction qu'il avait infligée à Malefoy. Non seulement il discutait avec eux amicalement, mais il les aidait parfois dans leurs études puisqu'il était en tête de sa classe et qu'il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il était brillant.

Une jolie fille nommée Blaise Zabini était une très bonne amie de Hermione et lui. Elle était une Sang-pur et haïssait Malefoy de toutes ses forces. Elle l'avait félicité pour avoir remis Malefoy à sa place. Harry s'était souvenu qu'il avait entendu dire que les Zabini étaient neutres. Ce n'était pas une couverture non plus. Ils étaient réellement neutres et étaient l'une des famille de Sang-pur les plus respectées comme les Potter. Il se rappelait que durant la guerre prenait la neutralité comme un signe d'opposition. Si vous n'étiez pas avec lui, vous étiez contre lui.

Voldemort avait essayé de tuer les Zabini, mais Harry avait empêché l'attaque et sauvé Blaise, sa mère et plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son père, mais il gagna le respect des Zabini. Ils avaient immédiatement rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix après l'attaque. Il trouvait amusant que Blaise ait eu le béguin pour lui depuis la troisième année mais elle l'avait caché sous son apparence froide et réservée de Serpentarde. Quelques fois quand ils étaient seuls, elle s'adoucissait et pleurait sur son épaule la perte de son père. Harry avait toujours été présent pour la réconforter. Ses parents étaient des personnes très importantes et respectées au sein du Magenmagot. Ils se montrèrent très utiles à l'Ordre : en usant de la célébrité du Survivant et de celle d' Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindelwad , ils sacquèrent Fudge et l'intégrité des officiels ministériels corrompus du Ministère après la guerre. Arthur Weasley se vit attribuer instantanément le poste. C'était curieux de voir a quel point les gens avaient été prompts à vouloir abaisser la limite d'âge pour devenir Ministre. Ils avaient tous requis que Harry devienne le nouveau Ministre. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce souvenir.

Pendant le repas, Harry reçut une lettre de sa mère alors que Hermione donnait à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas voler ou ceux qui étaient trop effrayés des conseils sur comment voler. Neville se moquait d'elle et la raillait. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle parut blessée et et mortifiée. Neville fut immédiatement réduit au silence par un sort de mutisme que lui lança Harry. Très vite ses acolytes se turent et ils laissèrent Hermione tranquille. Elle fut reconnaissante , mais l'admonesta

en lui disant qu'il devrait arrêter de la défendre où les gens pourraient finir par le détester. Il balaya son inquiétude d'un rire .

« Hermione...tu es une amie géniale. Je ferai tout pour toi. Même s'il s'agissait de tuer un petit chiot pour te sauver, je le ferais sans hésiter. » à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il fut englouti dans une étreinte à couper le souffle par Hermione, qui le gronda en même temps pour avoir utilisé un pauvre petit chiot pour exemple. Certaines filles qui les espionnaient à ce moment là poussèrent des 'Oww' attendris alors que d'autres lançaient à Hermione des regards jaloux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry serait le petit ami parfait plus tard. Il était fort, intelligent, protecteur, loyal et chaud, la combinaison parfaite pour un petit ami à long terme. C'était juste trop dommage qu'il soit un première année et trop jeune pour elles.

« Hey Harry...Ta mère ne t'as t-elle pas envoyée de lettre? » s'enquit Hermione en souriant chaleureusement à Harry pour la loyauté dont il faisait preuve.

« Si, elle voulait me gronder. Apparemment, elle a entendu dire que j'avais mis Rogue à rude épreuve et a eu vent de ce que j'ai fait subir à Drago Malefoy. Après en avoir terminé avec remontrances, elle m'a félicité pour avoir défendu mes amis et les Nés-moldu et a affirmé qu'elle était fière de moi, mais qu'en même temps elle essayait de ne pas l'être pour m'être battu. » révéla Harry perplexe quant à la lettre écrite par sa mère.

Hermione sourit.

Après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner, il alla en classe. Harry remarqua que Neville venait de recevoir un Rappeltout qui semblait coûteux. Il était en train de l'exhiber à ses camarades de maison en prenant soin de s'en vanter copieusement au passage et en précisant que cela l'aiderait lui et ses amis dans leurs devoirs. 'Intéressant' pensa Harry. Quelques jours plus tard la leçon de vol arriva. Tout le monde était excité. Harry se demandait comme il allait pouvoir intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch sans un Neville paniquant et perdant son Rappeltout. Neville était très différent de celui de son ancienne dimension. Peut-être devrait il attendre l'année suivante et passer les tests tout le monde.

« Pour la dernière fois Mr. Longdubat , non. Les première année ne peuvent pas intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch » souffla avec agacement Mme Bibine pressée par un Neville Longdubat désespéré.

Elle soupira et leur ordonna de se positionner à côté de leur balai.

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous? Tout le monde se positionne sur le côté, met sa main droite au dessus de son balai et dit 'Debout' !»

Tout le monde obtempéra. Harry fut le seul pour lequel le balai se leva dès sa première injonction. Neville et Drago Malefoy lui avait lancé un regard venimeux, mais Harry les ignora. Il ne désirait pas se battre avec ces deux-là juste pour une affaire de jalousie.

Les élèves commençaient lentement à y arriver. Hermione et un petit nombre de nés-moldu n'y parvenaient pas du tout; leur balais restaient immobiles.

« Hermione, je sais que tu peux le faire, n'essaie pas de le commander. Sens le. Le balai n'est pas juste un objet...c'est comme une créature vivante, avec des émotions. Essaie de le sentir et appelle le encore. » l'encouragea Harry.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour réussir.

« Debout! » cria-t-elle en appliquant les conseils de Harry.

Instantanément , le balai sauta dans sa main. Elle gratifia Harry d'un de ses plus beaux sourires plus doux qu'elle ne réservait qu'à sa famille et à ses amis les plus proches.

« Merci Harry. »

_Tousse_

Ils levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir Mme Bibine qui regardait Harry, l'air impressionné.

« Bonjour. » fit Harry jovialement.

« Mr Potter, vous semblez savoir ce dont vous parlez. Vous devez être un excellent joueur de Quidditch tout comme votre père. C'est amusant mais j'ai entendu votre père me dire que vous n'aviez aucun intérêt pour le Quidditch. » déclara-t-elle amusée par sa soudaine attitude joviale.

« Pardon? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je préfère lire à jouer. » mentit Harry doucement.

Elle lui lança un regard singulier.

«Voila qui est drôle, la manière dont vous expliquiez à Miss Granger comment contrôler le balai révélait autre chose. Seuls ceux qui aiment le sentiment de voler peuvent comprendre comment le contrôler. Vous devez être un excellent joueur de Quidditch à mon sens » dit elle en souriant.

Harry lui avait simplement retourner son sourire.

Elle se retourna et passa parmi les autres élèves et les aida à contrôler leur balais. Quand elle termina, elle cria.

« Bien, , quand je sifflerai, vous décollerez en frappant un bon coup sur le sol pour vous élancer, gardez votre balai stable, élevez vous de quelques pieds et ensuite redescendez en vous penchant vers l'avant. C'est compris? A mon coup de sifflet, trois...deux...un! » elle siffla d'un grand coup.

Quelques personnes réussirent à s'élever un peu. Alors que Bibine aidait les autres étudiants, Harry avisa Neville et Malefoy qui se disputaient pour montrer à l'autre qui était le meilleur. Soudainement, les deux s'envolèrent, Neville poursuivant Malefoy. Mme Bibine leur somma immédiatement de redescendre mais ils étaient bien trop éloignés pour l'entendre. Ils se pourchassaient l'un l'autre dans les airs. Trop rapidement pour qu'on puisse voir comment, Malefoy donna un coup de pied à Neville qui perdit son équilibre et tomba.

Neville eut le poignet cassé.

« Déjà-vu... » murmura Harry. Hermione le vit murmurer et se demanda confuse de quoi il était en train de parler.

« Mr Longdubat! Mr Malefoy! Comment osez vous tous les deux voler sans autorisation et attaquer délibérément un camarade? Vous aurez de graves ennuis tous les deux! » hurla Bibine.

Malefoy se contenta de renifler alors qu'il descendait. Neville continuait toujours de gémir.

« Mr. Malefoy vous restez ici, je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard. J'accompagne Mr. Longdubat à l'infirmerie. Si je vois un d'entre dans les airs, vous le regretterez, vous tout particulièrement Mr. Malefoy » annonça-t-elle, la voix ferme.

Tout le monde acquiesça alors que Harry débattait si Malefoy allait transgresser l'interdiction ou pas. Il remarqua que Neville avait fait tombé son Rappeltout. 'C'est vraiment trop commode' pensa-il.

« Est-ce que tu penses que ça ira pour Neville? » chuchota Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si inquiète. Personnellement , Harry pensait qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

« Oui, Mme Pomfresh est une très bonne guérisseuse, et une des meilleures infirmière qui soit. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. » informa Harry sans se retourner pour la regarder et continuant toujours à observer ce qu'allait faire Malefoy.

Quand Bibine partit, Harry le vit se moquer de Neville qui s'était vanté de ses talents de voleur alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de rester sur son balai. A la surprise de Harry, Ron s'avança et fit face à Malefoy. Ce dernier se mit à le railler et à l'insulter, puis s'envola avec le Rappeltout à la main.

Avant que Ron ne se mette à le poursuivre, Harry l'arrêta.

« Ron laisse moi m'occuper de lui. » dit il d'une voix égale. Ron opina avec une certaine docilité. Il avait vu à quel point Harry pouvait être dangereux et le contredire n'était jamais une bonne idée, spécialement quand il était aussi sérieux. Tout le monde savait que Harry était le seul Gryffondor de première année qui pouvait faire face à Malefoy et Neville sans aucune crainte.

Harry s'envola rapidement vers Drago et arriva à son niveau sous les protestations de Hermione qui ne cessait de lui crier qu'il ne devait pas.

« Alors Potter, tu es peut être fort, mais est-ce que tu sais voler? » se moqua Malefoy.

Harry ne cilla même pas.

« Je n'ai pas pas le temps pour tes petits jeux, Malefoy. Donne moi ce Rappeltout ou je te tue. » énonça Harry froidement.

Malefoy pâlit à une vitesse impressionnante et se mit à trembler perceptiblement.

« A-Alors... Et si tu l'attrapais? » réussit-il à railler d'un ton apeuré.

Avant que Harry puisse répondre, Malefoy lança le Rappeltout haut dans les airs.

En un instant, Harry le dépassa à une vitesse fulgurante.

Si quelqu'un l'avait regardé de plus près, il aurait pu le voir sourire. Harry constata que le balai était vraiment lent par rapport à son Éclair de Feu. Comme la dernière fois, ce fut assez facile d'attraper le Rappeltout alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sol.

Pour finir avec style il fit un saut périlleux vers l'avant avec son balai pour atterrir en un superbe style de professionnel. Avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, il entendit McGonagall hurler.

« Harry James Potter! »

Harry murmura intérieurement et murmura.

« C'est définitivement du déjà-vu... »

« Jamais...de toute ma carrière... » fit elle en paraissant à court de mots.

« Comment avez-vous osé... vous auriez pu vous briser le cou...que dirait votre mère? » proféra McGonagall toujours sous le choc.

Harry se sentit immédiatement mal. Elle avait juste eu à mentionner _sa mère_. Nom d'un strangulot, il n'avait pas pensé à sa mère! Oh Merlin, quand elle le saura, elle allait hurler comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Il se pourrait même qu'il reçoive une Beuglante! Il se mit à gémir à la pensée de sa mère déçue.

Alors que Harry s'apitoyait sur son sort, tous ses amis le défendaient. Ce n'était pas seulement les Gryffondors mais aussi les Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et certains Serpentards, à la plus grande stupéfaction de McGonagall. Harry s'était sans conteste fait un groupe loyal d'amis.

« Assez. Mr Potter, suivez-moi, maintenant. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Harry grimaça. Pour une raison inexplicable, sa voix sonnait plus sévère que dans son ancienne dimension.

« Ron donne ça à ton copain Neville. » dit Harry en laissant derrière lui une foule indignée de voir comment McGonagall réprimandait Harry et pas Malefoy. Ron opina silencieusement. Il était totalement hors de lui. Son ami Harry qui était de loin un meilleur ami que Neville avait des ennuis pour avoir été récupérer le Rappeltout pour Neville alors même qu'il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec ce dernier.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à McGonagall et opina quand elle lui lança un regard lui signifiant de hâter le pas et de la suivre. Intérieurement il avait un bon pressentiment sur ce qui allait se produire bien qu'elle lui adressait le 'Regard'.

Parler à Dubois fut intéressant...

« Potter tu dis? Ton père est James Potter n'est-ce pas? » interrogea Dubois avec excitation.

Harry acquiesça.

Dubois siffla.

« Wow, le fils de la légendaire star de Quiddicth James Potter. » s'esclaffa Dubois de bonheur.

« Mon père est aussi légendaire que ça? » demanda Harry perplexe. Il savait que son père était bon, mais de là à impressionner le fanatique de Quidditch Olivier Dubois, wow.

« Est ce que ton père est aussi légendaire? Quoi? Tu ne le sais pas? Presque toutes les équipes de Quidditch d'Europe ont essayé de le recruter. L'Irlande a même voulu avoir ton père avant même qu'il ne termine Poudlard. La Bulgarie a fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir!Ils ont même envoyé les entraîneurs et les joueurs professionnel des équipes pour l'enrôler. J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disent qu'ils ont même essayé de le séduire. Ton père était surement le meilleur jour d'Europe. C'était un joueur parfait qui pouvait jouer à toutes les positions.

« Mince! Je savais qu'il était bon mais de là à jouer toutes les positions? » s'exclama Harry incrédule. Ça, il ne le savait pas.

« Ouais. » approuva Dubois excité. « Bon, puisque j'ai du temps de libre, voyons voir de quoi tu es fait.

**Trente minutes plus tard...**

_« _Par la culotte de Merlin, nous allons sans aucun doute gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année! Tu n'es pas seulement bon en tant qu'Attrapeur mais en tant que Poursuiveur aussi! » s'exclama Dubois en s'esclaffant comme un fou. Cela commençait à effrayer quelque peu Harry.

« Oui, eh bien.. »

« Dis moi... est ce que tes frères et sœurs jouent aussi bien? » voulut savoir Dubois.

Harry sourit. Ils étaient sacrément bons oui! Sakura et Rose étaient comme les jumeaux Weasley. Léon était un véritable mur en tant que gardien. Seul leur père arrivait à lui marquer des buts. Sylvia,d'après ce qu'il avait vu..semblait vouloir être poursuiveuse.

« Oui, ils sont géniaux, ils sont tous impressionnants. A part ma mère ma famille entière aime jouer au Quidditch . » révéla-t-il avec sincérité. Sa mère _n'aimait pas_ le Quidditch.

« Hmm... c'est dommage qu'une mère ne soit pas intéressée par les rêves de ses enfants. »

Bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, Harry approuvait.

« Bref! Nous allons avoir entraînement bientôt. Je te donnerai les détails plus tard, Harry! » lui dit Dubois extatique en lui tapotant la tête comme s'il était un petit garçon.

Ceci dit, ils quittèrent tous les deux le terrain.

Harry prit le chemin opposé à celui de Dubois et se mit à errer dans l'aile abandonnée du château. Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry se souvenait de comment l'Irlande et la France lui avaient demandé durant sa sixième année de rejoindre leur équipe de réserve quand il avait refusé de jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Ils avaient tous eu vent de ses compétences exceptionnelles au Quidditch et avaient voulu l'avoir dans leur équipe, mais il avait décliné. Il se souciait beaucoup plus de la guerre en cours que d'un jeu comme le Quidditch.

Depuis son refus, l'Irlande n'avait cessé de lui envoyé des lettres innombrables de supplique. Il devait admettre qu' ils semblaient vraiment désespérés. D'après ce dont il se souvenait, durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'Irlande avait un mauvais Attrapeur mais la meilleure équipe du monde. La France ne le le voulait pas comme Attrapeur de réserve; ils le voulaient dans la _vraie _équipe. Il devait avouer qu'il avait été sur le point d'accepter quand Fleur l'avait supplié, mais il lui dit qu'après la guerre, il serait heureux de les rejoindre. Il avait entendu dire qu'être un joueur de Quidditch pour la France avait de gros bénéfices. Il ne sut jamais exactement ce que Fleur voulait dire par là mais de la manière dont elle lui avait lancé un clin d'œil, il avait eu une bonne idée sur la question.

Harry soupira. Le Quidditch était parfois problématique. Cette année, cependant, il essaierait de remporter la Coupe. Il n'allait pas se laisser plonger dans un était comateux après s'être occupé de Quirrell. Il était beaucoup plus expérimenté dans les combats à présent. Alors il était certainement plus que prêt. Il rit à cette idée. Il était définitivement prêt à le tuer lui et ses mangemorts.

Subitement Harry réalisa à quel point il était tard. Le ciel était déjà en train de s'obscurcir. En soupirant Harry se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il ne voulait pas aller déjeuner et faire face à tous les Gryffondor qui le questionneraient sur ce qui s'était passé. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de répondre aux questions de Hermione qui voudraient savoir ce que McGonagall lui avait fait après le fiasco avec le Rappeltout.


	5. Le Troll et le Mage des Ombres

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie  
**

**Chapitre 5: Le Troll et le Mage des Ombres**

« Quoii?? » le cri strident de Hermione retentit à travers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Certaines personnes présentes se retournèrent pour les fixer du regard.

« Shhhh! » pressa Harry en un chuchotement.

« Désolée » murmura-t-elle.

« Personne ne doit le savoir, c'est supposé être... »

« Félicitations Harry! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley qui venaient de débouler dans la salle commune et paraissaient encore plus excités que de coutume si telle chose était possible.

Tout le monde avait leur attention tourné vers eux à présent.

« Dubois nous a raconté. Nous sommes aussi dans l'équipe: les batteurs de Gryffondor. Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor monsieur l'Attrapeur! » déclara Fred avec emphase et excitation.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Neville adressait à Harry des regards meurtriers.

Harry soupira. Il savait comment ils l'avaient découvert mais il devait feindre l'ignorance.

« Pourquoi vous l'a-t-il dit? Il m'a dit de le garder secret. » dit Harry en leur lançant un regard curieux.

« Tu plaisantes? » s'exclama George en le regardant comme s'il lui était poussé une nouvelle tête.

« Dubois était littéralement en train sautiller de classe en classe et se vanter à tout le monde qu'ils avaient trouvé un nouvel Attrapeur qui ferait rougir de honte Charlie Weasley. » s'esclaffa Fred.

Harry grogna et les jumeaux rirent de plus belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde le félicitait...

« Harry! » appela Hermione avec impatience

« Désolé Hermione. » répondit Harry après avoir reçu simultanément un baiser sur chaque joue de la part de deux filles en troisième année, au plus grand agacement de Hermione. Elle leur jeta un regard féroce qu'elles ignorèrent avec indifférence.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... » reprit-elle sèchement.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire un autre mot, Ron Weasley l'interrompit.

Harry vit Hermione lancer un regard noir au rouquin. Il savait pourquoi. Ron trouvait Hermione fatigante quand elle sermonnait les gens à propos du règlement et autres choses similaires et Hermione ne l'appréciait pas non plus.

« Hey Harry. » dit Ron l'air mal à l'aise.

« Salut Ron. » dit Harry en le gratifiant d'un regard interrogateur.

« Je voulais te dire...je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour avoir été un abruti fini tout ce temps. Je me demandais...si nous pouvions devenir amis? Je ne pense plus vouloir trainer avec Neville . Je viens de remarquer que nous n'étions même pas vraiment amis, il ne souvenait même pas de mon nom avant la fin de la première semaine de classes. » révéla Ron en regardant ses pieds. Ses oreilles étaient d'un rouge tomate particulièrement saisissant.

Hermione était sur le point de rétorquer , mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Bien sûr, je serai heureux de te compter parmi mes amis. Bienvenue au club. »affirma Harry en souriant.

Hermione lui sourit. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, probablement pour ne pas avoir tenu rigueur à Ron du mauvais traitement dont il avait fait preuve à leur encontre au début de l'année.

« Tiens assis-toi, prends une chaise pour qu'on puisse faire connaissance. » sourit Harry.

Ron lui rendit son sourire.

« Permets nous de nous présenter comme il se doit. Je suis Harry Potter... » dit Harry en se pointant du doigt. « Cette charmante et brillante sorcière est Hermione Granger. » finit-il en indiquant Hermione qui s'était mise à rougir sous l'éloge non dissimulé de Harry, mais il l'ignora ou ne sembla pas avoir remarqué l'état de son amie.

Ron sourit et se présenta.

« Je suis Ronald Weasley. Appelez-moi juste Ron. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que vous en classe, je ne suis pas non plus très fort pour un sorcier, mais j'aime jouer aux échecs. » dit Ron en rougissant des oreilles au mot 'intelligent'.

Harry sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, simplement parce que tu n'es pas intelligent, cela ne signifie pas qu'on ne peut pas être amis. » dit Harry en haussant des épaules.

Ils se mirent tous trois à rire.

« Les échecs tu as dis? Tu dois être un excellent stratège. Eh bien, c'est génial, je suis vraiment navrant niveau stratégie, tout particulièrement aux échecs. » révéla Harry avec franchise.

« J'ai un frère et quatre sœurs. Je suis l'aîné de la famille; j'ai des sœurs jumelles qui s'appellent Sakura et Rose. Ensuite c'est mon petit frère Léon, puis Sylvia, et dernièrement Petite Lily. » informa joyeusement Harry.

« Quoi? Autant de soeurs? Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir; j'ai cinq frères et une sœur. Bill est l'aîné il travaille pour Gringotts comme Briseur de Sortilèges, ensuite vient Charlie qui est éleveur de Dragons en Roumanie, puis Percy, qui est ce crétin là-bas. » dit Ron en indiquant le strict rouquin qui était en train d'admonester les deux troisième année qui avaient embrassé Harry quelques instants plus tôt de ne pas parler aussi fort. « Après nous avons mes frères jumeaux, qui sont des farceurs, ce sont les jumeaux que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Ensuite c'est moi, et finalement la plus jeune est Ginny. Elle a un an de moins que moi; elle ira à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Nous sommes tous roux dans la famille. Alors nous avons un sacré caractère. »

Harry avait pris soin de ne pas montrer de signe de reconnaissance lorsque Ron parla de sa famille, il s'était contenté de sourire.

« Wow, euh, je pense que tes frères jumeaux, Fred et George vont s'entendre affreusement bien avec mon frère Léon quant il viendra à Poudlard, c'est un farceur comme mon père. Et pour ce qui est de ta sœur Ginny, je pense qu'elle s'entendra bien avec mes soeurs Sakura et Rose puisqu'elles viendront aussi à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Et puis elles sont rouquines aussi » révéla Harry en souriant.

« J'ai entendu parler des Potter par mes parents. Ils disent que ta famille a toujours été noble et respectable contrairement aux Malefoy. » dit Ron en appuyant le nom des Malefoy avec un ton de dégout perceptible.

« Hey... ne te préoccupe pas de Malefoy, parfois il se rappelle qu'il a tout intérêt à rester loin de moi et à ne pas venir m'ennuyer. »

Ron opina.

« Je dois sembler arrogant, mais c'est la vérité. En réalité; j'ai les connaissances d'un troisième année en ce qui concerne la théorie et la pratique, alors essentiellement, il a peur de moi. » révéla Harry avec sincérité.

« En parlant de Malefoy... » interrompit Ron.

Il raconta alors à Harry et Hermione qui lisait un de ses livres de classe en même temps tout en écoutant la conversation la discussion qu'il avait interceptée tantôt..

« Neville et Malefoy se disputaient tout à l'heure. Ils ont prévu d'avoir un duel de sorcier. Nous devons les arrêter. » dit Ron d'un ton lugubre.

« Je suis d'accord. Nous devons les arrêter! » approuva Hermione d'un ton professionnel.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione; laisse les faire, c'est leur problème. » dit Harry d'une voix apaisante.

« Harry! S'ils se fourrent dans les ennuis, nous perdrons énormément de points. Tous les points que tu as gagné pour Gryffondor seront perdus. Nous sommes au moins de deux cents point devant les autres maisons grâce à toi. Sais-tu que toutes les autres maisons te veulent chez elles pour que tu leur gagnes autant de points? Sans parler de lorsqu'ils découvriront que tu es devenu Attrapeur alors que tu n'es qu'un première année. Alors que tu gagnes des points, Neville nous les fait perdre aussitôt après! Sans toi nous nous serions dans les négatifs à l'heure qu'il est! » le réprimanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils intensément.

« Hermione! Calme toi. » dit Harry essayant de la calmer. Cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Harry, si tu ne fais rien, j'irai le dire à un professeur! » prévint-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui devrai... » commença Harry

« Parce que tout le monde s'en remet à toi » dirent Ron et Hermione en chœur avec le même visage sérieux.

Harry en tomba à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise.

« S-s'en remet à moi? » réussit-il à lâché en se relevant.

Ce fut au tour de Ron et Hermione de tomber à la renverse de façon théâtrale. Hermione se releva promptement et s'employa à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« Oui, au moment où tu es rentré à Poudlard, tu as permis à Gryffondor qui n'a plus gagné depuis des années d'être en tête pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Tu es devenu un héros pour les Nés-moldu, tu défends les autres maisons et les gens que tu ne connais pas qui se retrouvent harassés; tu as même défendu des Serpentards, que les trois quart de l'école détestent ; tu empêches les mauvais gars de tourmenter les autres et maintenant, tu deviens le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis deux siècles! » s'écria Hermione.

Avant que Harry puisse répondre, il y eut un grand nombre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations qui s'élevèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

'Bien dit!'. 'Exactement!'.'Harry tu es mon héros.'.'Tu l'as dit Hermione!'

Harry rougit à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Alors, tu veux que je continue? » demanda Hermione un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Harry soupira et d'une voix blagueuse dit.

« C'est très flatteur lorsque tu me complimentes Hermione, essaies-tu de me demander de sortir avec toi? ». Instantanément ,les personnes dans la salle éclatèrent de rire et Hermione devint rouge betterave.

« Harry James Potter! » s'écria-t-elle . Harry aurait put jurer avoir vu des cornes de démon lui pousser sur la tête, tant son expression semblait colérique.

Ron recula instantanément de plusieurs pas. Harry ne broncha même pas , il se contenta de parler d'une voix calme que seuls Ron et Hermione purent entendre.

« Lorsqu'il sera l'heure de se coucher, je jetterai un sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte. Satisfaite maintenant? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

Tout le monde était toujours en train de rire. Harry sourit intérieurement.

Plus tard cette nuit, il lança un sort mineur de verrouillage sur la porte. Si Neville et ses acolytes pouvaient briser ce sort de seconde année, alors ils auraient mérité le droit d'aller au duel. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, pour commencer.

Le jour suivant Malefoy arborait une expression suffisante sur son visage. Harry se demanda si Malefoy pensait qu'ils avaient eu des ennuis . Il ignora les deux ennemis alors qu'il s'échangeaient des regards noirs. Ce fut alors que Harry remarqua les sabliers des maisons comptabilisant les points.

'C'est quoi CA?!' s'écria Harry en regardants les sabliers d'un air incrédule.

Gryffondor avait perdu deux cents points!

Regardant par dessus son épaule, Harry avisa les expressions de rage et d'abattement sur les visages respectifs de Neville, Dean, Seamus et Hermione.

'Non...ces crétins!'

_Hey... c'est toi l'idiot que n'a pas mis un puissant sort de verrouillage sur la porte. N'as tu pas dit que s'ils pouvaient briser le sort, ils méritaient le droit d'aller se battre s'ils le voulaient? En plus, n'essaye pas de jouer avec le destin. Laisse le faire son boulot._

Harry ne proféra aucun mot. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il savait qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher.

'C'est pas vrai, tous ces points que j'ai gagné pour Gryffondor. Tout ça pour rien.'

Gryffondor avait maintenant 192 points, Serdaigle 204, Poufsouffle 175 et Serpentard 195; Harry grogna intérieurement quand il entendit les murmures incrédules demandant pourquoi Gryffondor avait perdu deux cents points. Ils menaient d'au moins deux cents et maintenant étaient redescendus d'un même montant. C'était certain, Gryffondor allait détester Hermione ainsi que Neville et ses amis pendant un long moment.

Harry grogna de nouveau et lança un regard acéré à Hermione qui devint mal à l'aise sous ce regard de reproche. Elle lui adressa un regard d'excuse et lui informa silencieusement qu'elle lui expliquera plus tard.

Harry secoua sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à se lever et à quitter la Grande Salle mais soudainement, son attention fut attirée par une enveloppe écarlate que le hibou de sa famille lui apportait en transportant un balai enveloppé d'une mince matière protectrice.

Il déglutit. Audiblement. Qu'avait-il fait? Harry ne remarqua pas quand Ron se mit à gémir ou quand Hermione lui lança un regard curieux en voyant sa lettre. Apparemment, Ron savait ce que cela signifiait, mais pas Hermione.

Avant qu'il puisse récupérer la lettre discrètement , Neville en décida autrement en remarquant la couleur de la lettre. Il entreprit d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur Harry , se réjouissant de le voir dans de gros ennuis.

« Regardez, Potter a reçu une Beuglante. Je parie qu'il est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou! » . Neville et ses amis se mirent à rire. Avant que Harry ne puisse s'en rendre compte, la Beuglante avait explosé et une délicieuse voix réjouie retentit fortement dans la Grande Salle.

_HARRY, MON CHERI! NOUS VENONS JUSTE D'APPRENDRE LES NOUVELLES. LE PLUS JEUNE ATTRAPEUR DEPUIS UN SIECLE. TON PERE EST SI FIER DE TOI. IL EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LA FETE AVEC TON ONCLE REMUS TELLEMENT IL EST EUPHORIQUE! OH MON AMOUR NOUS SOMMES SI FIERS DE TOI!_

Harry rougit de manière impressionnante jusqu'à atteindre la légendaire couleur que prenaient les Weasley en pareil cas, lorsque la lettre résonna dans toute la Grande Salle devenue silencieuse. Neville semblait furieux qu'il soit félicité au lieu de se faire crier dessus... sans se rendre compte que Harry se faisait effectivement crier dessus... Malefoy avait un regard meurtrier en apprenant que Harry avait été autorisé à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch alors qu'il était en première année. Le reste des élèves riait en voyant Harry prendre une intéressante couleur betterave. Il pensa qu'au moins c'était terminé, lorsqu'à sa plus grande horreur la Beuglante poursuivit.

_OH MON CHERI, J'AI AUSSI ENTENDU DIRE QUE TU ETAIS A LA TETE DE TA CLASSE! TU DEVIENS TELLEMENT COMME MOI. JE REMERCIE MERLIN DE NE PAS AVOIR RECU DE LETTRE M'ANNONCANT QUE TU AS JOUE DES TOURS . JE M'INQUIETAIS TELLEMENT POUR TOI EN ME DEMANDANT COMMENT TU T'EN SORTAIS TOUT SEUL ALORS QU'IL SEMBLERAIT QUE TOUT SE PASSE TRES BIEN. TON PERE TE PASSE LE BONJOUR AINSI QUE TES FRERES ET SOEURS. AH OUI, MERCI MON MOUR POUR TES FLEURS, C ETAIT TELLEMENT PREVENANT DE TA PART DE M'EN ENVOYER. TOUTES MES AMIES ME DISENT A QUEL POINT TU ES ADORABLE D'ENVOYER DES FLEURS A TA MOMAN CHERIE. TU ES TELLEMENT MIGNON, MON PETIT COEUR. ENCORE FELICITATIONS MON CHERI._

_AVEC TOUT MON AMOUR_

_MOMAN_

Lorsque la Beuglante se termina et se déchira d'elle-même jusqu'à disparaître complètement, Harry était sous la table. Il rougissait tellement que même en essayant de se cacher, le peu de visage qui dépassait de sous la table suffisait à attirer l'attention par son rouge surnaturel. Malheureusement pour lui toute l'attention de l'école entière était _déjà_ dirigée vers lui.

Certains professeurs assis à leur table avaient diverses expressions sur leur visage. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient tellement forts que c'en était éblouissant, Rogue renifla avec dédain mais avait l'ombre d'un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, Flitwick riait de bon cœur et McGonagall souriait. Le reste des professeurs se contentaient de sourire amusés.

Tout le monde riait à son détriment. Quelques élèves d'années supérieures l'appelèrent 'Fiston à sa moman'. Les filles commentaient à quel point il était charmant d'envoyer des fleurs à sa mère. Hermione riait tout son content totalement avachie sur la table. Tout sa tristesse de la nuit précédente envolée.

« Oh Harry, je savais que tu étais un fils à maman, mais wow, tu ne plaisantais pas! » Ceci lancé, il y eut un autre joyeux concert de rires qui s'éleva dans la salle.

Harry rougit de nouveau et ouvrit le colis pour révéler son Nimbus 2000. Il y avait une note au fond.

_Owww...tu vas jouer au Quidditch dès la première année,je suis trop jalouse, voilà ton balai. Je t'aime frérot! J'ai dit à maman de ne pas t'envoyer de Beuglante, mais elle a un regard rêveur et elle fredonne. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait entendu._

_Ta soeur chérie_

_Sakura._

Harry sourit intérieurement.

Ron avait eu le souffle coupé en regardant le colis qui trônait devant Harry.

« Nom d'une chouette, est ce que c'est un Nimbus 2000?! » s'exclama Ron. Tout les élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent rapidement pour voir.

« Wow Harry; tu as gagné le gros lot! »

« Tu m'étonnes! A nous la Coupe de Quidditch cette année! »

« Wow, je n'en ai jamais touché de ma vie. Est-ce que je pourrais l'essayer? »

« C'est vraiment le tien? »

« Hey... » dit Harry essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. « Ma mère et mon père me l'ont acheté dès qu'il est sorti. Alors bien sur que c'est le mien. »

« C'est sûr, fils a maman. »

Tout le monde ricana en voyant Harry devenir rouge tomate.

'Merlin, pourquoi a-t-elle ressenti le besoin de m'embarrasser?'

A la fin de la journée tout le monde appelait Harry, fils à maman. Il rougissait comme un Weasley à chaque fois. Le jour suivant il décida de rendre visite à Hagrid qui était toujours heureux de le recevoir et ils avaient toujours des discussions passionnantes. Quand Hermione, vit le bébé dragon elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il lui affirma qu'il avait déjà compris les problèmes que cela pourrait poser et que Dumbledore allait l'envoyer en Roumanie. Sans les réflexes affutés de Harry le bébé dragon aurait probablement emporté un bout du bras de Hermione en souvenir.

Depuis que Ron avait commencé à côtoyer Harry, ses notes s'étaient faites refaire une santé. Harry commença à l'aider dans ses devoirs et à étudier. Bien sur, Ron n'appréciait pas vraiment, mais Harry lui déclara que s'il voulait montrer à sa famille de quoi il était capable, il devait étudier dur et passer les tests de Quidditch l'année suivante comme joueur de réserve. Harry n'avait pas encore donné cette idée à Dubois mais il prévoyait de le faire l'année suivante.

Plus tard ce jour-là Hermione entreprit d'expliquer à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé et comment elle avait fait perdre des points à Gryffondor. Voyant son air abattu, Harry lui assura qu'il les récupèrerai aussi vite que possible pour que tout le monde oublie cet incident, mais Hermione demeura triste et rejetée par le reste des Gryffondors.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Halloween s'approchait. Harry entendit les garçons dans son dortoir parler de se rendre au Couloir Interdit pour s'amuser. Plus tard cette nuit, Harry s'était téléporté par la voie des Ombres vers la salle ou était caché le Miroir du Riséd. Dans cette dimension-ci Dumbledore avait directement mis le Miroir dans l'étage interdit sous la trappe. Il se mit à examiner tous les pièges et énigmes qui reposaient là. Il retourna à son dortoir après s'être assuré d'avoir posé un puissant sort de verrouillage qu'aucun première année ne pourrait ouvrir.

Le jour suivant en cours d'Enchantements, ils pratiquèrent le sortilège de lévitation. Harry n'entendit pas ni ne vit que Hermione et Ron se disputaient. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, ils avaient appris à s'entendre mais continuaient toujours de se disputer souvent. Il était trop occupé à assister le professeur à aider les élèves rencontrant des difficultés dans la maîtrise du sort; Il ne vit donc pas Neville et ses comparses les approcher et commencer à les tourmenter.

Le savoir de Harry était légendaire... Les professeurs lui avaient demandé s'il désirait faire un test pour voir dans quel année il pourrait réellement être. D'après les connaissances dont il faisait preuve, ils avaient dit qu'il pourrait être en deuxième ou troisième année au plus. Harry avait refusé en leur expliquant qu'il désirait être avec des gens de son âge. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère lui envoie une autre Beuglante dans laquelle elle se récrierait sur son intelligence exceptionnelle pour avoir été transféré à deux ou trois années supérieures. Il lui avait écrit une longue lettre à propos de sa Beuglante et racontant à quel point il avait été embarrassé.

Elle ne prit aucunement compte de la lettre.

Elle répondit juste qu'elle avait été tellement fière et excitée qu'elle ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Harry avait soupiré. Mais maintenant, à cause de ses excellents résultats et son refus de sauter de niveau, il était devenu un assistant pour le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Flitwick. Tout le monde disait qu'il avait un talent naturel pour l'enseignement. Quand il enseignait aux élèves, ils comprenaient parfaitement et ils étaient heureux que Harry soit professeur assistant. Malefoy et Neville Longdubat étaient trop fiers pour lui demander de l'aide, aussi allaient-ils toujours voir le professeur lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

Rogue était déconcertant. Harry ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude si ce dernier le détestait ou s'il l'appréciait tout simplement. Il était brillant en potions ce qui lui gagna l'appréciation de Rogue

mais d'un autre côté il le détestait parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter. Durant ses humeurs malsaines de haine, il essayait d'attirer les pires ennuis à Harry pour la plus petite des peccadilles mais Harry était brillant et avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Harry avait entendu Rogue admettre à d'autres professeurs que Harry avait le potentiel pour devenir un exceptionnel Maître de Potions.

Cette nuit durant la fête de Halloween, Harry mangeait tranquillement et discutait avec Padma Patil, qui était connue comme une de ses meilleurs amis. Alors qu'il devisait avec Padma à la table des Serdaigle, pour une certaine raison, il eut l'étrange et horrible sentiment d'avoir oublié de faire quelque chose. Il l'ignora, mais le sentiment subisista. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Ce fut alors que cela lui revint brusquement.

Hermione n'était pas là. Harry observa immédiatement Neville et Ron. Ron était assis à côté de ses frères, ils étaient amis dans ce monde, mais pas aussi proche que dans le précédent. Ron ne montrait aucun signe de culpabilité ou chose similaire, seulement de la curiosité était peinte sur son visage. Quand Harry leva les yeux vers Neville et ses acolytes, il remarqua que leur visage trahissait un sentiment de culpabilité et de malaise.

Cela lui révéla tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Aussi vite qu'il le put , il suivit tout le monde qui quittait la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans leur salles communes respectives sous l'ordre de Dumbledore.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il se téléporta instantanément à travers les ombres aux toilettes des filles ou devait être Hermione. Il fut horrifié de constater que les événement s'étaient enchaînés beaucoup plus rapidement que dans son ancien monde. Quand il arriva, il vit le Troll dirigeant sa lourde massue vers Hermione. Réagissant rapidement; Harry lança une dague magiquement améliorée qui réduisit la massue en morceaux. Hermione hurla quelque chose à Harry , mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Harry était au-delà de la colère. Il commença à irradier de pouvoir. Il tenta de se contrôler pour restreindre la quantité d'énergie déployée, il n'allait pas avoir besoin de toute sa puissance pour une créature aussi faible que celle-ci.

D'une pensée, ses pouvoirs des ombres avaient frappé le troll, l'immobilisant sur place. Harry ensuite sa baguette, et prononça d'une voix dure et glaciale.

« Pour avoir menacé mon amie... » Il cria d'une voix empreinte de finalité. « _Shadowra Flara!_ »

Un énorme jet de lumière sombre qui résonnait comme le crépitement de flammes furieuses se mêlant au fracas des éclairs fendant le ciel jaillit de sa baguette et frappa le Troll par derrière. Le rayon fit un trou si énorme au niveau de la poitrine du troll que les bras et la tête n'étaient plus reliés entre eux. La partie supérieure de la poitrine du Troll avait disparu de même que la tête. La partie inférieure de Troll s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

Harry accourut aussitôt vers Hermione et l'étreignit. Elle se mit à pleurer dans ses bras.

« Harry...(hic)..qu'est..ce..(hic).. Troll...(sanglot) faisait ici? » pleura-t-elle sur sa poitrine .

« Shhhh...ne parle pas. » dit Harry en l'étreignant avec réconfort.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit les professeurs approcher. Il s'excusa rapidement à Hermione pour l'acte qu'il allait commettre.

« Désolé Hermione..._Oubliettes_! »

Quelques instants plus tard, les professeurs pénétrèrent dans les toilettes. Il se retourna pour voir les Professeurs Rogue, Flitwick, McGonagall, Chourave, et Dumbledore. Ils le regardaient avec émerveillement, stupéfaction, fureur, inquiétude et soulagement.

« Mais que faites-vous donc ici? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall avec une colère froide dans sa voix. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était tout à fait stupéfiée de voir le Troll mort, la seule conclusion à laquelle elle parvint fut que Harry Potter l'avait tué lui-même.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir? » interrogea-t-elle encore d'une voix plus calme.

Harry remarqua que Rogue s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, alors il le devança.

« J'étais assis en train de manger jusqu'à ce que je m 'aperçoive que Hermione était absente quand le Professeur Quirrell entre et crie à propos du Troll. J'ai immédiatement demandé à tout le monde si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Un élève m'a dit qu'elle pleurait quelque part, alors je suis tout de suite parti la chercher. Je serais venu vous voir Professeurs, mais quelque chose me disait que je devais la retrouver le plus vite possible et que le temps pressait. Quand j'ai entendu un cri, j'ai su ou Hermione était. Quand je suis entré j'ai vu un immense Troll debout devant elle qui était sur le point de la frapper avec sa massue , alors je me suis concentré pour mettre toute mes forces dans un Reducto et viser le Troll à bout portant... » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Certains professeurs lui lancèrent des regards incrédules alors que d'autres hochaient la tête, c'était vrai que le garçon était puissant, alors bien sûr cela avait du sens. Et en outre pourquoi mentirait-il?

« Miss Granger, racontez-votre histoire je vous prie. » demanda Dumbledore gentiment.

Harry relâcha Hermione qui arrêta de pleurer et se mit à parler. Harry savait que l'histoire de Hermione concorderait avec la sienne. Il avait appliqué son sortilège de mémoire sur elle simplement pour être prudent et altérer un peu ses souvenirs. Au lieu de Harry irradiant de pouvoir et de l'emploi de ses pouvoirs des Ombres, elle se souvenait de lui ayant couru et jeté un puissant sort de réduction. Harry avait le sentiment que Dumbledore allait utiliser la Légilimancie pour confirmer les dires, et il le fit ce qu'il l'énerva grandement. Pour ce qui était de la raison pour laquelle Hermione était là, elle mentit tout d'abord. Mais Harry qui était encore en colère exigea qu'elle dise la vérité. Elle parut honteuse et leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Cet idiot de Neville et ses comparses s'étaient moqué d'elle quand elle avait essayé de leur montré les mouvements corrects de la baguette en Enchantements . Ils avaient commencé à l'appeler une je-sais-tout et ensuite ils avaient avancé que la seule raison pour laquelle Harry lui parlait était parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle car elle n'avait aucun ami. Dean et Seamus lui avaient dit alors que personne ne l'aimait à Gryffondor; ils lui parlaient seulement parce qu'elle était l'amie de Harry. Alors elle avait pleuré tout la journée dans les toilettes des filles jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte s'ouvrir en claquant. Un Troll était entré et avait commencé à tout détruire sur son passage. Il était sur le point de la tuer lorsque Harry était arrivé en colère et avait lancé un puissant Reducto au Troll.

Harry était absolument furieux, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de McGonagall quand elle apprit le comportement de Neville et ses amis envers Hermione.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quelque chose Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Mr Potter, je suis heureux de constater que vous avez su faire preuve d'une grande lucidité ,confronté à une situation dangereuse. J'aurai pris des points à Mr Longdubat, Finnegan, et Thomas. Cependant cela n'aurait pas été juste pour vous. Pour votre courage et pour avoir sauvé la vie de Miss Granger, cent point pour Gryffondor et une récompense pour services rendus pour votre courage. » leur attribua Dumbledore avec un sourire franc.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et aida Hermione à se mettre sur ses pieds.

« Merci Professeur, je suis désolée pour les soucis occasionnés. »dit Hermione en séchant ses larmes.

« Tout va bien Ms Granger, ce n'était pas votre faute; ces étudiants qui vous ont blessé seront sanctionnés. J'ai honte d'entendre que des élèves de Gryffondor ont fait du mal à leur propre camarade. » avoua McGonagall avec honte. On pouvait sentir tout sa déception, à l'encontre de sa maison.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune tous les deux. J'écrirai à vos parents à propos de cette affaire, bonne nuit. » dit Dumbledore en leur souriant. Cependant Rogue les arrêta. Il savait que Rogue le ferait. Il cherchait toujours à l'avoir lorsque sa garde était abaissée. Mais Harry ne l'abaissait jamais.

« Mais Directeur! Potter... il a transgressé le règlement. Vous lui aviez dit de retourner dans sa tour, mais il a désobéit. Potter devrait être sanctionné. » lança Rogue. Toutefois on pouvait sentir que son ton manquait de conviction. Il voulait mettre Harry dans les ennuis pour la plus petite des chose. Il se devait d'essayer.

« Severus, Harry a sauvé une élève. Êtes-vous en train de dire que j'aurai dû le punir alors que cela aurait pu être la vie du jeune Mr. Malefoy en jeu ou même la vôtre? Aurait-il été préférable si un étudiant était mort? » demanda Dumbledore.

Rogue bredouilla, fronça les sourcils et battit en retraite.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il sortit avec Hermione et retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor. Une chose était certaine, tôt ou tard sa chance l'abandonnerait , et Dumbledore découvrirait son secret et le questionnerait. Harry savait que sa chance allait lui faire défaut un jour et que ses pouvoirs seraient révélés.

Harry se sentit honteux cette nuit. Il aurait dû surveiller Hermione plus attentivement. Il savait qu'il devenait paresseux. Il était trop confiant en ses propres capacités. A cause de son arrogance, Hermione avait failli mourir. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de s'amuser.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la tour de Gryffondor, Ron était furieux de ne pas être allé avec lui.. Mais après réflexion, il changea d'avis et avoua qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir affronter un Troll des montagnes. Ils ne se préoccupèrent pas de raconter aux autres ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Harry continua d'aider Ron dans ses devoirs et en même temps jeta des regards noirs à Neville et ses amis, durant tout la soirée . Harry et Hermione rencontraient peu de réussites avec Ron concenrnant ses devoirs, parce que ce dernier n'était pas motivé. Il était paresseux. Il préférait jouer aux échecs ou parler de Quidditch. Intérieurement Harry roulait ses yeux; il se demandait comment il avait réussi le miracle d'amener Ron à étudier en premier lieu. Il devait admettre que Ron était toujours le genre flemmard. Quelquefois Harry l'interrogeait sur sa famille et lui demandait s'il pourrait les rencontrer un jour. Harry souhaitait ardemment revoir Ginny. Ron ne le savait pas bien entendu, mais Harry était très discret à ce propos dans leurs conversations. Ron n'avait jamais été une lumière, et n'était pas sournois non plus. Il était juste un peu plus naïf que les autres garçons de Poudlard. Quelqu'un pouvait le manipuler et il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait un peu le sang chaud parfois mais il était honnête. Il était vraiment un bon ami à avoir à ses côtés parfois.

Plus tard, à la fin de la soirée, Harry se faufila à la Bibliothèque pour chercher des informations concernant sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler du Roi Azeroth auparavant. Il avait entendu parler des anciens Rois du Monde Sorcier...mais.... Harry décida de chercher dans la Réserve. Le secret permettant de prendre des livres en dehors de la Réserve était...de ne pas rentrer dans la Réserve elle même, mais d'appeler les livres à soi depuis l''extérieur.

Après avoir trouvé le bon livre, Harry sortit de la Réserve et appela le livre à lui.

_**Histoire des Dirigeants du Monde Magique: Par Sephiroth Jenova** _

« Hmm...Le Roi Sorcier Seth...noon...la Démoniaque Reine Sorcière Aghagim.... non certainement pas... La Reine de la Rose Blanche Lily? Intéressant, elle est séduisante et ressemble à maman, mais non...hmm? Le Roi Démon Sauron? Très intéressant... il paraît super cool dans son armure noire...mais non..Ah! Nous y voilà...Le Roi Des Ombres Azeroth... »

_**Roi Azeroth**_

_Le dernier Roi Sorcier du Royaume Magique fut le Roi Azeroth. Il vécut pendant 363 ans, dirigeant le Royaume Magique d'Europe jusqu'à sa mort. Il fut né et élevé au Japon. Il mourut dans sa forteresse Azkaban d'une maladie rare qui n'avait pas de remède. Il était connu pour avoir été le plus fort de sa lignée. Azeroth naquit en tant que Mage des Ombres. Comme tous les Mages, ses pouvoirs de Mage des Ombres, ne s'éveillèrent qu'à l'age de seize ans. Azeroth fut connu comme le plus puissant Mage des Ombres de l'Histoire et commanda la plus puissante armée à avoir marché sur Terre connue sous le nom des Ombres Buveurs de Vie. Peu de choses sont connues à propos d'eux, cependant il est dit qu'ils étaient les ancêtres des Détraqueurs, mais il n'existe aucune preuve pouvant corroborer cette théorie. Pourtant une chose est certaine, Azeroth révéla un jour qu'un Mage des Ombres avait le pouvoir de commander les soldats des Ombres._

' Alors c'est pour cela que depuis je suis devenu un Mage des Ombres il ne m'affectent plus et qu'ils me fuient durant les combats! ' songea Harry.

_Après sa mort, ses loyaux serviteurs qu'il avait créé à partir des Ombres , disparurent pour ne plus jamais être vus. Néanmoins une rumeur courue selon laquelle ,leur lieu de repos se situait près e l'île d'Azkaban, la dernière résidence de leur Roi._

_La raison pour laquelle l'Europe n'a plus de Roi est que le Roi Sorcier Azeroth sur son lit de mort exigea qu'après sa mort, le Royaume Magique devait être démantelé en plusieurs communautés ou Ministères. La dernière volonté d'Azeroth fut honorée et accomplie._

_Pour ce qui est de l'armée des ombres d'Azeroth il est dit que ces créature étaient effectivement_

_les Détraqueurs. Selon le journal d'Azeroth, celui qui sera le prochain Mage des Ombres, possédera le contrôle absolu de sa redoutable armée de Détraqueurs parce que les Mages des Ombres disposent du pouvoir de contrôler l'espérance de vie des Détraqueurs étant donné qu'ils sont issus des Ombres. Craignant d'être détruit lorsqu'il sent un Mage des Ombres grâce à l'énergie sombre qu'il émet, un Détraqueur s'enfuit avant que le Mage des Ombres ne le lie à lui ,l'obligeant ainsi à le servir pour l'éternité._

Harry était totalement atterré... En tant que Mage des Ombres, il pouvait ordonner aux Détraqueurs de le servir!

« Merlin, dites moi que je rêve! » s'écria Harry dans le silence absolu de la bibliothèque vide.


	6. Quidditch

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie **

**Disclaimer: Les persos et le monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

_**NdA: J'ai mis le disclaimer pour qu'il figure au moins quelque part dans l'histoire**_

_** J'en profite aussi pour vous rappeler que je réponds a vos questions dans les Review .**_

_** Aussi ,n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous pourriez trouver les réponses à vos questions **_

_** dans cette partie telles que la fréquence de publication par semaine etc. Et en même temps si le cœur vous en dit pourquoi pas poster? ^^**_

_** Je ne suis pas très bien placé pour vous faire le sermon de l'auteur offusqué de ne pas crouler sous les masses de review à chaque fois qu'il publie un nouveau chapitre étant donné que moi-même je ne review pas tout le temps toutes les histoires que je lis. Cependant je pense qu'il est bon que vous sachiez que les review sont la manifestation concrète de l'intérêt que les lecteurs portent aux fanfictions et que cela permet ainsi à l'auteur de savoir à quel point son histoire est appréciée. Aussi cela peut avoir un effet électrisant sur l'auteur le motivant ainsi à se démener pour vous sortir des chapitres de qualité à une fréquence intéressante ou d'un autre côté le démoraliser quelque peu s'il s'aperçoit que personne ne s' intéresse au fruit de son dur labeur. Pour ce qui est de mon cas, je ne fais pas dans le chantage bien connu du « Review ou pas de suite! » puisque comme je vous l'ai dis se serait faire preuve d'hypocrisie. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends parfaitement que vous n'ayez pas envie de review tout le temps et ne vous en tiens pas rigueur!Je vais donc essayer de me tenir à un certaine fréquence concernant la publication quoi qu'il advienne. Mais effectivement si je vois que ma fic est de plus en plus appréciée je m'efforcerais d'accélérer le rythme pour contenter les lecteurs qui me sont fidèles. Je finis sur cette digression en vous informant que cette semaine il devrait y avoir trois chapitres en plus (incluant celui-ci).**_

_** Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 6: Quidditch**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva se sentant épuisé suite à son escapade nocturne à la Réserve. Il avait découvert tellement de choses la veille, que cela lui en donnait mal à la tête. S'il avait su plus tôt qu'il pouvait contrôler les Détraqueurs dans son ancienne dimension et les détruire pour de bon, il l'aurait fait sur le champ et ainsi sauvé un nombre innommable de vies.

En se forçant à sortir de son lit, il entreprit de satisfaire à ses rituels matinaux. Entraînement, retourner dans son dortoir, se préparer pour les cours, et se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Parfois il rencontrait Hermione dans la salle commune durant ses allées et venues. Comme lui, Hermione était une lève-tôt;

Ce matin fut un peu différent. Après avoir fini de s'apprêter pour la journée , il reçu une lettre de son père qui avait été déposée sur son lit.

_Cher fiston,_

_Ce qui s'est passé entre toi, ton amie et le Troll m'est parvenu. Dumbledore nous a écrit. Je suis fier de ton fiston. Tu as tellement changé que cela ne cesse de me surprendre. La manière dont McGonagall « chante tes louanges » dans la lettre était tout simplement ahurissante. Bref, revenons à la nuit dernière. Je suis fier de toi pour avoir secouru ton amie. Ta mère t'aurait bien écrit une lettre, mais je doute que tu aies envie de recevoir une autre Beuglante. Cela doit être assez embarrassant. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. On m'appelait 'fils à maman' durant toute ma première et seconde année. J'espère qu'ils ne t'appellent pas ainsi. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ça._

_Oups mais voilà que je digresse..quoi qu'il en soit tuer un Troll ! As-tu perdu l'esprit fiston? Je suis fier de toi et tout ça mais te mettre en danger comme cela! Mince Harry, tu as mis ta mère dans tous ses états! J'ai du la stupéfiée. Elle pleurait à propos de comment tu aurais pu être blessé ou même tué! Elle a essayé de se rendre sur le champ à Poudlard par la Poudre de Cheminette, mais j'ai demandé à tes sœurs de cacher à sa vue la Poudre. Tout le monde te salue, spécialement Yuna. Elle a le béguin pour toi depuis si longtemps. Tu devrais sortir avec elle. C'est une fille tellement charmante. Tu pourrais unir nos deux familles si tu te mariais avec elle! Allusion allusion! Je suis sûr que vous seriez très bien ensemble, surtout qu'elle a été élevé selon les traditions ancestrales._

_Alors comment sont les cours? J'ai lu une lettre du Professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore qui dit que tu surpasses le niveau d'un élève de ton âge. C'est fantastique. Ils recommandent que tu prennes un test de QI magique. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois plus un farceur. Ils m'ont dit que tu devrais être dans ta troisième année. Ils ont affirmé que Lily avait une excellente influence sur toi. Et moi alors? Je suis ton père. Tu dois m'écouter moi aussi! Tu devrais faire faire plus de farces comme ton vieux père._

_Désolé fiston, je marmonne dans ma barbe._

_Ah oui, J'ai entendu dire que tu as remis Rogue à sa place. Je suis fier de toi. Je voulais te dire fiston, que la raison pour laquelle Rogue te déteste est à cause de moi. Je lui ai fais subir tellement de choses horribles quand nous étions plus jeunes. J'ai entendu dire comment il te traitait, et je m'excuse de voir qu'il se venge sur toi. Désolé fiston. J'étais un parfait crétin quand j'étais plus jeune. Quand tu rentreras à la maison, je te raconterai certaines des choses que j'ai faites, et ainsi peut-être comprendras-tu ce que je veux dire._

_J'espère que tu me pardonnes._

_J'ai essayé de lui dire que j'étais désolé pendant plusieurs années maintenant , mais il n'a jamais répondu à mes lettres. J'ai aussi cru comprendre que tu as étalé le jeune héritier Malefoy. Félicitations gamin! Je devrais être comme tous les autres pères et te sermonner mais moi je te dirai seulement bon boulot. Les nouvelles circulaient dans tout mon département racontant comment tu en as mis plein la vue au fils de Lucius Malefoy et défendu les Nés-moldu! Lucius Malefoy ne m'a plus regardé dans les yeux depuis lors! Bien joué gamin! Ta mère continue d'affirmer que tu l'as déçu même si tu défendais les Nés-moldu. Elle dit mot pour mot que tu ne dois pas provoquer de combat, mais son sourire parle autrement. Remus dit hey et espère que tu étudies bien. Ton Oncle Sirius et ta Tante Amy ont aussi entendu parler de toi. Ils sont aussi fiers que nous le sommes. Bon je dois me préparer pour aller travailler. A plus fiston et prend soin de toi._

_N'oublie pas de jouer un tour a quelqu'un..._

_Ah oui, il nous est aussi parvenu par McGonagall que ton premier match de Quidditch se tiendra se samedi . Toute la famille viendra te voir jouer. J'ai demandé un jour de congé et Sirius a fait de même. Tante Amy sera là aussi. Tu as intérêt à nous faire une démonstration du tonnerre. Je t'aime gamin._

_Ton père affectueux._

Harry était surpris. Son père s'était excusé? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son père se serait excusé auprès de Rogue, mais il l'avait fait. Le respect de Harry pour son père augmenta. Mais cela le blessait en quelque sorte de savoir que Rogue ne l'avait pas accepté et qu'il était encore moins disposé à lui pardonner.

_'Les cicatrices sont trop profondes j'imagine.'_

Harry se leva et descendit les escaliers pour aller déjeuner. Il avisa Hermione qui l'attendait dans la salle commune , elle le gratifia d'un sourire resplendissant et ils se rendirent tous deux à la Grande Salle. Quand ils passèrent a côté du sablier empli de rubis de Gryffondor, ils constatèrent que Gryffondor menait de 110 points. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que les autres maisons puissent les rattraper. Ils menaient déjà d'un nombre conséquent de points et les matchs de Quidditch qui arrivaient bientôt leur assureraient un écart encore plus confortable. Quand Harry et Hermione atteignirent la Grande Salle ,ils entendirent la rumeur selon laquelle Neville, Seamus et Dean s'étaient vus attribués une retenue d'une semaine pour avoir tourmenté Hermione. Il devait admettre que c'était sévère, mais on leur précisa que tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'aider Rusard à faire le ménage dans l'école. Ils étaient chanceux de ne pas avoir à faire leur retenue avec Rogue.

Alors que Novembre arrivait, le temps devenait plus glacial. La saison de Quidditch était sur le point de débuter. Elle s'ouvrait ce samedi -ci avec le match 'Gryffondor contre Serpentard'. Harry n'était pas inquiet. Il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de sa génération.

En tout cas c'était ce que tout le monde lui disait dans sa dimension.

Il avait juste à s'assurer que Quirrell n'interfère pas. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était susceptible de le faire. Il n'était pas le Survivant dans cette dimension, alors Quirrell n'aurait aucune raison de lui faire quelque chose de toute façon.

Durant la semaine, Harry constata que Rogue boitait. Il savait pourquoi mais demeura silencieux. Harry regarda Rogue commencer à railler Neville. Il devait admettre qu'il prenait une joie immense à voir ce spectacle. Neville n'était pas connu pour être un gars extraordinaire à Poudlard. Harry l'était. Harry soupira. Il avait gagné la réputation d'être un étudiant émérite, fort, et très populaire. Il était très beau pour un garçon de onze ans, et beaucoup de filles essayaient toujours de flirter avec lui, mais il était poli et respectueux et leur disait qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il était trop jeune pour commencer et en toute sincérité, il n'était vraiment pas intéressé par les filles en ce moment, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Pour une raison étrange il sentait qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux de Ginny et ce pour toujours. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la même Ginny dont il était tombé amoureux dans son ancienne dimension, elle grandira toujours pour devenir la même personne qu'il avait aimé... du moins il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

A la fin de la semaine, le jour du premier match de Quidditch était imminent.

Neville et sa troupe l'approchèrent un jour durant le petit déjeuner après avoir bousculé quelques Poufsouffles de première année.

« Tu es peut-être fort avec une baguette et la à tête de ta classe, mais nous verrons bien comment tu te débrouilles au Quidditch, toi dont Dubois n'arrête pas de se vanter. » dit Neville toujours maladivement jaloux de Harry.

Harry l'ignora. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Ron continuait de fréquenter Neville. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien.

Neville tiqua. Il était irrité de se voir ignorer.

« Ecoute Potter, nous avons mal commencé, je souhaitais seulement de tendre la main de l'amitié. Ne regrette pas de l'avoir rejetée . » siffla Neville.

Harry éclata de rire. Hermione s'autorisa aussi un petit sourire.

« D'habitude, je ne juge pas les gens au premier regard, mais tu es une exception. Lorsque tu es arrivé à Poudlard et que tu t'es moqué de moi lors de ma répartition, ce jour là fut le jour où tu t'es mis dans mon mauvais côté. Je me fiche d'une quelconque amitié entre toi et moi. Tu es le Survivant, je suis certain que tu es même de te trouver _d'autres amis_ à part moi. » affirma sarcastiquement Harry.

Plissant des yeux, Neville fit volte-face quand Harry le rappela alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« Si je te vois encore chercher des ennuis à ces Poufsouffles, tu n'apprécieras certainement pas ce que je te ferai. » lui annonça Harry d'une voix à la fois joviale et menaçante.

Hermione attendit qu'ils fussent hors d'écoute avant de parler à son meilleur ami.

« Tu sais Harry, ils n'ont pas cessé d'essayer de tendre la main en guise d'amitié. Tu devrais l'accepter. Ils vont te rendre la vie difficile à l'avenir. » dit elle sérieusement.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Ils m'importent peu Hermione. Laisse les faire. Je serai prêt. » répondit Harry avec le même sérieux. Il aimait vivre dangereusement parfois. Cela faisait parti de sa nature en tant qu'ancien Survivant.

« Eh bien sois prudent durant le match de Quidditch, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça. » dit Hermione inquiète alors qu'elle lançait un regard à Neville et ses acolytes qui lui jetaient des regards féroces.

Padma qui était assise à leur côté, secoua la tête. Pour une raison inexpliquée, Harry savait que les choses allaient être différentes de sa dimension. Padma était comme un substitut de Ron, mais elle et Hermione se comportaient pareillement. C'était amusant de voir Padma s'asseoir plus souvent avec les Gryffondors qu'avec les Serdaigles.

« Ils ne feront rien. Neville est déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à cause de l'incident du cours de vol. As-tu entendu parler de ce qu'il a fait à Malefoy? Ils se sont battus dans un couloir et bien que Neville ait gagné, tous les deux ont reçu des retenues pour deux semaines. Cela lui fait dix semaines de retenues au total avec l'incident de Halloween, celui du balai et leur petite escarmouche. » informa Padma posément.

« Oui eh bien, concentrons-nous plutôt sur le premier match de Quidditch de Harry, j'espère que tu te débrouilleras bien Harry. »

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il allait leur montrer. Il avait un mouvement qu'il avait pratiqué longuement à la maison.

Les gens lui souhaitaient bonne chance alors que d'autres lui recommandaient d'être prudents autour des Serpentards. Gryffondor avait les trois quarts de l'école de leur côté, y compris quelques Serpentards, ceux qui étaient amis avec Harry bien entendu. Harry avait gagné la réputation d'élève modèle parmi les autres jeunes étudiants. Très tôt il avait gagné le respect de la majorité de l'école et il était assez intéressant de voir un élève de onze ans être respecté par des étudiants plus âgés que lui.

Harry s'était fait beaucoup de bons amis aux bons endroits et il savait que par la suite, cela lui serait bénéfique.

Hermione s'était faite d'autres amis aussi. Elle était amie avec les intellectuels. Comme les Serdaigles ou plus précisément Padma Patil. Parvati, la sœur jumelle de Padma et Lavande ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec Hermione ou Padma. Elles ne s'entendaient pas vraiment avec des intellectuels.

Aussi, la plus proche amie de Hermione était Padma et elles s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Padma agissait de façon très similaire à Hermione, cependant Padma n'était pas aussi stricte et portée sur le règlement. Elles étaient toutes les deux très intelligentes. Padma était d'une nature très calme et timide contrairement à sa sœur Parvati. Il avait entendu dire que les personnes les plus effrayantes étaient celles timides et paisibles. En regardant ses anciennes relations avec Padma , il ne pouvait qu'agréer avec ces faits. De façon surprenante, toutes les deux étaient amies avec Cho Chang, une Serdaigle de seconde année, ancienne petite amie de Harry.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il était totalement surpris par Cho.

Elle était totalement différente à douze ans. Elle était vraiment une charmante personne comparée à son ancien monde, où les gens avaient des appréciations partagées sur elle. Il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles elle avait beaucoup changé lorsqu'elle sortait avec Cédric et avait perdu beaucoup de sa douceur. Elle était devenue trop confiante parce qu'elle fréquentait un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Elle avait bien sûr laisser cela lui monter à la tête et quand Cédric était mort , ce fut lors qu'elle changea. Son innocence était morte quand Cédric avait été assassiné par Voldemort.

En parlant de fréquentation...Cédric et Cho avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après le Bal de Noël. Harry était sorti avec Cho quelque temps aussi. Non seulement durant la cinquième année mais pendant l'été qui suivit aussi. Ils avaient cassé quand ils avaient réalisé qu'ils ne semblaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Ils étaient donc restés amis.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Finalement le jour du match de Quidditch arriva. Harry mangeait avec appétit comme d'habitude...Ses coéquipiers par contre ne semblaient pas à même d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans le renvoyer par la voie express dans leur assiette dans un état beaucoup moins appétissant... Harry soupira. Ils étaient pâles comme des fantômes et paraissaient très incertains. Harry aurait bien crié un mot d'encouragement mais ils ne semblaient pas en état de le recevoir positivement. Il était certain que cela aurait eu l'effet opposé et qu'ils se seraient tassés encore un peu plus sur leurs chaises.

Quand l'heure du match sonna quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient sur le terrain fixant l'équipe de Serpentard dans les yeux. Harry avait vu sa famille quelques instants auparavant. Ils étaient installés au stand des professeurs. Ils agitèrent des bras et il leur répondit de la manière ,joyeusement. Il put entendre les filles de son équipe murmurer.'J'aimerai avoir sa bonne humeur'. Harry roula mentalement des yeux .Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui les inquiétait à ce point. Ils étaient excellents à l'entraînement. Plus bons encore que dans son ancienne dimension.

« J'exige de vous tous un jeu propre »

Harry eut un sourire narquois. Cela attira l'attention de tout le monde présent sur le terrain. Harry allait y aller violemment sur les Serpentard. Il allait montrer à tout le monde à quel point il excellait en tant qu'Attrapeur.

Mme Bibine observait Harry qui jetait des regards diaboliques aux Serpentards. Ces derniers frissonnaient sous son regard émeraude.

« Enfourchez vos balais » commanda Bibine anxieuse.

Harry monta sur son Nimbus 2000. Il avait voulu utilisé son Éclair de Feu mais il savait que cela aurait été contre les règles d'utiliser un balai de facture encore inconnue.

Madame Bibine souffla fort dans son sifflet en argent.

Quinze balai balais s'élevèrent au ciel, incluant l'arbitre.

Harry s'éleva le plus rapidement. Il était dans son élément maintenant. Il se concentra intensément en écoutant les commentaires de Lee Jordan.

« Et le souaffle est immédiatement pris par Angelina Johnson, cette fille est une excellente Poursuiveuse et vraiment séduisante en plus. »

« Jordan! » hurla une McGonagall indignée.

Il y eut quelques gloussements dans la foule.

« Désolé Professeur! » s'excusa Lee, mais le ton de sa voix ne semblait pas s'accorder avec ses mots.

« Alicia Spinnet intercepte le tir de Marcus Flint d'une façon spectaculaire. Wow Serpentard ne s'est pas beaucoup amélioré n'est-ce pas? »

« Jordan! »

« Bref, regardez les évolutions de Gryffondor. Wow, notre plus jeune Attrapeur sait certainement comment on joue au Quidditch! Il intercepte toutes les constructions de jeu que Serpentard essaie de mettre en place! Ouch un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard vient d'être frappé à la tête par un Cognard envoyé par un Weasley. Je ne sais pas lequel. Oui, les Weasley sont connus pour être légendaires au Quidditch. Quelle faute? Pénalty pour Serpentard! Ils tirent...Oui! Dubois l'arrête! Le souaffle est immédiatement récupéré par Alicia, pas moyen, allez les Weasley, frappez le sur la tête, ouch, directement entre les jambes! Ça aussi ca fera l'affaire. Beau tir les gars! » commenta Lee.

« Lee Jordan! » cria McGonagall.

Tout les spectateurs dans les stands pouffaient et riaient.

« Désolé Professeur, je l'admire à distance...oh attendez, est-ce notre jeune Harry? Il abandonne sa stratégie,il part à la poursuite du vif d'or! Allez Harry! »

Au moment où le match débuta, Harry survola le terrain immédiatement. Il volait en interceptant tous leurs jeux . Il irritait au plus haut point les Serpentards. Ils lui lançaient des regardas de haine pure mais il les balayait avec indifférence. Il vit comment les Weasley, inspirés par les commentaires de Lee Jordan continuaient de brandir leur batte comme des fous.

Après dix minutes de jeu, Harry sourit en entendant Lee dire à quel point il l'admirait de plusieurs manières. L'Attrapeur adversaire asticotait Harry. Ce dernier agacé décida de relever le niveau de jeu. Il vit du coin de l'œil que l'Attrapeur de Serpentard le surveillait de près. Avec une soudaine concentration feinte, Harry plongea immédiatement. Il tournait, se dérobait, faisait des tonneaux et s'élevait comme s'il poursuivait réellement le vif d'or.

« Harry Potter est après le vif d'or! »

Instantanément tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour regarder l'Attrapeur de Serpentard poursuivre Harry. Tout le monde regardait Harry exécuter de superbes piqués, acrobaties et virées en poursuivant le 'vif d'or'. C'étaient les mouvements les plus impressionnants qu'ils l'aient vu faire et même Dubois était impressionné. Harry ralentit à dessein pour que l'Attrapeur adverse puisse le suivre. Quand ils furent assez près l'un de l'autre, Harry le dirigea vers le stand des Serpentards et décrocha à la dernière seconde. L'Attrapeur de Serpentard Terrence Higgs percuta avec fracas les stands de Serpentard directement sur Drago Malefoy qui hurla.

Un silence religieux s'abattit sur le stade de Quidditch

« Par la barbe de Merlin! C'était une magnifique feinte! Une feinte de Wronski! Qui l'eut crut? Je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'était une feinte tout le long! Notre plus jeune Attrapeur depuis deux siècles fait montre d'un incroyable talent. J'imagine que Harry Potter prend la relève de son père! C'est un prodige du Quidditch! » s'époumona Jordan dans le microphone, totalement stupéfié. Tout le monde était ahuri devant la performance incroyable de Harry. Il venait juste de réaliser un mouvement de joueur professionnel et ce tout en le feignant grâce à des piqués et des virées. Dubois riait comme un fou et l'acclamait avec le reste de l'équipe.

Harry sourit et salua du bras en direction du box des commentaires. Ceux présents dans le box lui rendirent son salut.

« Splendide mouvement Harry! Attendez, il y a un temps mort pour Serpentard. L'attrapeur de l'équipe Higgs est gravement blessé. Je ne le blâme pas . Ça a du faire mal. Oh attendez! Quelqu'un d'autre est blessé! Qui est-ce? » demanda Lee.

« Wow, une feinte spectaculaire de Harry Potter. Higgs s'est écrasé droit sur son ennemi jaloux Drago Malefoy qui semble être blessé! Quelle chiffe molle! »

« Jordan! »

Ils entendirent en bruit de fond Sirius parler.

« C'est donc le gosse vaseux que mon cousin a produit. J' étais surpris de voir que les Malefoy pouvaient avoir des enfants. Maintenant que je vois ce que ça donne... » murmura Sirius de l'arrière du box.

« Sirius Black! » siffla McGonagall.

Tout le monde commença à ricaner et à rire aux éclats. Quelques camarades de Drago Malefoy lancèrent des regards assassins aux box de commentaire.

Bientôt, le jeu repris. Higgs était hors de lui. Il voulait continuer à jouer même avec une épaule déboîtée. Harry était impressionné par sa persévérance. Cette fois-ci Serpentard commis plusieurs fautes. Ils avaient essayé de sortir Dubois, mais avaient échoué, interceptés par Harry. Quand ils frappaient un Cognard, Harry s'en rapprochait assez près afin de l'effleurer et ainsi dévier sa trajectoire. Dubois était bouche bée devant les compétences de Harry comme tous les autres. C'était incroyable et inattendu de le voir voler à côté d'un Cognard et le frapper d'un coup de pied pour le diriger vers un autre joueur, ce qui échouait parce qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire, le forçant ainsi à l'effleurer subtilement afin de l'envoyer ou il voulait.

Son équipe était époustouflée, Harry n'avait jamais montré de telles capacités à l'entraînement!

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles les Serpentard eurent le dessous, tout le monde put constater qu'après un temps mort Serpentard se reprit et se mit à imposer un jeu rude est vicieux. Ils ciblaient les Poursuiveurs avec une sauvage férocité. Les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor avaient tout juste le temps de les esquiver. Harry ne pouvait même pas aider, trop occupé à essayer d'arrêter le jeu en recherchant le vif d'or. Quand Harry vit que l'un des Poursuiveurs adverses avait un chemin dégagé vers Dubois , Harry fonça droit sur lui et intercepta latéralement la balle. Il se précipita alors vers le but des Serpentards. Il avait aussi un parcours libre de tout adversaire. Il essaya de trouver un Poursuiveur pour lui faire la passe mais ils étaient tous occupés à éviter les Cognards et les charges des Serpentards. Tous les joueurs présents sur le terrain étaient trop choqués pour se rappeler leur rôle dans le match. Tous les spectateurs étaient également choqués de voir un Attrapeur tenir le Souaffle. Seul Dubois ne l'était pas. Il savait que Harry aurait aussi pu être un exceptionnel Poursuiveur! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait cela. Ce n'était pas contre les règles non plus.

« Qu'est ce que..? Potter a pris le Souaffle! Je n'ai jamais vu un Attrapeur aider les Poursuiveurs de son équipe! Est-ce que c'est conforme aux règles Professeur? »

Quand Harry approcha le gardien, il fit une feinte spectaculaire, et aurait pu marqué mais au lieu de cela, il lança de toutes ses forces le Souaffle sur le balai du Gardien. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba. En tombant ,il percuta le sol dans un horrible craquement. Le Gardien n'allait pas se relever avant un moment.

« Par la sainte culotte de Merlin! »

« Oh mon...Jordan! »

« C'était un coup délibéré! Wow Potter... tu joues rude! Vas-y Potter! Montre leur de quoi Gryffondor est fait! (les Gryffondors exultèrent). Botte-leur leurs fesses écailleuses! Pénalty pour Serpentard! » hurla Jordan dans le microphone tout en esquivant McGonagall qui essayait de lui arracher le microphone des mains.

Serpentard était absolument dévasté. Il n y avait plus de Gardien! Une fois le pénalty attribué, le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard était anxieuse et en proie à la panique. Flint ne paniquait pas, il était furieux. Il tenta de donner un coup de pied vengeur à Harry en l'interceptant mais ce dernier volait beaucoup trop rapidement. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas à la foule qui se mit à le huer. Mais Flint continua. Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'être en colère, mais voyant comment il désirait l'écraser à dessein, il décida d'élever le jeu d'un niveau supplémentaire. Quand il vit Flint essayer de le frapper, Harry abaissa son balai et frappa l'arrière du balai de Flint ce qui lui fit perdre le contrôle et s'écraser au sol à une vitesse ahurissante. Tout le monde entendit un horrible craquement et grimaça. Immédiatement un temps-mort fut accordé.

Quand les Gryffondors furent au sol, son équipe prit la parole.

« Merlin Harry, tu es un démon! » déclara Katie avec excitation.

« Oui! Si on continue ainsi, que tu attrapes le vif ou pas n'importera plus du tout. » renchérit Dubois l'air extatique.

Effectivement, en jetant un regard sur le tableau des scores, Harry remarqua qu'ils en étaient à 270-20. Ils étaient en train de faire un massacre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient autant de points.

« Harry tu as besoin de terminer cela maintenant afin qu'on puisse recevoir les points pour le vif d'or. S'ils déclarent forfait maintenant, nous ne les obtiendrons pas. Dépêche-toi de l'attraper et nous nous occupons du reste. » dit Dubois excité.

« Calme-toi Dubois, nous sommes aussi excités, notre première victoire contre Serpentard depuis des années. » se délecta Angelina avec le même excitement que Dubois. Fred et George souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

Harry opina.

Oui, il ferait mieux de mettre fin à ce match. Il ne planifiait pas de trop humilier les Serpentards et il était certain que Rogue allait chercher à avoir sa peau pour sa petite prestation.

Bibine siffla pour que tout le monde retourne au jeu. Serpentard avait perdu un Poursuiveur, un Gardien et leur Attrapeur avait une épaule déboîtée.

Harry décida de capturer le vif d'or à l'instant. L'équipe de Serpentard était grièvement blessée. Il était surpris qu'ils n'aient pas déclaré forfait après le temps-mort.

'Ca doit être leur fierté' pensa-t-il.

**Cinq minutes plus tard…**

Quand il le vit, il était déjà en plein milieu d'une feinte, il survola rapidement un Poursuiveur de Serpentard qui paniqua pensant que Harry l'avait pris pour la quatrième cible du jour. L'Attrapeur de Serpentard qui avait été eu par la feinte précédente de Harry pensa que celui-ci feintait encore. Il avait vu comment Harry exécuter feintes sur feintes. C était trop. Cette fois-ci quand il regarda plus attentivement, il s'aperçut que c'était vraiment le vif cette fois-ci! Il tenta de suivre Harry qui le poursuivait mais il était trop tard. Harry l'avait déjà attrapé!

La foule explosa en applaudissements et acclamations.

Lee cria dans le microphone.

« Et Harry Potter attrape le vif d'or! Gryffondor l'emporte par une marge de 460-20. Un revers majeur pour Serpentard. Quelle massacre exécuté par Harry Potter et l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

Tout le monde acclama au nom de Harry. Harry devait admettre qu'il avait été brutal en se débarrassant de Flint mais il n'avait jamais aimé l'équipe de Serpentard. Ils avaient toujours joué vicieusement, et il avait décidé de leur rendre la pareille.

Quand ils atteignirent le sol, l'équipe le couvrit de louanges.

« C'était une formidable victoire! » annonça Fred.

« Même si nous perdons le prochain match, nous serons probablement à la tête grâce aux points! » commenta George.

« Ouais, on leur a botté les fesses! » acclama Angelina.

« Mon gars, c'est un doux sentiment que de les voir être ceux qui sont blessés cette fois ci! Nous n'avons même pas une seule personne de notre équipe envoyée à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui! » approuva Alicia.

« Tu l'as dit! » hurla Katie Belle avec excitation.

Harry se mit à rire.

Dubois était silencieux. L'équipe entière le regarda étrangement. Soudainement son visage se fendit d'un sourire extatique. Il acclama Harry en l'étreignant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Toute l'équipe suivit. Les Gryffondors accouraient à travers le terrain pour les rejoindre tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient et acclamaient.

Il y eut une énorme fête cette nuit là. Harry ne s'y rendit pas cependant. Il resta avec sa famille. Sa famille entière l'acclamait totalement déchaînés, en dehors de sa mère et de sa tante Amy. Elles étaient aussi pâles que des fantômes.

« Par les dessous de Merlin Harry , c'était un jeu dément que tu nous as fait là! » commenta Sirius enthousiaste.

« Sirius! Langage! » cria Amy à son mari.

« Wow gamin, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bon. Tu as définitivement gagné mon respect. » déclara James en regardant son fils avec fierté.

Lily lançait à Harry un regard désapprobateur.

« Harry je suis honteuse de t'avoir vu jouer ainsi. Tu les as blessés délibérément. Tu en as envoyé trois à l'infirmerie! Trois! Un que tu as frappé à dessein! Le second que tu as sciemment fait tomber de son balai, et le troisième à qui tu as déboîté l'épaule! Tu m'as presque fait faire une crise cardiaque quand tu as failli t'écraser dans ces stands! » s'exclama Lily.

« Ahhh oublie m'man. C'était un super match frérot. Tu devrais nous donner des conseils sur comment jouer! » dit Sakura avec excitation.

Léon et Rose acquiescèrent . Ce qu'ils avaient vu les avaient impressionnés. Leur grand frère avait exécuté une feinte de Wronski. Une technique de joueur de Quidditch professionnel!

Sylvia savait voler, mais elle ne comprenait pas le Quidditch. Elle se contenta d'acclamer et de hocher de la tête avec ses frères et sœurs. Petite Lily pouffa de contentement quand elle vit Harry. Harry commença à la chatouiller, la faisant ainsi rire aux éclats. Elle le gratifia d'un rapide baiser sur la joue en guise de salut.

« Tu sais fiston, cela va parvenir aux oreilles des équipes de Quidditch de la ligue, et ils vont probablement venir assister à ton prochain match de Quidditch pour voir ton niveau. J'espère que tu deviendras un joueur de Quidditch après l'école! Tu pourrais même jouer dans une équipe alors que tu es toujours à l'école! » affirma son père avec fébrilité, alors que sa mère protestait à grands cris.

« Penses-y, tu serais le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch professionnel s'ils t'acceptent avant tes seize ans! »

Après avoir discuté et avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous à la maison, Yuna lui donna un baiser sur la joue et s'enfuit les joues enflammées laissant un Harry bouche bée. Il fut brutalement tiré de sa stupeur quand Sirius prit la parole d'une voix assez forte pour que Yuna l'entende.

« Je sais que le baiser de ma fille t'a choqué Harry, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te figer de stupeur en étant embrassé par une magnifique fille. » commenta Sirius ce qui lui valut de recevoir une tape derrière la tête par sa femme tandis que sa fille affichait une nuance plus cramoisie.

Harry devait avouer que la fille était courageuse pour lui avoir donné un baiser comme cela. Pour une certaine raison, il ne la voyait pas ainsi, seulement comme une possible petite sœur. En outre ils avaient les corps de petits enfants. Il avait un esprit de dix-sept ans. Il ne pouvait trouver quelque chose d'attirant dans une petite fille de dix ans. Mais il devait concéder que lorsqu'elle sera plus grande, Yuna deviendrait irrésistiblement séduisante avec ses traits de Vélane. Peut-être qu'alors cela ne le dérangerait pas de sortir avec elle si les choses ne se présentaient pas bien entre lui et Ginny.

Roulant des yeux il regarda sa famille partir pour rentrer à la maison. Quand il atteignit finalement la salle commune des Gryffondors, il remarqua tout de suite que beaucoup de personnes faisait la fête. Quand il entra, les Poursuiveuses de Gryffondors lui donnèrent des baisers sur la joue pour avoir si bien joué.

« J'étais avec ma famille. Ils voulaient me féliciter sur mon premier match de Quidditch. » répondit Harry quand ils l'interrogèrent sur son absence.

Tout le monde acquiesça et lui affirmèrent que son jeu avait été superbe. Le match qu'ils avaient joué avait montré une chose au Serpentard. Ne cherchez pas les Gryffondors et surtout pas Harry Potter.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Le mois de Novembre s'acheva, rapidement suivi par le début du mois de Noël. Serdaigle battit curieusement Poufsouffle alors que cette dernière avait été donnée favorite. Harry n'était pas surpris que Quirrell ne l'ait pas attaqué pendant son match de Quidditch. Les choses étaient différentes. Quirrell ne se préoccuperait pas d'un première année dont il ne savait rien. Harry Potter n'était pas le Survivant dans cette dimension. Ah oui, Noël approchait, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de se tracasser à propos d'un professeur détraqué.

Lorsque les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, Harry et Hermione rentraient tous les deux chez eux. Harry n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu prendre le long chemin de retour en train, il avait prévu de Glisser à travers les Ombres, mais il savait que sa famille allait être présente à la gare pour l'accueillir.

Sur le chemin de retour , Neville et sa troupe entrèrent dans son compartiment.

« Potter. » dit Neville en entrant. Il ignora complètement Hermione, Ron et Padma.

Harry ne proféra aucun mot mais leva les yeux vers Neville et sa troupe. « Alors Potter, je te donne une dernière chance, tu peux traîner avec nous, ou tu peux traîner avec des perdants et une bande de reclus. » déclara Neville

Harry roula des yeux.

« Hmm que dirais-tu de ça comme réponse? » dit Harry en levant sa baguette au bout de laquelle jaillissait des étincelles menaçantes. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter Neville à ce moment. Il était encore pire que Malefoy.

Neville et ses amis sursautèrent lorsque Harry brandit sa baguette. Neville se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et prit la fuite avec ses amis d'une manière aussi digne que possible.

Harry soupira.

« Harry tu es très populaire parmi les intimidateurs. » dit tranquillement Padma.

« C'est parce que je déteste les personnes qui pensent que leurs paroles a force de loi. Tout sur la langue et rien dans le cerveau. Neville pense que parce qu'il est célèbre il peut faire tout ce qui lui plaît. Quelqu'un doit lui faire regarder la réalité en face de temps en temps. Je détesterai être le Survivant, cela ne pose que des problèmes. » affirma Harry avec sérieux.

« Harry, on dirait que tu es jaloux de ce titre » dit Ron en dévisageant Harry avec inquiétude.

Harry fronça des sourcils à cette remarque.

'Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai enduré quand j'étais le Survivant Ron' pensa Harry. Ron était un suiveur, purement et simplement. Il avait confus Harry bien des fois dans cette dimension. Un jour il fréquentait Neville et ses acolytes, l'autre il était aux côtés de Harry et des filles.

Harry souffla avec incrédulité au commentaire de Ron.

Hermione et Padma avaient pouffé en voyant l'expression de Harry.

Padma parla d'une voix douce.

« Ron, Harry n'est pas jaloux de son titre, il n'apprécie tout simplement pas l'attitude de Neville. Ne détestes-tu pas la manière dont il se comporte quand il ne cesse de répéter je suis le Survivant ceci je suis le Survivant cela? C'est agaçant. Sans parler de la façon dont il essaie de forcer la main aux autres, les gens détestent cela. »

« Tu sais, si Harry était le Survivant, cela ne serait pas si mal. Pour une raison étrange, Harry concorde parfaitement bien à ce que tout le monde pense du Survivant. Il est tout ce que tu penserais du Survivant si tu ne le connaissais pas. Intelligent, confiant, gentil, cool, charmant, populaire et je le pense . Il est comme le prince des contes de fées. » dit Padma tout en lisant un livre qu'elle avait sorti.

« Padma , es-tu en train de me demander de sortir avec toi comme Hermione? » dit Harry d'une voix supérieure. Padma sourit et lui pinça les joues ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

Avant que Harry n'aie récupéré l'usage de ses joues pour répliquer en bonne et due forme, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore. C'était Malefoy et ses gorilles.

Harry soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de le déranger?

« Potter. » dit Malefoy d'un ton neutre. Depuis que Harry l'avait humilié, il gardait toujours son calme et ignorait Harry lorsque c'était possible. De même que toute personne liée à Harry Potter.

« Salut Malefoy, c'est un temps plaisant n'est-ce pas? » demanda Harry.

Malefoy était sur le point de renifler mais il se contint.

« Oui, c'est un temps agréable. » répondit Malefoy d'une voix absente.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Padma et Hermione observait la scène par dessus leur livre et leur regard se posait alternativement sur Harry puis Malefoy.

Harry était patient, il allait laisser Malefoy parler.

Ron cependant n'était pas patient.

« On peut faire quelque chose pour toi _Malefoy_? » demanda-t-il. En côtoyant Harry il avait appris à garder son calme, mais de toute évidence il restait encore du travail.

Malefoy l'ignora, leva les yeux vers Harry et parla.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serpentard? » s'enquit Malefoy allant droit au but.

Harry le dévisagea avec surprise, mais se reprit tout aussi vite. De toutes les choses que ferait Malefoy, il s'était contenté de lui poser une simple Question.

« Pourquoi le demandes-tu? » rétorqua Harry.

« Assez curieusement, le Baron Sanglant fait parfois des commentaires étranges affirmant comment tu étais un véritable Serpentard à chaque fois qu'il est dans les donjons. »Malefoy fit une pause. « Je veux savoir pourquoi il nous a dit de t'écouter et de suivre ton jugement. »

Ça c'était une surprise.

Le Baron racontant à tout le monde à Serpentard qu'il était un véritable Serpentard et lui montrant du respect? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait réussi à tromper tout le monde y compris Dumbledore. Réussir à faire quelque chose comme duper Dumbledore demandait beaucoup de capacités. Cela ne faisait pas de mal non plus qu'il ait des amis dans toutes les maisons qui pouvaient le tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles ainsi que de ce que Malefoy et Neville prévoyaient de lui faire. Presque tous les première année dans sa classe lui devait une faveur.

Réfléchissant rapidement à une réponse Harry prit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas de préjudices comme beaucoup d'autres personnes ou peut-être parce que je traite les personnes avec respect sauf si tu es Neville Longdubat, en ce cas nous avons un problème. » dit Harry avec sarcasme pour la dernière partie de sa réponse.

« Très bien Potter, jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. » dit Malefoy en refermant la porte.

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que Ron le brise.

« Harry...pourquoi le Baron dirait ça à propos de toi? » demanda Ron un peu agacé.

Peu importe à quel point Harry avait essayé de changé les vues de Ron en lui affirmant que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais, Ron ne changerait jamais. Pour lui, tous les Serpentards étaient des mages noirs et si Harry était appelé un 'parfait Serpentard' par le Baron lui-même, il savait que cette situation avec Ron allait devenir fâcheuse.

Hermione et Padma le regardait curieusement.

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Franchement...je ne sais pas. » dit Harry incertain. Que mijotait le Baron Sanglant? Essayait-il d'insinuer à ses Serpentards comment il trompait tout le monde sur qui il était réellement?

Bientôt,cependant ils laissèrent là la discussion sur le sujet et se détendirent tous.

Durant le trajet, Harry avait en avait appris un peu plus sur Padma . Il s'avéra que les Patil étaient de bons amis de ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Harry apprit que les Patil vivaient aussi à Godric's Hollow et étaient amis avec les Potter car le père de Padma était un Capitaine des Aurors tout comme son père. Apparemment la raison pour laquelle les Potter ne rencontraient jamais les Patil dans le voisinage tenait dans le fait que les parents de Padma ne les laissaient pas sortir de la maison la plupart du temps. Leur mère était très protectrice à leur égard.

« C'est curieux, comment se fait-il que nos famille ne se rencontrent jamais? » demanda Harry.

« Ma mère est très protectrice à notre égard. Elle pense toujours que nous sommes des petits enfants qui ne devraient pas errer dehors... » répondit Padma hésitante.

« Hey Harry » appela Ron calmement.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Ron » rétorqua Harry d'une voix blagueuse. Après la curieuse discussion qu'ils avaient sur le fait que Harry était considéré un 'parfait Serpentard' Ron s'était plongé dans un mutisme contemplatif.

Ron devint rouge .

« Très amusant Harry, je voulais que tu saches que maman t'as invité à la maison pour Noël. Est-ce que tu penses que ta famille pourrait venir? J'ai entendu dire que ton père et le mien étaient des amis au Ministère. »

Harry était étonné. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir voir Ginny plus tôt après tout.

« Bien sûr, je devrais demander à ma mère et à mon père. Je suis certain qu'ils seraient enchantés de rendre visite. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il connaissait le tien mais je n'étais pas sûr. »

Ron hocha la tête.

Hermione et Padma semblèrent indignées d'être mises à l'écart mais Harry le remarqua.

« Hey les filles, souriez. Ce n'est pas comme si nous vous avons oublié. Je vous ai acheté de superbes cadeaux cette année. Vous allez adorer. » révéla Harry en souriant joyeusement. En effet, elles allaient adorer. Hermione apprécierait le sien et Padma...eh bien elle s'évanouira probablement quand elle le verra. Harry savait que Padma aimait l'Astronomie.

Alors qu'ils continuaient tous de bavarder, Harry somnola et bientôt il s'endormit.

Alors qu'il dormait Padma, Hermione et Ron parlèrent en chuchotant.

« Hey je viens juste de remarquer , vous ne pensez pas que Harry est un peu mûr pour son âge la moitié du temps? » chuchota Ron.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose mais oui. Il est vraiment intelligent, brillant en fait. Tous les Serdaigles sont jaloux de lui. »révéla Padma. Oui elle était aussi un peu jalouse comme ses camarades de Serdaigles mais son amitié avec Harry lui avait fait dépasser ce sentiment.

« Oui, je suis aussi un peu jalouse. J'aurai aimé être aussi intelligente que Harry. Il connaît pratiquement tout de notre programme à part l'Histoire de la Magie. » Hermione fit une pause. « Saviez-vous que lorsque je suis montée le réveiller un jour j'ai trouvé un livre qu'il lisait et c'était un livre sur des théories de haute magie. Quelque chose qu'on lit seulement dans une Université Magique. » dit Hermione en lançant à la forme endormie de Harry un regard un peu jaloux.

« Je l'ai vu lire ce genre de livres quelques fois. J'ai entendu dire que Madame Pince et McGonagall sont vraiment fières de lui. » déclara sérieusement Padma.

Harry était le parfait élève modèle vers qui tout le monde se tournait.

Ron qui écoutait ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Harry, Padma et Hermione étaient intelligents et il était seulement un élève moyen. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise de les côtoyer.

« Oui, eh bien, il m'a montré quelques théories et des façons plus simples de manier la baguette lors des sorts de Métamorphose et d'Enchantements. C'était vraiment impressionnant. J'étais ébahie. » dit Hermione en se remémorant le jour où elle avait demandé à Harry de lui donner quelques conseils en Enchantements qui était la matière dans laquelle elle était la plus faible. Elle n'avait aucun problème lorsqu'il s'agissait des théories en Enchantements, mais pour ce qui est de la pratique, elle aurait misérablement échoué si Harry n'avait pas été là.

« Oui Harry est le parfait étudiant que les professeurs admirent. Il est beau, intelligent, confiant, bon en sport, a de bonnes manières, poli, brave et surtout, il vient en aide à tous les élèves qui en ont besoin. » dit Hermione avec sagacité. Padma opina .

« Quelques Serdaigle, Cho et moi avons entendu les Professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall dire que si Harry était en cinquième année, il aurait été le premier candidat au poste de préfet ou si possible un futur candidat au poste de Préfet-en-Chef. » ajouta Padma à l'éloge de Hermione sur Harry.

« Hey...devrions-nous lui dire à propos du chien à trois têtes que nous avons vu au troisième étage? Je veux dire, vous savez, il pourrait savoir qui est Nicholas Flamel. Vous ne pouvez pas dénier que Harry est un étudiant brillant, il serait d'une grande aide. » déclara Padma à Hermione et Ron. Au détriment de Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient accidentellement tombés sur Rusard un soir alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le couloir après le couvre-feu. Ils avaient fui et avaient trouvé le Cerbère dans l'étage interdit. Ils l'avaient raconté à Padma et maintenant Padma Ron et Hermione essayaient d'enquêter sur ce que le chien gardait sous la trappe. Tout ce qu'il devait trouver à l'heure actuelle était l'identité de Nicholas Flamel. Ils auraient demandé à Harry mais ils ne voulaient pas l'accaparer, lui demandant déjà son aide dans pratiquement tout comme les devoirs et les cours. Hermione voulait lui dire car Harry était toujours gentil et secourable et elle savait que cela ne le dérangerait pas de les aider, mais Ron avait mis pied à terre et avait avancé qu'ils ne devraient pas car il se sentait coupable de demander autant d'aide à Harry ces derniers jours. Padma avait aussi essayé de faire des recherches sur Nicholas Flamel, mais pour une Serdaigle, elle ne trouvait toujours pas.

Ils furent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le train commence à ralentir.

« Harry réveille-toi, le train est arrivé. » secoua doucement Hermione.

Harry sourit et ouvrit ses yeux.

Il adorait cette dimension. Il avait la paix et la tranquillité. Pratiquement pas de soucis et il avait une famille.

Hermione et Padma commencèrent à se changer tandis que Harry et Ron se rendaient à un autre compartiment pour se changer. Quand ils eurent fini, ils descendirent du train en cherchant leur famille et amis dans la foule. Padma étreignit Harry, Hermione et Ron en guise d'au revoir et se dirigea vers sa famille avec sa sœur jumelle qui l'avait attendue. Hermione fit aussi ses au revoir. Elle étreignit avec force Harry et lui souhaita un joyeux Noël tandis qu'elle secoua simplement la main de Ron parce qu'il pensait que les accolades en public ne faisaient pas très 'viril'. Quand elle partit, il ne resta plus que Ron et Harry.

Ils virent tous les deux leur famille respective en même temps. Elles étaient aux côtés l'une de l'autre et bavardaient. Ils marchèrent donc tous les deux d'un pas résolu vers leur famille. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait, Ron avait été pris dans une étreinte à briser les ors par sa mère.

« Oh Ronnie, comment était l'école? » demanda sa mère en roucoulant.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte cramoisie alors que leur propriétaire s'efforçait d'éviter le regard de Harry.

Harry éclata de rire, mais cela ne dura pas lorsqu'il fut pris dans un véritable étau par différentes personnes à la fois.

Sa mère et toutes ses soeurs l'étreignaient en même temps.

Harry haleta.

« M'man! J'ai besoin... de respirer! »

Sa mère desserra son étreinte et eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Oh Harry, je suis désolée. » fit elle d'un ton d'excuse mêlé d'attendrissement.

Petite Lily s'agrippait à son haut avec les bras levés pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Harry sourit et la souleva.

« Hey Lily, as-tu été une bonne fille pour moman et tes frères et soeurs? » câlina Harry.

Elle pouffa et gazouilla.

« Voui! »

« Ca c'est ma petite fille. » dit Harry en souriant à sa plus petite sœur alors que tout le monde continuait à discuter avec la famille Weasley. Harry tourna son attention vers la mère de Ron, il vit au coin de l'œil que Ginny l'observait.

« Bonjour Mme Weasley. Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'ai entendu dire par Ron que votre cuisine était divine! » dit Harry en présentant sa main.

Elle l'accepta et lui serra la main tout en rougissant à son commentaire.

« Oh ce n'est rien. J'aime simplement cuisiner. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry Potter. Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis heureuse que tu l'aides dans ses études. » dit elle en souriant au garçon aux cheveux noirs désordonnés.

Harry lui retourna son sourire et tourna son attention vers Mr Weasley.

« Bonjour Mr Weasley, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Ron m'a informé que vous étiez passionné d'objets moldus tels que l'électricité et les prises. » dit Harry en souriant.

Arthur Weasley sourit. Il appréciait ce garçon. Il savait ce qui le passionnait et sembler connaître des choses sur les moldus.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry Potter. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par mon fils, le meilleur élève de ta classe et plus jeune Attrapeur depuis deux siècles. » déclara Arthur Weasley en lui secouant la main.

« J'aimerais te présenter à mes enfants. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de Percy. Il est préfet de Gryfondor. »

Percy bomba le torse.

« Fred et George Weasley, troisième année et farceurs. Sois prudent quand ils te donnent quelque chose. »

Fred et George sourirent .

« Nous connaissons Harry papa, mais c'est un plaisir de rencontrer le reste des Potter. » dit George.

« Harry nous a raconté que votre famille est pleine de farceurs, c'est un plaisir » ajouta Fred en s'inclinant devant les filles alors que James et ses enfants souriaient. Molly et Lily leur lancèrent des regards désapprobateurs.

Arthur poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

« Et la cadette des Weasley, ma fille, Ginny. Elle ira à Poudlard l'année prochaine. » annonça Arthur avec fierté.

Ginny sourit à tout le monde, mais le rouge lui monta à la joue quand elle regarda avec une certaine intensité Harry. Elle se retourna lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Certains le remarquèrent. Les sœurs de Harry lui firent les gros yeux alors que Petite Lily et Sylvia regardaient avec confusion les regards noirs que jetaient leurs sœurs jumelles à la petite dernière des Weasley. Léon lui lança un regard froid alors qu'il se plaçait aux côtés de son grand frère. Les parents se contentèrent de sourire. James chuchota à l'oreille de Lily.

« C'est un bourreau des cœurs celui-là. Elle a intérêt à se tenir loin de lui, Yuna a la priorité. » pouffa-t-il.

Lily roula des yeux. Elle espérait que Harry n'allait pas devenir comme James lorsqu'il s'agissait de filles. James était un tel bourreau des cœurs jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre.

« Salut Ginny. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » dit Harry en ignorant les froncements de sourcils que lançaient ses sœurs jumelles à la rouquine.

Ginny rougit et secoua la main de Harry en murmurant.

« C'est aussi un plaisir de te rencontrer. » dit elle en lui présentant timidement sa main.

Harry avait une toute autre idée. Il eut un sourire malicieux et baisa sa main ce qui la fit accentuer son rougissement vers une nuance beaucoup plus sombre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait toujours cet effet sur elle. Il pensait qu'à cet âge elle l'aimait simplement parce qu'il était célèbre dans son ancienne dimension. Dans cette dimension il n'était pas célèbre, alors elle devait certainement avoir le béguin pour lui. Ou peut-être qu'elle était à la fois attirée par lui et le Survivant.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes de plus jusqu'à ce Sakura s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Eh bien ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr et Mme Weasley, à la prochaine Ron, Fred, George, Percy et Ginny. » dit Harry en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir. Le reste des Potter saluèrent et attrapèrent le Portauloin que James avait réussi à obtenir et ils disparurent.


	7. Cadeaux de Noël

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie  
**

**Chapitre 7: Les cadeaux de Noël  
**

« Dis papa, comment as-tu fait la connaissance des Weasley? » demanda Harry pendant le dîner ce soir là.

« Oh eh bien Arthur est le directeur de son département,le 'Service des Détournements de l'artisanat moldu'. C'est un homme admirable, il adore les moldus et leurs inventions, un vrai fanatique. Les Weasley sont réputés pour avoir toujours été des sorciers bons et Arthur Weasley est bien connu au Ministère. Il pourrait être promu s'il le voulait, mais son travail lui plait énormément. Il aime faire ce qui le passionne. » informa James en souriant a ses enfants qui écoutaient…enfin seuls Harry et Rose écoutaient réellement, les autres étant trop occupés a se concentrer sur leur assiettes qui se vidaient à une allure impressionnante.

« Papa, es-tu ami avec Mr et Mme Weasley? » s'enquit Harry.

James sourit.

« Oui nous sommes amis au Ministère. C'est un homme remarquable. » confirma James avec un sourire pour son fils.

« Alors comme cela tu es ami avec son fils. C'est excellent pour toi. Tu pourras toujours faire confiance à un Weasley en tant qu'ami, mais je te conseille de faire attention, ils ont un sacré caractère. Tu devras faire attention lorsque tu te marieras avec une rousse fiston. » dit James en lançant un clin d'œil à Lily qui roula des yeux.

Harry imita sa mère. Il connaissait parfaitement le caractères des roux. Ginny était un véritable feu de dragon furieux.

James vit son fils rouler des yeux au même moment que Lily. Il secoua sa tête.

Malédiction, sa femme lui avait volé son fils. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne perde pas Léon aussi et qu'il devienne un brillant farceur tout comme lui. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de n'avoir aucun fils qui perpétuerait sa réputation ainsi que la légende des Maraudeurs. Mais avec sa femme autour...

« Alors Harry, je l'ai appris par tes lettres, mais je voulais que tu me le racontes de vive voix. Comment est Poudlard? » demanda Lily.

Les frères et sœurs de Harry abandonnèrent leurs assiettes pratiquement vides et lui prêtèrent toute leur attention.

Harry commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard avide que tout le monde lui adressait. Que devrait-il dire? Devrait-il leur dire la vérité? Il n'était toujours pas familier avec le fait d'avoir une famille et ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui qu'il dise. Devrait-il dire à quel point il haïssait Rogue pour toutes ses tentatives visant à le surprendre en faute et ainsi obtenir l'excuse parfaite pour le punir si bien que pour se défendre il devait le remettre à sa place constamment? Ou devrait-il...

« Harry, quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda sa mère. Harry fut tiré de ses pensées.

« Désolé, je pensais juste à certaines choses. »

« Je vois...mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » rappela Lily en regardant son fils avec inquiétude.

« Eh bien...Je n'aime vraiment pas Rogue. » lâcha Harry avec réticence .

Sa mère jeta un regard à son père.

« Mais ça va, j'ai été capable de le gérer. Quelque fois il me pose des questions qui sont bien au dessus du niveau de notre classe en s'attendant à ce que je sache la réponse, mais heureusement je me suis avancé alors je suis capable de lui répondre. Les trois quart de l'école le détestent. Apparemment je suis le seul de mon année ou de l'école qui lui tienne tête. Maintenant il se contente de m'ignorer après que je lui ai montré ce que je valais. » révéla Harry sans les regarder dans les yeux.

Lily avait rangé cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Elle aurait une conversation avec Dumbledore plus tard...

Harry poursuivit.

« Je suis ami avec presque tous les première année à part quelques Serpentards et... eh bien...Neville Longdubat... »

« Wow, frérot, tu as rencontré le Survivant? » s'écria Sakura avec excitation.

« Oui..oui, tu peux nous dire quel genre de personne il est? Oh comme j'aimerais pouvoir aller à Poudlard cette année. » surenchérit Rose avec des yeux rêveurs.

Harry renifla alors que Lily et James demeuraient silencieux et échangèrent un regard.

« Le Survivant est vraiment arrogant, et à une très haute estime de lui-même. Il est vraiment égocentrique et ignorant en classe. Il n'est pas si intelligent et est moyen dans ses résultats. Il ne m'aime pas et déteste notre famille, apparemment à cause de la manière dont il a été élevé par ses parents qui semblent avoir un problème avec les nôtres. » Harry lança un regard à ses parents. « Tout ce que je peux dire est qu'il n'est pas si populaire que cela à Poudlard présentement. Peut-être l'était-il au début de l'année, mais il me déteste parce qu'il m'accuse de lui avoir volé la vedette. » ajouta Harry avec colère. Il ne désirait vraiment pas lui voler sa gloire quoi qu'il en soit. Il faisait simplement ce qu'il avait toujours l'habitude de faire dans son ancien monde. Il faisait toujours de son mieux et aidait ceux dans le besoin. Il n'avait jamais aimé la célébrité. En outre il n'était pas une personne discrète alors il n'était pas doué pour ce qui était de se dérober aux feux de la rampe, à son plus grand désarroi.

Ses sœurs lui adressaient des regards étranges alors que Léon avait l'air particulièrement furieux. Léon perdait très rarement son sang-froid; il était connu pour être le plus posé de la famille.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il hait papa et maman? » siffla Léon d'une voix glaciale. « Je dirais qu'il mérité d'être la cible d'une bonne farce si tu veux mon avis. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que Léon pouvait être froid et irascible par moment.

Avant que Léon puis ajouta quoi que ce soit, ses sœurs jumelles prirent la parole.

« Tu es sûr Harry? Je veux dire, est-il vraiment arrogant et égocentrique? Tu es sûr? » insista Rose en adressant un regard à son frère. Elle avait toujours voulu rencontrer le célèbre Survivant. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé comme un prince de conte de fée.

Harry acquiesça sombrement.

« Frérot, j'ai toujours fait confiance en ton jugement, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai et que tu ne l'aimes pas alors je ne l'aime pas non plus. » statua Sakura froidement. Elle adorait son frère Harry. Il était tout pour elle, tout particulièrement depuis qu'il avait commencé à être gentil envers la famille entière plus tôt cette année. Entendre que Neville Longdubat détestait sa famille et son merveilleux grand frère pour quelque chose que ses parents avaient supposément fait la rendait tout simplement hors d'elle. Ses parents étaient des personnes géniales. Tout le monde à Godric's Hollow respectait sa famille et elle était fière d'être une Potter. Elle savait que les Longdubat détestaient sa famille, mais la seule pensée qu'ils aient dit à leur enfant de les détester l'horripilait au plus au point.

« Maman, papa, pourquoi les Longdubat nous détestent-ils? » interrogea Sakura.

Lily et James se tendirent perceptiblement.

« Eh bien ma chérie. » commença Lily paraissant mal à l'aise.

Ils semblaient perdus et ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Harry décida de briser la glace.

« Écoute maman, j'ai besoin d'avoir une idée sur le pourquoi Neville me déteste. Il m'a détesté depuis le moment où j'ai mis les pieds à Poudlard. D'une certaine manière j'ai réussi à l'impressionner à l'école et maintenant il ne cesse de me proposer son amitié bien que je ne fasse que le repousser à chaque fois. Mais si le célèbre Longdubat devient un ennemi de notre famille, cela ne sera pas bon pour toi au Ministère Papa. Si vous me dites que vous pensez que nous sommes trop jeunes pour comprendre j'accepterai ta réponse sans te questionner. » Harry fit une pause. « Cependant, je veux t'avertir papa, Lily, Rose et Léon iront à Poudlard dans quelques année et Malefoy y sera toujours présent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à se frotter à lui à Poudlard. Les Malefoy sont déjà assez dangereux, mais je détesterais avoir deux familles de Sang-Pur de haut rang en tant que nos ennemis. » déclara-t-il avec sagesse.

James et Lily fixèrent leur fils stupéfiés. Depuis quand était-il devenu si mûr? Poudlard l'avait-il changé à ce point?

Sakura et Rose étaient plongées dans leurs pensées. Cela avait du sens. Si elles se rendaient à Poudlard l'année suivante, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elles doivent se mettre sur leur garde contre le célèbre Longdubat. Même si elles avaient admiré le Survivant depuis leur plus tendre âge, elles aimaient leur famille et la famille passait avant tout.

Léon ne proféra aucune parole. Quoi que dise son frère, il l'écouterait et se tiendrait à ses côtés. D'après ce qu'il venait entendre son frère dire, il lui apparaissait que Harry était devenu très mûr et il respectait cela.

Sylvia et Petite Lily ne savaient pas quoi dire. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

« Donnez moi un moment avec votre mère. » demanda leur père en se levant et suivant Lily en direction du salon.

Rose et Sakura s'apprêtaient à aller écouter aux portes, mais Harry les arrêta.

« Non. Quoi qu'ils se disent, cela doit être sérieux. S'ils pensent que nous sommes trop jeunes pour entendre la vérité , nous devons respecter leur décision. Ils sont nos parents, nous devons faire confiance en leur jugement. » déclara Harry calmement. Intérieurement il mourrait d'envie de connaître la vérité au même titre que ses sœurs. Il savait qu'il y avait plus que de la jalousie entre les Potter et les Longdubat. N'étaient-ils pas compagnons dans l'Ordre du Phénix par le passé? Que se passait-il?

Assez vite, les parents revinrent.

« Très bien; votre mère et moi nous sommes accordés pour vous le raconter. Sylvia va dans ta chambre et votre mère viendra vous border toi et Petite Lily. » dit James d'une voix ferme. C'était rare de voir leur père avoir l'air sévère. Cela ne semblait pas s'accorder avec son visage habituellement jovial. Sylvia hocha sans un mot en signe d'acceptation. Sa mère souleva dans ses bras Petite Lily et sortit de la pièce accompagnée de la petite fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas compris de toute façon. Elle avait un peu entendu parler de Neville Longdubat et du fait qu'il est survécu le sort de mort.

Après le départ de leur mère et de leur deux petites sœurs cadettes, ils regardèrent leur père avec appréhension.

« Je suis sûr que vous savez que le Gardien du Secret des Longdubat était Peter Pettigrow n'est-ce pas? » demanda James.

Sakura et Rose hochèrent la tête tandis que Léon semblait tout simplement perdu.

Harry poussa un soupir et prit la parole.

« Léon, un Gardien du Secret est une personne qui se voit confier le secret de la location d'une zone soumise au Sortilège de Fidelitas. Cette personne est la seule qui connaît l'endroit où se situe cette zone. L'information ne peut pas être prise de force, et ne peut être obtenue que dans le cas où le Gardien du Secret révèle de sa propre volonté le lieu. Les Longdubat étaient sous Fidelitas. C'est ce que papa essaie de dire. Tu comprends? » demanda Harry.

James hocha la tête surpris par la connaissance de Harry; puis il se souvint des lettres que McGonagall lui avait envoyé dans lesquelles elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur son intelligence. Sortant de ses pensées, il reprit la parole.

« Oui c'est exact. Maintenant...ne m'interrompez plus jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé. Peter Pettigrow était un espion de Voldemort (Aucun Potter ne broncha en entendant le nom, ils étaient une famille fière). Aucun d'entre nous ne le sut jusqu'à ce que les Longdubat soient attaqués. Il était le Gardien du Secret des Longdubat. Vous voyez, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé est que votre mère et moi avions refusé d'utiliser Peter, nous voulions utiliser votre oncle Sirius. Nous avions plus confiance en Sirius qu'en quiconque. Cependant...attendez. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Dumbledore avait une organisations secrète, et nous en faisions parti ainsi que Peter Pettigrow. Il y avait un espion au sein de notre organisation mais nous ne savions qui c'était. Cependant nos familles étaient en danger car nous étions réputés pour êtres des Sorciers du côté de Dumbledore. Aussi Dumbledore décida de nous dissimuler sous Fidelitas. » dit James avec précaution. Il prit un moment pour voir si ses enfants le suivaient.

« Nous recommandâmes Sirius, mais les Longdubat recommandèrent quelqu'un comme Peter puisque Sirius était trop évident. Lily fut brillante et leur dit non, car nous ne connaissions pas Peter aussi bien que cela. Nous aurions dû nous apercevoir que c'était un espion quand il s'absentait parfois et revenait tardivement pendant les réunions. C'était un sorcier faible, et bien sûr Voldemort lui avait fait une offre pour qu'il le rejoigne puisqu'il avait tellement peur de se défendre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est cela qui provoqua la rupture entre les Longdubat et nous. Frank et Alice étaient de bons amis de notre famille, cependant, nous nous disputâmes violemment sur l'identité du Gardien du Secret. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avons pas choisi les deux ou peut-être Remus? Eh bien, nous ne l'avons pas fait parce que Dumbledore avait tout juste la puissance requise pour le faire une seule fois à ce moment là et que cela seulement l'épuiserait pour une semaine entière. Le temps était précieux pendant cette période. Remus d'un autre côté était déjà soupçonné puisque vous connaissez tous sa condition de Loup-garou. Lily voulait choisir Remus mais Dumbledore objecta. Ainsi à la fin du débat, Peter fut choisi en dépit de nos mises en garde. Je faisais confiance à Sirius par dessus tout. Cependant, les Longdubat choisirent Peter en affirmant qu'il était très peu susceptible d'être un espion et qu'en outre Voldemort ne le choisirait pas pour devenir un de ses mangemorts; il était trop faible. Nous l'avions sous-estimé, ce qui causa notre perte. Peter était sournois comme sa forme d'Animagus, ce petit rat. »

"Animagus? Qu'est ce que c'est?" demandèrent Sakura et Rose à l'unisson.

James hocha de la tête et du coin de l'œil il observa Harry pour voir s'il savait. Son fils le savait, à sa plus grande suspicion.

« L'animagie est comme une forme de Métamorphose sans baguette à volonté d'un humain en animal . Papa nous avait dit qu'il pouvait se transformer en cerf alors que oncle Sirius peut se changer en chien noir ressemblant à un Sinistros. Peter Pettigrow était capable de se transformer en rat. » dit Harry au plus grand émerveillement de son frère et de sa sœur.

« Sirius, n'a pas été choisi à cause de la réputation de sa famille. Sa famille entière était connue pour être une bande de mages noirs à travers toute leur histoire. Ce fut pour cela qu'il fut écarté. »

« Puisque Sirius avait été éliminé, Peter fut choisi. Honnêtement j'aurais dû écouté votre mère. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ni même fait confiance à Peter. Bref, quelques semaines après la dissimulation des deux familles, ce ver de Peter révéla la location des Longdubat en premier. Si ce n'était pour le fait que Neville Longdubat avait stoppé Voldemort, nous aurions certainement été les suivants. Pourtant la raison pour laquelle les Longdubat nous haïssent est parce que Peter était un de nos amis. Ils nous blâmèrent, affirmant que c'était entièrement de notre faute s'ils avaient été attaqués et que Peter était devenu un traître. Ils refusèrent de reconnaître leur erreur pour avoir eux mêmes décidé de choisir Peter en dépit de nos avertissements. Leur excuse étant que Peter n'avait jamais été leur ami et que nous le connaissions mieux. Nous leur dîmes ainsi qu'à l'Ordre que nous ne le connaissions pas parfaitement, il était un suiveur et non un leader. L'organisation savait que c'était de la faute des Longdubat, mais ces derniers continuèrent de nous pointer du doigt. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis que Neville est devenu le fameux Survivant du sort de mort, ils ont rapidement pris la grosse tête et à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrions, ils se vantaient sans cesse de leur fils, et cela agaçait les membres de l'Ordre qui continuait de garder contact avec eux. »

Il y eut un silence. James pris le temps d'observer les expressions de ses enfants. Sakura et Rose semblaient animés d'une colère froide tandis que Léon paraissait hésiter entre la colère et la tristesse de savoir que cela aurait pu être leur famille à être attaquée par Voldemort. Harry affichait un visage indéchiffrable. James ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas comment Harry était capable de garder un visage inexpressif. Il connaissait très bien son fils, mais le voir aussi impassible l'alarma. Le fait que son fils puisse dissimuler ses émotions était inquiétant. Il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées quand il vit sa femme pénétrer dans la cuisine et leur parler à tous.

« Ils sont les favoris de Dumbledore dorénavant, mais pour une certaine raison votre père et moi ressentions que c'était mieux ainsi : que Neville devienne le Survivant et que les Longdubat deviennent arrogants. Parfois vous devrez faire attention à Dumbledore, il est très manipulateur. Contrairement à Voldemort qui use de la peur pour contrôler, Dumbledore use de charme et de gentillesse. Aussi lorsque vous serez à Poudlard faites attention à lui. J'aurais dû te le dire au début de l'année Harry, et je suis désolée que tu le découvres seulement maintenant. Dumbledore est un homme bon, mais tout cela est un masque. Sois justement prudent autour des Longdubat et Dumbledore d'accord mon chéri? » dit sa mère en remarquant les masque inexpressif de son fils.

L'expression de Harry avait immédiatement changé en entendant la voix de sa mère et en voyant son regard posé sur lui. Il lui sourit et opina.

« Pour ce qui est du reste de vous, quand vous serez à Poudlard, gardez le contrôle de vos émotions. Harry a expliqué dans ses lettres que Neville est le genre de personne à s'en prendre à vous pour atteindre Harry. » poursuivit Lily lugubrement « Sans mentionner le fait que s'il devait avoir un problème, Dumbledore sera probablement là pour lui sauver la mise. »

Harry acquiesça avec ses frère et sœurs. Il savait ce dont sa mère parlait. Il avait honte de l'admettre, mais dans son ancienne dimension, Dumbledore l'avait sorti des pires ennuis plus d'une fois.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils se virent tous demandés d'aller se coucher, Harry resta au salon pour réfléchir.

' Ainsi...c'est donc la raison pour laquelle Neville déteste ma famille. Ils sont trop embarrassés pour admettre que tout était de leur faute alors ils ont utilisés maman et papa comme bouc émissaire, pour se dépêtrer de cette situation. Ils ne voulaient pas que les gens sachent que c'était de leur faute qu'ils avaient été attaqués puisqu'ils étaient ceux à avoir choisi le Gardien du Secret contre l'avis de tout le monde. Pourquoi personne n'a mentionné cela dans mon ancien monde? Est-ce que les Longdubat avaient un Gardien du Secret dans mon monde? Étaient-ils sous Fidelitas? Et pourquoi avait-ils été attaqués après la chute de Voldemort dans mon ancienne dimension? Il y aussi beaucoup de possibilités. Tout cela ramène à cet espèce de faux-jeton de Queuedver.'

Traître un jour, traître toujours...

Soudainement, une pensée le frappa.

'Attends! Ce n'est pas possible... si Sakura et Rose ont maintenant dix ans et que j'ai onze ans...cela signifie... que ma mère était enceinte quand elle a été tuée! Et...ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore ne me l'a jamais dit! Ni Remus ou Sirius! Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit?' Harry fut interrompu dans sa frénésie par une voix douce provenant de son côté.

« On réfléchit fort mon chéri? » demanda sa mère.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête en acceptant la tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendait. Il demeura silencieux alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule et qu'elle enlacait un bras autour de lui.

« Harry, parle moi de tes amis, mon chéri. » dit avec douceur Lily en brisant le silence.

Harry sourit et obtempéra.

« Mes meilleures amies sont Hermione et Padma Patil. Ron est un bon ami, mais il préfère ne pas trop nous côtoyer parce qu'il n'aime pas parler des cours puisque c'est bien sûr un de nos sujets préférés. Hermione est une sorcière née-moldu. Elle est vraiment intelligente et me rappelle un peu toi. Ehh! » s'écria Harry quand sa mère lui enfonça vivement son doigt entre les côtes.

« Tu m'as raconté dans ta lettre qu'elle était jolie, intelligente, douce, et charmante comme moi. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je suis tout ça? » questionna sa mère.

Harry renifla ce qui l'amusa.

« Maman, tu es une déesse. Les mots ne peuvent te décrire. Tu es tout ça et plus encore. » déclara -t-il d'un air entendu. Elle sourit aux paroles de son fils et embrassa son front.

« Tu dis toujours les choses justes mon chéri. Harry, j'ai une question. Qui aimes-tu le plus, ton père ou moi? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment.

« Honnêtement maman, je ne pense pas que ça soit juste de te le dire; ça serait comme si je t'aimais mais que je n'aimais pas papa. Je vous aime tous les deux mais si tu me demandes qui j'aime le plus je dirais toi maman avec Petite Lily. » avoua Harry sincèrement.

Sa mère sourit et l'enlaça avec ses deux bras tout en fredonnant une mélodie.

Harry sourit et remit en place avec délicatesse quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux qui étaient tombés sur son visage.

« Maman tu es vraiment très belle. » commenta-t-il.

Elle pouffa et parla d'un ton amusé.

« Harry, es-tu en train de me complimenter parce que tu désires quelque chose? Ou parce que tu es en train de devenir un charmeur comme ton père? »

« Rien de tout cela. Je sentais juste le besoin de dire la vérité. » dit Harry en se blotissant un peu plus contre sa mère. Il se sentait toujours bienheureux et en sécurité dans ses bras.

Lorsque Harry s'endormit, Lily commença à chuchoter pour elle-même tout en embrassant son fils.

« Harry tu as changé. C'est un immense changement. James suspecte que tu es sous un Imperium, mais tu es trop doux et gentil et tes yeux ne sont pas vides. Ce n'est pas du Polynectar non plus; nous avons été assis sur le canapé pendant presque deux heures. As-tu réellement commencé à mûrir en prenant exemple sur moi? Ton père et moi devons nous faire vieux. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'entendre que tu es à la tête de ta classe et l'élève modèle sur lequel tout le monde prend exemple. Je ne voulais pas que tu devienne un faiseur de troubles comme ton père l'était en son temps. »

Elle était silencieuse et observait sereinement par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait légèrement sur le sol qui se recouvrait peu à peu d'un blanc manteau d'hiver.

« Tu sais...je me sens heureuse et fière de voir comment tu as grandi pour devenir un aussi remarquable jeune garçon. Tu n'es plus un enfant, mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu n'en soit pas un. Pour moi, tu seras toujours un enfant. Mon enfant... »

James était en train d'écouter depuis les escaliers. Il ne bougea pas et demeura muet.

« Tu sais Harry, tu n'es pas seulement comme moi, mais tu es aussi comme ton père; défendant des Nés-moldu quand nous étions à Poudlard. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis tombée amoureuse de ton père. Il était passionné et courageux. Bien sûr je ne l'admettrais jamais devant lui, mais je me sentais heureuse et étourdie lorsqu'il me défendait toujours à l'école. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu ressembles tellement à James , mais tu agis tellement comme moi. Apprendre par McGonagall que tu protèges tes amis et les Nés-moldu me donne la sensation que j'ai réussi à devenir une bonne mère. Quelquefois je pensais que peut-être je n'étais pas une assez bonne mère , mais en te voyant maintenant, cela me montre que j'avais tort. C'est la preuve que j'étais une mère convenable. » Lily laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'elle s'endormait lentement en serrant fermement son fils aux cheveux désordonnés.

James sourit depuis le hall et entra dans le salon. Il jeta un sort de sommeil profond et lévita Harry vers sa chambre en premier. Quand Harry fut confortablement installé dans son lit, il sortit sa baguette et soupira. Il se mit instantanément à lancer des sorts multiples de vérification, d'analyse, et de confirmation. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il eut l'énième confirmation que Harry était bel et bien son fils et qu'il n'était affecté par aucun sortilège. Il redescendit ensuite pour chercher Lily.

James se sentait fier de son fils. Il était comme sa femme. Il pensait parfois à la même chose que se demandait Lily. Avait-il réussi à devenir un bon père? En regardant Harry, il savait qu'il avait réussi. Il se sourit à lui même tout en mettant sa femme au lit.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Harry savait que ce Noël allait être inoubliable. Son père et Sirius avaient initié une immense bataille de boule de neige à Godric's Hollow. Harry fut vraiment surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que certains de ses camarades d'école vivaient à Godric's Hollow. Harry reconnu Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot qui le salua d'un geste de la main, Padma Patil qui fit équipe avec lui pour la bataille de boule de neige, et quelques autres étudiants qui étaient dans des années supérieures. La bataille dura pendant sept heures entières. Ce fut le meilleur moment qu'il ait jamais passé pendant des vacances. A la fin de la bataille , sa mère et tante Amy les appelèrent pour dîner. Bien que les vacances étaient géniales, Harry n'omit pas de garder contact avec Ron, Hermione et plusieurs autres de ses amis.

Harry savait que Hermione et Padma allaient adoré leur cadeau de Noël et seraient ravies d'avoir du temps pour les examiner alors il leur envoya leur présent plus tôt. Harry avait acheté à Hermione et Padma un objet portatif qui montrait la Galaxie en modèle réduit. Ce n'était pas un simple cadeau non plus; en utilisant le savoir que Nicolas Flammel lui avait enseigné, Harry l'avait totalement modifié et implémenté un peu de sa puissante magie dans l'objet. Il projetait maintenant un énorme écran qui montrait la galaxie entière depuis l'orbe tenue à la main, et on pouvait toucher une certaines zone de la galaxie afin de zoomer et ainsi avoir une vue plus détaillée. L'objet pouvait être utilisé pour voir les révolutions des étoiles et des planètes et ainsi aider les étudiants en Astronomie. Avec cela, il n y avait plus besoin d'utiliser un télescope. C'était un cadeau très rare et inestimable. Harry savait que ce genre d'objet n'existait pas sur le marché du Monde Sorcier. Il savait que cela couterait une fortune si lui même le vendait au publique. Plus de télescopes à utiliser. Harry avait passé un mois entier à créer le cadeau de Noël de Hermione et Padma. Il avait voulu qu'il soit spécial. Padma adorait l'Astronomie, alors Harry était sûr que Padma l'apprécierait. Hermione adorerait aussi, parce que cela l'aiderait grandement dans ses devoirs, puisque la nuit sa vue était mauvaise et qu'il était extrêmement difficile pour elle d'utiliser le télescope. Harry avait appris dans son ancienne dimension que Hermione avait toujours énormément souffert avec les télescopes. Comment elle réussissait à avoir les notes optimales malgré cela, Harry n'en avait aucune idée.

Très vite Noël approchait. Harry était excité. Il s'était procuré beaucoup de cadeaux pour sa famille. Pour certains, ils les avait même créés lui-même.

Harry s'éveilla le jour de Noël quand ses sœurs investirent sa chambre en hurlant joyeux Noël. Harry leur sourit. Petite Lily courut jusqu'à lui de sa mignonne démarchage malhabile de bébé et sauta sur son lit pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

« Harry! Joyeux Noël! » rit-elle en s'asseyant sur son ventre. Harry sourit et enlaça sa sœur cadette tout en lui murmurant un joyeux Noël.

« Allez Harry, DEBOUT! Descendons au salon pour ouvrir nos cadeaux! » hurla Sakura tout en soulevant Petite Lily sur lui qui protesta. Rose le traîna hors de son lit avec l'aide de Sylvia.

Quand ils descendirent, Léon était déjà en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux tandis que leur parents les attendaient avant de faire de même. Ils rejoignirent tous très vite Léon dans le dépouillage des cadeaux.

Harry sourit. Sa mère lui avait offert plusieurs livres mis à jour couvrant de la troisième année jusqu'à la septième. Elle voulait qu'il soit l'érudit de la famille, au grand dam de James. James désirait que Harry devienne un joueur de Quidditch professionnel ou un Auror. Sa sœur avaient abondé dans son sens en lui obtenant des nouvelles robes de Quidditch. Léon lui avait acheté un livre sur 'Les légendaires Attrapeurs de la ligue'. Ce que son père lui offrit le surpris.

« Wow papa, est ce que c'est une cape d'Invisibilité? » demanda Harry. Ce n'était pas l'ancienne cape de son père. Celle-ci était totalement neuve. Comment il l'avait obtenue, était un mystère. Harry savait que les capes d'Invisibilité étaient rares parce qu'on ne les vendait pas. Elle était d'une couleur différente de celle de son père, c'était une cape blanche au lieu de la cape bleue de son père. Maintenant il avait deux capes d'Invisibilité, celle à l'étage provenant de son ancienne dimension et celle dans ses mains.

« James Potter! Pourquoi as-tu offert à ton fils une cape d'Invisibilité!? Où l'as-tu obtenue? Tu ne souhaites pas que notre fils se fourre dans les ennuis j'espère ? » tonna Lily.

Son père essaya de l'apaiser alors que ses frères et sœurs l'admiraient.

« Wow, c'est cool Harry. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que papa t'as obtenu quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oww, je suis jalouse. »

« Comment se fait-il que Harry en reçoive une et pas nous papa? » demanda Rose à son père.

Leur père interrompit la conversation qu'il avait avec leur mère et parla.

« Lorsque vous rentrerez tous à Poudlard, j'en aurai une pour chacun d'entre vous. C'est un héritage de notre famille. Notre génial ancêtre est celui qui les a créés bien sûr. »

« James Potter! Tu ne leur donneras pas de capes d'Invisibilité! Harry Potter, donne moi cette cape tout de suite! » hurla leur mère à la plus grande protestation de tous les enfants. Harry lança à sa mère un regard blessé très réaliste ce qui la fit se radoucir.

« Je suis désolée Harry, mais tu ne peux pas...tu aurais des ennuis...je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes mon amour. S'il te plaît essaie de comprendre. » plaida-t-elle en essayant d'éviter son regard blessé. Il était connu pour être le meilleur de sa classe et les professeurs parlaient de lui comme d'un prodige. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit renvoyé de Poudlard alors qu'il avait un brillant avenir devant lui.

Harry savait qu'elle allait lui laisser la garder s'il jouait bien ses cartes.

Harry ne dit rien, mais lui adressa un regard à fendre le cœur et évita son regard avec des yeux faussement humides. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembloter mais il essaya de cacher son visage sans réussir toutefois.

Les yeux de sa mère commencèrent à s'humidifier et elle la lui rendit.

« Harry, mon amour, tu peux la garder, mais si j'entends que tu t'es fourré dans les ennuis en utilisant cette cape, je te la confisquerait. C'est compris? » dit elle doucement.

Harry lui sourit alors qu'intérieurement il avait un sourire satisfait.

« Merci maman. Je t'aime. » dit il en la gratifiant d'un sincère sourire qui réchaufait le coeur et l'enlaça tendrement ce qui la fit sourire.

James se mit à murmurer derrière eux.

« Mince alors, j'aimerais pouvoir la convaincre comme cela avec ce regard de petit chiot. »

« James! » réprimanda sa mère d'un cri strident dirigé au Chef de le famille Potter.

Pour ce qui était des cadeaux que Harry avait offert à sa famille, il leur avait donné des douzaines de petite boîtes de friandises qu'ils mettraient bien six mois à terminer ce qui leur fit applaudir de contentement tandis que les lèvres de leur mère s'amincissaient. Elle essaya de leur confisquer, mais prévoyants ils les avaient déjà dissimulés à l'étage. Harry avait acheté à Léon un hibou et son frère le remercia profusément le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sylvia reçut un bébé lapin magique qui pouvait changer de couleur à volonté. Hagrid l'avait trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite lorsque les parents du lapin avaient été tués. Hagrid le lui avait offert alors il l'avait gardé pour le donner à Sylvia comme cadeau de Noël. Elle adora énormément son cadeau. Même ses sœurs et parents devaient admettre qu'il était terriblement mignon. Sylvia avait nommé son animal domestique 'Câlin'.

Pour ce qui était de Petite Lily, Harry savait qu'elle aimait les Dragons. Harry lui avait crée un magnifique dragon plus grand que la statuette de Magyar à Pointes qu'il avait reçu et l'avait enchanté pour qu'il soit semi-vivant. Il pouvait mordiller ,mâcher son doigt ou son oreille avec ses dents faits de coton, et il pouvait même flotter jusqu'à un mètre au dessus du sol et cracher quelques étincelles rouges de sa gueule. Sa mère et sa sœur tombèrent instantanément sous le charme du petit dragon. Harry devait avouer que c'était aussi un superbe cadeau pour un enfant. Petite Lily avait pleuré de joie et embrassé son frère à plusieurs reprises pour le remercier. Elle tenait le petit bébé dragon comme s'il était son meilleur ami. Elle resta sur les genoux de son frère pour le restant de l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Pour ce qui était des parents, Harry avait acheté à sa mère quelques livres avancés sur les Enchantements après avoir demandé conseil à Dumbledore. Pour son père, Harry avait acheté un étui à baguette. Mais ce n'était pas un étui commun. Harry l'avait enchanté pour que seul son père puisse le voir et il était enchanté pour être invulnérable aux sorts d'attractions et avait en plus un enchantement de protection qui le recouvrait. C'était sans conteste un très puissant artefact. Une personne qui le toucherait avec une mauvaise intention à l'encontre du propriétaire recevrait un puissant choc paralysant. Son père fut très heureux de son cadeau et lui confia qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un étui comme cela et lui demanda où il l'avait obtenu. Harry s'était contenté de lui lancer un sourire mystérieux en disant que c'était un secret. Cela accentuerait le moment de gloire de son père car il savait que les Aurors au Ministère auraient vraiment besoin d'étuis comme celui-ci.

Quand Sirius et sa famille débarquèrent à la fin de l'ouverture des cadeaux, ils s'échangèrent tous des cadeaux. Ce qui étonna Harry fut lorsque Yuna l'approcha en lui présentant un cadeau. Harry remarqua que tout le monde les observait espérant que Harry l'apprécierait. En ouvrant le cadeau, Harry trouva un pull tricoté à la main. Il y avait un griffon sur le devant possédant des yeux verts. Harry la remercia et lui donna un baiser sur la joue ce qui la fit rougir. Quelques personnes avaient soupiré un 'Owww' attendri devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient.

« Yuna-chan, j'ai un présent pour toi, attends ici. » dit Harry en courant à l'étage.

En toute franchise, Harry n'en avait pas. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Yuna lui offre un cadeau. Mais là encore, il devait se rappeler qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui depuis longtemps et dans le journal il était dit qu'elle lui offrait toujours un cadeau depuis qu'il avait six ans, alors nom d'un botruc, il aurait dû s'en douter! Il essaya ensuite de penser rapidement à une idée cadeau. Puis cela le frappa. D'un geste sec du poignet sa baguette fut dans sa main. Harry conjura un coussin de la longueur d'un bras et le transforma en un Phénix blanc de la même manière qu'il avait crée le dragon de Lily. D'une agitation de baguette, il prit vie. Cette fois-ci il murmura une incantation et il fut enchanté pour pouvoir voler jusqu'à un mètre à chaque fois qu' il voudrait se comporter comme un véritable Phénix. Finalement, il prononça une longue incantation et enfonça sa baguette dans le bec du Phénix animé. Il était maintenant capable de chanter quelques mélodies apaisantes le faisait ainsi tout à fait ressembler à un bébé Phénix. D'un mouvement de sa baguette; il fut mis dans une boîte qui fut enveloppée d'un papier cadeau et surplombé d'un magnifique noeud soyeux. Après avoir rangé sa baguette, Harry courut et dévala les escaliers à tout rompre pour rejoindre Yuna. Et là il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle, il était parti pour seulement cinq minutes.

Sa famille lui souriait. Certains pensaient qu'il n'avait réellement rien à lui donner et qu'il avait essayé de lui trouver quelque chose, mais Harry allait leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort.

« Voilà Yuna-chan. Je sais que tu apprécieras ce présent. » sourit Harry chaleureusement.

Yuna rougit et l'accepta.

« Merci Harry-kun. » dit elle timidement.

Quand elle l'ouvrit elle retint son souffle de surprise quand elle vit un Phénix qui faisait la moitié de la taille de Fumseck s'envoler à un mètre du sol devant elle et se mettre à chanter des mélodies paisibles. Tout le monde était émerveillé par le Phénix. Petite Lily l'aima mais elle préférait son dragon. C'était amusant car au moment où le phénix remarqua le dragon il vola jusque lui et ils commencèrent à se battre.

Harry lâcha un petit son qui sonna comme un 'Ouups' aux oreilles de l'auditoire.

Le père de Harry brandit sa baguette et le phénix et le dragon se séparèrent, mais ils continuèrent à se lancer des regards qui se voulaient noirs , mais l'effet en était fortement atténué par leur yeux que Harry avaient fait tout particulièrement adorables.

« Oh Harry-kun, c'est un magnifique cadeau! Je l'adore! » s'exclama-t-elle avec bonheur tout en l'étreignant et en lui délivrant un rapide baiser sur la joue alors qu'elle tenait son Phénix qui chantait une douce mélodie.

Harry sourit.

« Je savais que cela te ferait plaisir, tu m'as dit que tu voulais voir un Phénix, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire. » dit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle le relâcha et se mit immédiatement à câliner son Phénix qui semblait apprécier son étreinte chaleureuse.

Lily et Amy pouffaient et tendirent une main vers leurs maris respectifs. Elles avaient un regard qui semblait dire 'Je te l'avais dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour elle'.

James et Sirius à contrecœur payèrent leur pari perdu mais ils avaient néanmoins un petit sourire discret pour Harry et Yuna.

Le reste de la matinée fut occupé à terminer d'ouvrir leurs présents. Harry reçut quelques livres de la part de Padma qui lui assurait qu'elle était absolument enchantée de son cadeau et lui demandait où il se l'était procuré. Hermione avait envoyé à Harry un livre de Quidditch et avait laissé la même note que celle que Padma lui avait écrite. Ron lui avait envoyé quelques livres surs les mages noirs et les mages de la lumière à travers l'histoire. Pour ce qui était du reste de ses camarades de classe,ils lui avaient envoyé d'autres présents tels que des friandises, des livres or des vêtements.

Après avoir terminé d'ouvrir les cadeaux, ils passèrent la moitié de leur temps à manger leur petit déjeuner et à bavarder. Plus tard, après le petit déjeuner, Harry demanda à ses parents s'ils pouvaient rendre visite aux Weasley. Son père secoua la tête parce qu'il était prévu qu'ils passent du temps avec la famille d'Oncle Sirius et Oncle Remus.

Si Harry fut déçu, il n'en montra rien et se contenta d'acquiescer suite à l'explication de son père.

'Ca sera pour une prochaine fois' se dit il.


	8. Le Suppresseur de Magie

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie **

**Chapitre 8:Le Suppresseur de Magie **

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire les boutiques au Chemin de Traverse et à prendre du bon temps avec l'ensemble de la famille Potter, la famille Black et Remus Lupin. Cependant, durant leur saut à Gringotts, son père lui demanda s'il voulait l'accompagner au coffre familiale.

« Bien sûr p'pa, allons-y » affirma Harry avec excitation. Il mourrait d'envie de s'y rendre depuis l'été précédent. Il n'avait pas pu pénétrer dans le coffre familiale dans son ancien monde car un mot clé était requis connu seulement des Potter, mais il ne l'avait jamais découvert. Même les Goblins ne le connaissaient pas alors il n'avait jamais pu visiter ce coffre.

Quand ils entrèrent à Gringotts, son père demanda à un Goblin proche s'ils pouvaient être conduits au coffre des Potter. D'après ce que son père lui avait dit, sa famille était l'une des plus respectées dans le Monde Sorcier parce qu'ils étaient les 'Héritiers de Gryffondor'.

« Hey papa, si nous sommes les héritiers de Gryffondor, qui sont les autres héritiers? » demanda Harry à son père alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la banque dans un wagon lancé à toute allure. »

« Quoi fiston? Je ne t'entends pas! On va trop vite! » cria son père.

Harry éclata de rire.

« J'ai dit: Hey papa, si nous sommes les héritiers de Gryffondor, qui sont les autres héritiers? » cria à son tour Harry.

Son père se tut un moment pour réfléchir, puis se remit à hurler au grand amusement du Goblin.

« Eh bien le dernier héritier de Salazar Serpentard est Tom Jedusor que nous connaissons sous le nom de Voldemort! Les héritiers de Rowena Serdaigle sont une famille d'Orient appelée les 'Chang'. Pour ce qui est de Poufsouffle, ils furent touts tués durant la dernière guerre contre Voldemort! » cria James à son fils qui semblait stupéfié.

Harry savait que Voldemort était l'Héritier de Serpentard, et que les Poufsouffle avaient été exterminés durant la première guerre de son monde, mais que Cho était l'héritière de Serdaigle? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire? Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Même dans son ancien monde il n'avait jamais su qui étaient les héritiers de Serdaigle. Il commença à se demander si Cho savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était héritière de Serdaigle.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au coffre de leur famille, le père de Harry apposa sa main sur la porte du coffre et prononça d'une voix distincte.

«Les héritiers de Gryffondor sont de retour »

Lentement, la porte du coffre s'ouvrit

Ce qui reposait à l'intérieur lui fit cligner des yeux. Le coffre de sa famille était immense! Il était de la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard! Il y avait des piles d'or et des bijoux qui s'amoncelaient un peu partout. Au fond du coffre, il y avait des artefacts magiques et des armes qui reposaient de façon ordonnée sur des étagères qui elles mêmes côtoyaient d'immenses étagères emplies de grimoires. Harry fut arraché à ses pensées quand son père prit la parole.

« Souviens toi de ses mots mon fils, seul un Potter peut entendre ce qui a été dit et seul un Potter peut pénétrer dans ce coffre. Ta mère ne peut pas y entrer. Seul un Potter de sang peut accéder à ce coffre. Quiconque entrerait dans ce coffre sans posséder de sang Potter serait victime d'une mort lente et terrible d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Harry opina.

« Papa, pourquoi sommes-nous là? » s'enquit Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me disait que tu aurais envie de voir le coffre familial. » dit son père en haussant les épaules.

Harry hocha la tête en lui lançant un regard étrange.

En toute sincérité, la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait emmené Harry dans le coffre familiale était pour vérifier si Harry était véritablement son fils. James devenait suspicieux du changement récent de son fils. Même après les sorts qu'il avait utilisé pour analyser son fils, il n'était pas sûr. Cependant ceci était le dernier examen que son fils aurait à passer, lorsqu'on pénètre dans le coffre des Potter, non seulement il empêche les personnes ne possédant pas de sang Potter d'entrer, mais aussi ceux soumis à des sorts ou enchantements. Il était soulagé et heureux que Harry soit bel et bien son fils.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas explorer un peu pendant quelques minutes puis nous retournerons au hall d'entrée. J'ai encore besoin de parler au Goblin qui nous accompagne. Ah oui, ne prend pas d'argent de ce coffre, tu n'as pas l'âge » avertit son père avec sérieux.

Harry acquiesça docilement. Un regard sévère de son père ne s'accordait vraiment pas à son visage habituel. C'était assez troublant.

Après la sortie de son père, Harry entreprit d'explorer le coffre. Après quelques minutes d'exploration, quelque chose attira son attention alors qu'il couvrait du regard l'ensemble du coffre. Il vit une petite orbe de la taille d'un poing de bébé qui ressemblait exactement au Suppresseur de Magie que Nicolas Flamel lui avait déniché, celui qu'il portait en ce moment. Harry se dirigea tout droit en direction du Suppresseur et le saisit dans sa main. Au moment où il le toucha, de façon inattendue, il irradia d'une lumière rouge pendant un moment avant de reprendre sa couleur transparente. C'était inhabituel, en temps normal la lueur était bleue alors que là elle était rouge. Harry essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il avait lu à propos des Suppresseurs de Magie lorsque Nicolas Flamel lui en avait donné un.

_Les Suppresseurs de Magie_

_Les Suppresseurs de Magie sont des artefacts magiques créés dans le but d'empêcher le pouvoir magique de puissants sorciers d'exploser ou bien pour dissimuler la puissance totale d'un sorcier. Les Suppresseurs de Magie furent crées par les Mages de Lumières de Palemoon après que la Reine Sorcière Freya eut ordonné de massacrer tous les puissants sorciers et sorcières du monde qui se rendaient coupables de constituer une menace contre le Royaume Magique d'Atlantis. Les Suppresseurs de Magie furent créés pour cacher le pouvoir d'un puissant sorcier ou sorcière afin que rien ne puisse révéler leur considérable magie aux invincibles armées de la Reine Sorcière Freya. Même les lecteurs d'Aura étaient incapables de découvrir le pouvoir d'un Sorcier ou une Sorcière qui détenait un Suppresseur de Magie._

_Il existe trois types de Suppresseurs de Magie:_

_-L' Orbe Blanche de Suppression qui est connu pour être un Suppresseur de Magie commun. Il fut crée pour cacher le pouvoir magique d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière afin de faire penser aux autres qu'ils ne sont rien d'autre que des moldus sans aucun pouvoir magique. Ils furent créés pour plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qui avaient abandonné le Monde Sorcier et avaient décidé de vivre parmi les moldus._

_-L' Orbe Bleue de Suppression qui est connu pour être un Suppresseur de Magie standard. Il dissimule le pouvoir magique d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière en faisant croire qu'ils sont des sorciers communs au pouvoir moyen._

_-L' Orbe Rouge de Suppression qui est connu pour être un Suppresseur de Magie de Réserve. Le Suppresseur de Réserve non seulement dissimule le pouvoir magique d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière pour faire croire qu'ils sont des sorciers moyens, mais contient aussi la magie excessive du sorcier ou de la sorcière et la transforme en Réserve Magique dans laquelle le sorcier ou la sorcière peut puiser s'il a un besoin capital de plus de pouvoir dans les cas d'épuisement magique. Les Suppresseurs de Réserve furent principalement créés pour les sorciers et sorcières qui doivent relâcher leur magie périodiquement afin de ne pas éclater du fait d'une Surcharge Magique. Le pouvoir maximum qu'un Suppresseur de Réserve peut contenir correspond à sept fois le pouvoir du sorcier qui le porte._

_Note de Flamel; Les Suppresseurs de Magie ne peuvent être utilisés que par les sorciers de la lumière._

_Deuxième note de Flamel: La magie excessive est la magie intérieure d'un puissant sorcier ou sorcière qui augmente constamment chaque jour. Une fois arrivé à une limite, le sorcier ou la sorcière doit relâcher toute cette magie excessive en se vidant de leur magie afin de ne pas être détruit suite à une Surcharge de Magie._

'C'est ça! C'est ce que Nicolas et moi cherchions depuis si longtemps! Depuis tout ce temps...il étaitàl'intérieur du coffre de ma famille!'

Harry regarda par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que son père ne le surveillait pas . Il devait faire vite ou son père remarquerait qu'il avait une immense quantité de pouvoir magique et qu'il utilisait une Orbe de Suppression.

Fermant ses yeux, Harry se concentra, et chuchota.

« Moi Harry James Potter, libère 'L' Orbe Bleue de Suppression' »

Quand le Suppresseur de Magie Bleu apparut dans sa main gauche, sa magie provoqua soudainement une immense Onde Magique qui se répandit autour de lui sur un rayon de près de deux cents kilomètres. Sachant qu'il avait peu de temps et que son père sentirait l'onde de puissance, Harry s'empara immédiatement du 'Suppresseur Rouge' et murmura hâtivement les mots nécessaires.

« Moi Harry James Potter détient dorénavant 'L'Orbe de Suppression Rouge'...Ré-assimilation! »

Instantanément, l'Orbe Rouge disparut de sa main et fusionna avec son Noyau Magique, laissant seulement l' Orbe de Suppression Bleue dans ses mains.

« Harry! Harry! Où es-tu? » hurla son père à l'intérieur du coffre, ce qui créa un écho dans toute l'immensité du coffre aux proportions de Grande Salle.

D'un geste vif, Harry déposa le Suppresseur Bleu qui était maintenant dans sa main à l'endroit où il avait pris le Suppresseur Rouge. Il se retourna ensuite et courut vers la porte du coffre et afficha un visage surpris et confus prétendant ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Papa? Tu as senti ça? Qu'est ce que c'était ce sentiment bizarre? » hurla Harry d'un air faussement paniqué.

Il constata immédiatement que son père paraissait aussi inquiet et paniqué . Harry se sentit coupable de cacher ses pouvoirs à son père, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait révéler qui il était dans cette dimension, les choses pourraient rapidement devenir affreuses.

« Oui Harry, je l'ai ressentit! As-tu touché quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû? » s'écria son père en panique.

Harry feignit en agissant comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Non! J'étais juste en train de regarder quelques gemmes et livres! Je te le promets papa! » dit Harry en adressant à son père un regard franc qui révélait qu'il ne mentait pas.

Son père acquiesça et lui prit la main pour le faire sortit du coffre et s'adressa au Goblin.

« Shipresk, savez-vous d'où cette immense onde de pouvoir provenait? » demanda James

Le Goblin secoua sa tête de terreur.

James savait qu'il serait lui aussi terrorisé s'il venait à ressentir une fois de plus cette immense Onde Magique de pouvoir. Quoi que c'était, ou qui que c'était, c'était quelque chose qui était beaucoup plus puissant que Voldemort et Dumbledore eux-mêmes.

« Non je ne sais pas, mais je recommande que nous sortions d'ici et que nous retournions au hall d'entrée. » dit Shipresk d'une voix nerveuse en regardant par dessus son épaule et autour de lui pour s'assurer que quoi que ce soit qui ait provoqué cet immense pic de pouvoir, ne se trouvait pas à proximité d'eux.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Quand ils quittèrent Gringotts, ils partirent immédiatement à la recherche de Lily et du reste de la famille. Sur le chemin, cependant, ils virent des Aurors et des Sorciers d'élite grouiller de partout , interrogeant toutes les personnes qui étaient dans la rue. James se dirigea vers un de ses collègues Auror et lui tapota l'épaule.

Harry reconnu l' Auror immédiatement, c'était Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Hey King, êtes-vous tous là à cause de l'onde de puissance? » demanda James.

Kingsley se retourna pour faire face à l'un de ses supérieurs et se mit rapidement à le saluer mais James l'arrêta.

« Repos. »

« Oui, nos jauges de pouvoir que nous avons installé ici au Chemin de Traverse ont surchargé et ont explosé. Les Aurors ont été immédiatement dispersés pour découvrir d' où cette énorme impulsion magique provenait. Nous ne savons toujours pas d'où cela provenait, mais lorsque je le découvrirais je ne manquerais pas de vous le faire savoir Premier Commandeur. » révéla Kingsley à James.

« Entendu, à plus tard Kingsley et Joyeux Noël. »

Kingsley hocha et répondit.

« Joyeux Noël à vous Capitaine, si vous cherchez Sirius et votre famille, ils sont au Chaudron Baveur. Votre femme était hystérique pensant que c'était Vous-Savez-Qui, je prie pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. »

James ne dit rien mais hocha la tête d'un air lugubre. Si cela avait quelque chose à avoir avec Voldemort, les choses pouvaient s'avérer très mauvaises.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur, Lily courut immédiatement pour les étreindre tous les deux et murmura à James.

« James! Qu'était-ce que cet énorme pic de Magie? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort? »

James afficha un regard sinistre alors que Remus, Sirius et Amy approchaient.

« Non, les Aurors n'en sont pas encore sûrs, ils espèrent que ce n'était pas lui, mais nous partons. Je ne veux pas que nous restions ici au cas où il y aurait des problèmes. »

Sirius, Remus, Amy et Lily opinèrent. Ils réunirent le reste de la famille qui paraissait confuse et inquète parce que tous les adultes présents au Chaudron Baveur affichaient des mines soucieuses et terrifiées depuis qu'ils avaient ressentit cette explosion de magie.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Plus tard cette nuit là alors que la famille dégustait le dîner de Noël, un visiteur inattendu arriva au Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow.

_Crack_

« Dumbledore! » « Albus! » s'écrièrent les adultes sous le coup de la surprise de voir leur ancien directeur apparaître dans la salle à manger des Potter.

« Bonsoir James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, et Amy. » dit Dumbledore de sa voix joviale.

Harry salua son directeur.

« Bonsoir monsieur le directeur, avez-vous eu un joyeux Noël? » demanda Harry.

« Oh Mr Potter; oui j'ai eu un très bon Noël jusqu'à présent et mille mercis pour les chaussettes que vous m'avez offert. J'aimerais vous demander comment vous avez su ce que j'ai toujours désiré recevoir pour Noël ? » salua Dumbledore.

Harry rit légèrement.

« Oh je ne sais pas monsieur le Directeur, un des portraits m'a conseillé sur ce que je devais vous offrir. » mentit délicatement Harry.

« Oh je vois. » dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants follement en repensant aux chaussettes que le jeune Potter lui avait envoyé pour Noël.

« Albus, aimeriez-vous rester pour dîner? Nous avons de la nourriture à foison; vous devriez essayer quelques mets préparés par Harry. Sa cuisine est à en mourir. » commenta Lily alors que James offrait une chaise à Dumbledore.

« Avec grand plaisir, j'adorerai essayer quelques uns de ces mets que votre fils a préparé. » accepta Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

Les enfants étaient si émerveillés de voir le puissant vieux sorcier qu'ils en oublièrent leur estomac, mais bientôt ce dernier se rappela bruyamment à leur bon souvenir et ils retournèrent à leurs assiettes. A l'exception de Harry qui se demandait pourquoi le Directeur était venu à Godric's Hollow. Il hésita à formuler sa question mais heureusement, Amy le fit pour lui.

« Alors Dumbledore, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici à Godric's Hollow. » questionna Amy.

Dumbledore pouffa.

« Ah Mrs Black, vous me connaissez si bien. »

Prenant une lampée de thé, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Peut-être devrions-bous discuter de cela lorsque les enfants seront à l'étage? » proposa Dumbledore.

Les adultes acquiescèrent.

Amy parla gentiment aux enfants.

« Très bien vous tous, montez à l'étage et finissez de faire ce que vous faisiez tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez sortir de table. Les adultes ont besoin de parler en privé. »

Les enfants haussèrent les épaules et quittèrent la table docilement. Harry d'un autre côté n'était pas sûr. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait mais Petite Lily lui tirait les pans de son pantalon pour qu'il la porte jusqu'à l'étage.

Harry sourit à son adorable petite sœur et était sur le point de la soulever lorsque Dumbledore intervint.

« Ah Harry Potter, vous pouvez rester, j'aimerais vous interroger aussi. » demanda Dumbledore.

Harry leur adressa un regard déconcerté et acquiesça à la plus grande protestation de Petite Lily qui fit à son frère aînée une adorable moue provocant ainsi le rire des adultes.

« Oww, allez Lily, on fera un jeu avec toi à l'étage d'accord? »dit Rose à sa petite sœur qui opina avec contentement, et s'accrocha à sa sœur qui la souleva, et elles se rendirent dans leurs chambres.

Après le départ du reste des enfants, Harry s'assit à la table attendant de voir ce que Dumbledore allait dire.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez ressenti cet énorme pic de Magie qui s'est produit au Chemin de Traverse? » demanda Dumbledore à ceux présents dans la pièce.

Les adultes acquiescèrent et se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

« A ce moment, la seule chose qu'ont pu découvrir les Aurors est que ce monstrueux pic de magie provenait de Gringotts. Après avoir interrogé plusieurs Goblins, ils en ont déduitque l'onde magique provenait de sous la Banque au niveau des coffres. Shipresk m'a dit que James et Harry étaient aux sous sols dans le coffre de la famille quand le pic magique est survenu. Je me demandais si vous ou votre fils aviez remarqué quelque chose là-bas. » demanda Dumbledore en regardant James qui prit la parole pour répondre.

« Pas vraiment, je parlais à Shipresk quand j'ai ressenti la puissante Onde de Magie alors que Harry était à l'intérieur du coffre. » révéla James en se concentrant intensément comme s'il essayait de se rappeler tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé.

« Harry, as-tu remarqué quelque chose quand tu étais en bas au coffre avec ton père? » demanda Lily à son fils.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, que devait-il dire? Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, il sentit Dumbledore essayer de sonder furtivement son esprit. Harry sourit intérieurement d'un air satisfait et donna au vieil homme un échantillon de fausses pensées fugitives créant ainsi l'illusion d'avoir été pris par surprise.

« Non maman, j'étais occupé à explorer le coffre jusqu'au moment où j'ai aussi ressenti cette étrange onde. J'espérais pouvoir rechercher ce qu'était cet étrange pic de magie de retour à Poudlard. » mentit doucement Harry.

Tout le monde y crut y compris Dumbledore.

Lily sourit à son fils.

« Tu penses tellement comme moi lorsque j'avais ton âge. » dit Lily d'une voix attendrie en lui ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux qui se débrouillaient déjà très bien tous seuls pour être dans tous les sens.

Harry sourit chaleureusement en retour. Pour une certaine raison, cela lui faisait énormément plaisir quand des personnes lui disaient qu'il se comportait tout comme sa mère.

« Oui, à chaque fois que quelque chose d'étrange se produit, Lily est la première à enquêter; et elle se rend toujours à la Bibliothèque avant tout. » plaisanta James.

Tout le monde se mit à rire exceptée Lily qui frappa son mari sur le bras.

Harry sourit d'un air amusé, c'était exactement comme Hermione dans son ancienne dimension.

Dumbledore pouffa devant le couple marié. Oui James et Lily étaient des personnes remarquables.

« Alors, pensez-vous que cela a un rapport avec l'infraction commise à Gringotts il y a quelques mois? » demanda James.

Dunbledore sourit.

« Aussi vif que de coutume, on ne se demande pas pourquoi vous êtes un Capitaine des Aurors »

James bomba le torse.

« Oh Albus, ne dites pas des choses pareilles, sa tête est assez enflée comme cela. » commenta Lily.

James envoya instantanément un regard faussement blessé ce qui lui valut un baiser de sa femme.

Les personnes présents dans la cuisine pouffèrent.

« Nous ne savons pas si cela un lien ou pas...nous le prenons en considération. »

Après cela ils se mirent à bavarder de choses et d'autres à propos de Poudlard et du Ministère. Puis Remus formula soudainement une question qui prit Harry par surprise.

« Alors Albus, comment se débrouille Harry à l'école? »

Ceci bien sûr attira l'attention des parents de Harry aussi bien que celle de Amy et Sirius.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à pétiller brillamment et il parla.

« Harry est un excellent modèle pour les première année. Il a le potentiel pour devenir un puissant sorcier. D'après ce que Minerva et Filius me disent, Harry serait beaucoup mieux adapté en troisième année ou peut être en quatrième année. »

Lily et les adultes retinrent leur souffle. Ils savaient que Harry était intelligent, mais à ce point là?

Lily fut la première à revenir à elle.

« McGonagall m'a dit qu'il était en tête de sa classe et serait mieux en seconde année, mais elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était aussi intelligent! »

Dumbledore pouffa à la plus grande contrariété de Harry.

« Oui, même Severus admet que Harry a le potentiel pour devenir un remarquable Maître des Potions à l'avenir. »

La mâchoire de Sirius s'affaisa, il s'insurgea immédiatement.

« Pas question! Harry ne deviendra jamais quelque chose proche de Rogue. »

Remus et James hochèrent en signe d'assentiment alors que Lily et Amy roulèrent des yeux. Il était de notoriété publique que les Maraudeurs n'aimaient pas Rogue du tout.

Harry se contenta de pouffer, un Maître de Potions? Cela sera le jour où il clamera a tout le monde qu'il était le fils de Voldemort.

Dumbledore pouffa encore et poursuivit.

« Oui à propos de cela, je me demandais si vous étiez d'accord pour passer le test de QI de Sorcellerie Mr Potter? » demanda Dumbledore.

Intérieurement Harry se figea. S'il passait le test, sa famille et sa mère seraient fiers du fait que le Directeur estimait qu'il était assez intelligent pour passer pareil test à l'age de onze ans. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il les décevrait probablement pour avoir refusé. Mais là encore, malgré tout son amour pour sa famille, il devait toujours cacher sa véritable intelligence. Le test QI de Sorcellerie était différent de celui des moldus. Au lieu d'écrire les réponses aux question, les sorciers exécutaient une longue incantation sur le sujet qui lisait l'esprit et l'âme de la personne et révélait à celui qui avait lancé le sort à quel point le sujet était intelligent et puissant. La personne elle-même ne peut cacher ces informations car le sort était comme un scanner. La seule bonne chose à propos du test QI pour Harry était que cela ne marcherait sur lui qu'uniquement s'il donnait son accord. Sinon, l'utilisateur du sort ne serait pas capable de lire quoi que ce soit.

« Merci pour l'offre généreuse monsieur le directeur, mais je ne préférerais pas. » dit Harry en hésitant.

Harry rencontra un véritable tumulte au moment où il déclina l'offre.

« Allons mon garçon, vous êtes brillant pour votre âge. Vous êtes beaucoup plus brillant et puissant que je ne l'étais à onze ans, et c'était il y a très longtemps. » insista Dumbledore, mais Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Harry qu'es-tu en train de lire maintenant que tu n'as rien à faire en classe? » demanda Sirius interrompant Dumbledore.

Harry sourit.

« J'ai emprunté quelques livres à Bibliothèque ou au Professeur McGonagall ou Flitwick et je m'avance. Actuellement, je dirais que je suis en fin de la troisième année pour ce qui est de la théorie. Au niveau pratique je dirais moitié de la troisième année » révéla-t-il.

Les adultes dans la pièce sentirent leur mâchoire se décrocher en entendant Harry et les yeux de Dumbledore redoublaient d'éclat dans leur pétillement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je préfère ne pas passer à un niveau supérieur parce que je préfère rester avec des personnes de mon âge et je ne veux pas finir Poudlard trop tôt. » dit -il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Dumbledore opina.

« Je vois, cela a du sens. Je comprends Mr Potter. »

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Le matin suivant quand Harry se réveilla il sentit quelqu'un sauter sur son ventre le priant de se lever.

Ouvrant ses yeux, il croisa une adorable petite rousse de trois ans qui sautait sur son estomac en riant et qui l'exhortait à sortir de son lit. Harry l'attrapa et ,l'enlaçant, il la fit rouler sous lui tout en marmonnant.

« Lily, laisse moi dormir. »

« Harry! Je veux m'amuser! S'iiil te plaiiit! » Elle fit une adorable moue avec sa lèvre inférieure qui ressortait. Harry ne put que grogner. Arrgh ces yeux de petit chiot! Mais d'où ces filles l' apprenaient-elles?

Harry souffla et murmura.

« Très bien... »

Elle gloussa et cria sa joie de sous les draps.

« Youpii! »

Harry maugréa en abandonnant son lit si confortable et se leva. Au moment ou il lui tourna le dos, elle sauta sur son dos et s'écria « Ouii! Le dos de Ryry! »

Harry roula des yeux, mais intérieurement il avait un sourire bienheureux pour sa sœur toujours joyeuse. S'assurant qu'elle ne tomberait pas, il dévala les escaliers à toute allure avec elle sur son dos.

Tout le long elle s'écria .

« Sur le dos à Ryry! » Elle rit aux éclats pendant toute la durée de la cavalcade.

Ils entendirent un cri de l'étage.

« Ohé! Un peu de silence! » hurla Sakura.

Lily s'esclaffa et cria à son tour.

« Non! »

Ils purent entendre Sakura grogner depuis sa chambre.

« Grompff..'veux dodo moaa... »

Harry pouffa et prit Petite Lily dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer autour de lui la faisant rire et glousser à gorge déployée.

« Stop! Non! Harry! Je vais te détester si tu continues! » hurla Lily alors qu'elle riait aux éclats.

Harry hocha la tête et s'arrêta.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration avant de sauter dans ses bras et entreprit de le chatouiller pour se venger. Harry eut un sourire amusé. Il n'était pas chatouilleux, alors au lieu d'être la victime, il la chatouilla en retour.

« Non! Maman! Papa! Quelqu'un! Aidez-moi! Harry me chatouille! Nooon » elle était tellement chatouillée qu'elle commença à pleurer de rire.

Harry s'arrêta instantanément quand il entendit sa mère s'exclamer depuis la cuisine

« Eh bien, eh bien, vous êtes vraiment énergiques vous deux ce matin! »

Harry sourit et s'affala sur le sol, couché sur son dos. Petite Lily sauta aussitôt sur son ventre et s'accrocha à son cou.

« On peut aller faire des bonshommes de neige et des anges de neige? » pria Petite Lily en usant de son adorable et irrésistible moue.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre et grogna.

D'après ce qu'il semblait, il devait y avoir au moins quarante centimètres de neige dehors, et le temps semblait polaire. Il grogna de nouveau.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle tapa des mains de ravissement et courut se changer.

« Harry, mon chéri. » appela sa mère depuis la cuisine.

« Bonjour maman! Tu as besoin de quelque chose? » demanda Harry en déposant un bisou sur la joue de sa mère.

Sa mère était en train de préparer un immense petit déjeuner.

« Assurez-vous de manger toi et ta sœur avant de sortir d'accord? » exigea sa mère.

Harry acquiesça et se rendit à l'étage pour chercher sa petite sœur. Sur le chemin, il tomba sur son autre petite sœur Sylvia.

« Harry! Tu vas sortir faire des bonshommes de neige avec Lily? » questionna Sylvia.

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête. Sylvia adoptait la façon de parler de Sakura et Rose. Usant quelque fois d'argot comme Sakura mais d'un ton toujours poli et parfois usant d'un ton quelque peu maniéré comme Rose. Mais cela importait peu à Harry du moment qu'elles se tennaient loin des ennuis elles pouvaient parler comme elles le voulaient et faire ce qui leur plaisait.

« Est-ce que...je peux venir? Maman ne me laissera pas sortir à moins que quelqu'un m'accompagne... » dit Sylvia en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Harry roula intérieurement les yeux face au mensonge évident qu'elle venait de faire. Elle était une piètre menteuse. Il se rappelait avoir entendu sa mère dire que Sylvia avait été punie pour avoir joué un tour au chien du voisin qui était devenu jaune avec des pois rouge pendant tout un mois. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Léon était aussi impliqué, mais il ne s'était pas fait prendre.

« Bien sûr, mais tu prends ton petit déjeuner d'abord et je demanderai à maman si elle peut faire une exception à ta punition. » dit Harry tranquillement en poursuivant son chemin d'un air désinvolte.

Elle sauta aussitôt sur le dos de son frère et s'accrocha à son cou.

« Merci Harry! Tu es le meilleur! » s'exclama-t-elle en le relâchant et en se précipitant dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Harry sourit. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas ,cela ne le dérangeait pas de jouer les grands frères qui surveillaient les membres plus jeunes de leur famille et qui les aidaient parfois à sortir des ennuis. En parlant d'ennui, Sylvia était en train de devenir une farceuse comme Sakura et Léon. Il n'était pas pressé de voir comment les choses se dérouleraient lorsqu'ils iraient à Poudlard avec lui et qu'ils briseraient allègrement quasiment toutes les règles de l'école. Il espérait juste qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme Percy.

Percy...le traître de la famille...

Il se tira de ces sombres souvenirs en secouant la tête.

'Non, c'est ici mon monde à présent; je n'appartiens plus à cette dimension. J'ai finalement trouvé le bonheur et je ne laisserais pas les mauvais souvenirs gâter ma nouvelle vie.'

« Harry! » cria Petite Lily en courant vers lui à travers le couloir et en bondissant dans ses bras?

« Lily, maman dit que nous devons aller manger en premier lieu. Puis nous irons dehors avec Sylvia plus tard. D'accord? » demanda Harry.

Lily se contenta de s'écrier.

« Vouii! »

Harry rit et embrassa sa petite sœur sur le front.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Cela prit un moment pour avoir la permission de sa mère de laisser sortir Sylvia et annuler la punition qui lui avait été donnée. Après de longues minutes de supplication, de bouderie, et de regards à fendre le cœur, sa mère finit par céder. Elle s'était bien entendu assurée qu'ils s'étaient vêtus de plusieurs couches de vêtements bien chauds pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tombent pas malades. Harry conseilla simplement à sa mère de poser un sort de réchauffement sur eux. Elle cligna des yeux, puis sortit sa baguette qu'elle agita en un motif simple devant eux.

Ils étaient à présent en train de faire des bonshommes de neige et des formes d'anges avec leur mains et leur pieds sur le sol recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige avec d'autres enfants du voisinage.

Harry aidait Lily à faire un petit bonhomme de neige tandis que son petit dragon reposait à côté d'elle en soufflant des petites étincelles un peu partout. Soudainement il fut interrompu dans sa tâche lorsqu'il sentit une boule de neige arriver sur lui.

_Splash_

Se retournant, il remarqua une de ses amis d'école accourir vers lui et l'étreindre si fermement qu'il sentit son souffle en être coupé .

« Harry! Oh Harry, j'adore le cadeau que tu m'as envoyé! Où te l'es-tu procuré? Est ce que c'est ta sœur dont tu m'as parlé? Oww, elle est si mignonne et adorable. »

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la fille surexcitée qu'il avait autrefois connu pour être timide, Harry essaya de la calmer.

« Hey Padma! » dit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte. « Calme-toi, une question à la fois tu veux bien? »

Elle opina.

« Est ce que ce sont tes sœurs? » répéta Padma indiquant Lily occupée à créer un bonhomme de neige particulièrement cocasse, ainsi que Léon et Sylvia qui jetaient des boules de neige à quelques uns de leurs amis du voisinage.

« Oui, la fille rousse qui est là est Petite Lily. Le garçon qui porte un pull jaune et aux cheveux en bataille est Léon. La fille aux longs cheveux noirs est mon autre petite sœur Sylvia. Pour ce qui est de Sakura et Rose...euh eh bien je ne sais pas. » dit Harry en reportant son regard sur le bonhomme de neige que Petite Lily tentait d'ériger mais dont la tête ne cessait de tomber. C'était certain, lorsqu'il serait terminé la tête du bonhomme serait vraiment drôle à regarder.

Padma ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Après quelques secondes elle se manifesta.

« Hey Lily, je m'appelle Padma. » salua-t-elle.

Petite Lily leva vers elle des yeux étincelants et gazouilla.

« Je m'appelle Lily! Mais Harry m'appelle Petite Lily! Enchantée! » se présenta Petite Lily en se levant et en s'inclinant formellement devant elle.

Leur Tante Amy avait appris à Petite Lily les traditionnelles règles de politesse Japonaises.

Padma adressa un regard perplexe à la petite fille polie et s'inclina en retour.

« C'est un plaisir. Est-ce que Harry a été un bon frère pour toi? » demanda Padma gentiment.

Harry était étonné de voir Padma aussi joyeuse et communicative. D'ordinaire elle était calme et timide. Mais aujourd'hui elle était une surprise .

Lily bondit aussitôt vers Harry et l'enlaça.

« Harry est le meilleur frère du monde! Il se lève spécialement pour moi à chaque fois et des fois il se faufile dans la cuisine pour nous piquer des friandises quand maman et papa ne regardent pas. » se vanta Lily à Padma tout en enlaçant Harry.

Padma sourit.

« Harry tu dois être un grand frère génial. Je suis jalouse; je n'ai pas de grand frère, seulement deux petits frères. » révéla Padma avec une pointe de jalousie. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua un petit dragon animé qui reposait à côté d'eux crachotant des petites étincelles de sa gueule.

« Harry! Qu'est ce que c'est? » s'exclama Padma en reculant de quelques pas.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'endroit que désignait Padma, Harry expliqua.

Padma fut émerveillée par l'habileté de Harry dans le travail de Métamorphose et d'Enchantements. Elle trouva le mini dragon que Harry avait créé très mignon et adorable. Alors que Padma le câlinait, Harry entendit un cri familier provenant de derrière lui.

« Harry-kun! »

En se retournant, Harry vit qui c'était. C'était Yuna et son frère Jumeau Alex qui tenaient leur sœur cadette Amanda parla la main.

« Hey Yuna! Alex! Amanda » s'écria Harry.

Yuna rougit et fit un geste timide en guise de salut.

Alex inclina brièvement la tête en relâchant la main de sa petite sœur qui avait couru pour étreindre Harry.

Amanda ressemblait énormément à Petite Lily, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la gâter quelques fois lorsqu'il la voyait.

« Hey Amanda! Comment était Noël? » demanda-t-il.

« Génial! »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête en se retournant pour faire face à Yuna qui prit la parole.

« Tu portes le pull que je t'ai tricoté. » constata-t-elle toute rouge en regardant ses pieds.

Alex demeura silencieux mais marcha pour arriver à la hauteur de Harry et le poussa du coude le dirigeant ainsi vers Yuna. Si Harry avait regardé vers elle, il aurait remarqué que Padma fronçait les sourcils en direction de Yuna. Personne ne le remarqua exceptée Petite Lily qui adressa un regard perplexe à Padma.

Après plusieurs heures de jeu, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Padma était sur le point de partir puis se ravisa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry devant Yuna qui se contenta de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Padma les quitta en laissant un Harry stupéfié derrière elle.

'C'était pour quoi ça?!'

Yuna ne dit rien, mais déposa un baiser sur l'autre joue de Harry et se sauva en direction du Manoir Potter pour le dîner.

« Euh.. qu'est ce qui vient de se passer là? » demanda Harry dans le vide.

Lily lança simplement un regard curieux à son frère et s'écria.

« Mon tour! » Elle sauta dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le nez puis rentra au manoire d'une démarche sautillante.

Sylvia et Léon se contentèrent de hausser les épaules et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Euhh... » articula Harry incertain quant à ce qui se passait. « J'ai raté quelque chose? »

**A deux mètres de là derrière un buisson...**

« C'est un bourreau des cœurs celui-là. » dit fièrement James à sa femme qui secoua sa tête au commentaire de son mari.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que les filles lui courent après si tôt. Les filles ne m'accordaient même pas ne serait-ce qu'un regard avant ma troisième année! » poursuivit James avec excitation.

Sirius secoua la tête lorsque Lily d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître un marteau en caoutchouc et le frappa sur la tête avec.

« James! Nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour unir les familles Black et Potter! Il y a trop d'interférences autour de lui à Godric's Hollow! Nous devons engager un agent à Poudlard pour surveiller ton fils! Harry et Yuna doivent se mettre ensemble pour unir nos familles! » exigea Sirius.

James hocha furieusement sa tête en signe d'approbation tout en frottant sa tête à l'endroit où il avait été frappé.

Lily et Amy se mirent à transpirer en entendant les plans de leur maris. Remus quant à lui se contenta de demeurer assis tout en se demandant s'il devait agréer ou simplement rouler des yeux aux suggestions de ses amis.


	9. Retour à Poudlard

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie **

**Chapitre 9: Retour à Poudlard**

Bien vite, les vacances de Noël s'achevèrent et Harry s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard.

« Harry! Dépêche-toi! Le Portauloin s'active dans quelques minutes! »

« D'accord papa! » répondit Harry.

Jetant un coup d'œil à toutes ses affaires éparses sur son lit, il agita négligemment sa main et tout se plia docilement et alla se ranger de manière ordonnée dans sa malle. Lorsque la dernière chaussette se fut rangée et que la malle se referma d'un bruit sec, il entendit applaudir derrière lui.

Il se retourna tout en donnant un petit coup sec du poignet, baguette à la main.

C'était sa mère.

« Il semblerait que tu te sois perfectionné dans la Magie sans baguette. » dit sa mère avec un sourire.

Harry sourit. « Oui je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en classe, alors... »

« Harry. » l'interrompit Lily.

Harry lança à sa mère un regard interrogateur.

« Tu sembles te débrouiller exceptionnellement bien en classe, et et tu pourrais finir l'école en recevant des cours à domicile. Je pourrais t'enseigner et cela serait merveilleux si tu restais avec ta famille. N'aimerais-tu pas cela? » demanda sa mère avec une expression pleine d'espoir.

Harry étouffa rapidement le sentiment de joie et de bonheur qui s'éveilla en lui . Malgré son désir irrépressible de passer le plus de temps possible avec sa famille, il était requis à Poudlard, pour s'assurer que les choses se passent bien .

« Non. Autant j'aimerais rester à la maison pour être avec tout le monde, je souhaites aussi avoir des amis à qui tenir compagnie et à qui parler. Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. »

Sa mère hocha la tête et avança pour arriver à son niveau.

Harry lui jeta un regard curieux, mais elle ne dit rien et le prit dans une étreinte ferme et chaleureuse.

« Mon fils est devenu si mûr, tu as tellement grandi! »

Harry rougit.

Elle le relâcha et sourit.

« Prend soin de toi, mon chéri et continue à t'appliquer en classe. » lui dit sa mère tristement en lui donnant un doux baiser sur la joue.

Harry hocha la tête et la serra fermement dans ses bras une dernière fois jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son père crier depuis le bas des escaliers.

« Je t'aime maman. »dit Harry et il réduisit sa malle.

Quittant la chambre, Harry gratifia sa mère d'un affectueux sourire plein de chaleur. Il n'allait pas la revoir avant encore cinq mois.

En soupirant il descendit les escaliers pour retrouver son père. A ce moment, ses frères et sœurs n'étaient pas à la maison, il étaient tous chez Sirius.

« Hey gamin. » salua son père en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

En levant les yeux, Harry sourit à son père.

« Salut papa. »

« Prêt? » demanda son père.

Harry acquiesça.

« Harry! » cria sa mère en dévalant les escaliers pour les intercepter.

« Euh? Maman? »Harry lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Je vous accompagne moi aussi. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Harry sourit et opina.

« Bien sûr, chérie. » dit son père en haussant les épaules.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Quand ils arrivèrent à King's Cross, la gare était remplie de familles qui disaient adieux à leurs enfants.

Les parents de Harry avisèrent un couple d'adultes qu'ils reconnurent et se mirent à bavarder avec ces derniers. De son côté Harry entreprit de rechercher ses amis et leurs familles parmi la foule. Ce fut pourtant Hermione qui le trouva en premier.

« Harry! » hurla Hermione attirant ainsi son attention.

Faisant volte-face en direction de la provenance du cri, il se vit rapidement victime d'une vigoureuse étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle et sa vue fut obstruée par un rideau de cheveux bruns broussailleux.

« Salut, Mia. Est-ce que je peux récupérer mes poumons? » parvint-il à lâcher d'une voix entrecoupée.

Elle le relâcha instantanément et s'excusa .

« Désolée. » dit-elle penaude.

Harry ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un sourire lui informant que tout allait bien.

« Alors comment était ton Noël? » s'enquit Hermione.

« C'était génial! Merci pour les livres. Et toi? Comment était le tien? » renvoya-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« C'était agréable. C'était une réunion de famille et rien de bien extraordinaire ne s'est produit. Merci pour le cadeau Harry. Mais où-as-tu donc réussi à te procurer une Galaxie portable? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un objet pareil. Le Professeur Sinistra nous a assuré que rien de tel n'existait. Ce cadeau a dû coûté une fortune. D'où te l'es-tu donc procuré? »

Intérieurement, Harry paniqua. Comment allait-il répondre à cela? Par chance, quelqu'un interrompit la conversation.

« Hermione! Tu étais là! »

Tous les deux regardèrent par dessus l'épaule de Hermione pour voir s'avancer deux adultes qui devaient certainement être les parents de Hermione.

Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu et se mit à parler avec excitation.

« Maman, laisse moi te présenter mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter! » dit Hermione en indiquant Harry.

« Hermione! Ne montre pas du doigt! C'est malpoli! Quoi qu'il en soit: jeune fille! Comme peux-tu abandonner tes parents tous seul dans cette immense foule? » dit sa mère visiblement contrariée.

Hermione parla d'une petite voix.

« Désolée maman, j'étais excitée d'avoir vu mon meilleur ami. » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête honteuse.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se contenta de poser alternativement son regard sur Hermione puis sa mère. Heureusement le père de Hermione prit la parole.

« Tu dois être Harry, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Ma famille nous a beaucoup parlé de toi et parle de toi continuellement. » dit-il en souriant au charmant jeune garçon devant lui.

« Papa! » s'écria Hermione embarrassée.

Harry sourit.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mr et Mme Granger. Hermione est une amie formidable, vous devez être fier d'avoir une si brillante fille. » dit Harry en s'inclinant respectueusement. Tante Amy s'était aussi occupée de son cas concernant la culture et le respect Japonais durant ces vacances de Noël.

Hermione rougit sous l'éloge alors que ses parents riaient.

« Je t'en prie. Il n'y a pas besoin de t'incliner, ni de nous appeler Mr et Mme. Appelle-moi juste Anna et mon mari John. » dit la mère de Hermione, Anna en lui souriant avec chaleur.

Harry sourit timidement.

« Uhm.. est-ce convenable Mrs Granger? Je ne veux pas sembler vous manquer de respect en vous appelant par votre prénom. » dit-il en paraissant incertain.

« Quel jeune homme plein de bonnes manières. Notre fille avait raison à propos de toi Harry, tu es vraiment un parfait gentleman. »

Harry se mit à rougir alors que Hermione prenait soin d'éviter de croiser son regard.

Heureusement, les parents de Harry qui les avaient aperçus vinrent briser le silence devenu quelque peu inconfortable.

« Je vous demande pardon, êtes vous les Granger? » demanda James poliment.

« Bonjour, oui nous sommes les Granger, puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes? » s'enquit Mme Granger gentiment. Harry aurait pu jurer que Mme Granger était en train d'examiner son père, mais il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

« Oh laissez-moi vous présenter aux Granger papa, cette charmante jeune fille qui est là est Hermione, ma meilleure amie, et voici ses parents. Mr et Mme Granger, j'aimerais vous présenter mes parents, James et Lily Potter. » présenta Harry.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Hermione, mon fils ne tarit pas d'éloge sur toi. » dit Lily en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« M'maan! » s'écria Harry en adressant un regard embarrassé à Hermione qui s'était mise à rougir.

« As-tu vu Ron? » demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne l'ai vu nul part. » révéla-t-il.

« Il a intérêt à se dépêcher. Il va être en retard. » dit Hermione sévèrement.

Harry éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de coude.

« Oh Allez Hermione! Il sera là à temps. Tu as envie de le revoir à ce point-là? » la taquina-t-il.

L'œil gauche de Hermione tiqua et elle lui renvoya son coup de coude.

« Alors Mr. Potter, qu'as tu donc raconté à tes parents à mon propos? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je leur ait dit que j'ai rencontré une sublime jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui est brillante et un sourire à faire tomber les garçons. »

Hermione était devenue rouge cramoisi et elle le frappa faiblement sur le bras.

« Tu..tu leur as réellement dit tout cela? » souffla-t-elle timidement en tortillant ses doigts nerveusement.

Harry perdit son expression blagueuse. Il se rappela avoir entendu Ginny lui dire que Hermione était une des filles qui était tombées amoureuses de lui à Poudlard.

« Euh.. » balbutia-t-il. Par chance, sa mère le sauva mais pas de la manière dont il pensait qu'elle le ferait. Au contraire elle l'enfonça un peu plus.

« C'est vrai. Il a dit que tu étais tout juste comme moi, intelligente, belle, gentille, amusante et qui aime lire à la Bibliothèque. Ai-je oublié quelque chose? » dit Lily en interrompant leur conversation.

Harry détourna immédiatement son regard, et entreprit de trouver rapidement une sortie de secours.

Hermione quant à elle vit son rougissement s'accentuer.

« Harry, tu as réellement dit tout cela à mon propos? »

Harry sourit avec reconnaissance lorsque son père interrompit la conversation.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que vous devriez monter dans le train tous les deux, et chercher un compartiment. »

Harry adressa un regard reconnaissant à son père et embrassa ses parents une dernière fois avant de les quitter. Sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi, Harry avait l'impression que son père avait interrompu la conversation pour une certaine raison. Il avait le sentiment que son père et Sirius essayait de le pousser vers Yuna mais il n'avait encore jamais réussi à confirmer ses soupçons.

Mais avant qu'ils ne les laissent seuls bavarder avec les Granger, ils entendirent une voix haut perchée provenant de derrière ses parents.

« Bonjour James... Lily. »

Harry se retourna vivement en direction de la voix inconnue.

C'était Neville et ses parents.

James et Lily froncèrent les sourcils mais cela disparut en un instant. Lily parla d'une voix neutre

« Bonjour Frank, Alice. »

Alice ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son regard mauvais à Lily.

Neville qui affichait un rictus méprisant derrière ses parents, parla.

« Salut Harry. » fit-il d'une voix amicale.

« Neville. » répondit Harry d'un ton neutre en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Harry remarqua que les parents de Hermione s'étaient mis à froncer les sourcils en entendant le nom de Neville. Il semblait que Hermione avait parlé de lui à ses parents.

Un étrange silence hostile s'installa jusqu'à ce que Harry entende quelques personnes aux alentours chuchoter et qu'il les voie pointer Neville du doigt.

« Regarde! C'est le Survivant! »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il voudra bien me donnera un autographe? »

« Il a tué Tu-Sais-Qui, le savais-tu fils? »

Harry quitta son attitude froide et distante quand il entendit une familière voix douce et délicate s'élever.

« Regarde maman, c'est Neville Longdubat. »

En regardant du coin de l'œil, Harry s'aperçut que c'était Ginny avec sa famille dont la moitié de ses membres jetaient des regards noirs à Neville ,à savoir Ron et les jumeaux.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le coeur de Harry se brisa lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Ginny et qu'il vit le sourire supérieur de Neville.

Il lança un regard polaire à ce dernier.

« Au revoir maman, au revoir papa. Je vous aime et dites au revoir à Petite Lily de ma part. » dit Harry en étreignant avec force ses parents tandis que Hermione faisait de même de son côté. Ils se séparèrent d'avec leur parents et partirent tous les deux à la recherche d'un compartiment en laissant leur 'ami' Ron qui avait préféré rester avec Neville.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Durant le trajet de retour à Poudlard, Harry fut silencieux. Padma et Hermione discutaient alors que Harry broyait du noir dans le coin du compartiment. II se rappelait comment Ginny lui avait dit avoir été attirée par le Survivant quand elle était jeune. Harry savait que Neville allait en profiter avec sa confiance démesurée et son attitude arrogante uselles. Neville était sans conteste le genre de personne à tirer profit de toutes les situations. Harry était certain que Neville essaierait d'abuser de son statut pour profiter de Ginny et montrer à tout le monde combien de filles il pouvait obtenir. Actuellement , la moitié de l'école le considérait déjà comme un morveux pompeux et gâté. Pour ce qui était de l'autre moitié, les garçons l'admiraient et les filles se pâmaient devant lui. Harry fut tiré de ces sombres contemplations quand Padma lui adressa la parole.

« Harry? »

Harry afficha rapidement un sourire et émit un son.

« Hmm? »

« N'as-tu pas prêté attention à ce que Padma et moi disions? » demanda Hermione en faisant la moue.

Harry s'excusa promptement.

« Désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Hermione et Padma hochèrent la tête gracieusement.

« Alors...que vouliez-vous me demander toutes les deux? »

Jetant un bref regard vers Padma, Hermione décida de s'y coller.

« Eh bien, nous nous demandions où tu t'étais procuré nos cadeaux de Noël. » révéla-t-elle.

Harry soupira. Pourquoi devaient-elles continuer à poser cette question?

« C'est un secret. Désolé mais je ne peux pas le dire. » répondit-il en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

Hermione et Padma firent la moue. Apparemment elles voulaient vraiment le savoir.

Harry ignora leur bouderie et retourna à ses sombres pensées. Harry s'en était finalement rendu compte. Il se pouvait qu'il ne puisse pas être avec la fille qu'il aimait dans ce monde. Il n'était pas le Survivant et c'était principalement à cause de son titre que Ginny l'avait approché en premier lieu.

Ron était un autre problème...

Il n'était pas aussi bon ami avec Ron dans cette dimension. L'histoire était en train de changer, il le savait, et il avait le pressentiment que cela allait être difficile pour lui de sortir avec Ginny dans le futur.

Il s'était souvenu que Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui quand il l'avait sauvée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle avait essayé de sortir avec d'autres garçons pour l'oublier mais il était simplement trop aimant et adorable comparé à tous ceux avec qui elle était sorti. Elle comparait toujours Harry avec chaque petit ami potentiel, mais aucun ne lui arrivait jamais à la cheville. En repensant à cela Harry réalisa qu'il était déjà en train de se faire un nom à Poudlard. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à gagner le cœur de Ginny? Harry savait qu'il devrait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour gagner son affection, mais cela aurait des répercussions. Harry fronça les sourcils en considérant comment il devrait arrêter de se confronter à Neville parce que Ginny prendrait alors probablement le parti de Neville puisqu'il était le Survivant, du moins au début jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre sa vraie nature. Mais venait alors le fait qu'elle ait rougi devant lui! Alors elle avait certainement le béguin pour lui...peut-être...cela dépendait de la situation. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il continua de broyer ces pensées et ignora Drago Malefoy lorsque celui-ci entra dans le compartiment et essaya de lui parler. Mais tout le monde vit qu'il était renfrogné et qu'il ne semblait pas tenir compte de ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Hey les filles qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Harry? » chuchota Ron à Padma et Hermione alors qu'il rentrait dans le compartiment.

Hermione fut silencieuse pendant un moment puis elle répondit.

« Je ne sais pas, il était dans son état normal à la gare, mais quand Neville et ses parents sont arrivés, il est devenu rêveur et renfrogné. »

Padma pressa son doigt contre le bras de Harry pour attirer son attention. Elle échoua.

« Il ne nous prête même pas attention » dit Padma tristement.

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules et décidèrent de laisser Harry à ses pensées.

« Alors comment était Noël Ron? » demanda Hermione

« Oh, eh bien c'était comme d'habitude. J'espérais que Harry vienne mais ses parents ont refusé. Alors c'était ennuyant. Hey, qu'avez-vous reçu toutes les deux de la part de Harry? » demanda Ron.

Les yeux de Padma se mirent instantanément à étinceler d'excitation.

« Harry nous a donné une Galaxie portable qui projette toute la Voie lactée et qui présente même un dispositif de zoom pour avoir des vues détaillées! Mon père et ma mère étaient impressionnés. Cela a dû coûté une fortune! Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme cela en vente au Chemin de Traverse . Mon père a essayé de l'examiner à son lieu de travail au Ministère, tu sais, le quartier d'Enchantements expérimentaux, et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait même pas identifier la moitié des sorts qui composent l'objet! » dit Padma fébrile de posséder un artefact que même le Ministère ne pouvait examiner intégralement pour y déceler ses secrets.

Hermione approuva.

La Galaxie portable que Harry leur avait offerte était tout simplement incroyable. Elles n'avaient plus à utiliser les télescopes en Astronomie. Elles savaient que le Professeur Sinistra allait être impressionnée par l'objet portatif qu'elles détenaient.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Après que tout le monde se fut réinstallé à Poudlard, la routine de l'école de Sorcellerie reprit tranquillement son cours dans tous ses aspects. Excepté un, tout le monde remarqua que Harry était différent depuis son retour de vacances. Il était absent et renfrogné la plupart du temps et ne parlait plus beaucoup. Il continuait néanmoins d'avoir d'excellents résultats et de pratiquer son entraînement draconien.

Un jour après l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry sortait tout juste d'une longue douche bien chaude et entreprit de partir à la recherche de ses amis. Dernièrement, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à la Bibliothèque. En pénétrant dans la Bibliothèque, Harry se retrouva derrière une étagère lorsqu'il reconnu plusieurs voix familières discuter. C'étaient Hermione, Ron et Padma.

« Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé à propos de Nicolas Flamel! » dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.

L'esprit de Harry se figea.

'La pierre philosophale?' pensa-t-il.

« J'ai passé toutes les vacances à chercher, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui il est. » dit Padma avec abattement.

Harry se sentit triste d'apprendre que ses amis ne lui en avaient même pas parler avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était trop occupé à broyer du noir ces derniers jours pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

En parlant de cela...

« Dites, je suis inquiet à propos de Harry. Il ne fait rien d'autre que d'être maussade et broyer du noir ces derniers jours. » dit Ron calmement.

Harry put entendre Padma et Hermione grogner toutes les deux.

« Tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué? Ce n'est pas depuis quelques jours, c'est depuis que nous sommes rentrés de vacances! Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry. Il n'a pas été très bavard dernièrement et j'ai vu Neville tourmenter nos camarades en sa présence mais il n'a pas réagi et a continué son chemin. Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas. » dit Hermione sérieusement.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence jusqu'à ce que Padma prenne la parole.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a eu des ennuis durant les vacances pour avoir défendu des gens et avoir reçu des retenues pour cela? J'ai rencontré les parents de Harry et ils ne semblent pas être le genre de personnes qui le gronderaient pour avoir pris la défense des autres. »

« Quoi! » s'écria Ron outré.

Avant même que Hermione ne puisse l'exhorter au silence, Mme Pince les sermonnait.

Ron s'excusa immédiatement.

« Alors qu'est ce qui pourrait lui remonter le moral? » leur chuchota Ron.

Hermione et Padma ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder espérant que quelqu'un parmi eux répondrait.

Padma brisa le silence.

« Écoutez, occupons-nous de Flamel d'abord comme nous ne trouvons pas de solution pour Harry. On s'inquiètera de lui une fois que nous aurons résolu le cas de Flamel. »

Hermione approuva.

« Oui nous nous inquièterons de Harry après avoir découvert qui est Nicolas Flamel. »

Harry décida qu'il devait se montrer et leur donner quelques informations.

Lorsqu'il sortit de derrière l'étagère de livres, ses trois amis se figèrent et lui lancèrent un regard choqué.

Harry haussa les épaules devant leur expression et prit la parole.

« Nicolas Flamel est le seul Alchimiste encore vie, connu pour avoir créé la 'Pierre Philosophale' qui est un artefact magique ayant la propriété de produire de l'or à l'infini et permettant de créé un élixir donnant la vie éternelle ou en d'autres mots, l'immortalité. Nicolas Flamel est présentement âgé de plus de sept cents ans et est connu pour être un des plus grands sorciers du monde aux côtés de Dumbledore. » révéla Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'une Padma stupéfiée.

« Alors les amis, vous faîtes des recherches? » dit Harry d'une voix enjouée qui ne sonnait pas sincère.

« Humm.... » fit Padma en semblant incertaine.

Hermione essaya de répondre et bégaya, mais Harry leur fit un grand sourire et parla.

« Merci de vous inquiéter à mon propos, les amis. Je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis ou quelque chose comme ça, je vais bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiéter. » dit Harry en leur tapotant l'épaule et en les gratifiant d'un sourire affectueux. Il était heureux de savoir que ses amis se faisaient du souci. Contrairement à son ancien monde ou il n'y avait que Ron, et Hermione , ils avaient maintenant Padma Patil en tant qu'amie.

Le trio soupira de soulagement. Cependant cela ne dura pas, lorsque Harry leur posa une question qui les figea sur place.

« Alors...pourquoi faîtes-vous des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel? »

Hermione lança un regard à Padma et Ron pour leur demander leur aide mais ils étaient totalement pétrifiés.

Hermione soupira et commença à expliquer.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient accidentellement heurtés au Cerbère de l'étage interdit. Hermione avait remarqué la trappe et en avait parlé à Padma. Ils étaient curieux de savoir ce que le Cerbère gardait et avaient interrogés Hagrid qui avait involontairement laissé échappé le nom de Nicolas Flamel. Bien évidemment, maintenant qu'il savait qui était Nicolas Flamel grâce à Harry, Hermione en déduisit rapidement que le chien devait garder la Pierre Philosophale. Puis Ron avança l'idée de Rogue essayant de voler la Pierre tout simplement parce qu'il était un individu diabolique et mesquin et que tout le monde la voudrait pour soi. Qui n'aimerait pas être riche et vivre éternellement?

Intérieurement, Harry n'était pas d'accord avec Ron. Il ne désirerait jamais vivre éternellement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait vivre avec la douleur de voir tous ceux qu'il aimait mourir alors que lui continuait de vivre et de voir tout le monde décéder. Pour ce qui était de la théorie de Ron concernant Rogue, peu importait à quel point ils l'accusaient ils n'avaient toujours pas assez de preuves pour la corroborer. Même en devenant un espion dans le futur et tout cela...mais non, c'était un autre monde, alors Rogue pouvait comme il ne pouvait pas devenir un espion.

« Je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous en inquiéter, je veux dire, je suis sûre que les professeurs ont posé plus de protections autour de la Pierre que seulement laisser un chien à trois têtes pour la garder. De plus personne n'oserait voler quelque chose sous le nez de Dumbledore. » raisonna Hermione en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'approbation excepté Harry. Il se demandait, comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Neville allait-il se confronter à Voldemort? Harry en doutant sérieusement. Il n'avait pas vu Neville rechercher quoi que ce soit ces derniers jours lorsque ce n'était pas pour ses devoirs.

Harry se demanda intérieurement si Neville n'y allait pas, lui incomberait-il d' y aller? S'il le faisait est-ce que Hermione, Ron et Padma l'accompagneraient pour faire face à Voldemort où seraient-ils ignorants de ce qu'il se passerait? Harry n'était sûr de rien.

Finalement, ils s'accordèrent tous pour garder un œil sur Rogue et voir s'il s'apprêtait à voler la Pierre Philosophale ou pas. Harry était tenté de leur indiquer que Rogue n'allait pas la voler mais les choses pouvaient être différentes, il _était _dans un monde alternatif, alors tout pouvait arriver.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Le professeur Sinistra fut extrêmement impressionnée par les Galaxie de poche que Hermione et Padma possédaient. Elle leur avait demandé où elles se les étaient procurées et toutes les deux révélèrent que Harry le leur avait offert pour Noël. Lorsqu'elle demanda à Harry où il se les était procurées ce dernier se contenta de lancer un clin d'œil à la splendide professeur aux cheveux noirs et lui répondit que c'était un secret. Elle sembla vexée que son élève favori ne veuille pas le lui dire mais Harry lui promit qu'il lui en offrirait un pour son anniversaire.

Harry avait appris ou plutôt entendu dire qu'il était l'élève favori de tous les professeurs en dehors de Rogue dont le favori était Drago Malefoy. Le Professeur Sinistra était une ravissante jeune professeur d'Astronomie d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Elle était sublime et le rêve de tous les garçons de Poudlard. Dommage pour ces derniers, elle considérait l'Astronomie comme sa plus grande priorité au détriment du reste. Pour beaucoup d'autres, l'Astronomie était ennuyante, mais Harry était l'un des quelques élèves qui appréciait réellement cette matière. A chaque fois qu'il regardait le ciel et les étoiles, il se sentait paisible et heureux. Harry se rappelait encore de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Professeur Sinistra durant la classe.

**Flash back**

« Miss Patil, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Où vous êtes vous donc procuré ceci? » dit le Professeur Sinistra émerveillée par l'orbe qui projetait l'intégralité de la Galaxie sur le plafond de la classe.

« Harry me l'a offert pour Noël. N'est-ce pas merveilleux? » dit Padma avec excitation.

Le Professeur Sinistra acquiesça alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers l'écran de projection qui affichait une vue rapprochée des étoiles.

« Mr Potter, où vous êtes-vous procuré ceci? »

Padma et Hermione se tendirent instantanément pour écouter. Harry n'oserait pas dire non à un professeur.

Elles ne savaient pas à quel point elles avaient tort de penser cela...

Harry savait que les professeurs l'adoraient, alors ils ne seraient pas durs avec lui s'il agissait mal de temps en temps. Alors il lança un clin d'œil à Sinistra et ses amis et il lui dit.

« Je suis désolé Professeur, c'est un secret! »

Le Professeur Sinistra fronça les sourcils à l'intention de son élève préféré et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Harry la devança.

« Bien évidemment Professeur, je vous en fournirai aussi un pour votre anniversaire. » proposa-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Elle se mit immédiatement à sourire et ses yeux étincelèrent comme des étoiles. Elle semblait totalement ravie et excitée lorsqu'il révéla qu'il allait lui en offrir un.

« Très bien, c'est un marché! Mon anniversaire est le 22 juillet! » revendiqua-t-elle. Elle ne se comportait plus comme un professeur, elle sonnait plus comme une adolescente maintenant.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Quel marché? »

Le Professeur Sinistra le gratifia d'un sourire malicieux qui parut sinistre sur son joli visage.

« Si je ne l'ai toujours pas après cette date, je te ferai échouer tous tes examens pour les quatre prochaines années jusqu'à ce que tu m'en offres un! »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Ce n'est pas juste! Vous abusez de vos privilèges de professeur! » s'écria Harry au plus grand amusement de la classe entière.

« Balivernes, j'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais le règlement parfaitement bien, cependant mon frère ainé fait parti du conseil d'administration, alors je ne peux pas être virée de toute façon. » sourit-elle avec espièglerie.

Harry la gratifia d'une de ses irrésistibles moue qu'elle trouvait toujours adorable.

« Très bien! Assures-toi simplement que j'en ai un à cette date, ou je trouverai quelqu'un pour te rendre la vie infernale pour les quatre prochaines années. Et je sais où tu habites Harry. Je suis une très bonne amie de ta mère. » dit-elle d'un ton machiavélique qui fit frissonner toute la classe d'effroi.

Harry grimaça intérieurement et se demanda quelle personne il avait bien pu faire enrager et pourrait être susceptible de prendre plaisir à lui mener la vie dure sous une 'suggestion' du professeur.

**Fin du Flashback**

Les mois suivants virent Hermione essayer de pousser Ron à étudier bien avant la période des examens. Harry de son côté ne s'en inquiétait pas, il connaissait déjà tout le programme mais il révisait quand même les notes de Hermione pour être sûr.

« Ron! Tu dois étudier! C'est important pour notre futur et tu dois prendre l'école sérieusement! Je ne voulais pas te dire ça, mais est ce que tu désires vivre le reste de ta vie à nettoyer comme le fait Rusard? Veux-tu être connu par le Monde Sorcier comme étant plus stupide que tes pieds? » demanda Hermione avec un regard sournois.

C'était un coup bas pour l'égo de Ron.

Ron sursauta et commença à bégayer.

« Et Harry alors? Pourquoi n'arrêterais-tu pas de me harceler à propos des études pour aller ennuyer Harry! » pointa-il.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre avec un sourcil levé. Dernièrement il lisait des livres avancés en publique , montrant à tout le monde qu'il était vraiment intelligent et très avancé pour son âge pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de réfléchir à une excuse si quelqu'un lui demandait comment il connaissait une magie aussi avancée au cas où il se ferait surprendre. Il révisait le programme de quatrième et cinquième année et cela ébahissait les professeurs et les Serdaigles qui le voyaient faire.

Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il était un prodige, mais en réalité il n'en était pas vraiment un ...

« Ron! Harry n'a pas besoin d'étudier parce qu'il est déjà plus avancé que nous! Je suis certaine que si Harry passait ses examens maintenant il pourrait probablement les réussir avec les notes optimales! Excepté peut-être pour l'histoire.. » dit Hermione en chuchotant sa dernière phrase.

Harry roula des yeux au dernier commentaire. C'était vrai, l'Histoire était la seule matière qui lui posait problème, mais il avait déjà relu tout le programme qui parlait principalement des rébellions Gobelines ce qui n'était rien de plus que de complètes inepties. Toutes les autre matières, Harry les connaissait grâce à sa Perenelle Flamel qui lui avait tout enseigné comme s'il était son propre enfant, y compris la matière complexe que Hermione avait toujours à la fois aimé et détesté: l'Arithmancie.

« Ron si tu n'étudies pas, veux tu paraître stupide et ignorant pour le restant de tes jours? Que projettes-tu de faire après Poudlard avec des notes médiocres? » questionna Hermione.

Ron roula des yeux et rétorqua.

« Je projette de rejoindre les Cannons de Chudley et devenir joueur de Quidditch Professionnel! »

Hermione était sur le point de repartir à l'assaut mais Harry décida de prendre la parole pour l'aider. Il savait que Ron n'apprécierait pas qu'il prenne le parti de Hermione, mais franchement, Ron avait besoin de prendre l'école sérieusement. Harry savait que Ron désirait en imposer à ses frères puisqu'il avait toujours grandi dans leur ombre et la meilleure façon de le faire était d'avoir des buts dans la vie. Le but actuel de Harry était de rendre ses parents fiers en étant un étudiant modèle et devenir Préfet-en-Chef.

« Écoute Ron, tu dis que tu veux jouer pour les Cannons? Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose, vas-tu jouer au Quidditch toute ta vie? Lorsque ta carrière de Quidditch se sera achevée, que feras-tu alors? » interrogea Harry.

Ron était ahuri et demeura coi. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Hermione lançait un regard reconnaissant à Harry et un autre triomphant à Ron. Padma cligna des yeux et émit un commentaire sur le sujet.

« Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, je veux devenir médicomage. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler au Ministère comme mon père. J'ai entendu dire qu'être médicomage est très difficile, et requiert des notes parfaites. Si je deviens médicomage, cela montrera à ma famille à quel point je suis intelligente et douée pour avoir atteint un but que personne dans ma famille n'a jamais put atteindre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières qui travaillent à l'Hôpital vous savez. » dit Padma.

Ron retrouve l'usage de la parole.

« Très bien... je travaillerai. Pourquoi devez-vous tous avoir raison? » maugréa-t-il.

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer ça? Je ne le comprends pas. » demanda Ron en commençant à faire ses devoirs de dernière minute.

Harry sourit et entreprit de lui expliquer alors que Padma interrogeait Hermione.

« Alors que projettes-tu de faire après Poudlard? » demanda Padma.

Hermione se mit immédiatement à bafouiller.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, il y a tellement de possibilités et nous sommes encore jeunes, alors je ne sais pas encore, il y a tellement d'autres choses dont je n'ai pas encore connaissance dans le Monde Magique, alors je n'ai pas encore décidé. Nous sommes seulement en première année, alors nous avons beaucoup de temps pour décider. »

« Qu'en est-il de toi Harry? » s'enquit Padma.

Harry leva les yeux du livre avec lequel il aidait Ron, et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, au début je voulais être Auror comme mon père, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Ma maman désire que je devienne l'érudit de la famille et papa souhaite que je devienne joueur de Quidditch Professionnel. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que je vais faire. Comme Hermione l'a dit nous sommes encore jeunes et il y a tellement d'autres choses à découvrir. »

Ron intervint.

« Harry je te verrais plus comme un joueur de Quidditch ou comme un Auror. Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer en tant qu'érudit. Tu sembles plus être une personne qui aime voir le monde plutôt que quelqu'un qui passe son temps à lire. »

Harry sourit. Il était étonné de voir que Ron avait appris à le connaître aussi bien en si peu de temps.

« Je suis d'accord. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer en érudit. Peut-être un professeur mais certainement pas un érudit. » commenta Padma.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

« Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps pour décider ce que nous voulons devenir. Je veux dire, nous ne sommes que des première année, nous ne devrions pas nous soucier de ce que nous ferons après Poudlard. »

Harry approuva. Ils devraient parler de Quidditch et de cours à cet âge-ci, et pas de ce qu'ils allaient faire après l'école. Il n'avait plus dix-huit ans. Il en avait maintenant onze.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Le match que joua Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle fut pour le moins rapide. Se sentant désolé pour eux, Harry acheva le jeu aussi rapidement qu'il le fit la première fois qu'il joua contra eux dans son ancienne dimension. Il termina le jeu en cinq minutes. Cela avait impressionné tout le monde bien entendu. Harry avait fait connaissance de Cédric qui était dans sa quatrième année. Il n'était pas vraiment mauvais, mais Harry le battit aisément. Contrairement à son ancienne dimension, Rogue n'avait pas arbitré principalement parce que Neville ne jouait pas au Quidditch. D'après ce que Harry avait compris Quirrell l'avait seulement attaqué durant le premier match parce que dans son monde, il était le Survivant.

Après la fin du match contre Poufsouffle, l'entière maison de Gryffondor fit la fête et but tout son content.

Alors que Harry était assis et appréciait la fête en sirotant une bière-au-beurre alors que quelques filles de sixième et septième année dansaient d'un air provocateur sur la musique de Radio Sorcière; cela lui remémora quelques souvenirs. Harry devait admettre que la manière dont on lui avait appris à danser, attirerait sûrement l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Harry se souvenait de la fois où il avait accompagné Fleur dans une célèbre boîte de nuit Française pour lui remonter le moral. Grâce à sa célébrité il avait facilement obtenu des invitations. Le plan pour remonter le moral à Fleur fonctionna et cela lui fit aussi du bien. Harry avait eu un des meilleurs moments de sa vie lorsqu'elle lui avait appris à danser de façon osée. Bien sûr ,il y avait énormément de garçons qui bavaient en la regardant, mais à ce moment, Bill avait cassé avec elle lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais qu'il avait seulement était attiré par le Charme de la Vélane. C'était malheureusement la malédiction des Vélanes. Presque toutes les personnes qu'elles trouvaient attirantes tombaient instantanément sous les effets de leur Charme. C'était rare qu'elles rencontrent un homme qui n'était pas affecté par le Charme magique des Vélanes comme Harry. Ce fut pendant cette soirée passée dans la boîte de nuit qu'ils se saoulèrent et qu'ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin très peu vêtus. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que cela avait été la première fois de Fleur et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'en rappeler. Harry s'était presque évanoui lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de recommencer pour qu'elle puisse avoir une expérience dont elle pourra se souvenir. Ils passèrent toute la journée dans sa chambre au Manoir Potter où vivait Harry à l'abri des regards de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Alicia une des Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor et une troisième année le prit par la main et le traîna sur la piste de danse. Immédiatement tout le monde dans la pièce se mit à siffler et à les acclamer. C'est alors que Harry remarqua qu'Alicia était soûle. Comment pouvaient-ils faire boire une troisième année? Les Gryffondors n'avaient-ils pas de honte? Harry était sur le point de la traîner vers des septième année qui possédaient quelques potions de Sobriété mais Alicia parla.

« Hey Harry tu es le prince de rêves de toutes les filles, pourquoi ne me montrerais-tu comment tu danses? » gloussa-t-elle d'une manière qui dénotait qu'elle était ivre.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Oserait-t-il danser? Ou bien ne devrait-t-il pas danser? Harry décida de suivre le mouvement et commença à danser.

Et comme il dansait pou un première année! Presque toutes les personnes dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor stoppèrent ce qu'elles faisaient pour regarder les mâchoires pendantes Harry danser avec Alicia. Harry était surpris que pour une troisième année, Alicia sache comment danser de manière osée , mais la manière dont dansait Harry semblait très inapproprié pour les enfants présents dans la Salle Commune. Pour les spectateurs, il semblait que Harry avait dansé ainsi toute sa vie. Cela ne dérangeait pas Alicia bien sûr, elle gloussa et commença à se frotter contre son corps. Étant un esprit de dix-huit ans dans un corps de onze, Harry sentit une réaction de son corps.

'Je devrais avoir honte..je n'ai même pas encore atteint la puberté!'

Si Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'entour il aurait remarqué le regard profondément choqué que Hermione lui lançait. A vrai dire, tout le monde le regardait avec le même regard effaré. Ron le regardait comme s'il était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un Dieu. Même les jumeaux ne semblaient pas savoir quoi dire. Il aurait fallu qu'il retrouvent où ils avaient égaré leur langue avant...

La danse était un peu comme les Arts Martiaux pour Harry , il fallait principalement se mouvoir au rythme de la musique.

Évidemment après la fin de la chanson, il essaya de trouver une potion de Sobriété pour Alicia mais plusieurs filles l'interceptèrent et le traînèrent de nouveau vers la piste de danse tout en commentant.

« Wow, tu es bon, qui donc t'as appris ça? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon de onze ans qui pouvait danser comme ça! »

« Es-tu déjà allé dans un club ? »

« Danse avec moi! »

Harry rougit aux séduisantes filles de septième année qui essayaient de le faire danser avec elles. Heureusement Hermione le sauva, mais pas de la manière dont il pensait.

« Harry James Potter! Cesse ce détestable rituel à l'instant! » tempêta Hermione et il lui sembla voir apparaître sa tête démoniaque de façon menaçante.

Intérieurement, Harry se recroquevilla.

« Hermione, calme toi, ce n'est que de la danse! » cria Harry par dessus la musique qui battait son plein.

Hermione essaya de rétorquer, mais une des septième année qui essayait de le ramener sur la piste de danse, lui lança un sort de mutisme et chuchota d'une voix séductrice à son oreille.

« Allez viens danser, séduisante petite chose sauvage. »

Harry rougit et n'objecta pas.

La colère de Hermione sembla atteindre son paroxysme et d'un geste sec elle intima Ron de briser le sort qu'on lui avait jeté.

Ron ne prêta même pas attention à ce que Hermione faisait. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les filles qui dansaient avec Harry.

Après plusieurs chansons, Harry se retrouva en train de danser avec une blonde très attirante de sixième année qui semblait familière. Lorsque Harry l'examina de plus près, la réalisation le frappa comme une tonne de brique.

C'était Tonks!

Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarquée plus tôt dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il se souvenait comment Tonks trébuchait sur les choses et changeait continuellement son apparence. Bien sûr elle était toujours maladroite dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de qui elle était plus tôt? Elle savait que ses habiletés de métamorphomage s'étaient révélées à elle durant sa sixième année lorsqu'elle avait eu seize ans, mais Harry se demandait pourquoi elle ne le montrait pas beaucoup dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il l'aurait directement remarquée grâce à cela. Etait-elle...c'est vrai! Il se souvenait qu'elle lui ai dit qu'elle le cachait parce qu'elle avait peur que les gens la qualifient de monstre. Harry bien qu'il s'appliquait à rester loin des confrontations n'hésiterait pas à soutenir Tonks, il massacrerait définitivement quiconque qui oserait la tourmenter et se moquer d'elle. Il se promit de devenir ami avec elle plus tard.

Après avoir vu beaucoup de décolletés, et s'être frotté contre plusieurs filles, McGonagall entra dans la Salle Commune. Tout le monde se figea. McGonagall n'était jamais stricte en ce qui concernait les fêtes de célébration de Gryffondor. Parfois lorsqu'elle était d'humeur , elle attrapait une bière-au-beurre et surveillait pour s'assurer que tout le monde était responsable. Cela ne la dérangeait pas si les étudiants se saoulaient du moment qu'ils étaient assez responsables pour prendre soin des plus jeunes. Cependant elle ne supportait pas lorsque la fête devenait trop bruyante où durait jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit ou lorsque les étudiants de moins de quinze ans devenaient ivres. Cependant pour la première fois de l'Histoire de Poudlard, tout le monde la vit devenir d'une pâleur impressionante quand elle vit Harry James Potter, le fils de ses deux anciens élèves favoris, un première année qui était collé entre deux filles de dix-sept ans et qui se frottaient lascivement contre lui.

Au début, elle se frotta les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois pour vérifier que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de tour, puis elle ouvrit la bouche dire quelque chose, mais elle ne parvenait pas à proférer un mot. Après quelques tentatives durant lesquelles elle imita le poisson rouge hors de son bocal, elle parla d'une voix étrangement effacée qui était très différente de sa voix habituelle.

« Baissez le son je vous prie et gardez le à un certain volume. » réussit-elle à articuler en laissant traîner sa phrase et en se retournant pour quitter la Salle.

Tout le monde avait un regard éberlué et commença à se regarder pour s'assurer que ce qu'ils avaient entendu et vu n'était pas un effet secondaire de la boisson.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Les jours suivants, Harry s'aperçut qu'il y avait beaucoup de murmures et de messes basses à son propos. La plupart des garçons des années supérieures lui lançaient des regards admiratifs mêlés de respect. Lee Jordan était l'un des nombreux garçons qui lui jetaient des regards jaloux car il faisait parti des genres de garçons à être jaloux de voir à quel point une personne pouvait être chanceuse et qu'ils prenaient alors pour modèle. Hermione était furieuse que Harry n'ait pas aidé à lui enlever le sort de mutisme jusqu'à la fin de la fête. Elle ignorait ses supplications et excuses et même lorsqu'il s'agenouillait devant elle en la suppliant de lui reparler. Finalement, elle eut un sourire lorsque Harry se mit à terre en l'implorant en s'accrochant à sa jambes de ne pas l'abandonner. Bien évidemment Harry avait fait tout cela pour le spectacle et pour l'embarrasser le plus possible. Il savait que Hermione ne l'ignorerait pas longtemps, mais il voulait juste plaisanter un peu. Quand Padma eut vent de certaines rumeurs telles que Harry dormant avec plusieurs filles de septième année, elle s'apprêtait à le reporter aux professeurs pour comportement d'étudiants indécent mais Hermione l'arrêta et lui expliqua de quoi il en retournait. Padma fut atterrée d'apprendre la vérité et constater qu'elle avait failli attirer des ennuis à Harry sous l'influence de rumeurs de mauvais goût. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle ne put prononcer aucune parole devant lui ni même le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir de gêne et de contrition. Ron de son côté suppliait Harry de lui enseigner à danser et à bouger comme il l'avait fait. Bien entendu, Harry refusait parce qu'il ne pensait pas être très attiré par le fait de danser avec un autre garçon. C'était tout simplement troublant. Certains première année qui ne comprenait pas la signification de tout cela demandaient quelques fois aux élèves d'année supérieure ce qu'ils voulaient dire mais ces derniers se contentaient de s'étrangler avec ce qu'ils mangeaient et buvaient ou de le recracher, et faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais entendu la question.

Après quelques semaines, tout se calma et redevint normal excepté pour le fait que Quirrell devenait de plus en plus pâle et que Ron jetait continuellement des regards noirs à Rogue. Ron et Hermione essayaient toujours de garder un œil sur Rogue même si Harry les avait averti de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Ils s'étaient bornés à l'ignorer. Les Gryffondors et les Professeurs constatèrent que Harry perdait son humeur sombre pour une beaucoup plus joviale. Tout le monde était heureux de le voir redevenir jovial et heureux. Cependant Harry réfréna son côté surprotecteur et laissa Neville et Malefoy continuer de brimer les gens jusqu'à ce qu'un préfet intervienne pour les arrêter, ce qui était rarement le cas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui pouvait être prises pour cibles d'ailleurs: les années supérieures n'avaient pas peur d'eux, mais ils étaient effrayés du nom de leur familles, les Malefoy et les Longdubat. Cela importait peu à Harry. Il réalisait qu'il se créait déjà un nom par lui-même et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait, alors il s'occupait de ses affaires. Dans son ancienne dimension Hermione disait toujours qu'il était prévisible à cause de son caractère de Gryffondor et de sa droiture alors Harry se mettait en retrait présentement. Malefoy s'était finalement recomposé un peu de courage pendant les vacances et recommença à s'attaquer à Hermione lorsqu'il n'était pas présent, heureusement Ron était toujours là pour la défendre. Harry avait eu vent d'une rumeur grâce à la mignonne petite future Reine des Glaces de Serpentard, Blaize Zabini qui disait que Drago avait tenté d'agir en gros dur en s'en prenant aux sixième et septième années mais qu'il s'était fait violemment remettre à sa place. Même avec Crabbe et Goyle, ces trois-là ne pouvaient faire front à une classe entière de sixième et septième année qui n'appréciaient pas qu'un minuscule petit première année tente de les intimider. En parlant de Blaise Zabini, Harry se souvenait encore de comment il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois dans cette dimension.

**Flash Back**

Blaise était déjà connue comme la future Reine des Glaces de Serpentard. Elle s'était comporté de façon extrêmement glaciale et n'adressait pratiquement pas la parole à ses camarades de classe. Pour une première année et quelqu'un de son âge, cela semblait étrange. Cependant Harry comprenait pourquoi. C'était dans la tradition de sa famille d'élever leurs enfants ainsi.

_Pour être impitoyable et garder un cœur impénétrable, ne montre aucune merci à ceux qui s'opposent à toi._

Les Zabini n'étaient pas l'ordinaire famille de Sang-Pur obsédée par la suprématie du sang. Ils étaient neutres dans le Monde Sorcier et n'avaient aucun intérêt pour l'extermination des Nés-moldus. Ils étaient intelligents et savaient que dans le prochain siècle toutes les familles de Sang-Pur se marieraient entre frères et sœurs à cause de la diminution du nombre de clans de Sang-Pur.

Harry se promenait un jour dans un couloir par un calme matin de Dimanche,lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous les Zabini préférez rester neutres. Cela me dégoûte de savoir que nos propres familles Sang-Pur préfèrent rester neutres que de rallier notre Seigneur des Ténèbres pour exterminer ces sales petits Sang-de-bourbe. »

Harry décida d'espionner et voir de quoi il en retournait. En jetant un coup d'œil il prit compte de la situation. Malefoy et Goyle étaient devant elle alors que Crabbe était derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. En regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut que Malefoy tenait une autre baguette, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait la baguette de Blaize Zabini. Harry put voir que malgré l'apparence glaciale qu'elle affichait , elle semblait sur le point de pleurer et en proie à la panique. Elle était sans baguette et cernée sans possibilité de secours.

Rassemblant son courage, elle prit la parole.

« Vos familles sont folles, très bientôt, peut-être dans environ deux cents ans , nos familles de Sang-pur seront si peu nombreuses qu'elles s'éteindront d'elles mêmes et aucune ne pourra poursuivre notre lignée. Comment pouvez..; »

« Silence! Je suis un Malefoy! Ne me parle pas de cette façon! » cracha Drago.

Blaise lança un regard féroce à Malefoy, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy lance un sort coupant qui entailla sa joue gauche.

« Tu sais, tu es assez jolie Zabini. Et si on s'amusait? »

Blaise eut un regard totalement terrifié alors que Malefoy s'avançait vers elle avec dans le regard une folle lueur perverse que reconnu Harry comme étant celle présente dans le regard de Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'il fut attrapé en train de violer une fille Moldue dans l'un de ses raids durant une projection de Pensine pendant son Procès.

Harry estima qu'il devait interférer .

« _Expelliarmus! »_

Harry lança le sort dans un sifflement glacial qui prit non seulement la baguette de Malefoy et Blaise mais aussi celles de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Laisse-la tranquille Malefoy. A partir de maintenant, elle est sous ma protection. Fais lui du mal...et je m'assurerai que personne ne retrouve jamais ton corps. » statua Harry en propulsant leurs baguettes aussi loin que possible jusqu'à ce qu'elles se heurtent au mur opposé du couloir.

Malefoy lança un regard apeuré à Harry et pris la fuite avec ses gorilles sur les talons pour aller récupérer leurs baguettes.

Harry était furieux que Malefoy ait tenté de faire une chose pareille. Il se rappelait que Blaise lui avait dit dans son ancien monde que Malefoy essayait toujours de la blesser lorsqu'elle était seule, mais il était horrifié et effrayé en se demandant si ce misérable semblant d'être humain serait capable d'essayer de la harceler sexuellement.

Il était hors de lui.

Harry baissa le regard et essaya d'aider la Serpentard blonde.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle commença à renifler et sanglota une réponse. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de garder son expression froide de Zabini. Elle était trop brisée pour le conserver.

Harry se mit immédiatement à la réconforter et lui chuchoter que tout irait bien.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Harry hocha et la serra fermement dans ses bras.

**Fin du Flash Back**

A partir de ce jour-ci, pour Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter était un de ses plus proches amis même s'il était à Gryffondor. Bien évidemment Drago Malefoy la laissa tranquille après ce jour parce qu'il était trop effrayé de provoquer la colère de Harry Potter. De temps en temps, les gens pouvaient voir Blaise Zabini, la froide Reine des Glaces de première année parler à Harry Potter ou faire ses devoirs avec lui dans la Bibliothèque et de temps à autre ce dernier faisait quelques blagues qui lui faisait perdre sa froide impassibilité de Serpentard et rire ou quelque fois rougir à certaines remarques suggestives qu'il lui faisait. Harry Potter était la seule et unique personne dans le monde à la faire rire, et elle l'appréciait énormément.


	10. Le Mage noir et le Mage des Ombres

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie **

**Chapitre 10 : Le Mage Noir et le Mage des Ombress**

Lorsque Harry résolut de devenir ami avec Tonks, il apprit à la connaître un peu mieux. Comme toujours , elle était une personne amusante qui réussissait toujours à remonter le moral de tout le monde qu'importait la situation. Que ce soit, une atmosphère, triste, colérique, ou déprimante, sa bonne humeur et sa vivacité déridaient bien des visages renfrognés. Harry se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'il avait initié une conversation avec elle. Ce fut une rencontre tout à fait inopinée.

**Flashback**

Harry montait les escaliers menant à la Volière lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un au dessus de lui glapir puis il entendit quelque chose dégringoler les escaliers. Levant les yeux , la première chose qu'il vit fut un corps qui chutait sur lui. Grâce à ses réflexes affutés, il tenta instinctivement de l'attraper tout en s'accrochant à la rampe de l'escalier. Cependant avec des corps se mouvant aussi vite, les choses finissent rarement de la manière dont on le voudrait.

Aussi certaines parties du corps n'atterrissent pas toujours là où elles le devraient...

Harry ne savait pas qui l'avait fait tomber par terre, mais il savait que ce n'était certainement pas un garçon.

Les parties du corps de Harry qui avaient terminé sur le sol le lançaient douloureusement, mais celles qui ne lui faisaient pas mal ressentaient quelque chose d' entièrement différent.

C'était très doux...et familier... et rebondi...

_Oh oh..._

Harry entendit immédiatement quelqu'un essayer de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça... »

Harry n'écoutait pas , il n'était pas sûr que bouger soit une bonne idée, ou encore laisser la fille qui lui était tombé dessus bouger. Pour une certaine raison, il se sentait très bien comme cela.

Quelque part dans son esprit,il ne savait pas s' il remerciait le ciel s'il espérait que personne ne les voie en ce moment.

Cependant, une autre partie de son esprit se demandait qui était l'autre personne à qui appartenait la moitié de cet enchevêtrement humain.

Pendant quelques minutes qui semblaient durer une éternité, Harry se demanda si la personne qui était au dessus de lui avait survécu à la chute , mais le battement rapide de son cœur près de sa gorge lui indiqua qu'elle était tout ce qui y avait de plus vivant et qu'elle semblait nerveuse à propos de quelque chose, ou peut être était-elle juste aussi effrayée que lui à l'idée de ce que penseraient les gens s'ils étaient surpris dans une posture aussi compromettante.

Harry l'entendit s'excuser encore, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre du fait qu'il arrivait difficilement à respirer étant donné que son corps était lourdement pressé contre sa poitrine.

Harry décida de prendre l'initiative, et entreprit de se dégager le plus discrètement pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Cependant...

La réalisation le foudroya comme un éclair. Ce sur quoi il avait posé ses mains étaient les emplacements les plus interdits des filles.

« Uhm... désolée. » s'excusa encore la fille, très embarrassée.

Harry se tira de son état de choc et se dégagea le plus rapidement possible.

Il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua qui c'était.

Elle rougissait furieusement d'un rouge écarlate et avait une expression qui révélait que son plus cher désir était de trouver un trou excessivement profond dans lequel elle pourrait se terrer pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Nymphadora Tonks...

Harry prit une grande inspiration, et parla d'une voix égale comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tout va bien, mais est ce que tu peux te relever? » demanda-t-il.

Elle marmonna un autre mot d'excuse et essaya de se relever tout en essayant de le frôler le moins possible. Cependant, elle réussit seulement à rechuter sur ses fesses, faisant ainsi voleter ses robes.

Cela donna à Harry une vue des plus embarrassante de presque tout ce qu'elle portait sous ses robes de ses hanches à ses pieds.

La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut.

'_Est-ce que Tonks n'est pas trop âgée pour porter des sous-vêtements avec des cœurs dessus?'_

Mais il ne réagit pas et prétendit n'avoir rien vu, mais son visage le trahit par un léger rougissement et un sourire idiot, qui faisait habituellement se pâmer les filles et glousser avec excitation.

Tonks lui lança le plus embarrassé et horrifié des regards qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Dé-Désolée pour tout ça. » réitéra-t-elle encore.

Harry toussa et murmura.

« Ce n'est rien. C'était aussi de ma faute. »

« Non ce n'était pas ta faute. » l'interrompit-elle.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Désolé. » dirent-ils tous les deux au même instant.

Ils pouffèrent.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, Harry lui présenta sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Bien qu'il soit petit , il avait une force non négligeable.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant et prit sa main pour se lever.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Harry fut de se présenter.

« Mon nom est Harry Potter. Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Tonks se mit à rougir légèrement.

« Nymphadora Tonks. Appelle moi Tonks. Je vais bien. Désolée encore. » dit-elle en rougissant de plus en plus.

« Et toi, est ce que tu n'as rien? » murmura-t-elle.

« Non, je n'ai rien, ça va. »

_'Ça va même très bien...'_

Tonks s'excusa encore.

« Désolée, je suis très maladroite, j'ai raté une marche et je suis tombée. » dit-elle doucement.

Harry balaya son excuse d'un geste de la main.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes; je suis heureux d'avoir put te rattraper à temps, ou tu aurais pu gravement te blesser . »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien...j'ai une lettre à envoyer..euh à plus tard. » dit Harry maladroitement.

Tonks rougit et le suivit en restant derrière lui.

Harry se demanda pourquoi elle le suivait à la Volière, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre l'étage pour délivrer sa propre lettre puisqu'elle était tombée.

Au début, il y eut des moments de silence embarrassé lorsque Harry appela sa chouette Hedwige et lui tendit sa lettre à remettre à sa famille. Puis Tonks prit la parole.

« Merci, j'aurais pu me blesser. »

« Comme, je l'ai dit, ce n'est rien. » rétorqua-t-il.

Harry lui lança un sourire à réchauffer le cœur ce qui brisa la glace entre eux. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à bavarder gaiement pendant trente minutes dans la Volière avant de se séparer.

**Fin du Flashback**

Bien sûr après cet incident, ils continuèrent à se parler pour apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux. Apparemment, Tonks faisait partie de ces élèves qui étaient ébahis par le fait qu'un première année puisse être aussi intelligent, fort et terriblement adorable à un âge aussi tendre.

Quelques jours après la rencontre avec Tonks, Harry avait aussi fait connaissance avec Cédric . Certes, il était loyal, et un gars cool la moitié du temps, mais durant l'autre moitié... Eh bien Harry n'avait jamais cru les autres dans son ancienne dimension quand ils lui disaient que Cédric était un coureur de jupons, et un idiot en ce concernait la magie. Il avait des notes au-dessous de la moyenne! Harry savait qu'il aurait du croire les personnes qui l'avaient averti dans son ancien monde. Comment Cédric avait-il réussi à devenir un champion dans son ancien monde avec aussi peu de matière grise était pour lui un mystère complet. Cédric s'avérait être un garçon très amusant la plupart du temps, excepté lorsque l'autre facette de sa personnalité prenait place. Ses allures de garçon séduisant le rendaient assez arrogant et il se comportait comme s'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Ce fut lors que Harry comprit la raison pour laquelle Cho agissait comme elle le faisait dans ce monde, c'était à cause de Cédric.

Lorsque les examens sonnèrent le glas de l'année scolaire, les élèves entrèrent dans un état de frénésie et de stress donnant ainsi l'impression que plutôt que la fin de l'année, c'était leur fin qui approchait insidieusement. L'atmosphère devint lourde et tendue. Les cinquième et septième année avait tous des visages exténués du fait de leur BUSE et ASPIC. Évidemment, les autres étudiants qui étaient dans les autres années furent beaucoup mieux lotis et s'en sortirent sans trop de peine.

Harry avait majoré tous les examens sans la moindre goutte de sueur versée. Il était le premier a débuter et le premier à terminer. Bien entendu après chaque examen, Hermione commençait à discuter à propos des questions et des problèmes posées dans les sujets. Harry roulait des yeux.

Typique de Hermione.

« Hermione, assez! C'est déjà assez douloureux de faire un examen, mais revenir dessus après avoir terminé ? » cria Ron.

Immédiatement Hermione et Ron commencèrent une des leurs fameuses disputes qui étaient bien connues par tous dans son ancienne dimension.

Padma qui s'asseyait souvent à la table des Gryffondors chuchota à Harry.

« Tu sais, la manière dont ils se comportent font penser à un vieux couple de mariés. »

Harry approuva silencieusement.

« Oui, on devrait peut-être commencer un pari sur la date à laquelle ils sortiront ensemble. » commenta-t-il.

Padma gloussa à cette suggestion.

« C'est sûr, nous pourrions nous faire beaucoup d'argent. Nous nous en ferions encore plus si nous leur donnons un petit coup de pouce. » approuva-t-elle.

Harry allait surenchérir, mais Neville Longdubat qui les écoutait depuis sa place, non loin d'eux interrompit leur conversation.

« Hey vous le vieux couple de mariés, fermez la, on essaie d'étudier ici!. »

Ron et Hermione se mirent instantanément à rougir, mais Hermione jeta un regard vers Harry que ce dernier prétendit ne pas avoir remarqué. Ron quant à lui hésitait entre jeter un regard meurtrier à Neville ou ne rien faire à la personne qu'il continuait toujours à révérer. Padma décida de dire quelque chose avant que Ron n'opte pour une réaction inappropriée.

« Oh vraiment? Je ne pense pas vraiment que ça t'aiderait. Tu aurais probablement les mêmes notes quoi qu'il en soit. Ça t'apprendra à étudier et faire tes devoirs à la dernière minute, espèce d'abruti complet. » lança-t-elle froidement.

Depuis que Padma s'était mise à tenir compagnie à Ron, Hermione et et Harry, elle avait acquis une langue acérée ce qui impressionnait grandement sa sœur jumelle Parvati. Cette dernière lançait toujours des regards jaloux à sa sœur parce qu'elle était toujours aux côtés de Harry qu'elle trouvait mignon. Harry se demandait pourquoi est-ce que les filles de son âge pensaient déjà aux garçons alors qu'elles avaient seulement onze ans. Il s'était souvenu sa Tante Perenelle lui dire que les filles mûrissaient plus vite que les garçons, mais il ne l'avait jamais cru. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Neville lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ferme ton clapet abrutie de Serdaigle, pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas à ta table? » gronda Neville.

Harry qui s'occupait habituellement de ses affaires et laissait ses amis gérer les leurs depuis quelques temps ne put néanmoins laisser passer l'insulte de Neville à l'encontre de Padma.

« Ferme-la Longdubat. Tu es irritant. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir ailleurs si on y est?N'as tu rien d'autre à faire que d'ennuyer les gens? Si tu veux étudier, va étudier dans la salle commune, il n y a personne là-bas à cette heure-ci et tu n'es pas obligé de travailler ici dans la Grande Salle. Alors pourquoi ne t'y rendrais-tu pas? » Harry siffla la dernière partie de sa pique avec une telle colère que les assiettes sur les tables de la Grande Salle se mirent à vibrer. Pour une certaine raison,les espionnages constants de Neville Longdubat ces dernières semaines durant lesquelles il essayait de s'immiscer dans leurs conversations résultant ainsi en des insultes destinés à ses amis ou en des moqueries, commençaient réellement à le fatiguer. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer Neville...non Longdubat... mais il était aussi agaçant que Drago Malefoy.

« Et si je ne le fais pas? » railla Neville.

Harry eut un sourire lugubre pendant un moment qui effraya ceux qui étaient à côté de lui.

« Nous verrons bien... » souffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui fit frissonner Neville.

Bien sûr, vingt minutes plus tard, alors que le déjeuner était bientôt fini, Harry eut un sourire carnassier et commença à se concentrer un peu sur sa magie pour en diriger une infime partie vers Neville Longdubat qui se transforma immédiatement en un Canari bien gras au plumage jaune fluorescent. La Grande Salle devint instantanément silencieuse. Tout le monde était tout simplement sidéré et à court de mots devant pareil phénomène jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent l'immense Canari jaune couiner pathétiquement.

L'intégrité de la Grande Salle se mit à éclater de rire. McGonagall bien sûr semblait furieuse.

« Qui a fait ça? Fred et George Weasley! » hurla McGonagall, le visage pâle et très menaçant.

Ils levèrent instantanément leurs mains en signe de fausse reddition tout en se gondolant comme des fous, secoués par des spasmes de fou rire incontrôlable.

« Nous n'avons rien fait! Je dois admettre cependant que c'est un joli sort et que cela lui donne un bien meilleur teint, ne trouvez-vous pas Professeur? »

« Fred Weasley! George Weasley! Dans mon bureau tout de... » elle s'arrêta.

Tout le monde se mit à rire plus fort. La raison pour laquelle elle s'était arrêtée était qu'elle avait remarqué que le Canari géant qui se tenait maladroitement debout braillait tout en pointant une de ses immenses ailes vers Harry.

McGonagall n'était pas stupide et comprenait parfaitement ce que le Canari faisait. Elle scruta du regard le jeune Harry Potter. Il était de notoriété dans l'école que les deux jeunes sorciers ne s'entendaient pas du tout.

« Mr Potter! Êtes-vous le responsable? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte .

Toutes les personnes à proximité de lui devinrent silencieux pour entendre ce que dirait Harry.

Harry lança un regard innocent et dit d'une voix douce à sa Directrice de Maison.

« Non. Néanmoins, ne pensez-vous pas que Longdubat est beaucoup plus attrayant au regard avec sa nouvelle apparence? Il semble beaucoup plus beau avec ces ailes, il pourrait probablement jouer au Quidditch avec nous l'année prochaine. » sourit Harry d'un air narquois.

Cela suscita instantanément le rire et les gloussements des personnes qui l'avaient entendu.

McGonagall n'était pas amusée.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole , mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez vérifier ma baguette. » proposa Harry en lui présentant sa baguette.

Elle lui adressa un regard suspicieux et l'accepta. Dès le premier regard jeté à la baguette, elle sut qu'elle était différente des autres. Cette baguette était très délicate et superbe. Elle était magnifique et un véritable chef d'œuvre, elle allait interroger Dumbledore à propos de cette baguette plus tard.

Elle brandit sa baguette et plaça son extrémité contre celle de son élève et murmura.

« _Priori incantatem _»

Les derniers sorts utilisés par Harry qu'ils virent s'échapper de sa baguette furent.

1. Un sort de nettoyage

Un sort d'euphorie

Un sort de lévitation

Un sort de lévitation

McGonagall porta immédiatement son regard sur les amis de Harry.

Ronald Weasley n'était pas capable de ce genre de chose...

Hermione Granger en avait la capacité, mais elle n'était pas le genre d'élèves à commettre un tel acte...

Padma Patil était de même nature que Hermione Granger..

Donc...

En d'autres mots, elle ne savait tout simplement pas, mais elle avait le sentiment que c'était Harry Potter.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve, elle ne dit rien mais rendit à Harry sa magnifique baguette. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers Longdubat pour lui rendre son aspect mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire Harry concentra la magie qu'il avait posée sur Neville.

Lorsque MgGonagall agita sa baguette...

Neville était maintenant un immense Canari...rose.

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle éclata de rire à nouveau.

Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient décida d'aider sa Directrice-adjointe et remettre les choses en ordre.

Toujours rieurs, les regards des élèves se posèrent sur Dumbledore. Il était bien connu que Dumbledore était un Maître dans l'art de la Métamorphose et qu'il pouvait défaire n'importe quoi. Si Dumbledore lui-même devait intervenir, celui qui était responsable de la transformation de Neville devait sans nul doute être puissant. Dumbledore murmura quelques mots et la magie que Harry avait lancé sur Neville fut levée et il reprit son aspect normal, cependant il était rouge d'embarras et de rage. Il pointa instantanément son doigt vers Harry.

« C'est de sa faute! C'est lui qui a fait ça! Je sais que c'est lui! »

Harry haussa ses sourcils.

« Neville, ne m'accuse pas pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Je n'ai même pas dirigé ma baguette vers toi et quand le Professeur McGonagall a analysé ma baguette, elle n'a rien trouvé. Alors ne m'accuse pas sans preuve. » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Neville ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais Dumbledore intervint avec des yeux étincelants.

« Allons allons tous les deux...Il n y a pas eu de mal. Tout le monde peut partir, les classes débutent dans cinq minutes. Pour ceux qui passent leurs examens, vous êtes priés de retourner dans vos dortoirs ou bien la Bibliothèque pour étudier. »

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle qui continuait de rire et de pouffer obtempéra. Les élèves se levèrent tous et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Harry en sortant aurait pu jurer sentir le regard perçant de Rogue derrière sa tête. Harry s'arrêta un moment et lança un regard dur au Maître des Potions qui se dirigeait vers les Donjons.

« Y a-t-il un problème Professeur? » questionna Harry.

Rogue semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se rétracta et se borna à lui jeter un regard féroce avant de s'en aller.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Finalement, le jour où Quirrell tenterait de voler la Pierre Philosophale arriva. C'était le jour où Dumbledore quitta le Château pour se rendre au Ministère. Ayant le champ libre Quirrell allait tenter sa chance. Harry marchait dans le couloir lorsqu'il entendit Hermione, Ron et Padma faire face à McGonagall à propos du futur vol de la Pierre.

« Professeur McGonagall, mais... »

« Non, Miss Granger, ne me forcez pas à vous donner des retenues! Veuillez regagnez vos dortoirs je vous prie! »

Harry se fondit promptement dans les Ombres et les suivit.

Quand ils furent seuls dans le couloir, le trio se mit à discuter tandis que Harry demeurait dans les Ombres.

« Nous devons trouver Harry! Il saura quoi faire! » s'exclama Hermione.

Harry était surpris. D'habitude c'était Ron et lui qui s'en remettaient à Hermione pour des réponses à leurs problèmes étant donné qu'elle était la plus sage du groupe.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait? Le Professeur McGonagall ne nous écoutera jamais. Et si nous allions parler au Professeur Flitwick?. » suggéra Padma après un moment de silence.

Ils hochèrent en signe d'approbation et partirent à la recherche du Directeur de la maison de Serdaigle. A la surprise de Harry, Flitwick assura qu'il surveillerait l'étage interdit pour eux étant donné que Dumbledore n'était pas à Poudlard à ce moment. Il était impressionné par le travail de détective des enfants, mais il ne croyait pas que Severus Rogue tenterait de voler la Pierre Philosophale. Après la déclaration de Fltiwick ils furent tous soulagés et soupirèrent pour relâcher la tension qui les avait oppressés jusque là. Harry se demandait comment les choses allaient se dérouler dorénavant. Est-ce que Quirrell pouvait vaincre un Champion de Duels avant d'atteindre la Pierre? Harry doutait fortement que Quirrell soit capable de faire quoi que ce soit à Filius Flitwick. C'était un Champion de Duels et il était un sorcier remarquable qui pouvait même causer des problèmes aux plus talentueux mangemorts de Voldemort lors d'un duel. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort était le duelliste, c'était Quirrell.

Plus tard pendant le dîner, ses amis lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé et ils furent tous d'accord sur le fait que pour voler la Pierre Philosophale, la personne devrait passer par Flitwick d'abord.

Plus tard cette nuit, Harry vérifia si ses amis étaient partis confronter le voleur ou si c'était Neville qui s'était attelé à cette tâche. Il s'avéra qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'avait fait le moindre mouvement. Ils étaient tous au lit, en train de dormir comme des bienheureux. Le visage de Harry devint sombre. Il savait ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant.

Lorsque Harry atteignit l'Étage Interdit, ce qu'il vit lui glaça les sangs. Flitwick était au sol blessé, le sang coulant des blessures qui recouvraient son corps.

« Professeur! » hurla Harry en se précipitant vers le Professeur d'Enchantements.

« Qui est là? » souffla-t-il lourdement.

« C'est moi. Harry Potter monsieur! Que s'est-il passé? » interrogea Harry.

Le Professeur Flitwick leva les yeux vers son jeune étudiant favori et crachota du sang.

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi...vous devez..vous devez contacter les autres professeurs... Quirrell..il travaille.. p-pour Voldemort...il va v-voler..la pi...pierre...s'il vous plaît. » supplia Flitwick.

Harry était hébété. Ça n'était pas supposé se produire. Harry ne pouvait se permettre de laisser un de ses professeurs mourir, sauf peut-être Rogue. Flitwick était un professeur bon et aimable; il ne méritait pas de mourir.

« Tenez bon professeur, laissez-moi vous soigner. »

Harry savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire frôlait la magie enseignée en sixième ou septième année.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me soigner...peu importe..votre intelligence...la magie est trop avancée pour votre noyau magique... »

Harry le fit taire en pointant sa baguette vers les blessures du minuscule Professeur et se mit à soigner la plupart des petites blessures et des grandes plaies.

« J'ai soigné vos blessures, mais vous... »

Mais Flitwick s'était déjà évanoui dû à la perte de sang.

Harry plissa ses yeux. Comment Quirrell avait pu battre Flitwick aussi facilement?

Enragé, Harry décida de se dépêcher et rattraper Quirrell.

Il conjura une chaude couverture et recouvrit le Professeur avec. Au lieu de faire ce que Flitwick lui avait ordonné, Harry décida d'aller confronter le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Avant de passer par la porte donnant sur Touffu, il lança un bruyant bang avec sa baguette de sorte qu'il était sûr que tout le monde avait dû l'entendre . Flitwick n'était pas en danger mais avec une perte aussi importante de sang, il ne pouvait pas être sûr.

Satisfait par son signal et assuré qu'il attirerait l'attention, il pénétra dans le Couloir du troisième étage pour faire face à son éternel ennemi.

Il aurait pu se téléporter par la voie des Ombres jusqu'à Quirrell, mais il savait que Dumbledore vérifierait les obstacles par la suite pour confirmer son histoire sur le comment il avait réussi à atteindre Quirrell.

Touffu était facile, la harpe qui jouait ne s'arrêta pas de jouer, alors il ne se réveilla pas et Harry se contenta de sauter dans la trappe.

En voyant le Filet du Diable, Harry agita sa baguette et une vive lumière jaillit de sa baguette.

En un clin d'œil, le Filet du Diable avait battu retraite.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine d'observer les alentours; il se contenta de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la chambre aux clés volantes.

Harry roula les yeux. Cela allait être facile. Comment avaient-ils pu faire une épreuve aussi aisée?

Il appela rapidement à lui la clé par un sort d'attraction bien placé. Lorsque les autres clés réagirent en le pourchassant, Harry brandit sa baguette vers les clés qui se précipitaient vers lui et ces dernières allèrent s'écraser contre le mur brisant ainsi leurs ailes. Attrapant la clé d'argent, Harry ouvrit la porte et poursuivit.

La chose suivante qu'il vit fut l'échiquier grandeur nature. Harry grogna. Il avait oublié qu'il avait besoin de Ron pour ça. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à combattre 36 énormes pièces de pierre armées jusqu'aux dents. Elles étaient immenses et cela requièrerait une énorme quantité de pouvoir afin de les détruire mais il ne voulait pas utiliser toute sa magie pour quelques pièces d'échec et il n'était pas aussi intelligent lorsqu'il était question du jeu d'échec.

Harry se souleva afin de flotter au dessus des pièces et se déplaça en direction de la pièce suivante. Comme attendu, Harry trouva sur le sol un Troll déjà mort. Quirrell avait dû s'en occuper. D'après le sang qui continuait de couler, c'était très récent.

La salle suivante que Harry pénétra ensuite était celle du test de Potions. Harry avait totalement oublié quelle potion il devait prendre. Agacé, Harry décida de sauter cette épreuve et glissa à travers les Ombres vers la salle dans laquelle était Quirrell. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les devinettes. Il avait énormément surpris d'avoir réussi à trouver celle qu'on lui avait posé durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Se débarrassant de ses pensées, Harry apparu juste derrière Quirrell qui portait un turban noire. Ce qu'il vit le fit se figer une nouvelle fois. Quirrell tenait la Pierre Philosophale dans sa main! Comment avait-il donc fait pour la prendre aussi rapidement?

« Hello Quirrell. » dit Harry avec sa cagoule couvrant son visage. Il ne voulait pas que Quirrell sache qui il était. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda Quirrell d'un ton glacial.

Harry décida de l'asticoter.

« Je dois admettre que je m'attendais à ce que Rogue soit le coupable, mais maintenant que j'y repense, cela prend tout son sens avec vous. Vous avez libéré le Troll dans le château. » annonça Harry d'une voix pensive. Pour une raison étrange, Harry ne pouvait pas sentir la présence de Voldemort en lui.

« Alors vous travaillez pour Voldemort, hmm? »

Quirrell grimaça avant de lancer un regard noir à Harry.

« Ne prononcez pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres! » siffla-t-il.

« Mon maître est sage et puissant, il m'a appris qu'il n' y avait pas de bien ou de mal, seulementt le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. »

« Cela semble être une philosophie intéressante, cependant je ne suis pas là pour babiller autour d'une bièreaubeurre, vous ne partirez pas avec la Pierre Philosophale. Vous devrez me vaincre d'abord si vous voulez partir. » statua Harry froidement.

Quirrell eut un rictus puis se mit à rire.

« Vous me battre? Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez me battre? »

Harry se mit à rire, amusé.

« Où est Voldemort? »

Harry fut satisfait de voir Quirrell frissonner en entendant le nom.

« Ne prononcez pas le nom de mon maître! Qui êtes-vous? » gronda-t-il.

« Je suis le sorcier qui va vous tuer, vous et votre maître. » siffla Harry.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre fou! Personne ne peut vaincre mon maître! Il n'est pas là! Une fois que je vous aurai tué, j'apporterai la Pierre à mon Maître et il vivra pour l'éternité! » Quirrelll se mit à rire comme un fou.

Harry était totalement étonné d'apprendre que ce Quirrell n'était pas possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry sourit d'un air rusé; même si Quirrell apprenait qui il était, il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour le rapporter à son maître comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas présent. C'était étrange de voir à quel point cet univers était différent du sien. Il s'attendait à ce que Voldemort possède Quirrell, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais encore une fois, c'_était_ un monde alternatif.

Harry ne proféra aucune parole mais garda sa baguette brandie et dirigée vers Quirrell.

Quirrell plissa ses yeux et brandit sa baguette en retour.

Quirrell fut le premier à bouger et hurla un sort de mort.

« _Avada Kedavra! »_

Harry évita instantanément et lança un sort de propulsion à Quirrell à une vitesse éblouissante.

Quirrell était profondément choqué. Cependant il réussit à ériger un bouclier en un rien de temps pour bloquer le sort qui lui était destiné. Néanmoins, le sort était si puissant qui détruisit son bouclier et le fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

Harry eut un sourire de prédateur. Quirrell n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il n'avait même pas utilisé toute sa puissance dans ce sort. Cependant Quirrell retrouva rapidement ses esprits et se redressa pour lui envoyer une série de sorts.

"_Stupefix! Reducto! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Tormenta!"_

Harry esquiva certains sorts et repoussa ceux de pouvoir moyen par de simples mouvements du poignet. Il s'amusait simplement avec Quirrell. Il voulait voir comment Quirrell avait été capable de vaincre Flitwick. Il n'était pas impressionné par la manière dont Quirrell lui jetait de faibles sorts. Après quelques minutes passées à titiller le mage noir, Harry prit la parole.

« Comment se fait-il que vous ayez vaincu Flitwick? Par la manière dont vous combattez...vous êtes trop faible pour ne serait-ce que le toucher. » déclara Harry tout en esquivant un autre sort de mort qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« C'était un idiot, il a laissé son dos tourné contre moi, et je lui ai lancé un sort! _Salome! Stupefix! _Il pensait que Rogue était le coupable grâce à quelques morveux, alors je l'ai facilement dominé!_Cio'clera_ ! »révéla Quirrell en lançant un puissant sort maléfique vers lui dont les effets étaient de faire fondre les organes d'une personne de l'intérieur.

Harry roula ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Flitwick s'était laissé avoir par ce tour. Il n'arrivait pas à croire non plus que Quirrell se vanterait de sa victoire alors que son adversaire n'avait même pas su qu'il était hostile avant qu'il ne soit attaqué par derrière.

De plus en plus irrité par Quirrell pour lancer des sorts aussi noirs, Harry décida de terminer ce combat en frappant le sort de la main afin de le dévier de sa trajectoire, ce qui fit Quirrell le regarder avec choc et effroi.

« Vous êtes trop faible pour vous battre contre moi Quirrell. »dit Harry en utilisant ses pouvoirs des Ombres pour entraver Quirrell. Ce dernier se figea. Il essaya de bouger mais les Ombres ne le laissèrent pas esquisser le moindre geste si ce n'est cligner des yeux.

« Non! Laissez-moi partir! Je ne peux pas être vaincu maintenant! Je dois donner la Pierre à mon maître! » hurla Quirrell tout en essayant de briser les liens qui l'enserraient, mais l'Entrave des Ombres qui l'immobilisait ne pouvait pas être brisée.

D'un geste nonchalant de la baguette, Harry récupéra la Pierre Philosophale et leva les yeux vers Quirrell pour le regarder avec une pointe de tristesse. Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment des gens pouvaient être aussi loyaux à des idiots tels que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Adieu Quirrell. » dit Harry en visant sa baguette vers le centre de la poitrine de Quirrell.

« Reducto! »

Il y eut un énorme trou à travers sa poitrine et il s'écroula sans vie avec un cri d'agonie étouffé dans sa gorge.

Harry mit la Pierre Philosophale dans sa poche et tourna le dos au corps sans vie du mage noir et quitta la pièce. Mais avant que Harry ne sorte pour se retrouver dans le couloir, il supprima sa cagoule et métamorphosa ses robes dans leurs couleurs rouge et or d'origine, jeta quelques faibles sorts de coupure et quelques brûlures sur son corps, le faisant ainsi saigner et déchira quelques parties de ses robes lui donnant l'aspect d'une personne sortant tout droit d'un combat dantesque. Il enfouit pratiquement toute sa magie dans son Suppresseur de Magie donnant l'impression qu'il était magiquement drainé. Tout cela pour éviter d'être questionné sur le pourquoi il n'était pas blessé ni épuisé. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour que ses soupçons soient confirmés et se féliciter pour sa prévoyance car au moment où il atteignit la porte donnant sur le couloir, Harry se retrouva devant Albus Dumbledore et plusieurs autres professeurs. Flitwick était supporté par une canne marchante et lui souriait.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent parler, Harry donna la Pierre Philosophale à Dumbledore. En regardant le sol avec nervosité, Harry parla d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour...hum...désolé pour tout ça. »


	11. La finale de Quidditch

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 11: La finale de Quidditch**

« Quel est le problème avec toi Harry ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer! » hurla James à son fils.

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Il avait juste fini de raconter « son » histoire à Dumbledore, au personnel, et à ses parents qui avaient été contactés par le Directeur. Après qu'il eut expliqué la façon dont il avait été mis au courant au sujet de la Pierre Philosophale par Ron, Hermione,et Padma, il leur expliqua comment, bien que ses amis lui aient assuré que Flitwick gardait l' Etage Interdit, pour une certaine raison, il avait voulu voir de ses propres yeux si Rogue était bel et bien le voleur . Il n'était pas convaincu que Flitwick parviendrait à arrêter Rogue du fait de l'attitude sombre et de la malveillance dont ce dernier pouvait faire preuve. (Il ne pensait pas que quiconque avalerait cela, mais à sa grande surprise, la manière dont il se comportait, en affichant une expression aussi terrorisée qu'un simple première année fit qu'ils le crurent). Lorsqu'il il avait atteint le Couloir Interdit, Harry avait aperçu le professeur Flitwick affalé sur le sol , blessé et il avait entreprit alors de le soigner de son mieux.

Après s'être assuré que Flitwick allait bien, Harry avoua aux professeurs et ses parents qu'il avait paniqué, et avait hésité sur ce qu'il devait faire par la suite. Il employa l'excuse selon laquelle même s'il avait tenté d'en parler à un des professeurs, celui-ci l'aurait probablement congédié sur l'instant, sans daigner l'écouter, tout comme McGonagall l'avait fait avec ses amis. A ce moment-là Harry nota l'air honteux qu'affichait McGonagall. Ainsi, sans aucun autre choix et sachant qu'il y avait de grandes chances que la Pierre Philosophale soit déjà entre les mains de Quirrell , Harry avait décidé de l'affronter avant qu'il ne puisse s'en emparer. Quand Harry avait atteint Quirrell, ce dernier avait déjà pris la pierre, aussi s'étaient-ils tous les deux mis à se battre en duel pour sa possession. Quirrell et Harry avaient lutté pendant plusieurs minutes, et à la fin Harry avait focalisé le reste de ses forces dans un Reducto puissant lancé à bout portant et qui avait tué Quirrell. Arrivé là, Harry dut feindre son horreur et son incrédulité à la réalisation d'avoir tué quelqu'un, et versa quelques larmes de crocodile . Pour une certaine raison, il sourit intérieurement en constatant que tout le monde achetait son histoire lorsque sa mère l'étreignit et essuya ses larmes. Il ne se savait pas aussi bon acteur. Après qu'il eut terminé son histoire il se vit se faire hurler dessus par son père tandis que les autres demeuraient silencieux. Tout le monde excepté Rogue,qui semblait très peu ravi d'avoir été considéré comme le voleur plausible de la Pierre et qui en même temps ricanait de le voir dans les ennuis.

« Eh bien… Je dois dire que c'est une aventure des plus palpitantes . » déclara Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants follement.

Harry roula intérieurement des yeux. Il feignit un regard honteux alors que le regard de son père lui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Il s'estimait chanceux que sa mère ne se soit pas encore occupé de son cas.

« Tout cela est bien beau Albus ! Mais Potter a violé puis de cinquante règles de l'école et a tué un professeur! Il devrait être expulsé ! » cria Rogue.

Immédiatement ses parents et sa Directrice de Maison commencèrent à protester mais Flitwick les interrompit tous.

« Je ne pense pas Severus. Jeune Harry Potter ici-présent a sauvé ma vie et a protégé la Pierre Philosophale. Au lieu de le punir, je pense qu'il mérite au contraire une récompense. » coupa Flitwick avec une tonalité froide qui contrastait avec sa voix gaie usuelle. Harry devina la raison de ce comportement. C'était parce que Flitwick avait été sur le point de mourrir ce soir, et il devait se sentir assez amer à propos de cela.

Severus devint immédiatement silencieux quand il entendit le ton glacial dans la voix de Flitwick.

« Filius a raison Severus. Jeune M. Potter a sauvé la vie du Proffeseur Flitwick ainsi que la Pierre Philosophale. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Voldemort (certains des professeurs frissonnèrent) aurait la Pierre à cette heure-ci. M. Potter, en tant que Directeur de cette école, je vous remercie d'avoir protéger l'école et d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un professeur. » Dumbledore inclina la tête vers lui.

« Pour avoir brisé le règlement de l'école, cinquante points de moins à Gryffindor. Pour avoir sauvé la vie d'un professeur, deux cents points pour Gryffindor, et pour avoir sauvé la Pierre Philosophale, encore deux cents points pour Gryffindor. Vous recevrez les récompenses spéciales pour services rendus à l'école, merci M. Potter d'avoir protégé la pierre et sauver la vie de votre professeur. Tout le monde peut disposer, cependant, Harry, veuillez rester je vous prie. »

Les parents de Harry émirent quelques protestations, mais Dumbledore leur lança un regard qui signifiait « obéissez-moi ou bien... »

« M. Harry Potter. Je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez me dire ? » demanda Dumbledore, avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas voulu employer la Légilimancie parce qu'il savait que, à moins qu'il ne soit distrait, Harry était assez doué pour s'apercevoir lorsque quelqu'un touchait ses boucliers mentaux.

Harry secoua sa tête et doubla ses défenses mentales au cas où Dumbledore tenterait de tirer quelque chose de son esprit.

Dumbledore le regardait avait expectative, attendant patiemment une réponse.

«Non monsieur. » répondit Harry en regardant Dumbledore.

« Je vois. M. Potter, la raison pour laquelle je vous retiens est que je me demandais si vous ressentiez le désir de sauter une quelconque matière. Vous êtes tout à fait brillant… un prodige rare… et je souhaite vraiment que vous puissiez apprendre davantage au lieu de vous limiter en restant dans une classe dont vous maîtrisez déjà tous les aspects. Je suis disposé à vous enseigner moi-même si vous le désirez. »proposa Dumbledore.

« Euuh… désolé monsieur le directeur, je ne veux pas paraître irrespectueux, mais je pense que je dois décliner cette offre. Je ne pense pas que je mérite un quelconque traitement particulier. »

Dumbledore fut choqué de voir l'étudiant devant lui rejeter son offre de lui enseigner personnellement. Il fut un peu contrarié de son refus. Il espérait que le garçon dise oui ainsi, il aurait put garder un œil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne tourne pas mal tout comme un certain Tom Jedusor.

« Je vois. Je comprends. Cependant, s'il s'avérait que vous décidiez en fin de compte d'accepter mon offre, vous êtes le bienvenu dans mon bureau pour venir me voir. L'offre tiendra toujours. » déclara Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Harry opina. Il y eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne la parole.

« Qu'en est-il de la Pierre Philosophale? » s'enquit-il.

Dumbledore eut un regard sombre.

« Je dois parler à mon ami Nicolas et voir s'il nous est possible de la détruire. C'est un artefact dangereux à avoir près de soi, et je suis sûr que si elle n'était détruite, Voldemort tenterait alors de s'en emparer encore. » informa Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Harry su tout de suite que c'était un mensonge. Nicolas ne laisserait jamais Dumbledore la détruire. C'était une chose pour que chacun le croie, mais en secret, Nicolas avait donné à Dumbledore une fausse Pierre. Harry sourit intérieurement d'un air narquois. Même Dumbledore n'en avait jamais rien su. Même si Dumbledore prenait la pierre et la détruisait, Nicolas avait déjà déjà dressé des plans pour créer une nouvelle pierre.

« Est-ce tout, professeur ? »demanda Harry .

Dumbledore secoua sa tête.

« J'ai une chose de plus à demander. J'avoue être curieux. Votre baguette magique… elle est très différente des autres. Puis-je demander où vous vous êtes procuré une si belle conception ? »

Harry répondit avec respect mais mystérieusement.

« Je l'ai obtenue chez Ollivander. C'est l'une de ses baguettes uniques. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, pourtant il avait toujours un regard curieux sur son visage.

Harry n'avait aucun doute que Dumbledore allait interroger Ollivander à propos de sa baguette.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence gêné jusqu'à ce que Harry s'agace finalement et se décide à saluer le directeur et à quitter la pièce, tandis que Dumbledore continuait toujours de le suivre des yeux avec un même regard curieux.

Harry savait que Dumbledore l'avait désormais remarqué et qu'il allait commencer à l'observer. Il essayerait probablement de le façonner en un soldat pour l'ordre si c'était possible. Harry savait comment Dumbledore jouait à ses ses petits jeux. Autant Harry aimait le vieil homme, ce dernier était juste trop manipulateur à son goût. Avoir un première année qui était assez puissant pour tuer un mangemort, Harry était sûr que cela allait attirer l'attention de beaucoup de personnes.

Dumbledore demeura dans son bureau pensif, tout en suçant un de ses fameux sorbet citron. Dumbledore était inquiet à propos d'un certain Potter. Les fois où il était parvenu à parler à Harry Potter, il avait senti comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé qu'un simple garçon de onze ans et qui alternait parfois entre une personnalité d'adulte et celle d'un enfant. Il pouvait également ressentir que Harry avaient de grands pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qu'il était sûr que Harry réprimait autant qu'il prétendait en montrer. Quand Dumbledore avait interrogé Lily et James s'ils avaient entraîné leur fils avant qu'il ne rentre à Hogwarts, leur réponse avait été négative.

Cela l'inquiétait.

Le garçon était certainement un génie… un prodige. Il devait s'assurer que le jeune Potter ne devienne pas un Mage Noir qui embrasserait le chemin emprunté par Tom Jedusor. Il était sûr que le garçon Potter en savait plus qu'il ne le montrait contrairement au Survivant Neville Longdubat qui a semblé jalouser et détester Harry Potter.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas montré beaucoup de talent en tant que première année, il espérait que Neville Longdubat deviendrait un très puissant sorcier à l'avenir. Il n'était pas capable de le sentir encore, mais il pouvait deviner un grand potentiel chez le garçon. En effet Neville montrait plus de puissance que le jeune sorcier moyen, mais c'était Harry qui l'étonnait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le cerner. Peut-être le temps lui apportera les réponses. Tout qu'il avait à faire était d'être patient et bientôt tout lui sera révélé.

Neville Longdubat serait un grand allié à l'avenir avec Harry Potter à ses côté s'il changeait son attitude maintenant. D'après ce que son personnel lui avait rapporté, Neville Longdubat était un fauteur de troubles qui avait des notes moyennes comparé à Harry Potter qui se contentait de se s'asseoir au fond de la classe pour lire des livres avancés en public comme de rien n'était. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Harry Potter était plus brillant qu'il ne le montrait. Il était sûr que le garçon cachait sa puissance et ses vrais talents . Harry Potter avait indiqué qu'il était au niveau de la mi quatrième année,ce qui était un mensonge, parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de laisser traîner certains de ses livres avancés que lisaient seulement ceux qui allaient aux universités magiques .

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre tous les deux à la cause de Tom. Il savait qu'il allait devoir les amener à travailler tous les deux ensemble, s'ils étaient amis, ils formerait un duo impressionnant qui semblerait inarrêtable, cependant, Neville semblait être jaloux de Harry Potter parce qu'il n'était plus le centre de l'attention générale, soit disant par sa faute. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux alors qu'il était le Survivant ? N'était-ce pas assez de renommée pour lui ? Dumbledore était déjà un peu déçu que Neville ait été élevé pour être un prince pompeux et qui semblait penser qu'il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait à cause de son titre.

Après quelques pensées et plans pour le futur, Dumbledore savait que Neville Longdubat ne tournerait pas mal, toutefois Harry Potter d'un autre côté part, était un cas ambigu. Il n'était pas sûr de comment les choses se passeraient avec Harry Potter. Il devrait bientôt parler à James et à Lily au sujet de leur fils.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Quand Harry atteignit le bas des escaliers, il vit qui l'attendait.

Ses parents…

Sa mère se mit immédiatement à le gronder et commença à l'admonester sur la façon dont il aurait pu mourir et qu'il pouvait s'attendre à avoir de gros ennuis lorsque les vacances d'été débuteraient. Après lui avoir passé un copieux savon, elle commença à pleurer et l'étreignit si fermement qu'il en vint à se demander si tout bien considéré, il ne préférait pas avoir les ennuis maintenant plutôt que de mourir suffoqué. Cependant, Harry pouvait voir que ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Lorsque sa mère partit s'entretenir avec McGonagall pour se remémorer avec elle quelques anecdotes de son temps à Poudlard, son père l'entraîna à part.

« Juste pour que tu saches fiston, ce que j'ai fait dans le bureau de Dumbledore était juste pour le spectacle. Je suis fier de toi pour t'être fourré dans les ennuis, mais… la prochaine fois, ne te mets pas en danger. » Son père lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Harry rit.

Farceur un jour...

« Pendant que ta mère discute ici avec McGonagall, Chourave, et sa vieille amie Sinistra, que dirais-tu d'aller nous amuser ? Quidditch ? »

Harry eut un frisson. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, son père était monstrueusement bon. Il l'écraserait probablement. Et à plates couture en plus.

« Euuh… Je ne sais pas trop papa, tu es très bon d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. » dit doucement Harry.

Son père se mit à rire.

« Aww, allez fiston, ces dernières années, j'ai joué contre tes frères et sœurs et j'y allais doucement. Tu n'es pas encore dans ma ligue, et tu ne le seras probablement _jamais_, mais , ne t'inquiètes pas, je te ménagerai quand même. » Son père sourit d'un air affecté à la fin de sa phrase.

Harry pouvait aisément voir que son père tentait de l'asticoter et cela le rendit furieux d'une manière amusante. Son père se riait de ses talents au Quidditch.

Personne ne s'était jamais moqué de ses capacités au Quidditch…

Excepté Malefoy… mais lui, c'était une autre histoire…

« Hrmp ! » fit Harry.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi, monsieur le vieux croulant ! » harangua Harry .

Son père rit et ébouriffa les cheveux rebelles de son fils.

« Ce vieux croulant va te donner une fessée que tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt. Allons-y alors gamin. »

Harry à ce moment se rendit compte que son père lui avait tendu un hameçon et qu'il y avait mordu à pleines dents. Il sourit d'un air malicieux. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir battre son père sur un match entre Poursuiveurs , mais il savait qu'il devra au moins essayer.

Sur le chemin menant au terrain de Quidditch, Harry réalisa que son père était vraiment célèbre et populaire. Les fans de Quidditch regardaient son père avec des yeux écarquillés et des expressions émerveillées. Quelques filles de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle eurent le courage et les nerfs de les approcher lui et son père, pour lui demander un autographe. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils demandent à son père son autographe. Il était un Auror ! Pas un joueur de Quidditch ! Quand ils eurent atteint le terrain, son père mit sa main dans sa poche et retira un petit balai et l'agrandit. Harry sourit d'un air narquois et retira sa baguette magique et appela son balai qui était dans le placard à balais de Quidditch.

« _Accio__ Nimbus ! _»

Lorsque tous les deux eurent leurs balais , ils commencèrent à jouer un match de Poursuiveurs en un contre un. Après cinq minutes de jeu, Harry s'était finalement rendu compte que son père était sur une ligue totalement différente de lui. Bien que Harry ne l'ait pas su, son père ne se retenait pas jusqu'à ce que il ait marqué les 5 premiers tirs ;et il arrêtait tous les tirs de son fils. Harry, pique au vif comme jamais il ne l'avait été au Quidditch, commença à se donner à fond dans le jeu. Cependant, Harry était encore arrêté, feinté et battu méchamment. Harry avait toujours été fier de lui parce qu'il était un maître et était parfait dans bien des domaines, mais son père excellait de bien trop loin au Quidditch. Même en jouant à son meilleur niveau le score était de 150 à 50. Son père était un monstre . Quand ils atteignirent la barre des deux cents points, le score score était de 200 à 60. Harry affichait un visage abattu tandis que son père souriait.

« Tu sais Harry… tu es vraiment très doué. J'ai vraiment été étonné. Comparé à ton premier match de Quidditch, tu étais vraiment bon. Si tu jouais en professionnel, tu serais un Poursuiveur débutant dans la ligue. Toutefois tu es toujours en train de grandir, alors je dirais que vers la fin de ta cinquième année, tu seras un Poursuiveur émérite, et la ligue de Quidditch sera susceptible de te recruter très tôt. » lui annonça son père en adressant à son fils un regard empli de fierté.

Harry sourit. Bien qu'il ait perdu, il se sentait comme s'il avait gagné d'une certaine façon. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi proche de son père qu'il l'était avec sa mère parce qu'il adorait faire des blagues, mais ils avaient une chose en commun.

Le Quidditch…

Le père et le fils furent interrompus par des acclamations et des applaudissements. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent , tous deux gémirent misérablement. Il y avait une foule énorme qui était sur le terrain et qui les applaudissait. La personne menant le groupe ou plutôt qui étaient devant le groupe était l'épouse de la famille Potter : Lily. Elle leur souriait et agitait les bras à leur attention.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de fendre son visage d'un large sourire et de lui renvoyer son geste avec enthousiasme . En reportant son regard sur son père,il s'aperçut que celui-ci soufflait des baisers et à la plus grande horreur de Harry, posait de la même manière que Lockhart.

Harry fut tiré de son état de choc lorsque ses amis coururent vers lui et commencèrent à lui parler avec excitation.

En d'autres termes, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor…

« Wow Harry, ton père et toi étiez géniaux ! Et ces mouvements que vous avez esquissé, nom d'un Souaffle, je suis à moitié tenté de te mettre comme Poursuiveur ! » s'écria Dubois totalement euphorique.

« Dubois a raison, ton père et toi étiez impressionnants ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous êtes mesurés dans un duel de Poursuiveurs ! Je pense que je peux mourir heureuse après avoir vu le grand James Potter jouer au Quidditch à nouveau. » déclara Angelina en se pâmant.

« Harry ! Totalement impressionnant ! Ton père a joué exactement comme un de ces joueurs professionnels de Quidditch qui jouent dans la ligue ! Encore mieux qu'eux même! » surenchérit Alicia avec des étoiles dans ses yeux.

« Vous devez absolument m'enseigner quelques unes de vos techniques de Quidditch M. Potter . » pria Katie à son père avec un regard de petit chiot battu. Harry constata que dans la foule, la plupart des filles de sixièmes et septièmes année avaient des cœurs dans leurs yeux et produisaient d'impressionnants filets de bave devant son père.

Ce dernier avait un moment difficile. Il essayait de calmer les camarades de classe de son fils mais ils criaient et l'acclamaient comme des fous. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter de rire même après avoir quitté la foule.

Alors que ses parents étaient sur le point de rentrer à la maison par poudre de Cheminette, Harry et son père eurent une petite discussion au sujet du match de Quidditch.

« Dis papa, comment se fait-il que tu sois si célèbre dans le monde du Quidditch ? Tu n'as pas joué professionnel que je sache? » interrogea Harry.

Son père lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Bien sûr que si, j'ai joué professionnel durant ma septième année et pendant deux années après la chute de Voldemort. Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit il y a longtemps ? » répliqua son père confus.

Harry se figea intérieurement. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait lu, il n'avait jamais lu l'histoire de sa famille dans cette dimension et le journal que possédait Harry de cette dimension n'avait jamais rien révélé au sujet de son père jouant professionnel au Quidditch. Il avait simplement pensé que tout était identique. Pensant rapidement à une excuse , Harry répondit.

« Non… ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'était-il il y a longtemps, comment se fait-il lui que tu sois toujours aussi célèbre et auprès des dames aussi? Maman n'appréciera pas cela, particulièrement quand les filles sur le terrain se frottaient à toi. Je pense qu'elle a vu. » Harry sourit d'un air narquois devant le visage pâle de son père.

« Harry ! De quoi tu parles !Je ne les ai même pas remarqué ! » dit son père choqué.

« Je plaisantais simplement papa ha ha ha…. » Harry éclata de rire.

« Attends toi… »menaça James avec espièglerie, cependant sa mère les interrompit en entrant dans le bureau de directeur.

« Très bien James ! Je suis prête ! » annonça Lily.

« Bien sûr chérie. Harry, soit sage d'accord fiston ? » dit son père en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs désordonnés.

Sa mère marcha vers lui, le prit dans une étreinte à couper le souffle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je ne veux pas recevoir une autre lettre de Dumbledore nous informant que tu t'es fourré dans les ennuis, compris jeune homme ?Sois sage et assures-toi de ne pas provoquer de problèmes avec le garçon Longdubat et le garçon Malefoy. Oui, j'ai entendu dire par McGonagall que tu ne t'entendais pas avec l'héritier Malefoy, et franchement, je ne veux pas que tu entres dans des combats avec l'un ou l'autre. Compris jeune homme ? » déclara sa mère sévèrement.

La sueur de Harry commença à couler et il hocha furieusement la tête lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard sévère de sa mère .

« Bien. »dit sa mère en perdant son regard sévère et lui donna une autre étreinte chaleureuse et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Au revoir mon chéri. J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés. »

Ceci dit, sa mère se dirigea vers la poudre de Cheminette leur permettant de rentrer à la maison. Son père lui tapota l'épaule et chuchota doucement de sorte que seul Harry puisse entendre.

« Cela serait bien si tu pouvais faire une farce durant le Banquet de fin d'année. » chuchota son père.

« James ! Ne l'encourage pas ! » s'écria sa mère d'un ton strident .

Son père grimaça . Il avait pensé avoir chuchoter assez doucement, mais sa mère semblait toujours disposer d'une ouïe sur-développée lorsqu'il s'agissait de farces.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je te rendrai fier. » chuchota Harry avec malice .

Sa mère s'écria instantanément.

« Harry ! »

Harry et son père éclatèrent de rire sous le regard sévère et perçant que sa mère leur lançait.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o))) **

Durant les jours suivants à Poudlard, Harry informa Hermione, Ron, et Padma sur ce qui s'était passé à propos de la Pierre Philosophale. Ils étaient tous effarés et fâchés qu'il y soit allé seul, mais c'était surtout Hermione et Padma qui lui en voulaient. Elles étaient très fâchées qu'il ne leur ait pas demandé de l'accompagner, mais Harry avança qu'il ne pouvait pas monter les escaliers des filles pour les contacter. Ce qui était un mensonge, en tant que héritier de Gryffindor, il en était tout à fait capable. Ron quant à lui se contenta de lui tapoter le dos et affirma que si toutes ces choses s'étaient réellement produites, alors il était heureux de ne pas y être allé. La perspective de faire face à des pièces d'échec meurtrières de trois mètres de hauteur , à un mangemort, ou à un troll ne l'attrayait pas particulièrement . Cependant il demanda à Harry si son père pourrait l'aider et lui donner des conseils pour voler et jouer au Quiddtich.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train discourant sur ce qui s'était produit avec la Pierre Philosophale et le face à face de Harry contre son père au Quidditch. Les théories au sujet de la Pierre Philosophale qui furent proférées étaient toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres et les histoires que Harry entendaient lui apparaissaient hautement improbables. Naturellement Harry feignit une humeur déprimée lorsqu'il révéla à ses amis qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Il devait jouer la partie triste et coupable. S'il agissait simplement comme rien ne s'était produit, il savait que ses amis seraient effrayés de voir qu'il était capable de tuer sans hésitation et sans état d'âme. Neville naturellement observait Harry de loin avec un regard jaloux et empli de haine. Malefoy était dans sa plus grande forme en matière de malveillance, il ne jetait aucune insulte, mais raillait et faisait des commentaires sarcastiques sur Harry, agissant comme s'il était un seigneur. Naturellement Harry les ignorait, il avait arrêté d'interférer avec ce que Malefoy et Neville faisait parce qu'il se doutait que s'il continuait à faire ce qu'il faisait, ils le détesterait et seraient heureux de devenir ses plus mauvais ennemis. Malefoy était un ennemi qui ne posait pas de problème, mais Neville… il avait la réputation d'être l'unique survivant du sort de mort, de sorte que sa réputation pourrait lui causer de graves ennuis. Ainsi Harry maintint sa promesse faite à sa mère et se contenta de les ignorer complètement bien qu'il les ignorait déjà depuis la fin de Noël.

Le Professeur Flitwick, toujours le professeur jovial qu'on connaissait, redoublait de gentillesse à chaque fois que Harry entrait dans la salle de classe d'Enchantements ou lorsqu'il le croisait.

À la fin de l'année, Harry et son équipe de Gryffindor avaient eut leur dernier match de Quidditch de la saison.

Serdaigle...

C'était un match extrêmement difficile. Harry se demandait pourquoi Cho n'était pas l'Attrapeuse jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'elle n'était pas devenue Attrapeuse avant sa troisième année, la seconde année de Harry.

« Bienvenue à tous au dernier match de la saison ! Gryffondor contre Serdaigle ! La finale ! Gryffondor apportera-t-il à sa maison la Coupe de Quidditch ? Ou bien cela sera-t-il une victoire de Serdaigle s'ils parviennent à marquer plus de 460 points pour remporter la Coupe de Quidditch ? » annonça Lee Jordan à la foule. Lee Jordan n'insulta ni ne s'attaqua au Serdaigle; ils n'étaient pas comme les Serpentards, aussi annonça-t-il leurs noms de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Gryffondor.

« Maintenant ! Présentation des Serdaigles !Le Poursuiveur et capitaine Morgue Ivan !le Poursuiveur Roger Davies! Le Poursuiveur Saxton Newton !Le Batteur Alex William !le Batteur de Joe Jackson !Le Gardien Ken Alistair ! Et l'Attrapeuse Fllay Alistair ! Faisons un accueil chaleureux à l'équipe de Serdaigle ! »

Les Serdaigles acclamèrent et hurlèrent dans les tribunes avec les Serpentards derrière eux. Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Serpentard, applaudirent seulement pour Serdaigle ne voulant pas montrer d'appui à Gryffondor.

« Et maintenant présentons les Gryffondor !La Poursuiveuse Katie Bell !La Poursuiveuse Angelina Johnson !La Poursuiveuse Alicia Spinnet !Le Batteur Fred Weasley !Le Batteur George Weasley ! Le Capitaine et gardien Olivier Dubois! Et notre grand et célèbre héros qui a défait Quirrell, Harry Potter ! Faites une acclamation à Gryffondor ! »

Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles acclamèrent. Quelques Serdaigles et très un peu de Serpentards applaudirent, ceux qui étaient amis avec Harry bien sûr.

« Les Capitaines, serrez-vous la main. » commanda Madame Bibine. Alors que les deux capitaines se serraient la main, Harry nota qu'Olivier avait la mâchoire serrée et ne souriait pas tandis que le Capitaine de Serdaigle Morgue Ivan lançait à Olivier un sourire nerveux face au regard dur du Capitaine de Gryffondor. Harry et ses coéquipiers avaient appris une chose primordiale à propos de leur Capitaine: lorsqu'il s'agit de Quidditch, ne cherche pas des noises à Olivier Dubois.

Madame Bibine plaça son sifflet dans sa bouche et souffla fortement.

Les balles furent libérées et les quatorze joueurs décollèrent du sol.

Harry s'envola immédiatement et prit de l'altitude pour commencer sa recherche du vif d'or. Dubois lui avait conseillé de finir le jeu aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait fait face à Poufsouffle.

**Flashback**

« Harry, concentre-toi sur le vif. Ne te préoccupes pas de perturber leurs jeux et de nous aider. Nous nous occuperons d'eux. »

Harry opina du chef.

**Fin du Flashback**

Après plusieurs minutes passées à rechercher et esquiver les Cognards, Harry cessa de voler et jeta un coup d'œil au jeu. Il constata immédiatement que Gryffondor menait par 60-50. Serdaigle avait bien préparé ce match. Ils avaient lancé des Cognards à Harry et aux Poursuiveuses sans discontinuer, mais Harry savait que les batteurs commençaient à fatiguer. Harry garda un oeil sur l' Attrapeuse de Serdaigle Fllay Alistair. Elle était la seule fille dans l'équipe,tout comme Cho. Harry n'avait pas encore fait une seule feinte durant tout le jeu , et il décida d'en faire une maintenant. Avec une concentration soudaine simulée, Harry plongea brusquement vers le poteau de Serdaigle. Immédiatement Fllay était sur ses talons. Elle possédait le second balai le plus rapide après le Nimbus 2000, une comète 300.

En jetant un regard en arrière il vit qu'elle montait pour le suivre puis soudainement, elle décrocha et redescendit.

Avait-elle vu à travers sa feinte ? Mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il vit un Cognard se dirigervers lui. Harry exécuta instantanément une roulade du paresseux sur son balai et poursuivit sa route vers le poteau, toutefois un autre Cognard s'approchait maintenant de lui, et Harry fut forcé de virer largement et changer sa direction. Harry grinça des dents. Ils ne jouaient pas à la Bavboule, c'était certain.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil les jumeaux Weasley lancer un regard meurtrier aux batteurs ennemis et retourner les Cognards aux envoyeurs.

Un manqua…

L'autre atteignit le balai d'un des batteurs adverses. Il tomba de son balai et s'écrasa au sol. Heureusement, il n'avait été qu'à deux mètres du sol lorsqu'il était tombé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'Attrapeuse adverse, elle étai alerte et recherchait le vif d'or frénétiquement à l'endroit où elle devinait que Harry avait voulu se rendre.

Harry décida de jouer le jeu...

Il s'envola immédiatement vers le côté opposé du terrain aussi rapidement que son Nimbus lui permettait. Soudainement, il avisa Roger Davies, un des Poursuiveurs ennemis tentant de le faire tomber de son balai.

Essayaient-ils de jouer comme les Serpentards ? S'irritant, Harry courba son balai et se dirigea tout droit vers le Poursuiveur hostile qui prévoyait de le percuter. La foule n'eut pas besoin de Lee pour se rendre compte que Roger prévoyait de pousser Harry de son balai.

Remarquant le visage déterminé et effrayant de Harry, il essaya de virer et s'éloigner de lui, mais Harry le rattrapa et donna un bon coup de pied sur son balai, faisant voler Davies de son balai et s'écraser sur le sol lourdement.

Serdaigle se vit instantanément accordé un penalty, mais Roger manqua son tir parce qu'il était encore étourdi par l'impact et en colère contre Harry Après le tir manqué Davies lui lança un regard noir. Harry comprit alors qu'il devait trouver le vif d'or rapidement ! Les batteurs de Serdaigle et même les Poursuiveurs le prenaient pour cible. Ils parvinrent à le frapper à l'épaule et sur sa jambe à deux reprises ! Irrité, Harry décida de jouer méchamment. Il vola directement vers Fred qui eut un regard effrayé vers Harry lorsque celui-ci lui prit sa batte. Ne voyant aucun Cognard mais le Souaffle, aux alentours, Harry vola rapidement et écrasa la batte contre le Souaffle qui alla heurter un Poursuiveur de Serdaigle qui était à proximité. Ce dernier tomba de son balai et alla heurter l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle qui recherchait le vif d'or près du sol et qui ne vit pas son coéquipier lui tomber dessus ,les faisant ainsi rejoindre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Harry jeta un regard assassin et renvoya la batte à Fred qui le gratifa d'un regard où se mélangeait l'ébahissement et la surprise. Harry ne prit pas la peine de regarder ce qui se passait au sol et il retourna immédiatement à la recherche du vif d'or.

Une autre pénalité fut accordée à Serdaigle .

Le score était maintenant de 100 à 120. Serdaigle menait…. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Serdaigle soit en tête. S'il fallait comparer les deux équipes, celle de Gryffondor était normalement bien plus forte.

Harry s'éleva jusqu'au dessus du terrain et scruta les alentours. Pendant un bref instant, il aperçut un flash d'or, et il entreprit de s'approcher sans attirer l'attention de son adversaire. Il s'arrêta quand il constata que c'était la montre d'une personne qui l'avait dupé. Frustré, Harry retourna au dessus du terrain pour reprendre sa recherche.

Les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle avaient fini par le laisser tranquille, cependant les batteurs continuaient à l'ennuyer. Soudainement Harry vit l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle plonger. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Harry la suivit.

Pour une certaine raison, ses instincts lui indiquèrent que c'était une feinte,aussi s'interrompit-il, et Harry retourna son balai . Cependant, il n'avait pas vu lorsque les deux batteurs ennemis avaient dirigé les deux Cognards vers lui. George parvint à en dévier un, mais l'autre frappa Harry sur son épaule à l'endroit où il avait été frappé deux fois déjà.

Harry grimaça et entendit un déplaisant petit crac.

Son bras était disloqué. Harry grinça ses dents et continua de jouer tandis que Gryffondor se voyait accordé un pénalty dû à la faute.

Dubois le survola et lui cria.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Ton bras n'est pas cassé ? »

Harry serra les dents et lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

Dubois hocha la tête avec inquiétude et repris son vol, mais il fit un signal à Fred et à George qui grondèrent et commencèrent à frapper les Cognards avec tellement de puissance que les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs ennemis parvenaient tout juste à les éviter.

Le score était maintenant de 160 à 190.

Harry grinça ses dents et se mit à focaliser sa magie sur son épaule disloquée. Il commença immédiatement à guérir à une vitesse accélérée qui était impossible pour les humains normaux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry aperçut un reflet d'or . Sans autre pensée, Harry s'envola aussi rapidement que son balai le lui permettait. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle Fllay Alistair était derrière lui. L'espace entre les deux Attrapeurs s'agrandissait lentement tandis que Harry continuait à augmenter sa vitesse. Harry secoua sa tête de colère quand il vit le vif prendre un virage très appuyé vers la droite. Harry pressa de toute ses forces sur son balai pour bien courber sa trajectoire. Son balai protesta, mais il continua de pousser. Un bref instant Il souhaita avoir pris son Éclair de feu ;le Nimbus était un vieux Brossedur comparé à l'Éclair de feu . Regardant vers le bas, Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient à hauteur moyenne du sol. Prenant le risque, Harry sauta de son balai au plus grand effarement de la foule et saisit le vif d'or en plein vol. Fllay Alistair regardait les yeux écarquillés Harry sauter de son balai à environ six mètres su sol et attraper le vif d'or. Tout en chutant, Harry tourna son dos vers le sol, son visage dirigé vers le ciel.

Quand il s'écrasa sur la terre compacte, Harry sentit son dos entier commencer à lui faire mal tandis que son épaule qui essayait de guérir se blessa davantage. Avec son autre main, Harry éleva le vif afin que tout le monde puisse le voir.

« OUI ! Victoire de Gryffondor ! 320 à 220 ! Oui ! Gryffondor remporte la Coupe de Quidditch ! Laissez-moi entendre le rugissement des Gryffondors ! »

Et les Gryffondors rugirent.

Gryffondor gagnant la Coupe de Quidditch, fit couler des larmes de joie à une McGonagall euphorique et à un Dubois sanglotant.

Plus tard cette nuit, Harry s'était vu obligé de rester à l'infirmerie. Alors que Madame Pomfresh l'auscultait complètement tous les Gryffondors faisaient la fête. Les jours suivants, chez les Gryffondors tout le monde continuait à célébrer. Même Poufsouffle et Serdaigle furent conviés. Serdaigle ne se préoccupait pas de leur défaite du moment que ce n'était pas Serpentard qui s'emparait de la Coupe.

Naturellement la famille de Harry lui écrivit une lettre lui disant qu'ils étaient tous fiers de lui pour avoir gagné la Coupe de Quidditch.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Quand la fin du Banquet arriva, Gryffondor remporta la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et Harry fut tenté de mettre en place une farce, juste pour rire et pour rendre son vieil homme de père fier. Bien que Neville et ses acolytes aient perdu énormément de points pour avoir brutalisé des étudiants et s'être retrouvé en dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu la nuit, Gryffondor était toujours en tête pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les Gryffondors poussèrent des acclamations à faire vibrer la Grande Salle. Ils avaient gagné la Coupe de Quidditch et la Coupe des Quatre Maison. D'après ce que Harry avait compris,c'était la première fois en 20 ans qu'ils gagnaient les deux coupes à la fois.

Harry et ses amis avaient finalement reçu les résultats finaux de leurs examens. Harry avait reçu les notes maximum sur tous examens. Y compris l'histoire de la magie, qui était le le seul sujet qu'il avait eu à étudier,connaissant déjà tous les autres. Harry était classé premier de la classe avec Hermione qui était derrière lui par une toute petite marge. Padma était quelques personnes derrière Hermione dans le classement et Ron était étonnamment derrière Padma par quelques élèves également. Il était l'un des 10 premiers de leur classe avec des notes élevées dépassant les soixantes premières années. Cela choqua profondément ses frères jumeaux Fred et George qui ne manquèrent de le taquiner en le présentant comme le prochain Percy Weasley. Percy cependant était très fier de lui.

Et maintenant, leurs garde-robes étaient vides, leurs malles emballées,et les notes sur l'interdiction de l'usage de la magie par les sorciers du premier cycle distribuées à tous les étudiants; ils avaient embarqué dans le Poudlard Express. Ils parlaient et riaient unis par une camaraderie qui s'était solidifiée au cours de l'année qui venait de se passer alors que le paysage qui défilait devenaient plus verts et plus espacé. Ils dévoraient des dragées surprises de bertie Crochu alors qu'ils dépassaient des petits villages moldus. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Londres,ils retirèrent leurs robes longues de sorcier et mirent des vestes et des manteaux. Sur la plate-forme neuf trois quarts les Weasley et sa famille entière les attendaient.

« Allez Harry tu dois venir chez moi cet été été. Avec toi, Hermione et Padma, on s'amusera énormément! » exigea Ron.

Harry acquiesça. Il était impatient de revoir le Terrier. Ce serait amusant. Hermione indiqua qu'elle allait bien entendu venir si Harry et Padma y allaient aussi. Padma déclara qu'elle demandera la permission à ses parents. Ces derniers étaient en train de discuter avec les Potter et les Weasley au moment où ils parlaient.

« Bien sûr, mais laissez-moi vérifier auprès de mes parents. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te répondre. » dit Padma en regardant timidement Harry.

Harry avait bien entendu remarqué le ton timide et affectueux de la voix de la jeune fille. Padma sortait lentement mais sûrement de sa coquille de timidité et se transformait petit à pettit en une Hermione bavarde. Elle n'était pas stricte comme Hermione, mais elle était comme elle dans presque tous les aspects. Harry espérait seulement que Hermione ne serait pas comme son Hermione dans son ancienne dimension lorsqu'il serait question des Droits des Elfes de Maisons.

Leur discussion fut interrompue quand Harry senti sa main se faire tirer vers le bas. En baissant les yeux il avisa sa mignonne et adorable petite sœur.

« Harry ! » gloussa-t-elle .

Harry sourit et la souleva dans ses bras

.« Comment va mon adorable et mignonne petite soeur? » lui demanda Harry d'un ton câlin.

Elle gazouilla et déposa un bisou sur son nez.

« Très bien. » répondit-elle timidement.

Hermione et Padma poussèrent immédiatement des « Awws » attendris alors que Ron se contenta de rouler des yeux en voyant Harry agir d'une manière très peu 'virile'.

« Laisse-moi te présenter à mes amis Lily. Voici Hermione, Ron, et je suis sûr que tu te rappelles de Padma. Tout le monde, voici ma petite sœur Lily. »présenta Harry en étreignant sa petite sœur aux cheveux roux.

Petite Lily agita timidement sa main et salua.

« Salut Hermy ! Ronny ! Paddy ! » Elle rit timidement et s'inclina lorsque Harry l'a redéposa au sol.

Harry remarqua le mouvement convulsif de l'œil de Hermione lorsqu'il entendit le surnom qu'on lui avait attribué. Padma se contenta de glousser devant l'adorable petite fille.

« Est-ce que Harry a été un bon frère pour toi ? » demanda Hermione à la charmante petite fille au plus grand amusement de Harry. Il savait ce que Petite Lily allait dire. Elle allait probablement dire la même chose qu'elle avait dite à Padma

Petite Lily gazouilla un petit rire et retourna dans les bras de son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Il est le meilleur frère du monde entier ! Je l'adore! Je veux épouser mon frère quand je serai grande ! Il joue toujours avec moi quand personne d'autre ne veut pas et va me checher des friandises en douce quand maman et papa ne regardent pas et… et… » Petite Lily gloussa devant l'air embarassé de son frère qui faisait mine de regarder ailleurs pour cacher le rouge de ses joues.

En son for intérieur, il était totalement atterré

'Eep eep eep! Mariage? Ca y était pas ça la dernière fois! Et d'ailleurs qui a expliqué à cette petite fille ce que c'était?' pensa-t-il totalement stupéfié.

Évidemment, la chance n'était pas de son côté aujourd'hui, et sa mère avait tout entendu depuis le fond.

« Harry Potter ! C'était donc toi qui chapardait les friandises toutes ces fois ! »

Harry paniqua immédiatement. Heureusement son autre bébé de sœur le sauva.

« Maman ! J'ai faim ! »déclara Sylvia en interrompant la réprimande qui se préparait avec un bruyant gargouillis de son estomac qui ressemblait un peu à celui de Ron.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Sylvia ressemblait énormément au dernier garçon des Weasley.

Alors que tout le monde finissait leurs discussions et plaisanteries,du coin de l'œil, Harry surprit Ginny qui le regardait le rouge aux joues. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et cligna de l'œil.

Ginny, attrapée la main dans le sac, se retourna aussitôt aussi rouge que ses cheveux et se cacha derrière son frère Percy qui était toujours dans ses robes longues portant son badge de préfet et prenait soin de le montrer à la ronde.

Harry sourit à la mignonne fille à la chevelure rousse. Pensant à Neville et à son titre de « Survivant » Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour gagner son cœur.

Harry et sa famille se mirent tous à saluer les Weasleys, les Patils, et étrangement, beaucoup de ses camarades de classe et d'autres années le saluèrent. Il pensait que dans son ancienne dimension la seule raison pour laquelle les Gryffondors d'années supérieures et les autres personnes daignaient le saluer était par ce qu'il était le Survivant. Mais là encore, il se pouvait qu'il se soit fait de meilleurs amis qu'il ne le pensait.

Harry Potter ne s'en rendait pas compte alors, mais il se faisait déjà une réputation qui rivaliserait avec celle de Neville Longdubat dans cette dimension…


	12. Amour inaltéré et Amour fraternel

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne année! Tous mes vœux de santé ,bonheur et réussite à tous!**

**Nda:Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu! Milles excuses pour le temps d'attente, mais je suis actuellement en période d'examens, ce qui explique la grosse période sans chapitres. Je serais encore en exams la semaine prochaine, donc je ne garantirais pas de chapitre cette semaine-ci. Par contre, après cette semaine, je reprendrai un rythme de parution normal et je commencerai à publier de nouvelles fictions encore plus intéressantes dont certaines œuvres de Jeconais. Eh oui! J'ai reçu l'autorisation du Dieu de la fanfiction Harry Potter! Alors pour ceux qui ont adoré La déclaration de guerre ( pratiquement tout le monde quoi!) vous allez raffolé celles que je commencerai à publier d'ici deux à trois semaines. Alors soyez à l'affut des updates et préparez-vous à passer du bon temps! Maintenant que je vous ai mis en haleine ( le sadisme est un art après tout non?), voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous pour vous faire patienter. **

**NB: Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué, j'ai commencé une autre fiction dont le titre est Naissance d'un mage. Essayez-là. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir toutes les infos pratiques sur la fréquence de parution des fics etc. **

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Amour inaltéré et Amour fraternel.**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et commença à observer le paysage qui l'entourait. Tout était obscur et la lune argentée projetait une douce lueur entre les brindilles et les feuilles dorées qui jonchaient le sol qu'il foulait. Harry adorait la nature et la vision qui s'offrait à lui était tout simplement saisissante dans sa magnificence et l'infinie quiétude qu'elle lui procurait.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le paysage idyllique, il entendit le feint écho de bruissements et le bris sec de brindilles se brisant. En un éclair, sa baguette était dans sa main et il se tenait prêt à faire feu à tout instant. Son entraînement sous l'égide des Aurors et de ses célèbres mentors n'avaient fait qu'acérer ses capacités déjà bien affutées par l'expérience d'affrontements désespérés. La première chose qu'il vit était une silhouette recouvert d'une cape se situant à environ trente mètres et qui s'éloignait visiblement de lui. D'ordinaire il n'agissait pas en stupide Gryffondor qui se serait contenté de pourchasser la personne suspicieuse qui se dérobait à lui dans une forêt, mais quelque chose lui disait de courir après la silhouette encapuchonnée. Intriguée quant à l'identité de la personne, Harry se mit à la suivre furtivement sans jamais la perdre de vue un instant.

Alors qu'il approchait, la personne sembla apparemment le remarquer mais ne réagit pas et ralentit le pas.

Lorsque Harry fut certain d'être assez près pour un éventuel affrontement ou choses similaires, il interpella la silhouette avec audace.

« Qui êtes-vous? » dit Harry en invoquant l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans sa main.

Bien que Harry ne soit pas en mesure de voir à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit, ce qui était un fait étrange puisque en tant que Mage des Ombres il avait l'habilité de voir dans le noir de manière aisée, il parvint à deviner que la silhouette se retournait et abaissait son capuchon.

« Qui êtes-vous? » répéta encore Harry.

Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas un ennemi et qu'il serait approprié qu'il abaisse sa baguette, mais Harry savait qu'on n'était jamais trop sûr de rien dans ces cas là et que la prudence était la meilleure défense contre les mauvaises surprises.

Lentement, la personne sortit de l'ombre et autorisa la pâle réflexion de la lune à inonder son visage.

Lorsqu'il vit qui était la personne, Harry fut choqué jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

« Harry...mon amour.. »

C'était Ginny.

Harry se pétrifia sous le choc. Était-ce vraiment Ginny qui se tenait devant lui? Que se passait-il donc? N'était-elle pas morte?

Attendez...elle est morte? Quand cela s'était-il passé?Et comment?

Aussi instantanément qu'il émit ces pensées, des vagues de souvenirs vinrent s'abîmer sur l'écueil que représentait son esprit confus. Des images de lui apparaissant accidentellement dans ce monde, lui rajeunissant, ses parents, sa nouvelle famille, ainsi que la dernière chose qu'il avait fait avant d'aller dormir: border une Petite Lily épuisée dans son lit.

« Je suis en train de rêver... » souffla Harry en tombant à genoux et levant les yeux vers sa bien-aimée toujours sous le choc.

« Oui, tu rêves. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il rêvait de Ginny. Il n'avait pas rêvé d'elle depuis si longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il avait rêvé d'elle était la nuit précédent son voyage dimensionnel et sa rencontre avec sa nouvelle famille.

« Et tu dois te réveiller maintenant »

Harry s'arracha à sa stupeur et lança à Ginny un regard écarquillé.

« Ginny...Je ne veux pas me réveiller...Je veux rester ici...avec toi. »

Ginny adressa à son bien-aimé un regard attristé dans lequel se mêlait un amour infini et du désir.

« Je..Je..veux... aussi être avec..toi Harry... mais … tu dois te réveiller maintenant. »

Harry secoua sa tête furieusement.

« Non! Ginny, je ne veux pas! Je..J'ai.. »

Ginny couvrit la distance qui les séparait et lui donna un bref baiser.

C'était tellement chaleureux et apaisant . L'amour qu'elle lui transférait par ce simple baiser lui fit supplier tous les cieux qu'il ne se réveille jamais de ce paradis. Seulement être avec son amour...son cœur...sa quiétude... son tout.

« Tu dois te réveiller Harry...réveille-toi. » dit Ginny avec chagrin.

Harry secoua sa tête énergiquement et supplia d'une voix entrecoupée.

« Non, je ne peux pas te quitter Ginny! Je t'en prie ne pars pas! Ginny! »

Elle secoua la tête avec tristesse et recula, se soustrayant à lui.

Harry tenta d'avancer vers elle, mais elle disparaissait petit à petit sous ses yeux.

« Ginny! Je t'en supplie! Ne pars pas! Ginny! GINNY! NOOON! » hurla Harry en tendant ses mains avec désespoir, dans la tentative futile de l'atteindre, la toucher, la ramener à lui. Elle n'était déjà plus.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

« Harry! Réveille-toi! C'est seulement un rêve! » pressa Lily essayant de secouer son fils pour qu'il se réveille.

« GINNY!NOOON! » hurla Harry en s'éveillant, ses mains à présent devant lui comme s'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose.

Harry commença à pleurer. Elle avait été juste là , devant lui, et il ne pouvait désormais plus rien y faire. Le rêve était bel et bien terminé.

Harry, à présent totalement éveillé se mit à observer ses environs et avisa la personne à ses côtés.

Sa mère.

Sans autre pensée, Harry la prit dans la plus grande étreinte qu'elle ait jamais reçue et se remit à pleurer sur son épaule. Le simple fait de voir sa mère qui avait des cheveux aussi roux que Ginny lui fit pleurer plus fort.

Sa mère l'enlaça et lui parla d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

« Harry chéri, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Shh..mon chéri. »

Après plusieurs minutes, ses sanglots finirent par s'estomper. Il renifla piteusement et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de sa mère de la même nuance unique que les siennes.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant, mon cœur? »

Harry hocha la tête avec un reniflement.

« Tu es sûr? Est ce que tu veux me parler de ton rêve? » suggéra sa mère.

Harry secoua lentement sa tête.

Elle apparu un peu déçue , mais hocha néanmoins la tête, compréhensive.

« Je comprends, mais est-ce que tu aimerais que je reste auprès de toi pour te rendormir? » murmura Lily.

Harry secoua à demi sa tête puis finalement termina en un demi hochement de tête.

Elle prit sa réponse pour un oui et sourit. Disposant tendrement son bras autour de lui, elle le serra contre elle et se mit à lui fredonner une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme.

Sa mère avait une voix tellement belle. Elle était à elle seule comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Il adorait chaque moment passé avec sa mère. Bien que cela ait fait une année qu'il était avec sa famille, il continuait toujours d'éprouver des émotions qui ne lui étaient pas familières et des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant.

Fermant les yeux, Harry se mit doucement à replonger dans le sommeil. Ses dernières pensée avant qu'il ne s'endorme furent sur l'amour qu'il portait à sa famille, son père, sa mère, et dernièrement Ginny.

« Je t'aime..maman. »

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

« Alors chérie, est-ce que Harry va bien? S'il n'y avait pas de charme de silence sur ses murs, il aurait réveillé pratiquement tout le monde dans la maison. » dit James en regardant sa femme qui entrait dans la chambre avec lassitude.

« Comme l'un des elfes de maison l'avait dit, Harry a eu un cauchemar, tout va bien. Retourne te coucher James, tu as une grande journée demain au travail. » répondit Lily en se recouchant à côté de lui.

James haussa un sourcil.

« Lily fleur, je doute de pouvoir me rendormir aussitôt après avoir été informé par un de nos elfes de maison que mon fils vient d'avoir un cauchemar. »

« James! Rendors-toi. Tu vas réveiller Petite Lily. » chuchota Lily d'une voix pressante en jetant un coup d'œil à la forme endormie de Petite Lily qui dormait entre eux, puis et ferma ses yeux somnolents. Elle était épuisée et n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder.

« Aww, Lily fleur; je ne peux pas me rendormir. Que vais-je faire maintenant que je suis totalement éveil... »

« Maman? Papa? Est ce que grand frère va bien? » demanda Petite Lily en interrompant son père d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Oui citrouille, il va bien. Rendors-toi maintenant. Il a juste eu un cauchemar. »

Petite Lily opina, ensommeillée.

« D'accord...papa...maman.. » elle se rendormit alors.

James se retourna vers sa femme et s'apprêtait à émettre un commentaire sur le mauvais rêve de Harry, mais elle était déjà sous les draps.

James soupira. Totalement éveillé, avec rien à faire. C'était à son sens une bonne définition d'un cauchemar. Il se leva et décida de prendre une tasse de café en bas.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de l'une des tables de la cuisine, il se mit à songer à son fils aîné.

Quelque chose était très différent à propos de son fils. Ce n'était pas seulement récemment qu'il l'avait remarqué, il s'en était aperçu depuis bien longtemps déjà. Tout avait commencé quand ils l'avaient retrouvé après son escapade au cimetière.

Il détestait le dire, mais avant ce jour, son fils était gauche, ne faisait jamais preuve d'une quelconque intelligence remarquable, et s'employait de son mieux à suivre les traces de son père en tant que farceur attitré et en apprenant à devenir un meilleur joueur de Quidditch . Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à personne, il était flatté d'entendre que son fils désirait prendre la relève et perpétrer sa réputation. Cependant son fils avait changé. C'était un immense changement qui plus est. Son fils était capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, ce qui était considéré comme un fait des plus impressionnants, il était brillant, très puissant, et parfois il semblait plus vieux et plus mûr que des personnes de son âge!

Juste récemment, il y a de cela deux mois, il s'était rendu à Poudlard en toute urgence suite à une convocation de Dumbledore lui informant que son fils venait de sauver la Pierre Philosophale des mains de Voldemort et avait tué un mangemort.

Tué un mangemort...

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête telle une cloche qui sonnait le glas de l'innocence de son fils. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fier ou inquiet. Son fils avait tué un maudit mangemort et il n'était qu'en première année! Il a tenu tête à un sorcier adulte alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans! Onze! Bien qu'ils n'aient pas désiré que cela devienne publique, d'une manière inexpliquée, (nommée Hagrid), la nouvelle avait été ébruitée et avait fini par arriver aux oreilles de la Gazette du Sorcier dévoilant non seulement le fait que son fils ait sauvé l'école mais aussi qu'il avait combattu un mangemort qui tentait de dérober la Pierre Philosophale. C'était inouï! Ses collègues le harcelaient de questions sur cette affaire ainsi que son Chef de Bureau Amelia Bones qui ne manquait aucune occasion pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations, informations qu'il ne pouvait pas fournir. Lui-même ne voulait pas interroger son fils. Cela ne ferait que les mettre tous les deux dans une situation embarrassante et les mettrait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi n'allaient-ils donc pas persécuter Dumbledore, s'ils étaient si avides de détails? Il n'était qu'un père ordinaire et un Auror qui travaillait au Ministère.

En parlant de Dumbledore, ce qu'il leur avait annoncé à lui et sa femme était pour le moins troublant.

Son fils connaissant l'Oclumencie. Qui le lui avait appris? Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'était l'Oclumencie, jusqu'à ce que sa femme le lui explique. Comment donc son fils avait-il réussi à apprendre et en savoir autant à propos de la magie alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu attraper un livre sur le sujet avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard? Surement son fils aurait laissé échappé un indice révélateur lorsqu'il était enfant n'est-ce pas?

En outre, il y avait cette autre chose que Dumbledore leur avait indiqué qui les inquiétait énormément sa femme et lui ...

La Prophétie originelle qui annonçait que Neville Longdubat, le Survivant finirait par vaincre Voldemort avait d'une manière inexplicable changé! Lorsque Lily et lui avaient essayé de questionner Dumbledore à ce propos, il avait simplement répondu que c'était un fait récent et n'avait pas révélé le contenu de cette Prophétie.

La Prophétie...

Cette chose maudite qui lui avait presque causé de perdre tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher durant la première guerre! Se ranger publiquement du côté de Dumbledore avait été effroyablement dangereux pour lui et sa famille.

James ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement douloureux à la poitrine. Quand ses parents avaient fait formellement connaître au public qu'ils étaient des alliés de Dumbledore, sa famille avait été persécutée et plusieurs de ses parents avaient succombé durant la première guerre, comprenant ses deux frères aînés qui étaient Aurors comme lui. Par chance, ses parents étaient toujours en vie ainsi que sa plus jeune sœur. C'était un sentiment atroce que de considérer que tous les parents de sa femme étaient soit morts, ou la détestaient pour la simple et méprisable raison qu'elle était une sorcière.

James soupira.

Harry et Neville étaient les choix probables de la Prophétie. Dumbledore semblait penser à présent que son fils, l'enfant prodige était susceptible d'être l'élu et non plus Neville. Il avait démontré un pouvoir et un talent que même le jeune Longdubat ne possédait pas.

« Non! Harry n'est pas impliqué dans cette saleté de prophétie! » s'exclama James à voix haute.

Il ne voulait pas être impliqué dans une autre guerre et encore moins impliquer son fils aîné! Si une autre guerre devait avoir lieu...au diable la fierté des Gryffondor, au diable l'honneur de sa famille, sa famille passait avant tout et il n'allait rejoindre ni Dumbledore ni que ce soit d'autre. Sa famille allait demeurer neutre...

Il pria Merlin de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme de père et de mari que la Prophétie n'aie rien à voir avec sa famille cette fois-ci. Si c'était le cas...il était certain que Voldemort en aurait après sa famille une nouvelle fois. Lily et lui n'avait pas la force, ni le cœur à perdre des gens qu'ils aimaient pire encore si leurs enfants constituaient la cible principale de l'ennemi. Ils ne voulaient pas combattre une autre guerre.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Harry soupira pour lui-même encore une fois et se tira péniblement du lit. Il se leva et se mit à bailler. Lentement et doucement, il commença à se préparer pour la journée. C'était déjà la mi-été. Sa première année à Poudlard s'était achevée et ses parents étaient extrêmement fiers de ses résultats. Leur fierté demeura raisonnable tout de même puisqu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'il était intelligent et aurait pu faire ses examens les yeux fermés. Il y avait des murmures à son encontre l'annonçant comme étant un jeune prodige. Les gens commençaient même à suspecter qu'il dissimulait l'essentiel de ses connaissances.

Il avait deux semaines de vacances restantes à passer avec sa famille. Harry avait passé la majeure partie de ses vacances à jouer au Quidditch avec son père et les enfants du voisinage de Godric's Hollow, aller nager avec les adolescents du village, établir une correspondance assidue avec ses amis, faire ses devoirs et surtout, passer du temps avec sa famille.

Cependant récemment...il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien et seulement quelques heures plus tôt il avait eu un rêve de son amour Ginny.

Était-ce juste de sa part que de manipuler les personnes du monde dans lequel il était supposé vivre? Était-ce juste de tout simplement continuer sa vie comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé dans le précédent monde?

Après avoir terminé ses ablutions matinales dans la salle de bains et s'être vêtu de ses vêtements d'entraînements, il sortit et se rendit au Lac Potter qui se situait derrière le manoir. Il faisait toujours noir à l'extérieur et la lumière ambrée du soleil levant pointait à peine à l'horizon.

Pendant qu'il s'étirait, il admira le domaine de sa famille. Les Potter avaient une immense propriété. Il y avait un magnifique lac qui aurait été parfait pour un rendez-vous romantique, une piscine privée, une cabane et bien sûr tout cela avait été magiquement amélioré.

Fermant les yeux, il se mit alors dans en position de combat et entreprit d'exécuter ses Katas d'Arts Martiaux.

Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il s'entraînait, mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit des applaudissements. Harry ne se préoccupa de se retourner pour faire face à son spectateur. Il venait juste de terminer son dernier Kata et s'inclina devant les choses qui l'entouraient. La douce mélopée de la nature résonnait encore faiblement dans l'air. Cela l'allégeait et lui faisait se sentir libre à chaque fois qu'il s'abandonnait corps et âme à ses exercices d'Arts Martiaux. Cela lui rappelait les sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il volait sur son balai.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler des Arts Martiaux lorsque j'étais dans le Monde Moldu. C'était impressionnant Harry, était-ce vraiment des Arts martiaux? » s'enquit Lily.

Harry gratifia sa mère d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Oui. » dit-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté de sa mère.

Elle sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher d'elle.

« Euurk... tu ruisselles de sueur et tu sent mauvais! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix dégoutée avant de se mettre à pouffer face au regard outragé de son fils que lui lançait son fils.

« Tu sais...c'était la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Tu paraissais danser dans le vent. C'était tellement magnifique. » commenta sa mère.

Harry sourit à nouveau et acquiesça. Il suait profusément. Il venait juste de compléter le Kata le plus difficile qu'il connaissait qui consistait à combattre plusieurs ennemis imaginaires possédant des armes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué les Katas les plus complexes. A Poudlard, l'école ne lui avait pas procuré le sentiment nécessaire à l'exécution de pareils enchaînements. Il ne souhaitait pas que les gens aient vent de ses aptitudes aux Arts Martiaux, tout particulièrement Voldemort. Il était surpris et reconnaissant que sa mère n'émette pas de commentaires sur la manière dont il avait eu connaissance et pratiqué ces techniques redoutables de corps à corps.

Usant d'un peu de Légilimencie, il découvrit qu'elle pensait qu'il avait probablement dû l'apprendre de l'un de ses camarades d'école.

La mère et le fils étaient paisiblement assis dans un silence presque de recueillement, alors que le soleil se levait, et contemplaient le spectacle de l'astre ambré et chaleureux reflétant ses rayons matinaux sur le lac magnifique qui se paraît d'une surface lumineuse et éclatante. Puis brusquement sa mère bondit sur ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maman? » demanda Harry.

Lily affichait une expression paniquée.

« Oh mon chéri! Je suis supposée préparée le petit déjeuner! »

Harry sourit et la calma par des mots bien choisis.

« M'man! Je vais t'aider alors ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Sa mère l'enlaça.

« Oh mon cœur, viens, on doit se dépêcher avant que ton père ne se réveille. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il peut être grognon lorsqu'il n'a pas sa nourriture! » pressa sa mère en courant vers la maison, son fils sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry s'aperçut que personne n'était encore levé.

Très vite, ils commencèrent à cuisiner. Sa mère lui avait demandé d'aller prendre une douche avant de venir l'aider et il s'était rapidement exécuté.

Pendant qu'ils travaillaient, sa mère se mit à chanter une magnifique mélodie, qui donna le cœur léger à Harry. Parfois Harry se demandait si sa mère était une Vélane, elle était sublime, elle avait une voix magnifique et comme la plupart des Vélanes, elle avait un caractère de feu lorsqu'elle étaient folle de rage. Lorsqu'elle était hors d'elle, ses cheveux crépitaient comme s'ils étaient parcourus par un courant électrique. Il était totalement terrorisé lorsque sa mère sortait de ses gonds. D'ordinaire Harry n'avait pas peur de grand chose pour ne pas dire rien, même lorsque Hermione se fâchait, cependant sa mère pouvait le terrifier en un clin d'œil. Le simple fait de se remémorer à quel point elle avait tempêté contre lui quand il avait sauvé la Pierre Philosophale le faisait gémir.

« Harry. » appela sa mère, interrompant ses pensées.

« Oui maman? »

« Les Weasley nous ont contacté par poudre de Cheminette hier. Ils demandaient si tu pouvais aller chez eux pour quelques jours, et nous avons accepté. Alors tu partiras aujourd'hui d'accord? Tu resteras là-bas quelques jours, pas plus et tu rentreras. Pas de bêtises, compris? » dit sa mère d'une voix sévère.

Harry ne sourcilla même pas en entendant le ton de sa voix. Pour tout réponse, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Bien sûr il aurait aimé rester chez les Weasley un peu plus longtemps, mais il savait que son père ne l'y autoriserait pas. Sa mère n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients, mais son père était intransigeant et exigeait qu'il ne reste qu'un petit moment chez les Weasley. Pourquoi? Lorsque Harry le lui avait demandé, son père avait répondu qu'il voulait qu'il soit présent afin de lui enseigner la magie sans baguette. Une réponse qui en valait une autre certes, mais Harry savait que c'était pour une toute autre raison, beaucoup plus sérieuse et importante pour son père.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la réaction de son fils et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Dépêchons-nous de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner mon chéri, avant que tout le monde ne se réveille. »

Harry opina sans un mot.

Bien vite le petit déjeuner fut terminé et tout le monde était dans la salle à manger occupé à dévorer la nourriture comme si on les avait affamé pendant des semaines excepté Harry, sa mère et Rose qui avaient la décence de mastiquer ce qu'ils mettaient dans leur bouche. Léon mangeait tranquillement et avec de bonnes manières mais les autres membres de la famille engloutissait tout ce qui leur passait par la main comme s'ils craignaient que tout la nourriture ne s'évanouisse subitement et qu'ils soient condamnés à de longs mois de famine avant de revoir le bout d'une chose comestible. Parfois Harry interpellait certains consommateurs trop audacieux par des « hé » et « lâche-ça, c'est pour Léon » qui se permettaient d'aller tenter leur chance du côté de l'assiette de Léon qui mangeait à un rythme civilisé, c'est-à-dire bien trop lentement pour les voraces que constituaient les membres de la famille Potter.

« Harry! On peut aller jouer? » lui demanda son bébé de petite sœur en lui tirant la manche.

Harry sourit à son adorable et mignonne petite sœur. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, sa petite sœur lui avait demandé de lui lire des histoires avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et de jouer à différents jeux avec elle toute la journée.

« Bien sûr Lily, qu'est ce que tu veux faire? » demanda Harry.

Petite Lily regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant avec une discrétion de professionnel que personne ne les regardait et s'approcha plus près encore de lui et lui signifia d'un geste de mettre son oreille à son niveau. Harry hocha et la prit sur ses genoux et elle sourit avec joie.

« Je veux aller voler... je veux apprendre à voler comme toi. » murmura-t-elle tout en regardant autour d'eux nerveusement, en manquant toutefois de finesse cette fois-ci.

Harry fronça immédiatement les sourcils. S'il allait voler et qu'il amenait Petite Lily, la cadette de la famille avec lui, sa mère allait le tuer. Chien à trois têtes de six mètre de hauteur? Pas de problème. Des épreuves et obstacles les plus périlleux mis en place par des sorciers extrêmement doués? Un jeu d'enfant. Un mangemort à affronter? Une promenade de santé. Voldemort ? Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là et s'il savait ce qu'il l'attendait il se tuerait de lui-même, ça serait plus propre. Sa mère? Harry se mit à frissonner et à gémir à l'idée de ce que lui ferait sa mère si elle apprenait qu'il avait fait voler Petite Lily à son insu. Mais sa petit sœur avait maintenant quatre ans. Mais là encore même Sylvia était à peine autorisée à se jucher sur un balai. Et puis, il devait agir son âge. Il ne voulait surtout pas se comporter en Percy envers ses petits frère et sœurs. Léon semblait légèrement se diriger vers le chemin qui menait au comportement de Percy, il était stricte et froid lorsque les adultes étaient présents, mais avec ses frère et sœurs et amis, il était un farceur et préférait de loin opter l'attitude 'cool'.

« Très bien. Je dirai à maman que nous allons jouer dehors plus tard, d'accord? Ne dis rien à propos de vol, ni de balais. » chuchota Harry d'un ton conspirateur.

Petite Lily se mit immédiatement à pouffer, et planta sur la joue de son membre préféré de la famille un gros bisou baveux.

« Promis? » demanda-t-elle en lui présentant son auriculaire légèrement replié.

« Huh? » émit Harry qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que son geste voulait dire.

Petite Lily lui lança un sourire rayonnant et chuchota.

« Promis? »

Harry lui retourna son sourire et chuchota sa réponse.

« Je te le promets et je te laisserai même utiliser mon balai si tu me prouves que tu peux maîtriser un balai conventionnel. » en crochetant son auriculaire avec celui de sa sœur.

Petite Lily étouffa un cri de ravissement et donna un son frère un autre baiser baveux sur l'autre joue.

Le reste de la matinée, on pouvait voir Harry et Petite Lily assis l'un à côté de l'autre chuchotant et pouffant de temps à autre. Ils étaient dans leur propre petit monde, ce qui fit murmurer James.

« L'amour fraternel, je suis un peu jaloux; Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de mes frères et sœur. »

Lily hocha son approbation. Depuis l'été avant la première année de Harry, Harry a été le favori de Petite Lily. La plupart du temps lorsque Harry était dans les parages, elle ignorait tout le monde pour jouer principalement avec son frère. Cela tendait à rendre jalouses Sylvia, Sakura et Rose parce qu'elle s'accaparait Harry et qu'il ne pouvait donc jouer autant avec elles qu'il le faisait avec la cadette des Potter. Cela ne dérangeait pas Léon, il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis dans le voisinage et étaient occupés à semer consciencieusement le désordre et faire les quatre cents coups avec ses amis.

Elle remercia mentalement les cieux que son fils aîné ne soit pas un fauteur de troubles. Léon était assez préoccupant et elle n'apprécierait certainement pas de voir débarquer des voisins venus lui parler des dernières exactions que non seulement Léon mais aussi Harry auraient causé.

« Hihihi...grand frère, tu es si rigolo. » gloussa distinctement Petite Lily tandis que Harry continuait de chuchoter à son oreille.

James sourit de voir son fils si attentionné envers ses frère et sœurs.

« Dis-moi chérie que penses-tu qu'ils soient en train de chuchoter? » demanda James à sa femme.

Lily qui était absorbée par la scène adorable qu'offraient son fils aîné et sa fille cadette chuchotant et souriant parla d'une douce voix attendrie.

« Je ne sais pas, je doute que ce soit à propos de farces. » puis elle murmura pour elle même ' il y a intérêt '. « Ils sont juste en train de bavarder comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire. Tu ne peux pas dire que Harry et Lily ont été silencieux dernièrement. Je suis heureuse que ces deux-là s'entendent si bien. Cela me donne plus de temps pour parler à Sakura et Rose à propos de leurs études cette année à Poudlard. Bien que j'adorerais passer plus de temps avec Harry, il a été absent pendant toute une année. Je n'ai pas eu de temps pour lui parler longuement. »

Après le retour de Harry à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, James et Lily avaient commencé à enseigner leurs enfants pour les avancer sur le programme scolaire afin qu'ils soient rodé lorsque l'école reprendra. Sirius et sa femme Amy avaient fait de même, et ils donnaient aussi des cours à Alex et Yuna, cependant Lily était beaucoup plus stricte dans son enseignement.

Les Potter et les Black avaient la réputation de produire des Sorciers et Sorcières intelligents et doués. Juste récemment, les Potter avaient reçu un flot intarissable d'éloges de la part du Corps enseignant de Poudlard lorsqu'il avait été découvert que Harry était en passe d'être qualifié de prodige. Bien qu'il n'ait pas passé la test QI Sorcier, ils savaient qu'il était assez brillant pour obtenir un résultat élevé. Ils avaient tous ajouté qu'il était encore plus doué que sa mère et son père lorsque ces derniers étaient à Poudlard.

Les pensées heureuses des deux parents furent interrompues par lorsque leur aîné et cadette prirent la parole.

« Maman! Lily et moi allons jouer dans la cour. » annonça Harry à voix haute .

Petite Lily leva simplement ses petites mains potelées en l'air et s'exclama. « OUII! » avant que les parents ne puissent objecter quoi que ce soit ou esquisser le moindre geste.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, la première chose que fit Harry fut de lui donner un balai d'exercice qu'on avait offert à Sylvia pour s'entraîner. Il ne pouvait s'élever que jusqu'à un mètre vingt et ne volait pas vite.

« Bien..voilà comment faire. »

Après plusieurs explications et un moment de surprise de la voir tout comprendre, ils commencèrent

à mettre en pratique.

A la grande surprise de Harry, elle avait elle aussi çà dans le sang. Après les dix premières minutes, Harry décida de lui faire monter un balai plus élaboré. Elle vola donc sur le Brossedur 5 de Léon et quelques instants plus tard, son Nimbus 2000.

« C'est tellement amusant grand frère! » se réjouit-elle alors qu'elle volait.

Harry sourit à son adorable petite sœur de quatre ans. Elle était tellement joyeuse qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gagné par son entrain et de se réjouir avec elle.

« Très bien Lily! C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Maman va devenir suspicieuse si on tarde trop! » cria Harry à sa petite sœur qui était au-dessus de lui. Il était resté à voler au dessous d'elle pendant toute la durée de la session au cas où elle tomberait, il serait ainsi en position idéale pour la rattraper sans difficultés. Elle avait peut-être le talent, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire des erreurs et de tomber suite à une mauvaise manœuvre.

« Ohhw...je veux pas! » Elle bouda en atterrissant et en descendant de son balai.

« Lily, si on reste ici plus longtemps, maman viendra enquêter sur ce que nous faisons. »

Lily lui adressa un regard confus.

« Harry, ça veut dire quoi ann-quiet-téé ? » demanda Lily d'une voix si perplexe que Harry pouvait pratiquement voir des symboles d'interrogation de toutes les couleurs jaillirent de sa tête.

Harry se gifla mentalement. Par moments il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était tellement intelligente pour son âge qu'elle comprendrait tout ce qu'il lui disait.

« Oh, désolé sœurette, laisse-moi t'expliquer...c'est 'E-N-Q-U-E-T-E-R' et enquêter signifie... »

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

« Harry!Est-ce que tu as tout préparé? » hurla son père depuis l'étage.

A ce moment, Harry faisait son sac et se préparait à partir. Il n'était pas seul, ses sœurs et son petit frère étaient eux aussi dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi on peut pas y aller? » bouda Sylvia.

« Hmmpff! Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment moi! » marmonna Léon.

« Je veux pas que tu partes! » s'exclama Petite Lily les larmes aux yeux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant les commentaires de ses frère et sœurs. Bien que Léon agissait en impassible, il pouvait voir qu'il ne voulait pas que son grand frère s'en aille.

« Eh bien, je suis prêt maintenant. Je vous verrais plus tard, vous tous! » dit Harry avec excitation puis il dévala les escaliers et se précipita vers le salon pour se préparer à utiliser la poudre de Cheminette. Il était impatient de voir Ginny et sa famille.

Ses sœurs le suivirent jusqu'en bas et se mirent instantanément à faire la moue et à créer un capharnaüm de circonstance à l'intention de leurs parents afin de leur signifier leur plus vif mécontentement pour avoir avoir autorisé Harry à les quitter pour des jours entiers!

« Ne vous inquiétez pas; je serai de retour dans quelques jours! » dit Harry en étreignant affectueusement chacune de ses sœurs et en déposant un baiser sur leur joue. Léon, à l'instar de Ron décida de se comporter en homme viril et se contenta de tapoter le dos de son frère. Lorsque Harry étreignit la dernière personne, Petite Lily, elle refusa de le relâcher.

« Lily. Tu dois me laisser partir. »

Petite Lily secoua la tête furieusement contre son épaule.

« Non! »

« Lily! » fit Harry d'une fausse voix sévère.

Elle secoua de nouveau énergiquement la tête et s'agrippa encore plus fermement à lui.

« Non! »

Harry lança un regard à ses parents.

Sa mère semblait juste amusée alors que son père ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas que Harry aille chez les Weasley. Bien sûr, James faisait totalement confiance aux Weasley, mais il ne faisait juste pas confiance à cette petite rousse pour le laisser à côté d'elle. Harry avait récemment appris les plans de son père et Sirius le concernant. Ils voulaient qu'il se marrie à Yuna pour unir les familles. D'après ce que supposait Harry, son père et Sirius avaient toujours désiré être reconnus comme de véritables frères ou être apparentés d'une quelconque manière à cause de leur très grande amitié. Si cela avait réellement été quelque chose ayant avoir avec la 'Pureté du Sang' son père aurait dressé un contrat de mariage selon la loi des Sangpurs. Cependant sa mère s'était dressée contre cette tentative...heureusement pour lui.

« Lily! Tu as intérêt à me laisser partir tout de suite! » dit Harry d'une feinte voix brutale.

Sa petite sœur le relâcha instantanément mais elle lui lança un regard humide.

Les yeux de Harry s'adoucirent.

« Je suis désolé Lily, je plaisantais seulement, mais je dois vraiment y aller, je serais de retour dans quelques jours. Pendant ce temps, pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas avec ton dragon Ruby? Tu n'as pas joué avec lui depuis que je suis rentré à la maison. »

Elle secoua adorablement sa tête.

« Je veux passer mon temps avec toi. » dit elle en baissant le regard.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer la petite filles dans ses bras. Il l'aimait tellement, elle était plus importante dans sa vie que n'importe qui.

« Je suis désolé sœurette, je dois partir. Je te promets que quand je reviendrai, on s'amusera encore plus et je te ferai des tonnes de cookies spéciaux rien que pour toi! »

Petite Lily continua à regarder ses pieds mais recula de quelques pas.

Harry étreignit une dernière fois sa plus jeune sœur et déposa un petit baiser sur son front.

« Je te verrais dans quelques jours ma petite fleur. Si tu as besoin de moi, je ne suis qu'à une Cheminée près. Assure-toi juste qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec toi lorsque tu utilises la poudre, je ne veux pas que tu te perdes? »

Petite Lily acquiesça, mais ne leva toujours pas les yeux.

« Où est Léon? Il était là il y a un instant. Je pensais qu'il aimerait être là pour me voir partir? »

Son père lui répondit.

« Il vient juste de partir pendant que tu discutais avec Lily. Il est sorti jouer dehors. »

Harry hocha la tête. Son petit frère était un mordu de Quidditch et de farces. Il n'avait toujours pas cessé de lui demandé de le rejoindre dans les matchs de Quidditch entre les enfants de Godric's Hollow et dans ses escapades 'farceuses'. Autant ses demandes pouvaient être enflammées, autant lorsqu'il ne lui demandait pas, il se comportait comme un froid Serpentard.

« Bon, je vous verrais dans quelques jours, bye! »salua Harry en donnant une dernière étreinte aux membres de sa famille.

« Le Terrier! » hurla Harry en jetant de la poudre de Cheminée dans le feu.

Dans un éclat de flammes vertes, il était parti.


	13. Le Mage du Temps

**Harry Potter: Une nouvelle vie **

**Nda: Bonjour à tous! Voilà un chapitre qui s'est fait longuement désiré. La période infernale communément appelée période d'examens étant passée, je reprendrai un rythme normal de parution dès cette semaine. Ainsi, même si la fréquence de parutions de cette fic n'augmentera pas vraiment (1 chapitre par semaine) l'arrivée des nouvelles fics devraient vous donner de quoi patienter et passer de bons moments. Le mois de février sera donc prolifique si tout se passe bien et une dizaine de chapitres devraient être publiées. J'ai compensé ce retard par un un bon gros chapitre ( c'est le plus long des chapitres de l'histoire pour l'instant). Dans ce chapitre, vous devriez avoir des réponses à certaines questions que vous m'avez posé dans vos review!**

**Bonne lecture et à dans quelques jours pour le chapitre 3 de _Naissance d'un Mage_!**

**PS:J'ai répondu aux questions posées dans les review des chapitres précédents dans la section review du chapitre 13 . (C'est moi ou j'ai entendu un 'Enfin!'?)**

**Chapitre 13: Le Mage du temps**

Harry ressentit l'habituel tourbillon l'emporter et se vit passer des douzaines de cheminées. Après plusieurs moments passés à tournoyer, il aperçut la cheminée de destination. Sans autre forme de procès, il entreprit de s'engouffrer dans l'âtre enflammée de la cheminée des Weasley.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il trébucha comme à son habitude lors des voyages par Cheminette et tomba face contre terre sur le sol. Il entendit alors quelques 'Harry!' et des 'Ça va Harry? s'élever dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Harry leva les yeux tout en époussetant ses robes et vit quelques membres de la famille Weasley dans la cuisine qui avaient du certainement être en train d'apprécier en toute quiétude un solide petit déjeuner comme Molly Weasley savait si bien les faire avant son arrivée...fracassante. Les seules personnes absentes étaient Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy et Mr. Weasley.

« Bonjour. Euh désolé, je n'aime vraiment pas utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. » dit Harry, embarrassé.

« Pas de problèmes camarade, après tout, on ne peut pas être parfait partout n'est ce pas?. » dit Ron tout en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop réjoui de voir que l'un de ses meilleurs ami n'était pas infaillible en tout point.

« Harry mon chéri, bienvenue au Terrier, j'espère que tu apprécieras le temps passé ici. » dit la mère de Ron en ignorant la main que Harry lui présentait pour l'étreindre à lui rompre les os.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir Mme Weasley. » dit Harry en retournant l'étreinte mais d'une façon quelque peu embarrassée.

« Es-ce que tu vas bien mon chéri? Tu as faim? Je vais te préparer quelque chose si tu le veux. »

Harry leva ses mains en signe de dénégation polie.

« Ça va Mme. Weasley, j'ai déjà mangé. Merci pour votre offre. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui tapota la joue et s'éloigna en leur disant.

« Bien, je suis certaine que vous souhaitez aller jouer les enfants, passez une bonne journée. »

Harry acquiesça et se retourna pour croiser les yeux de son ami et de ses frères qui possédaient une lueur malicieuse.

Harry connaissait très bien ce regard. Ils avaient des idées pour une bonne farce à l'esprit et Harry espéra qu'elle n'ait rien à voir avec lui en aucune façon.

« Eh bien mon jeune Attrapeur.. » commença Fred en posant un bras autour de lui.

« Mon frère et moi... » poursuivit George en posant aussi son bras autour de Harry tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Ce dernier commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise en voyant les sourires que les jumeaux arboraient.

« Nous ferons mieux d'y aller... »

« Beaucoup de troubles à causer... »

« Beaucoup de méfaits à accomplir... »

« Tu sais, la routine... » dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson tout en le saluant d'un geste enjoué.

Harry haussa un sourcil et se sentit soulagé de constater qu'il n'allait pas être pris pour cible. Les jumeaux Weasley avertissaient habituellement la personne à laquelle ils allaient jouer un tour pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de personnes comme Malefoy auquel cas ils attaquaient d'abord et donnaient leur carte de visite ensuite. D'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, une personne était choisie aléatoirement chaque mois pour être cible de leurs farces. Cependant lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de jouer un tour à Harry, ce dernier ne s'était pas montré très coopératif, et avec l'entraînement d'Auror qu'il avait reçu, il était très attentif à ce qu'il mangeait et ses sens affutés décelaient la moindre trace de magie qui était dirigée contre lui. De toutes les farces que les Weasley avaient tenté aucune ne l'avait atteint et certaines leur avaient même été renvoyées. Cela l'avait rendu la principale cible des jumeaux durant tout le reste de l'année scolaire, ignorant ainsi leur décision de s'en prendre à des victimes aléatoires. Il était devenu un défi considérable pour eux au même titre que Dumbledore. Inutile de préciser que Harry s'en serait bien passé...

Peut-être parviendrait-il à faire un marché avec eux afin qu'ils le laissent en paix.

« Alors, où dois-je mettre mes affaires? » demanda Harry à Ron.

« A l'étage, dans ma chambre, suis moi. »

Harry opina.

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Harry eut un aperçu d'une petite rousse qui regardait par l'entrebâillement d'une porte qui lui était familière et qui fixait chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsque Harry croisa le regard de cette personne, elle glapit et claqua instantanément la porte sur elle.

Ron, voyant cela lui expliqua.

« Ma sœur Ginny, elle n'a pas cessé de parler de toi et de _Longdubat_ de tout l'été. » dit Ron en prononçant le nom de Neville avec un dégoût non dissimulé. « Mais surtout Longdubat. » maugréa-t-il.

Harry ne se préoccupa pas d'écouter ce que Ron disait. Le moment où il avait vu les yeux bruns chocolats de Ginny , il avait sentit son cœur s'accélérer et un sentiment confortable de chaleur qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis longtemps.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est bizarre de la voir être aussi timide. On n'arrive pas à la faire taire d'habitude et... »

« Ron, sois gentil avec ta sœur. » réprimanda Harry avec sévérité.

Ron interrompit sa marche et se retourna vers lui.

« P-pourquoi tu la défends? »

Réalisant qu'il était en train de défendre Ginny dans un monde dans lequel il ne la connaissait pratiquement pas Harry se justifia précipitamment.

« Ron, les membres les plus jeunes de la famille sont parfois ennuyants mais cela fait partie du rôle de grand frère que d'endurer ces moments-là. »

Ron y réfléchit pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer.

« Oui tu as raison. » concéda-t-il en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre.

« Bienvenue...dans ma chambre. » dit Ron en agitant sa main en direction des posters aux couleurs criardes qui constellaient ses murs.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

**Le jour suivant au Terrier...**

**« **M'maan, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être celui qui doit dégnomer le jardin? Harry est là, je dois m'occuper de mes invités. » disait Ron à sa mère en pointant Harry du doigt.

Mme Weasley haussa un sourcil sévère.

« Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait hier quand je te l'ai demandé avant que Harry n'arrive? »

Ron prit une teinte rosée.

« J'étais occupé. » se défendit-il faiblement.

« En quoi étais-tu occupé pendant toute la journée? Tu n'as absolument rien fait, tu t'es contenté de passer ta journée à voler sur ton balai et à paresser. » accusa Mme Weasley qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur, le visage sévère et intransigeant devant son fils qui se recroquevilla sous les remontrances.

Pendant que Ron se faisait disputer par sa mère, Harry prit le moment d'observer les autres Weasley.

La veille au soir, Harry avait rencontré Mr Weasley qui continuait de le considérer comme un fils dans ce monde aussi, Percy qui était toujours aussi sentencieux, et dernièrement, Ginny.

Ginny... d'après ce que Harry avait compris de Fred et George, Ginny était attirée par Neville depuis

sa plus tendre enfance et ils avaient laissé entendre qu'il se pouvait qu'elle soit aussi attirée par lui. Harry fut intérieurement ravi lorsqu'il entendit qu'il était possible que Ginny l'aime dans cette dimension. Cependant il ressentit une jalousie grandissante envers Neville en se rendant compte que Ginny était plus intéressée par ce dernier.

Harry avait essayé de lui parler ce soir là mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait été de rougir et bégayer un salut avant de se plonger dans un mutisme total.

Harry soupira. C'était chose difficile que de la faire s'ouvrir à lui.

« Hey Harry, à quoi tu penses? » demanda Fred.

« Oui si c'est une farce, alors par les règles Weasley tu es tenu de nous révéler ce que tu prévois de faire sous le toit des Weasley. » ajouta Georges en riant.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment.

Ce fut alors qu'une idée lui vint. Il agita ses mains pour qu'ils se rapprochent afin de ne pas être entendus. Les jumeaux obtempérèrent et s'approchèrent avec une lueur de curiosité dans leurs yeux qui remplaçait l'habituel lueur malicieuse qui caractérisait les deux jeunes sorciers facétieux .

« Que diriez-vous d'apprendre comment pouvoir utiliser la magie pendant l'été sans restrictions? » proposa Harry avec malice.

Les yeux des jumeaux Weasley s'écarquillèrent instantanément et dans un souffle court pour ne pas être entendus où l'on pouvait sentir une excitation contenue ils demandèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous? »

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Règle numéro un, arrêtez d'essayer de me jouer un tour, je commence à être fatigué d'essayer de parer à toutes vos farces simplement parce que je vous en ai renvoyées certaines. Règle numéro deux, à Poudlard ou au Terrier, non oubliez ça, ne prenez jamais pour cible Hermione ou Padma, oh ajoutez mes sœurs sur la liste lorsqu'elles seront à Poudlard. J'aurai bien rajouté Ron sur la liste, mais je sais qu'il trouvera bizarre de ne plus être soumis à vos farces subitement. Règle numéro trois. » Harry pensa alors à Ginny. « Je sais que vous êtes très protecteurs envers Ginny, mais lâchez un peu la bride, sinon elle ne s'ouvrira jamais à vous. J'ai trois petites sœurs, et si vous continuez à être surprotecteurs envers les plus jeunes de votre famille, ils ne viendront jamais vous demander votre aide lorsqu'ils auront des problèmes. Traitez-la comme vous le feriez si elle était votre petit frère , et non pas comme une petite fille. Et pour la règle numéro quatre , je pense qu'il est en mon devoir de vous avertir les gars que si vous me jouez un tour ne serait-ce qu'une fois je ferais en sorte que toute ma famille y compris mon père qui était un des plus grands farceurs que Poudlard ait connu s'occupe de votre cas. Et ils vous joueront un tel tour que vous n'oserez même plus jamais vous montrer en public. » statua Harry dans un murmure si malveillant que les jumeaux Weasley ,réputés pour rire au nez des plus périlleux dangers tels que Rusard ainsi que tout ce constitue une quelconque autorité, déglutirent très audiblement.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'ils avaient déjà mis la main sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais il savait que s'ils découvraient qui son père, Sirius et Remus étaient, ils rendraient instantanément les armes.

« Entendu monsieur, sur l'honneur des Weasley. » dit Fred en faisant le salut.

« Tu as notre parole d'honneur en tant que Farceurs. » confirma Georges en imitant Fred.

Harry secoua sa tête pour les intimer au silence parce que Ginny qui était la plus proche d'eux essayait d'écouter leur conversation. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses frères jumeaux et son béguin étaient en train de la fixer du regard, elle prit une teinte cramoisie et se remit à manger, mais sans bien sûr oublier de mettre son coude sur l'assiette de beurre.

Pour une certaine raison, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en la voyant mettre son coude sur le beurre. C'était exactement la même chose que dans son ancienne dimension.

Ginny rougit encore plus fort et essaya de dérober son visage à son regard.

Freed et George qui étaient en train de pouffer étaient sur le point de la taquiner, mais se rappelèrent ce que Harry venait de leur dire et se contentèrent de hocher la tête en direction de Harry pour lui confirmer qu'ils avaient bien saisis les termes du pacte.

Lorsque Ron sortit de mauvaise grâce pour aller dégnomer le jardin, Harry et les jumeaux se rassemblèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

Au moment où il entra il sentit une légère présence se cachant dans le placard de Ron. Il sut sur le champ qui c'était, mais l'ignora conscient que cette personne n'était pas une menace.

« Alors notre Attrapeur de Gryffondor bien-aimé... » entama George.

« Comment allons-nous donc être capable d'utiliser la magie? » termina Fred.

Harry leva instantanément des yeux sévères et durs ce qui fit frémir les jumeaux, son visage à présent glacial et fermé.

« Ce que je vais vous montrer, assurez-vous de ne le révéler à personne. Ne dites à personne que j'ai fait ça pour vous, ou nous nous retrouverons tous les trois à Azkaban pour avoir brisé la loi sur l'interdiction de magie concernant les sorciers de premier cycle. J'ai appris durant l'été de l'année dernière dans la bibliothèque de mes parents comment briser le charme de repérage sur les sorciers mineurs. Je sais que vous deux êtes suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas faire de magie devant vos parents, n'est-ce pas?. » mentit Harry. Il n'avait réellement pas appris à contrer ce charme grâce à la Bibliothèque bien que l'information se trouvait belle et bien dans un des grimoires de cette dernière; il l'avait appris par Nicolas Flamel dans son monde d'origine.

En voyant les jumeaux acquiescer, Harry reprit.

« Donnez moi vos baguettes. » dit Harry en découvrant ses mains. Lorsqu'ils les lui donnèrent, une dans chaque main, Harry ferma ses yeux et se mit à réciter une formule que les deux rouquins ne purent entendre. Les deux baguettes commencèrent à luire d'une lumière blanche étincelante, puis après quelques instants, la lueur s'éteignit. Sans un mot, Harry rendit les baguettes à leur propriétaire.

Fred fronça les sourcils.

« Hey, tu ne vas pas nous dire comment tu l'as fait? »

Harry sourit avec malice.

« Le marché était de vous permettre d'utiliser la magie. Ce n'était en aucune façon de vous _dire_ ou vous _montrer_ comment supprimer le charme de repérage sur les baguettes. »

Georges lui renvoya son sourire.

« Très Serpentard de votre part, mon jeune Atrrapeur. »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

« Merci pour le compliment George, mais soyez attentifs lorsque vous utilisez vos baguettes. Si vos parents le découvrent, tout particulièrement votre mère... » Les jumeaux frissonnèrent. « Alors ils se mettront à vous questionner et feront tout pour avoir les réponses. Les vraies. »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête.

« Alors comment peut-on savoir si les charmes de repérages ont été levés? Nous avons essayé de nous faufiler dans l'allée des embrumes depuis notre première année pour nous en débarrasser, mais notre mère nous a toujours attrapés avant que nous puissions y mettre un pied. »

Harry ne répondit pas à leur question mais brandit sa baguette.

« Comme moi... »

« _Engorgio! Wingardium Leviosa! »_

Le coussin que Harry avait visé avec sa baguette tripla sa taille et se mit à léviter paisiblement dans la chambre. Alors qu'il flottait, Harry et les jumeaux levèrent les yeux vers la fenêtre attendant de voir apparaître un hibou du ministère. Aucun hibou ne se montra.

En un éclair, Harry fut pris dans une étreinte par les jumeaux.

« Brillant Harry! Tout simplement brillant! Tu as notre parole d'honneur de farceur que nous ne briserons aucune des règles. » dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Harry hocha la tête en retour.

Avec un cri de joie et d'excitation, les jumeaux quittèrent comme un ouragan la chambre de Ron.

Harry, cependant ne sortit pas , d'un geste sec de son poignet, le placard de Ron s'ouvrit à la volée et Ginny s'affala sur le sol avec un regard horrifié.

Ses yeux s'élargirent sous l'effet du choc de et de la peur.

Utilisant sa Légilimancie, Harry se demanda à quoi elle était en train de penser.

Le choc d'avoir été attrapée...et la peur que Harry la haïsse pour les avoir espionnés.

Harry abaissa sa baguette et tendit sa main vers elle.

« Bonjour Ginny, une place intéressante où rester n'est-ce pas? » dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ginny devint écarlate et se remit rapidement de sa surprise et prit sa main avec hésitation.

En l'aidant à se relever Harry prit la parole.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas Ginny? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« T-tu n'es pas en colère? »

Harry haussa un sourcil avec curiosité.

« En colère? A propos de quoi? » demanda Harry.

Ginny lui lança un regard incrédule et se mit à murmurer d'une voix empreinte d'embarras.

« Parce que je vous espionnais et ai entendu tout ce que toi et mes frères disiez? »

Harry secoua sa tête.

« Non je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, du moment que tu ne révèles à personne ce que tu as entendu. Toi et moi savons que nous ne voulons pas que tes frères aient des problèmes. Tu aimes énormément tes frères et je sais que tu ne les mettras jamais dans de graves ennuis...à moins qu'ils ne t'aient fait quelque chose d'horrible en retour. » dit Harry en terminant la dernière partie dans un murmure.

Ginny rougit et se mit à fixer ses pieds d'une manière tout à fait adorable.

Harry sourit en la voyant faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que sa main qui l'avait aidée à se relever tenait toujours celle de Ginny. Il la relâcha rapidement et tous les deux rougissaient à présent.

« Ginny, est-ce que tu aimerais t'asseoir pour discuter? De toutes les personnes de ta famille, tu es la seule qui ne m'ait jamais parlé. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal qui a fait que tu ne m'apprécies pas? »

Harry savait que c'était un coup très bas, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait la faire parler.

Ginny secoua sa tête furieusement et laissa échapper.

« Je t'apprécie! »

Ses yeux se mirent immédiatement à s'écarquiller et elle couvrit sa bouche précipitamment; elle tenta de s'enfuir sous le coup du choc et de l'embarras, mais Harry saisit sa main.

« Je t'apprécie aussi Ginny. Je suis heureux que tu ne me détestes pas et j'espérais qu'on puisse devenir amis. » dit Harry en souriant à la petite rousse, bien que intérieurement il sentait à quel point le mot 'amis' sonnait faux lorsqu'il l'appliquait à Ginny.

Ginny si possible, devint encore plus rouge et semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

« A-amis? » souffla-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça du chef.

« Amis. » dit Harry en présentant sa main afin qu'elle la serre.

Avec hésitation, elle l'accepta et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Amis » dit-elle avec confiance en perdant quelque peu sa nervosité et de son rougissement.

« Alors...comment...as-tu rencontré Ron? » interrogea Ginny avec incertitude en essayant de démarrer une conversation.

Harry sourit et ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

A partir de ce jour, Ginny avait commencé à s'ouvrir chaque jour un peu plus à lui. Ils avaient commencé à faire des blagues et parfois il se promenaient dans les alentours du Terrier et à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient de ces promenades, ils avaient des sourires immenses sur leur visage.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la famille Weasley.

Ron boudait la moitié du temps parce que Harry passait plus de temps avec Ginny qu'avec lui. En revanche, cela ne dérangeait aucunement Mr et Mme Weasley, bien au contraire, ils en étaient heureux. Étant la seule fille de la famille, Ginny s'ennuyait la plupart du temps et elle n'avait pas réellement beaucoup d'amis à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. D'une , parce que sa maison était très éloignée des autres. De deux parce que sa famille était principalement constituée de garçons et qu'ils la traitaient toujours comme une enfant. Et de trois, sa famille était une famille de sorciers et à Ste Chaspoule, ils vivaient dans une zone moldue qui ne possédait que très peu de sorciers dans le voisinage.

Fred et George avaient remarqué le rapprochement entre leur sœur et Harry, mais ne s'en formalisaient pas outre mesure. En vérité, ils étaient bien plus excités de pouvoir utiliser leurs baguettes et d'essayer une liste de farces que Harry leur avait donnée, provenant de son ancienne dimension. Comme bonus, cela ne les dérangeait pas que Harry tienne compagnie à leur sœur. Ainsi elle ne serait pas ennuyée la moitié du temps et ne les dérangerait pas.

Plus vite ils apprenaient comment faire de nouvelles farces provenant de l'ancien monde de Harry, plus vite ils seraient capables d'en apprendre de nouvelles encore plus amusantes encore.

Harry adorait les farces. Il n'aimait tout simplement pas être la personne qui jouait les tours ou la personne à qui l'on jouait le tour.

Percy, à l'instar des jumeaux , avait aussi remarqué, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il était principalement dans sa chambre la plupart du temps à écrire des lettres à Pénélope Deauclaire d'après ce que Ginny lui en avait dit.

« Hey camarade, Fred et George veulent aller voler. Viens. » pressa Ron en interrompant ses pensées.

Harry lança un bref sourire à Ron et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Ginny qui semblait triste de se voir une nouvelle fois délaissée par ses frères.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny ne jouerait-elle pas avec nous? Avec une autre personne, ce sera plus amusant. » proposa Harry en regardant Ron avec insistance. Ce dernier se mit à froncer des sourcils en entendant cela.

Ginny releva vivement la tête en entendant Harry défendre sa cause auprès de ses frères.

« Harry, c'est une fille. Les filles ne peuvent pas jouer au Quidditch. » dit Ron les sourcils froncés.

En jetant un autre coup d'œil, il constata que Ginny s'était remise à broyer du noir. Cela fit Harry presser plus fort Ron.

« Et ? Nos Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor sont des filles et elles sont très bonnes au Quidditch. Es-tu en train de dire que Angelina Alicia et Katie ne peuvent pas jouer? » rétorqua-t-il.

Ron parut horrifié à la pensée d'avoir les trois Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor à dos.

« Harry, c'est Ginny, elle ne voudra pas jouer au Quidditch, elle est... »

« Ron » interrompit Harry.

Tout le long de leur discussion, Ginny avait eu une expression d'espoir inscrite sur son visage tout en gratifiant Harry d'un sourire rayonnant.

« Ron, comment sais-tu çà? Pourquoi ne lui demanderais-tu pas? Je parie que vous ne lui avez jamais demandé. »

« M-mais...les équipes ne seront pas équilibrées. » lâcha Ron pour se défendre. Il détestait que Harry essaye d'impliquer sa sœur dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

Harry fronça intérieurement les sourcils.

_'Il a raison...'_

« Oui, tu as raison. » concéda calmement Harry.

Ginny reprit son air maussade et était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsque Harry l'interrompit avec un sourire malicieux.

« Alors elle peut jouer à ma place, je serai juste l'arbitre. »

Ron allait protester, mais Harry ne lui prêta pas attention et quitta la pièce puis sortit du Terrier avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, un passant qui se serait donné la peine de lever le nez aurait pu voir quatre rouquins volant à mi-hauteur jouant au Quidditch près de la maison des Weasley avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille en tant qu'arbitre. Les jumeaux étaient impressionnés de voir que leur petite sœur savait comment manier un balai et Ron était furieux de constater que sa sœur était une bien meilleure joueuse de Quidditch que lui.

Ils étaient tous en train de dîner quand Harry réalisa que c'était sa dernière nuit au Terrier.

Mme Weasley avait préparé un véritable banquet d'adieu et Harry avait adoré tout ce qu'elle avait préparé. Pour une certaine raison, lorsque Harry l'avait aidée Mme Weasley s'était mise à le traiter comme s'il était son septième fils. Elle avait essayé de l'empêcher de l'aider, mais Harry avait insisté. Aussi avait-elle commencé à protester à moitié sans conviction.

« Oh Harry, mon chéri, tes parents doivent t'avoir appris à cuisiner n'est-ce-pas? J'aimerais que ceux-là prennent le temps d'apprendre à cuisiner , tout ce qu'ils font c'est de faire des farces, du Quiditch, et... »

Harry sourit. Il adorait lorsque quelqu'un complimentait sa cuisine.

Ron qui était assis à la table et qui regardait Harry aider sa mère préparer lui lança un regard jaloux parce que sa mère traitait Harry comme s'il était son enfant préféré.

« Harry, cuisiner n'est pas cool. Tu devrais arrêter de cuisiner. Ce n'est pas une chose virile à faire et tu ne devrais pas... »

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit Ron? Es-tu en train d'affirmer que les filles naissent simplement pour faire la cuisine et que les garçons ne devraient pas cuisiner du tout? » dit Ginny en jetant un regard mauvais à son frère aîné qui n'avait de toute évidence par réalisé toute la signification de ses propos. Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec Harry, elle était plus détendue en sa présence et n'était plus timide.

Voyant un combat se profiler à grande vitesse, Harry interrompit prestement la querelle familiale entre le frère et la sœur.

« C'est vraiment dommage que Padma et Hermione n'aient pu venir pour ces vacances. Elles m'ont beaucoup manqué. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, Hermione a dit quelque chose a propos de se rendre quelque part avec ses parents, et Padma a dit quelque chose à propos de ses parents ne voulant pas la laisser quitter Godric's Hollow et du fait qu'elle a déjà passé du temps chez toi durant l'été et qu'elle ne peut plus se rendre ailleurs. »

Harry sourit.

« Oui, je suis parvenu à la faire jouer au Quidditch avec mes sœurs jumelles qui... »

« Elles me ressemblent beaucoup. » dit Ginny en les interrompant.

Harry ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre.

« Pas vraiment. Tu es plus jolie que Sakura et Rose, mais comme je suis leur frère, mon opinion ne compte pas réellement. » dit Harry distraitement sans remarquer que Ginny avait souri aux mots 'plus jolie' et avait une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Sa mère qui était assise proche d'eux sourit d'un air connaisseur à son mari qui roula des yeux. Les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas donnés la peine d'écouter la question tant ils étaient absorbés à discuter en murmurant du commencement de la création du magasin de farces et attrapes, d'après une suggestion de Harry. Ils avaient été un peu trop enthousiasmés par son idée.

« Naan, tes sœurs sont beaucoup plus jolies que Ginny. » dit Ron en se remémorant leurs aspects.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait répondre à cela. Si elle disait qu'elle était plus belle que les sœurs jumelles de Harry, se sentirait-il insulté? Mais il venait juste de dire qu'elle était plus jolie, mais...

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant la semaine et demie qui reste? » demanda Harry à Ron qui se mit à sourire d'un air satisfait. Il lui intima d'un geste de venir plus près.

Lorsque Harry se fut rapproché, Ron fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que Ginny essayait d'écouter leur conversation.

« Ginny, va t'occuper de tes affaires, Harry et moi sommes en train de parler. » lança Ron d'un ton cassant.

Ginny devint rouge et s'apprêtait à hurler mais ne dit rien lorsque leur mère interrompit leur conversation en lui demandant de l'aider à laver les assiettes et de ranger les restes.

Alors que Ginny se levait pour partir, Ron commença à murmurer à Harry.

« Mon père vient récemment d'enchanter une voiture moldue pour qu'elle devienne invisible et puisse voler. Fred et George veulent que je les aident à trouver un plan pour la prendre et voler avec lorsque maman et papa sont endormis.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

Harry l'aurait bien prévenu que c'était dangereux et contre la loi, mais il ne voulait pas que Ron le considère comme Hermione lorsqu'il était question des règles.

« C'est super, c'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse rester là quelques jours de plus. J'aurais adoré venir et voler avec toi et tes frères. »

Ron opina avec une once de tristesse.

« Oui, cela aurait été mieux si tu étais venu avec nous. J'ai cette impression que tant que je suis avec toi , je me sens plus en sécurité tu sais? »

Harry se mit à rire, ce qui fir rougir Ron.

« Ron...je ne suis pas de ce bord là. » dit Harry d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

Ron feignit de lui lancer un regard noir et frappa du poing son épaule.

« Idiot, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Harry se mit à pouffer.

« Je te taquine seulement. »

Après un moment de silence lorsque presque toutes les assiettes sur la table étaient parties, Ron et Harry se rendirent à l'étage et s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs et se détendirent.

« Tu sais...bien que tu sois venu pendant les vacances pour qu'on s'amuse ensemble, je pense que tu as passé plus de temps avec ma petite sœur Ginny qu'avec moi. » laissa échapper Ron soudainement.

L'atmosphère devint subitement tendue et Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre.

« Hey Harry est-ce que tu aimes ma sœur? » demanda Ron d'une voix neutre comme si ce n'était vraiment pas une chose importante, mais Harry pouvait déceler une certaine tension dans sa voix.

Ne souhaitant pas gâcher son amitié avec Ron , Harry répondit précipitamment.

« Non. Elle ressemble à mes petites sœurs et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de voir mes sœurs en elle. Cheveux roux, yeux bruns, elle me fait penser à Rose. J'imagine que tu peux dire que ma famille me manque un peu même si je n'ai été ici que quelques jours à m'amuser. » dit Harry en prétendant d'être le plus évident possible.

Ron lança à Harry un regard neutre.

« Désolé Harry pour l'interrogation. Je ne savais pas que tu avais la nostalgie de chez toi. Je pensais juste que tu sais... »dit Ron paraissant légèrement mal à l'aise. « Si tu aimes ma sœur , tu devrais me le dire, et j'essaierai de vous mettre ensemble dans quelques années. Je sais que je devrais être le frère protecteur, mais je sais qu'il y aura un moment lorsqu'elle sera plus grande, tu sais... »

Harry haussa un sourcil. C'était inattendu. Ron semblait grandir bien rapidement. Peut-être agir de façon mûre et être aux côtés de Ron l'avait aidé à mûrir.

Voyant Harry hausser un sourcil, Ron ne put faire autrement que de déverser son sac.

« Tu vois...Ginny a le béguin pour Neville Longdubat, le Survivant depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle rêve de se marier à lui et tout ça depuis qu'elle a entendu parler du Survivant. Elle le considère comme son chevalier en armure scintillante et tout ces trucs de fille. Le fait est qu'elle n'a aucune idée à quel point il est horrible lorsqu'il est à Poudlard ou le fait qu'il n'est qu'un crétin d'arrogant comme Drago Malefoy. Je veux dire, nous l'avons vu par nous mêmes, et puisque je suis un ennemi de Longdubat , il va probablement essayer d'utiliser l'obsession de Ginny pour lui pour la retourner contre moi ou faire en sorte qu'elle me déteste. »

Harry comprit ce que Ron était en train de dire, même si cela sonnait un peu confus. Ron ne faisait pas confiance à Neville en présence de Ginny parce que cette dernière avait toujours eu une attirance pour le Survivant et Neville prendrait probablement avantage de ça.

« As-tu essayé de lui en parler? » demanda Harry.

Ron hocha et secoua à demi sa tête.

« J'ai essayé de la pousser vers toi Harry, en espérant qu'elle commencerait à bien t'aimer, je veux dire que je te fais confiance avec elle, mais avec quelqu'un comme Longdubat et Malefoy? Aucune chance. Lorsque je lui ai dit au début de l'été comment était Poudlard et comment Neville était un parfait crétin, elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle m'a dit que le Survivant n'agirait jamais d'une manière pareille ni ne harcèlerait et tourmenterait des gens. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me croie, mais elle continue de penser que c'est un mensonge. Je lui ai dit que si elle ne me croyait pas, elle n'avait qu'à aller demander à Fred ou George, mais ils ne lui donnent jamais une réponse claire. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Percy pour lui dire quoi que ce soit, la seule raison pour laquelle Neville est gentil en présence de Percy la plupart du temps c'est parce qu'il est préfet et qu'avec quelqu'un de cette position de son côté, il pourrait se sortir de toutes les situations et... »

Harry ne désirant pas avoir plus de soucis sur son assiette en écoutant plus longtemps Ron l'arrêta.

« Calme-toi Ron, ne nous inquiétons pas de cela maintenant. Lorsque le moment viendra où le danger frappera, nous la confronterons à ce propos. Qui sait? Peut-être que tu pourras demander à Padma et Hermione d'aider. »

Ce fut alors que Ron sauta de son lit.

« C'est ça! Je peux demander à Hermione et Padma! Ce sont des filles et elles peuvent sûrement lui parler pour que... »

« Ron. » appela Harry en interrompant son ami qui semblait très inquiet à propos de sa petite sœur.

« Lorsqu'elle arrivera à Poudlard, elle verra comment est Neville. Si elle ne le voit pas comme un crétin alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. » dit Harry avec incertitude et inquiétude.

Harry était définitivement inquiet. Il était comme Ron . Il était dans la même position. Sa petite sœur Rose avait eu une légère attirance pour le Survivant, mais après avoir entendu de ses parents et de son frère préféré la véritable nature de Neville Longdubat, elle avait commencé à perdre lentement cette attirance.

« Très bien vous tous! Au lit! Harry mon chéri, tu dois rentrer dès la matinée demain et je veux que tu aies beaucoup de repos! » dit Mme Weasley en entrant dans la chambre et en leur adressant un regard sévère qui ne souffrait aucune répartie.

Ron commença à protester en disant que Harry et lui méritaient de veiller un peu plus tard puisque c'était la dernière nuit de Harry , mais demeura coi de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua son meilleur ami sauter dans son lit sous ses couvertures sans une réponse ni quoi que ce soit.

Ron soupira. Il y avait des moments où Harry se dressait simplement contre tout le monde, mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il ne se dressait jamais contre sa mère peu importe la raison.

Comme s'il lisait son esprit, Harry répondit.

« Pas vraiment, je préfère simplement ne pas discuter avec les roux, ils ont un sacré caractère, tout comme toi Ron. »

Ron devint immédiatement rouge et s'efforça d'ignorer sa mère qui pouffait en voyant sa réaction.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

«_ Lève-toi Mage des Ombres... » résonna une chaleureuse voix féminine à travers toute l'obscurité du néant qui le recouvrait._

« Qui est là? » s'exclama Harry en se retournant à droite et à gauche. Il s'aperçut que sa voix ne sonnait plus enfantine. Elle sonnait comme s'il était de nouveau le jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans qui venait juste de vaincre Voldemort. Non seulement était revenue à la normale, mais son apparence aussi. Il essaya de saisir sa baguette mais ne parvint pas à la trouver. Il savait qu'il était encore en train de dormir il y avait de cela quelques minutes. Où était-il?

« _Tu es dans le Monde des Rêves Combattant des Ombres..._ »

« Le Monde des Rêves? » répéta Harry juste pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

« _Les vies de ce monde sont bien différentes de celles de ton monde d'origine, de même que leurs destinées. Tes actions ont des répercussions des plus intrigantes dans ce monde_. » dit la douce voix féminine.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

_' Les destinées? '_

« Je ne comprends pas! Montrez-vous et expliquez moi! » s'écria Harry en se sentant mal à l'aise.

« Très bien... »

Une immense lumière éclatante jaillit devant lui et prit la forme d'une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un bleu lumineux et aux yeux d'un bleu argenté étincelant. Elle était de petite taille et ...possédait les plus belles ailes qu'il ait jamais vues. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Toutefois Harry pouvait sentir qu'elle était puissante. Il pressentit qu'elle pouvait même être encore plus puissante que lui! Cela le rendit nerveux.

Les sens de Mage des Ombres de Harry lui criaient 'Danger!'

« Sois rassuré jeune Héros, je suis seulement venue à toi pour te donner une explication. » dit la jeune femme se dressant à présent devant lui.

Harry plissa ses yeux ne sachant pas si elle était une réelle menace ou pas. Ayant été entraîné par des Aurors, on lui avait appris en des situations pareilles à attaquer d'abord et poser des questions ensuite.

« Des explications, que voulez-vous dire? » interrogea Harry avec suspicion.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te combattre, à moins que tu ne désires le faire bien sûr. Je n'ai plus combattu depuis bien longtemps. » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, le défiant de sortir sa magie pour se battre.

Harry secoua sa tête alors qu'il prenait lentement une posture défensive. S'ils en venaient à se battre, il aurait besoin d'user sa Magie des Ombres pour cela.

« Vous êtes là pour expliquer quelque chose? Alors expliquez. » dit froidement Harry pour toute réponse tout en activant son «'Âme de Glace' pour garder un contrôle sur ses émotions.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Je ne suis pas là pour combattre Combattant des Ombres, je suis venue en paix. » plaida-t-elle tout en présentant ses mains à découvert, lui laissant une chance de l'attaquer.

Toujours méfiant face à cette rencontre des plus étranges, Harry se détendit légèrement et rompit sa posture de combat, mais demeura vigilant. D'une, elle savait qu'il était un Mage des Ombres, de deux elle avait énormément de pouvoir,et enfin il était dans une sorte de zone ou monde des rêves comme elle lui avait dit dont il ne savait rien. Elle avait l'avantage.

« Merci » dit-elle calmement.

Harry ne dit qu'un seul mot.

« Expliquez. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis la Gardienne du temps. D'autres m'ont nommée le Mage du Temps. »dit-elle en le regardant avec douceur.

« Mage... » répéta Harry choqué « Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis le dernier Mage à s'être révélé depuis près de deux milles ans! A moins que vous n'ayez plus de deux milles ans... »

« Ton hypothèse est correcte. Je suis un Mage, comme toi, mais qu'on a maudit, m'obligeant ainsi à vivre pour toujours. » dit-elle en l'interrompant. « Cependant, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi. Nous sommes là pour discuter du pourquoi tu es entré dans cette dimension. »

Harry demeura silencieux attendant qu'elle explique.

« Je serais brève. » dit-elle à présent chaleureuse tout en fixant ses profonds yeux verts avec ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant. « Premièrement, en tant que Mage du Temps, je surveille toutes les dimensions et tous leurs présents. Je suis ce que tu peux dire, une Gardienne du Temps pour toutes les dimensions. »

Notant le regard de compréhension de Harry, elle poursuivit.

« En tant que Gardienne du Temps, il est en mon devoir de m'assurer que personne n'interfère avec les destins des autres dimensions, à moins que je juge nécessaire de le changer moi-même. » en voyant le jeune Mage des Ombres hausser un sourcil elle ajouta. « C'est ma tâche en tant que Gardienne du Temps. »

Harry eut un regard d'incertitude.

Elle lui adressa un sourire patient.

« Eh bien, c'est bon de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul Mage restant , mais pourquoi suis-je ici? Vous alliez m'expliquer le comment de ma venue dans cette dimension? » interrogea Harry avec intérêt.

En souriant au jeune héros, elle continua d'une voix douce.

« Quand tu étais dans ton ancienne dimension, tu as fait un vœu, celui de ne plus jamais être seul. A ce moment, je te regardais. J'ai vu toute l'intégrité de ta vie et j'ai décidé de t'accorder ton souhait en t'envoyant dans cette dimension où la personne que tu as remplacé venait de mourir dans le cimetière. Personne ne savait que le plus jeune Harry était mort et tu l'as automatiquement remplacé. »

Harry lui lança un regard vide.

« Parce que vous avez entendu mon vœu silencieux que je ne voulais plus être seul, vous m'avez envoyé dans une dimension pour que mon vœu soit réalisé? » demanda Harry pour clarifier les choses.

« Oui. Toutefois, lorsque tu es arrivé dans ce monde, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tes actions changent le destins d'un si grand nombre de personnes. »

« Vous avez évoqué les destinées tout à l'heure? Que voulez-vous dire par là? » demanda Harry de but en blanc.

Le Mage du Temps lui lança un regard impatient qui contrastait avec son doux visage.

« S'il te plaît cesse de m'interrompre et permets-moi de terminer. » dit-elle en perdant un peu de sa chaleur.

Harry fut contrit de son impolitesse et s'excusa.

« Lorsque tu es arrivé, tu n'as pas beaucoup interféré au début, mais une fois arrivé à Poudlard, tu as modifié nombre de destinées, ce qui n'était pas supposé survenir. Normalement j'essaie d'arranger les choses, cependant, j'ai décidé de laisser les choses se dérouler comme tu le juges nécessaire puisque tu désirais simplement t'ajuster à ce monde. » elle lui adressa un sourire et poursuivit avec douceur « mais, comme tu t'en doutais, il y a une modification dans la Prophétie avec Neville Longdubat. »

Harry lui adressa un regard écarquillé.

« Que voulez-vous dire? Une modification dans la Prophétie? » demanda Harry.

Elle sourit doucement.

« Depuis que tu es arrivé dans ce monde, tu as changé tellement de destins. Il était difficile même pour moi de voir les choses clairement. Je savais que de grands changements surviendraient dans ce monde lors de ta venue. Tout d'abord, je savais que même si tu ne recherchais que la paix, tu rencontrerais toujours des problèmes parce que tu es le genre de personne à sauter dans un combat à chaque fois que tu vois ceux qui te sont précieux en danger. Ainsi, si tu élaborais un plan visant à défaire Voldemort à la fin de ta quatrième année sans toutefois le tuer mais le capturer ou bien si tu espérais qu'il y ait un moyen d'entraîner Neville Longdubat pour qu'il soit apte à le vaincre, sache que ces solutions sont impossibles.

Harry lui lança un regard acéré.

« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible dans tout cela? »

La Gardienne du Temps lui renvoya sans regard tranchant.

« Contrairement à toi, il ne deviendra pas un Mage à son seizième anniversaire. »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Harry surpris et choqué.

« Tu m'as entendue. Il ne deviendra pas un mage lorsqu'il atteindra son seizième anniversaire. La raison est principalement dû e au fait que tu es là. Néanmoins, disons que tu seras assez heureux de ce qui va suivre. » commenta le Mage du Temps avec un sourire tout en battant ses ailes.

Harry eut un regard confus.

« S'il y a une modification dans la Prophétie, qui vaincra Voldemort alors? » s'enquit Harry ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle allait dire.

La Gardienne du Temps souffla et lui décocha un regard incrédule.

« Toi. »

Harry secoua sa tête avec exaspération.

« J'ai pensé à tout cela pendant l'année passée. Si je défait Voldemort, le Monde Sorcier ne commencera-t-il pas à me voir comme un héros? Je suis venu ici pour oublier tout ça. Devrais-je être celui qui le vaincra? Je ne sais même pas si je peux faire confiance à Neville! Son attitude lui fera prendre une éternité pour qu'il soit ne serait-ce que dans le bon état d'esprit pour cette tâche! Et même s'il y parvient, des gens commenceront à mourir durant ma sixième année des suites des ses raids et de ses attaques sur les personnes qu'il prend pour cible. » Harry frissona en se remémorant qu'il y avait des raids aléatoires tous les jours et que des morts étaient à déplorer bien trop fréquemment « si je pouvais entraîner Neville plus tôt, peut-être pourrais-je faire les choses différemment. » songea Harry en essayant d'analyser les différentes solutions à ce problème.

« Non » coupa le Mage du Temps.

Harry se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici dans ce cas? Pour vaincre Voldemort encore? Est- ce la véritable raison pour laquelle je suis ici, parce que Neville ne peut pas le faire? » répliqua froidement Harry.

Elle lui lança un regard tout aussi glacial.

« N'agis pas en enfant gâté. Si je ne t'avais pas envoyé dans ce monde, Neville aurait échoué dans sa tâche et le monde aurait été sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Tu as été envoyé ici à cause de ton vœu d'être avec ta famille. Puisque tu es là, il m'est devenu apparent que tu es venu au bon moment pour permettre à ce monde d'avoir un avenir! »

Elle marqua une pause et le toisa.

« Tu aurais déjà du te douter de la véritable raison pour laquelle je t'ai envoyé dans ce monde après le début de notre conversation. Oui. Tu es principalement là pour vaincre Voldemort, mais aussi pour jouir d'une vie ici avec ta famille et tes parents. »

Harry se sentit un peu désolé en entendant cela, mais ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grondement sourd.

« Et auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire , puisque vous êtes capable de m'envoyer ici depuis une autre dimension, pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas rendre Neville plus fort ou le remplacer par... »

« Il n'y avait personne en premier lieu! » interrompit-elle. « Tu étais le seul candidat! » lui cria-t-elle ce qui le fit un peu frémir en constatant le pouvoir l'envelopper tel un cocon de lumière.

Sans céder le terrain, il passa au tutoiement.

« Tu pense que parce que tu es un Mage du Temps, je devrais avoir peur de toi? » dit froidement Harry en relâchant une immense quantité de pouvoir et en commençant à ouvrir les limiteurs de son Suppresseur de Magie. Des vagues de Magie et de pouvoir jaillirent de lui tels un volcan en éruption. C'était la première fois qu'il relâchait son Suppresseur depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde.

Son pouvoir était si immense et puissant qu'elle s'envola par réflexe de quelques pas en arrières.

« Écoute! » hurla-t-elle considérablement irritée. « J'ai essayé d'être gentille. Si tu tiens vraiment à agir en parfait idiot, je te renverrais directement dans ta dimension d'origine et tu pourras dire adieu à tes parents et à ta famille que tu as commencé à adorer. » statua-t-elle en détestant utiliser cela comme menace. « Et si tu me tues, tu seras automatiquement renvoyé dans ton monde de toute façon. J'ai utilisé ma propre magie pour t'amener ici. Si tu me tues, ma magie sera annulée et tu repartiras tout de suite d'où tu viens. »

Le pouvoir de Harry arrêta d'affluer et Harry fit un considérable effort pour le refouler dans son corps. Il avait voulu relâcher ce pouvoir de son Suppresseur avant qu'il n'explose et endommage son noyau magique mais il ne savait toujours pas où le faire. S'il avait essayé de le laisser sortir, tous les sorciers du monde entier se seraient rendus compte de sa puissante présence ou auraient su qu'il existait un puissant sorcier quelque part qui pourrait être une immense menace pour eux ce qui plongerait le Monde Magique dans une panique sans précédent.

« C'est une menace bien basse, après m'avoir envoyé ici. » lâcha Harry d'un ton polaire tout en se pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier la douzaine de douloureux sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Elle secoua sa tête avec violence.

« Écoute! J'ai essayé d'être gentille. Je souhaite seulement préserver ce monde. La seule manière me permettant de sauver ce monde...est de t'utiliser. Au début, je prévoyais de l'abandonner puisque je n'ai vu personne capable de vaincre Voldemort, mais ton arrivée était juste une coïncidence, qui est devenue une opportunité. Lorsque j'ai constaté que Longdubat dans ce monde ne sera pas capable d'accomplir sa tâche, ton vœu a été providentiel et je t'ai alors amené ici pour que tu puisses réaliser ton souhait. Cependant, en retour de la réalisation de ce vœu, tu dois détruire Voldemort. Si tu ne veux pas le faire, je te renverrais dans ton monde où les gens ne font que murmurer et t'aduler où que tu ailles. Peu importe où tu te caches dans ton ancien monde, les sorciers et les sorcières finiront toujours par te trouver. »

Harry ferma ses yeux à ces propos.

_En retour de la réalisation de ton vœu, tout ce que tu as à faire est de vaincre Voldemort. _

« Très bien, je m'occuperai de lui mais j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser. » dit Harry d'une voix tendue, en essayant de garder son calme. Il détestait être utilisé comme un outil et être manipulé.

« Tout d'abord, pourquoi Neville ne peut-il pas le faire? » demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit automatiquement à cette question.

« Regarde son attitude et comment il a été élevé. Tu penses qu'il peut défaire Voldemort avec cette attitude? Cela demanderait un miracle pour le reprendre en main dorénavant. En outre un seul mage peut naître à la fois dans chaque monde, qui comprend dix dimensions et ce tous les mille ans. »

Hochant la tête en signe de compréhension, Harry posa une autre question.

« Comment suis-je supposé faire ça? Je n'ai aucun bon plan. Si tu as vu mon histoire, tu auras pu constaté que je suis peut-être bon à l'école, mais je suis complètement ignare en ce qui concerne la stratégie comme les je jeu d'échecs et choses similaires. »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux

« Je te laisse t'en occuper »

La voix de Harry se fit alors incertaine.

« Est-ce que c'est possible alors, que je puisse être encore avec Ginny? »

Pendant un moment, Harry pensa qu'elle allait dire non.

« Je pense que tu devrais écouter ce que j'ai à te dire Harry. » remarquant le regard anxieux du jeune Mage, elle parla d'une voix douce. « Ginny dans cette dimension n'a rien à voir avec la Ginny que tu connais. La Ginny que tu aimes est partie, elle ne peut pas être remplacée. Tu ne peux pas simplement te mettre à faire en sorte qu'elle t'aime. C'est mal. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qu'est l'amour, mais je veux que tu saches, que tu te rappelles que la Ginny que tu aimais ne pourra jamais être remplacée. Est-ce que la Ginny actuelle se remémore les souvenirs que tu as autrefois partagés avec elle? Se rappelle-t-elle de la nuit où tu as capturé à jamais son cœur avec ton amour? Ou se souvient-elle du fait que toi, Harry Potter l'ait demandée en mariage le jour où elle morte, et que tu l'as regardée mourir dans tes bras? Alors Harry Potter? »

Harry ne répondit pas à ce qui lui semblait être une accusation ou peut importe ce que c'était. Il était en état de choc.

Serait-ce juste pour elle? Même si il réussissait à faire en sorte que Ginny tombe amoureuse de lui encore une fois, était-elle toujours la même qui le prenait dans ses bras et le réconfortait lorsque personne d'autre n'était là pour lui? Elle ne se souviendrait de rien, et il se pourrait qu'il laisse accidentellement échapper quelque chose à propos de son ancienne dimension ce qui la rendrait confuse. Ne voulant pas faire face à ces pensées qui hantaient désormais son esprit Harry répondit d'une voix défaite.

« Tu as raison. Ce ne serait pas juste. » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le Mage du Temps hocha tristement la tête et posa ses bras autour de lui.

« Je suis désolée Harry, je suis peut-être capable de te montrer les parents que tu n'as jamais connu, mais je ne pourrai jamais ramener les âmes mortes des personnes que tu as connues. Je suis seulement un Mage, un humain, comme toi, mais pouvant vivre pour toujours à cause de cette malédiction.

Détestant sa faiblesse et son peu de contrôle sur ses émotions; Harry reprit la parole d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion dans une vaine tentative pour dissimuler sa peine.

« Dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, comment serais-je capable de mettre mon nom dans la coupe? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire attristé en le voyant lutter pour dissimuler sa douleur et répondit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu verras au moment venu et j'espère que tu seras en mesure de trouver un moyen. » dit-elle en changeant son sourire triste en un sourire malicieux.

Harry ne réagit pas face à sa réponse.

« Alors est-ce que ce sera bon, si je peux faire tout ce que je veux dans cette dimension? Il n'y a pas besoin de restrictions? » interrogea-t-il.

La Gardienne du Temps approuva.

« Du moment que tu défaits Voldemort, je te laisserais le choix de comment tu veux le faire. Toutefois, cela doit être fait pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers après sa résurrection. Lorsqu'il est dans cette forme monstrueuse de bébé, il ne peut pas être tué. »

Harry opina en signe d'assentiment.

« Devrais-je révéler à tout le monde qui je suis réellement? » demanda Harry.

Elle inclina sa tête vers le sol, ce qui fit tomber ses cheveux sur son visage, recouvrant ainsi ses yeux.

« Ne le dis à personne. Le secret absolu est requis, à moins que tu te sentes réellement le besoin de le dire à tout le monde, en ce cas je ne t'arrêterais pas. Pour ce qui est de quelqu'un le découvrant par lui même ce dont je doute fortement, mais si cela venait à se produire force leur esprit de toutes les manières qui te sont possible pour découvrir comment ils sont parvenus à cette connaissance et supprime leur mémoire. »

Harry acquiesça. Le procédé qu'utilisait l'Ordre du Phénix dans son ancienne dimension contre les mangemorts. Les capturer, leur soutirer toutes les informations possibles et effacer leur mémoire. Pour ce qui était de le dire à sa mère, il n'était pas certain que ce soit sage. Il se pourrait qu'elle lui en veuille et plusieurs choses compliquées pourraient survenir entre eux. Il adorait sa mère plus que tout et il ne voulait pas risquer quelque chose qui pourrait le séparer d'elle.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir? » demanda calmement Harry.

« Oui » répondit-elle avec un visage devenu soudainement pâle.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Harry avec un regard neutre.

« Sois prudent jeune héros, tu en auras besoin. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Harry eut un regard perplexe.

« Pardon? »

« Tu verras mon jeune Combattant des Ombres. »

Sans aucun autre mot, le Monde des Rêves disparut.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Lorsque le rêve s'acheva, Harry bondit instantanément hors de son lit et questionna son Esprit des Ombres.

'_Etait-ce un rêve?'_

_Non, c'était réel..._

Harry poussa un soupir.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Harry constata que Ron dormait toujours.

Soudainement son esprit fut envahi par des souvenirs de son enfance dans ce monde.

Lorsque l'afflux des nouveaux souvenirs se fut achevé, une voix familière résonna dans sa tête.

_**Le moins que je puisse faire est de te donner tous les détails du début manquant de ta vie dans cette dimension. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi, pour avoir accepté d'accomplir cette tâche.**_

Harry soupira plus fort encore.

_Au moins elle a fait quelque chose d'utile après tous les problèmes qu'elle a causé..._

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'agréer à ce que disait son Esprit des Ombres.

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à se rendormir ou à rester ici plus longtemps, Harry se prépara silencieusement à partir sans dire personnellement au revoir aux Weasley. Après s'être assuré que ses affaires étaient correctement arrangées, Harry était sur le point de se téléporter par la voie des Ombres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que partir sans laisser DE mot semblerait grossier. Il fit alors une note brève informant aux Weasley de son départ impromptu et les remerciant pour leur hospitalité. Il allait partir, mais une pensée vagabonde provenant tout droit de son cœur assaillit son esprit.

'Ginny...'

Avant de se téléporter directement à la maison, Harry se déplaça par la voie des Ombres à la chambre de Ginny dans laquelle Harry ressentait toujours une incommensurable sensation de chaleur. Sans perdre de temps, Harry se dirigea vers son lit et la contempla pendant un moment.

Pendant un instant, Harry se figea quand il la vit se retourner dans son lit tout en murmurant quelque chose dans son sommeil. En se rapprochant de quelques pas, Harry se demanda ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

« Harry...hmm..tu as le goût de miel...hmm..fraises aussi... » marmonnait-elle.

Harry dut se pincer pour ne pas éclater de rire. Caressant et écartant quelques mèches de ses magnifiques cheveux flamboyants de ses yeux , Harry dit aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

« Je veux que tu saches...je ne pense pas qu'il est possible pour moi de t'aimer encore. Je suis désolé Ginny. Je dois te laisser partir maintenant. Tu as tes propres choix à faire, tu as le droit de décider avec qui tu veux être, et ce n'est pas juste pour toi si je continue à faire ça. » dit Harry aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et s'évanouit dans la pénombre de la pièce.

S'il était resté une seconde de plus, il aurait vu Ginny ouvrir ses yeux ensommeillés. En frottant ses yeux avec le dos de sa main dans un geste qu' Harry aurait qualifié d' incroyablement adorable, elle aurait pu jurer que quelqu'un était dans sa chambre, et elle avait étrangement ressentit quelque chose de chaud caresser ses lèvres un moment plus tôt ce qui l'avait réveillée et sortie de son rêve. Pensant que sa tête lui jouait des tours, elle retourna joyeusement à son rêve à propos d'un certain jeune homme au yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs en bataille en le comparant au Survivant dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Si elle avait été un peu plus longue à se rendormir, elle aurait pu sentir une fragrance enivrante posée sur ses lèvres, constituée de senteurs de miel et de fraises.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Alors que les derniers monceaux de souvenirs du Harry qu'il avait remplacé finissaient d'être assimilés par son esprit, il achevait de pousser ses limites dans son entraînement. Avisant que le soleil était sur le point de se lever, il décida de rentrer avant d'avoir des ennuis. Après être rentré directement à la maison depuis le Terrier et être apparu dans le salon, Harry avait constaté que la cuisine était illuminée. Se demandant qui pouvait bien être debout à une heure aussi indue, Harry se faufila discrètement pour voir qui c'était. Harry ressentit une bouffée de chaleur se répandre en lui quand il vit que c'était sa mère et qu'elle buvait du café en lisant un livre.

Conscient qu'il se pouvait qu'elle crie, Harry jeta un sort de mutisme autour de la cuisine. Se faufilant derrière elle, Harry chuchota dans son oreille.

« Hey m'man, qu'est-ce que tu lis? »

Harry avait eu tort: elle ne cria pas, mais hurla et lui jeta la tasse de café qu'elle tenait sous le coup de la surprise. Harry fit un pas de côté pour éviter aisément le projectile.

« Harry James Potter! Que fais-tu à la maison à cette heure? Tu ne devrais pas être ici avant plusieurs heures! » hurla-t-elle avec une lueur effrayante dans ses yeux qui lui promettait les pires ennuis pour l'avoir effrayée ainsi.

Harry était content d'avoir dressé un sort de mutisme au préalable. Il aurait pu jurer être devenu sourd pendant un moment quand elle avait crié.

« Salut m'man, et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt? » répliqua Harry en ignorant ses questions.

« Ne change pas le sujet Harry Potter, et grâce à toi, nous avons probablement réveillé tout le monde dans la maison. » accusa sa mère furieuse.

Harry secoua sa tête et l'étreignit chaleureusement et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonjour à toi aussi maman, et pour ce qui est du sommeil des autres, je savais que tu crierais probablement, alors j'ai jeté un sort de mutisme autour de nous. » mentit-il. S'il avait dit qu'il avait posé un sort temporaire de mutisme dans la cuisine ce qui était au moins du niveau d'Auror, il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer à sa mère comment il avait réussi à maîtriser un tel sort.

Les yeux de Lily s'adoucirent après l'étreinte de son fils et son baiser sur la joue. Elle retourna son étreinte chaleureuse et lui donna un long baiser sonore sur la joue et le blottit contre elle.

« Tu m'as manqué mon chéri, cela a été si vide sans toi. Lily n'a pas cessé de pleurer tous les jours depuis que tu es parti et je n'ai personne à qui parler quand tes frères et sœurs et ton père se jouent des tours avec ton Oncle Sirius et ses enfants. » dit sa mère en le menant au salon et en s'asseyant sur le canapé tout en le gardant contre elle.

Harry sourit en ressentant le confort qui irradiait de sa mère. En se lovant plus près encore d'elle il prit la parole.

« Dis maman, quand allons-nous nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes fournitures et celles de Sakura et Rose? » demanda Harry.

Sa mère qui faisait courir sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, un geste qu'elle adorait faire à son mari et ses enfants répondit avec tendresse.

« Pendant ton absence, tes sœurs ont reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard, ainsi que Yuna et Alex. Nous attendions ton retour de chez les Weasley pour nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Maintenant que tu es là, nous irons probablement demain. Il te reste encore à ranger tes affaires maintenant que tu es là. »

Harry qui s'assoupissait sous le toucher chaleureux de sa mère dodelina de la tête dans une tentative risible de hochement de tête.

« D'accord. »

Sa mère le poussa doucement du coude.

« Harry ne t'endors pas sur moi maintenant. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions. Pourquoi es-tu à la maison aussi tôt en plein milieu de la nuit? »

Harry marmonna d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Avais..envie...fatigué m'man...laisse moi...dormir. »

Elle bouda en constatant que son fils s'était endormi sur elle.


	14. Shopping en famille

**Harry Potter : Une nouvelle vie**

Nda : Bonjour à tous ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce long retard, qui n'était absolument pas planifié. Je pourrais vous donner de bonnes excuses qui le justifierait comme tout à chacun mais je préfère me concentrer sur la meilleure façon de me faire pardonner : le chapitre est enfin là ! Je vous rassure le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas aussi longtemps, et devrait arriver dans la semaine, avec le chapitre 4 de _Naissance d'un mage_ pour ce week-end. Comme vous le voyez, je me remets au boulot ! Une dernière info avant de vous laisser à votre lecture : pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, j'ai terminé _Une dernière fois encore_ , vous pouvez donc aller lire cette courte histoire, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait.

Et enfin vos review seront toujours autant appréciées !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Shopping en famille**

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par un cri sonore et le poids de quelqu'un sautant sur son estomac.

« Harry ! Tu es rentré ! Ouaiis ! » s'écria avec joie une petite fille aux cheveux roux, qui continuait de méprendre son ventre avec un matelas.

Harry sourit et ouvrit un œil qui se posa sur son adorable petite sœur.

« Hey ma petite fleur, tu m'as manqué. » dit Harry en se redressant et en l'enlaçant.

Petite Lily gloussa de contentement et lui donna un bisou baveux sur la joue.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi grand frère ! »

« Ahem ! » fit leur père en s'éclaircissant la gorge avec très peu de discrétion.

Sans se retourner, Harry parla.

« Bonjour à toi aussi papa. » dit-il en se recouvrant la tête avec la couverture pour se recoucher.

« Ta mère m'a raconté que tu es revenu à la maison très tôt ce matin. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous révéler la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté les Weasley sans un mot ? » interrogea son père tout en pouffant légèrement en voyant sa fille cadette essayer de se faufiler sous les couvertures à côté de son frère. Si seulement Harry était aussi affectueux envers Yuna, alors peut-être que…il laissa défiler ses pensées.

« Harry laisse-moi me mettre sous la couverture. » boudait-elle.

Harry marmonna une réponse tout en laissant sa sœur se blottir contre lui sous les draps en riant de contentement d'avoir l'opportunité d'être à proximité de son frère.

« Je n'aime pas dire au revoir, alors je suis parti plus tôt pendant qu'ils dormaient tous. »

« Je vois, eh bien sache pour ta gouverne que c'était très impoli de ta part fiston et… »

« Harry ! » cria une voix interrompant son père dans un sermon qu'il semblait avoir préparé avec soin.

Avant même que Harry puisse jeter un coup d'œil de sous les couvertures, il put sentir que c'était ses sœurs jumelles Rose et Sakura qui s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus. Par réflexe il mit son bras autour de Petite Lily pour la protéger au cas où elles tomberaient accidentellement sur elle.

« Sakura ! Rosie ! Harry est à la maison ! » s'exclama avec excitation Petite Lily de sous les bras protecteurs de Harry alors que les jumelles s'écrasaient sur le canapé, atterrissant sur l'aîné des Potter.

James semblait ennuyé de s'être fait interrompre.

« Harry, comme je disais, c'est grossier de ta part de...»

Quoi que James ait voulu dire, la fin de sa phrase fut coupée par l'entrée de Léon, son balai à l'épaule et qui leva un sourcil à ses trois sœurs.

« C'est chouette de te voir de retour Harry, cependant, est ce que cela te dérangerait si je ne sautais pas dans le tas et… »

C'était maintenant au tour de Léon d'être interrompu quand une Sylvia au visage jovial accouru dans le salon. En voyant la pile de personnes avachies sur son frère, elle ne fit ni une ni deux pour sauter à son tour dans le tas.

« Harry ! T'es là ! C'est tellement ennuyant d'être tout le temps avec juste Léon. » dit-elle en gratifiant son frère d'un bisou baveux sur la joue tout comme Petite Lily.

Harry était à présent enlacé et câliné par ses quatre petites sœurs.

James avait depuis longtemps jeté l'éponge car il était sorti du salon en voyant à quel point tout le monde semblait l'interrompre.

Avant que Harry puisse leur répondre à tous, leur mère les appela depuis la cuisine.

« Hé tout le monde ! Le petit déjeuner est servi ! »

Immédiatement Sakura et Sylvia poussèrent un cri perçant de ravissement en entendant le mot magique « nourriture » et se levèrent pour se précipiter telles des mini-tornades vers la cuisine.

Rose roula des yeux face à l'enthousiasme des jumelles envers la nourriture.

Alors qu'ils se levaient tous pour aller s'asseoir à table, Rose gourmandait sa sœur jumelle avec sévérité.

« Tu sais Sakura, tu devrais arrêter de manger aussi vite et gloutonnement. Tu es d'une mauvaise influence pour Sylvia et Petite Lily. »

Sakura qui avait de la nourriture dans la bouche haussa les épaules et parla la bouche encore pleine.

« Ch'est pas ma faute. Elles peuvent manger comme elles veulent. » dit-elle en crachant accidentellement de la nourriture à sa plus jeune sœur qui mangeait de l'autre côté de la table.

« Eww… » fit Petite Lily en essuyant la nourriture qui s'était posée sur son visage. « Berk. »

« Sakura Anne Potter ! Comment oses-tu parler la bouche pleine ! Tu es une Lady. Tu as intérêt à ne par faire ça lorsque nous serons à la Fête d'Anniversaire. »

Cela attira l'attention de Harry. Il était en train de parcourir les souvenirs du Harry qu'il avait remplacé lorsque les derniers mots de sa mère le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Une Fête d'Anniversaire ? Quelle Fête ? »

Tout le monde lui lança un regard dans lequel une lueur de réalisation s'allumait.

« Oh, désolé fiston, j'ai oublié de te le dire, le Ministre de la Magie a envoyé une invitation à tous les familles de Sorciers au Sang-Pur d'Angleterre pour célébrer l'anniversaire de sa fille. En tant qu'Auror et employé du Ministère, je me dois de m'y rendre ainsi que ma famille. » révéla James avec un timbre de dégoût lorsqu'il fit allusion au Ministre. Il n'avait pas mentionné le fait que les gens avaient aussi désiré rencontrer la personne qui avait vaincu Quirrell ainsi que le sauveur de la Pierre Philosophale.

Harry savait pourquoi son père parlait du Ministre avec autant de hargne. C'était de notoriété publique que son père, Sirius, et Remus n'avaient jamais apprécié le Ministre du fait de ses préjudices à l'encontre des Loups-garous.

« Est-ce qu' Oncle Sirius y va ? » demanda Harry en prenant une gorgée de jus d'orange et en donnant sa nourriture à sa sœur Sakura qui lorgnait son assiette depuis un bon moment déjà avec un regard affamé après avoir terminé la sienne, avec une rapidité qui aurait fait rougir de honte Ron.

« Oui, Sirius et les Black s'y rendront aussi, alors... »

« Et Remus ? Il n'est pas invité ? » demanda Harry avec une perplexité simulée. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non il est occupé. Alors il ne pourra pas y aller. » dit James en évitant de regarder les enfants dans les yeux. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été invité était sa condition. La secrétaire du Ministre détestait les Loups-garous ou d'après ces termes, les hybrides.

Harry haussa les épaules et tendit le bras pour prendre une nouvelle assiette de nourriture que sa mère lui présentait après avoir été témoin du 'vol' de son assiette commis par sa plus jeune sœur.

Alors que tout le monde mangeait son petit déjeuner tout en le questionnant sur son séjour chez les Weasley ils entendirent les flammes de la Cheminée crépiter, signe que quelqu'un arrivait par la Poudre de Cheminette.

« Cornedrue ! Nous voilà ! Il vous reste de la nourriture ? J'ai encore faim ! » gémissait Sirius depuis le salon.

Harry fut quelque peu égayé d'entendre la voix de son Parrain criant famine.

« Oncle Sirius ! » s'écria-t-il attirant ainsi les nouveaux venus encore dans le salon vers la cuisine.

Yuna fut la première à entrer la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait la famille Potter au grand complet et alla l'étreindre avec une force toute _Hermionesque_ dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle était légèrement différente que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue, elle possédait autour d'elle une étrange aura qui lui était familière.

Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, elle expliqua.

« Mon héritage de Vélane est en pleine maturation ! N'est-ce pas fantastique Harry-kun ? » dit Yuna en souriant au garçon pour lequel elle avait un faible. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, elle terminait toujours son nom par le suffixe kun, ce qui était en Japonais une marque d'affection réservée aux personnes qu'on chérissait où qui étaient proches.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à cela, une autre demi-Vélane se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Amanda avec joie.

« Amanda ! Yuna ! Vous m'avez manqué toutes les deux. » dit Harry ignorant le rougissement de Yuna quand elle entendit qu'elle lui avait manqué…bon…sa petite sœur aussi.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Harry ! » dit Amanda avec excitation en s'asseyant sur sa cuisse, ce qui lui valut un regard noir que lança Petite Lily à sa meilleure amie pour s'accaparer ainsi son frère préféré. Elle s'arrêta de manger et fit le tour de la table pour aller s'asseoir sur l'autre jambe de Harry, au plus grand amusement de ce dernier.

Très vite tout le monde discutait en déjeunant et Harry racontait aux enfants de la famille Black ainsi qu'à sa famille son séjour chez son ami. Lorsque Harry mentionna Ginny, il remarqua le plissement des yeux de ses sœurs et des enfants Black à l'emploi de son nom.

Harry leur lança un regard interrogateur.

« Vous connaissez tous Ginny ? » demanda Harry.

Sakura jeta un regard furtif à son amie Yuna et répondit sournoisement.

« Elle est une menace au rêve de Yuna. »

Harry leur adressa un regard perplexe.

« Une menace au rêve de Yuna ? De quoi parles-tu Sakura ? Yuna ? »

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Yuna fut plus rapide et couvrit précipitamment la bouche de Sakura avec sa main.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle. Alors comme ça elle se rend à Poudlard cette année Harry-kun ? » dit Yuna en changeant de sujet alors qu'elle lançait un regard d'excuse à son amie d'enfance pour l'avoir fait taire aussi grossièrement.

Harry se doutait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait et qu'il était en train de manquer quelque chose d'important, mais décida de l'ignorer et ne prit pas la peine d'user de sa Légilimancie pour le découvrir.

« Oui, Ginny rentre à Poudlard cette année. Elle sera dans la même année que toi. Sois gentille avec elle d'accord ? J'espère que vous deviendrez bonnes amies. C'est une personne géniale. » dit Harry en souriant alors qu'il se remémorait la Ginny de cette dimension ainsi que celle de l'ancienne.

Remarquant son regard rêveur, Yuna cilla en entendant ses mots mais ne laissa pas transparaître qu'elle était blessée ou triste.

« Ce serait bien, peut-être que Rose, Sakura et moi pourrons faire connaissance avec elle. Sinon, nous avons reçu nos lettres hier soir, Harry-kun. Ta mère dit qu'elle a la tienne. » dit Yuna changeant à nouveau de sujet.

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent et un sourire se forma sur son visage.

« Oui, j'aurai besoin de vérifier ma liste de livre plus tard et… »

« Ah oui, tu sais quoi Harry ? » s'exclama Sakura avec excitation.

Harry leva un sourcil à sa sœur qui l'avait interrompu. Sans lui donner le temps de réponde, elle continua.

« Notre liste de livre contient toutes les œuvres de Lockhart. N'est-ce pas excitant ? Nous allons en apprendre davantage sur ses aventures cette année ! »

Harry renifla. Ainsi Lockhart allait enseigner cette année ? Harry allait s'amuser un peu avec lui. En regardant certains souvenirs qu'il avait nouvellement acquis, il constata que sa mère n'avait jamais été une admiratrice de Lockhart et elle-même pensait qu'il était un imposteur. Sa mère et son père avaient tous les deux été à l'école en même temps que lui et ils le connaissaient le mieux. Comment ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Harry était assis dans le salon attendant que tout le monde ait fini de se préparer pour se rendre tous ensemble au Chemin de Traverse. Il profita de ce temps libre pour examiner les souvenirs du 'Harry' qu'il avait remplacé ; l'un d'entre eux lui avait révélé comment il était présumément mort.

La manière dont il était mort était assez triste. Harry ne savait pas comment il pourrait dire à sa famille un jour qu'il n'était pas leur vrai fils et que leur vrai fils était mort. L'incident s'était produit lorsqu'il avait tenté de voler avant de se rendre pour sa première année à Poudlard. En tant que Sorcier d'une famille de Sang-Pur, sans mentionner en tant que fils d'une star de Quidditch, James Potter, il ne désirait pas que les autres se rient de lui parce qu'il était pathétique sur un balai.

Au début, il semblait avoir finalement compris la technique, mais le balai qu'il utilisait, un très ancien modèle, avait commencé à avoir des ratés, et cela l'avait mené à sa mort. Il s'était écrasé tête la première contre une tombe, et tout était devenu noir. C'est ainsi que Harry Potter mourut, présumément…

Harry s'interrogeait… pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé le Nimbus 2000 pendant son entraînement ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin d'utiliser un vieux balai ? Est-ce que l'ancien Harry était réellement mort ? Il avait de nombreuses questions qu'il désirait poser à la Gardienne du Temps, mais elle n'était nulle part en vue. Il se maudit plusieurs fois pour ne pas avoir demandé son nom au Mage du Temps ou même comment la contacter de nouveau.

« Harry ! » interpella une voix excitée, interrompant ses pensées.

Harry secoua sa tête et se tourna son attention vers le propriétaire de la voix, son autre petite sœur. Merlin, il avait tellement de petites sœurs, il savait que cela allait être un calvaire pour lui dans quelques années lorsqu'elles seraient toutes à la recherche de petits copains…

Peut-être laisserait-il son père et Léon les terroriser à sa place. Merlin savait que Léon était le plus protecteur envers sa famille, même s'il le montrait rarement.

« Tu es prêt pour aller au Chemin de Traverse Sylvia ? »

Sylvia hocha la tête, ses longs cheveux désordonnés s'ébouriffant davantage. De toutes les filles de la famille, elle était la seule Potter dont le nom n'était pas nommé d'après une fleur, et qui n'avait pas les cheveux roux. Il se fit une note mentale de demander à ses parents la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été nommée d'après une fleur.

« Ouaip ! » acquiesça Sylvia avec excitation en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son frère et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Encore cinq ans avant que tu puisses aller à Poudlard, c'est vraiment dommage » dit doucement Harry alors qu'il tapotait sa sœur sur la tête. Lorsque tu rentreras à Poudlard, je serai à ma dernière année et sur le départ. »

Sylvia fit une moue triste à cela.

« Hé hé…ne boude pas Sylvia, tu ne rates pas grand-chose à Poudlard. » dit Harry d'une voix apaisante en jouant avec les cheveux de sa petite sœur. Tout comme les siens et ceux de Léon, les cheveux de Sylvia ne voulaient jamais se discipliner comme toute chevelure qui se respectait, et cela la rendait folle que ses sœurs aient toutes de longs cheveux roux soyeux. Au moins elle avait les rares yeux verts de sa mère.

« Mais bien sûr. » rétorqua sarcastiquement Sylvia.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Sylvia semblait sans nul doute avoir une langue de plus en plus acérée à l'âge de six ans.

« Aww, ne sois pas fâchée, tu sais j'essayais juste de te remonter le moral. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

Sylvia s'excusa en étreignant son frère aîné.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée Harry. » dit-elle doucement.

Harry adressa à sa sœur un regard pensif. Dernièrement, il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec sa mère et sa plus jeune sœur. Il lui restait très peu de temps à passer avec les autres membres de sa famille. Il se promit de passer du temps avec le reste de la famille.

« Hé grand frère. » dit une autre voix qui rentrait dans la pièce.

Harry avait déjà su qui c'était. Depuis quelque temps, son Orbe de Suppression était proche de ses limites et il était capable de percevoir les pensées aléatoires des personnes qui l'entouraient de temps à autre et ses sens avaient significativement augmenté sans qu'il agisse par lui-même !

Il était conscient qu'il allait devoir relâcher du pouvoir très bientôt. Quand il avait été dans ce Monde du Rêve avec la Guardienne du Temps, il avait été légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il avait relâché une partie de sa magie. Il pouvait se remémorer de ce sentiment intense quand il l'avait libérée. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait sa magie s'accumuler à un tel niveau et il commençait à en payer le prix.

« Léon. » salua Harry alors qu'il s'arrachait aux pensées qui l'urgeaient à relâcher son Orbe de Suppression le plus tôt possible. Il trouverait un endroit reclus plus tard, où personne ne serait en mesure de le localiser quand il le relâcherait. « Que prévoyez-vous d'acheter au Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda-t-il sachant déjà ce que Léon allait répondre.

Léon se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil au magasin de Quidditch, j'ai entendu dire que le Nimbus 2001 venait de sortir. Je veux le comparer avec nos Nimbus 2000.»

« Attends juste jusqu'à l'année prochaine. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient en train de confectionner un nouveau prototype de balai qui est supposé aller tellement vite, qu'il relègue le Nimbus 2000 au niveau d'un Comète 100. »

Cela éveilla l'intérêt de Léon.

« Ah ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc comme ça. De quel balai s'agit-il ? » demanda Léon curieux.

« L'Éclair de Feu. » sourit Harry.

« L'Éclair de Feu ? »

Harry opina.

« Oui, l'Éclair de Feu. Tu verras l'année prochaine. »

Léon le regarda seulement avec confusion.

« L'Éclair de Feu… » répéta-t-il en goûtant le nom avec ses lèvres. « Comment as-tu su qu'ils confectionnaient ce genre de balai ? »

« Secret. » dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Léon eut un regard offusqué face à cette réponse sibylline.

« Désolé petit frère, je ne peux pas te le dire. » dit Harry en souriant.

Léon lança un regard noir à Harry lorsque son frère lui ébouriffa les cheveux, leur donnant l'aspect désordonné caractéristique de quel' un qui venait juste de se lever après une nuit mouvementée.

« Hey ! Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? » s'écria leur père en entrant dans le salon.

Il y eut des 'Oui' et des 'Non' qui résonnèrent à travers toute la maison en réponse à sa question.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Alors qu'ils déambulaient sur le Chemin de Traverse en quête de leurs fournitures scolaires, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la famille Black qui les avait accompagnés sans que cela le surprenne. Tous les rejetons Potter avaient grandi en allant partout avec les Black. Ce n'était pas inhabituel de les voir ensemble, bien au contraire. Les enfants eux-mêmes discutaient entre eux avec excitation à propos de leur rentrée prochaine à Poudlard cette année. Comme ils étaient plus jeunes que lui, ses sœurs jumelles Rose et Sakura de même que les enfants de Sirius Alex et Yuna entraient à Poudlard en première année. Avec un bras, il tenait la main de sa petite sœur Sylvia et avec l'autre, il portait Petite Lily qui riait de ravissement comme à son habitude quand il lui tirait de temps en temps la langue en l'agrémentant d'une grimace désopilante. Sa sœur Rose bavardait gaiement avec Yuna parlant de plusieurs livres qu'ils auraient à acheter et du semestre imminent qui se profilait. Sakura réconfortait leur petit frère Léon qui était triste de voir ses sœurs jumelles s'en aller aussi à Poudlard, ce qui le laisserait seul à la maison avec Sylvia et Petite Lily. Alex quant à lui était comme lui, tenant la main de son petit frère Eric ainsi que celle de sa petite sœur Amanda, bien que cette dernière aurait mille fois préféré tenir celle de Harry à la place.

« Hé grand frère, est ce que nous allons rencontrer tes meilleurs amis Hermione, Ron, ou Padma au Chemin de Traverse ? » s'enquit Sakura en lui donnant un coup de coude tandis qu'il posait un bisou sur le nez de Petit Lily après qu'elle eut fait de même sur son nez.

Harry lança un regard furtif à ses parents lorsque sa sœur fit mention de ses amis. Les regards de ses parents l'inquiétèrent un peu. A chaque fois qu'il faisait allusion à l'une de ses amies, que ce soit Padma ou Hermione, il pouvait entendre sa mère parler de petits-enfants alors que son père s'empressait de lui vanter les mérites de Yuna, lui conseillant d'être encore plus amical avec elle ou bien lançait des propos vagues sur une certaine union des familles.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait réagir à cela ou pas. Ses parents devenaient officiellement frappés à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait une de ses amies…de cela, il en était certain. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il vit sa mère agiter sa main devant son visage.

« Harry ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, mon chéri ? »

Harry leva les yeux et lança à sa mère une expression indéchiffrable, ce qui la fit s'inquiéter davantage.

« Rien. » murmura-t-il en lui donnant Petite Lily, à la plus grande protestation de cette dernière.

Sa mère et son père lui lancèrent un drôle de regard, mais Harry ne les regarda pas dans les yeux, et se contenta de continuer à marcher.

« Dis Harry » chuchota Sakura qui marchait à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers elle, elle poursuivit. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, frérot ? ». souffla Sakura en regardant leur mère qui fredonnait un air avec Petite Lily dans ses bras qui tentait vainement de l'imiter. Elle s'arrêtait cependant de temps en temps pour lui adresser des regards inquiets.

« Rien Sakura… » fit Harry en laissant traîner la fin de sa phrase. « Ce n'est rien du tout… » dit-il tandis qu'il pensait à différents scénarii dans lesquels il se voyait contraint de quitter les personnes qu'il avait commencé à aimer plus que tout. La Gardienne du Temps le renverrait-il un jour dans son ancien monde ?

Sakura lança un regard curieux à son frère aîné.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr Harry ? » répéta Sakura puis hésita un instant avant de se pencher plus près de lui et lui chuchoter. « Tu es différent. Tu n'es pas dans ton humeur habituelle. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. » commenta Sakura en le regardant d'un air perplexe.

Harry haussa les épaules et tapota sa tête, un geste qu'elle apprécia. Elle avait toujours adoré quand son grand frère lui tapotait la tête. Bien qu'elle montrait toujours de la contrariété lorsqu'il le faisait, intérieurement elle trouvait cela étrangement agréable et Harry en était conscient.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de faire les courses, Harry remarqua que sa mère et son père semblaient vraiment très heureux ce jour-ci. Ses parents leur avaient donné de l'argent au cas où ils désiraient acheter quelque chose, et les enfants l'avaient accepté avec joie. D'ordinaire, les parents ne leur donnaient jamais de supplément parce qu'ils recevaient déjà vingt gallions par mois comme argent de poche, ce qui était considéré comme beaucoup d'argent. Vingt gallions était le montant que gagnait Mr. Weasley en deux mois au Ministère. Harry se demanda intérieurement pour quelle raison ses parents étaient si heureux, mais il se contenta de balayer ses interrogations de son esprit.

Ils étaient Au Parchemin Enchanté, en train de sélectionner des parchemins et des plumes parmi le large choix que présentait le rayon, lorsqu'il sentit une personne familière se glisser derrière lui.

« Yuna, je te conseillerai de ne pas tenter de me surprendre » déclara Harry sans regarder derrière lui.

Elle fit la moue.

« Aww, tu n'es pas marrant. »

Harry sourit à Yuna, la jeune fille qui commençait à lentement perdre de sa timidité devant lui. C'était étrangement flatteur de savoir qu'une demi-Vélane avait le béguin pour soi. En parlant de Vélane, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Yuna, Harry put apercevoir Mme Black flirter et user de son charme pour avoir les parchemins, l'encre et les plumes avec une remise de soixante-quinze pourcent. Sirius se contenta de rouler des yeux à l'intention de sa femme et grogna quand elle utilisa son charme.

D'après ce que Harry avait compris et ce qu'il avait lu dans différents livres, la plupart des Vélanes étaient mariées à des hommes qui étaient immunisés contre leur charme magique, parce qu'il était très difficile pour elles de tomber amoureuses alors que le charme des Vélanes attirait tous les hommes des environs. Il était particulièrement difficile pour elles de tomber amoureuses et trouver l'homme idéal parce qu'ils n'étaient attirés que par leur charme et leur apparence. Pour elles, si elles trouvaient cette personne, c'était dans la plupart des cas leur Ame-sœur qu'elles avaient trouvée.

« Hé Harry. » dit Yuna en interrompant ses pensées.

Harry lui adressa un sourire affectueux, ce qui la fit rougir légèrement.

« Oui ? »

Elle lui lança un regard curieux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle en enroulant son bras autour du sien. Elle espérait qu'un jour il se rendrait compte qu'elle l'appréciait plus que comme un ami d'enfance.

En réfléchissant très vite à quoi dire, Harry répondit d'une voix faussement calme.

« Il n'y a rien. Pourquoi Yuna ? »

Yuna haussa juste des épaules. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il mentait.

« Je demandais simplement, tu semblais sérieux tout à l'heure quand nous marchions sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules alors qu'il reprenait son chemin avec elle, sans se donner la peine de retirer son bras d'avec la sienne, un fait qui amena un large sourire au visage de la jeune Vélane.

« Alors comment c'était chez les Weasley ? » demanda Yuna en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« C'était amusant. » dit Harry en se rappelant les moments agréables passés à se promener avec Ginny. Il avait le pressentiment que s'il parlait de ces promenades à Yuna, elle serait en colère contre lui. Il fit confiance en son instinct et ne mentionna pas ces promenades. « Et toi Yuna ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que j'étais parti ? As-tu continué à tricoter ces pulls ? »

Yuna rougit et parla d'une voix douce

« Oui, j'ai bientôt fini. »

Harry sourit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir fait, mais t'ai-je déjà remercié pour le pull que tu m'as tricoté pour Noël ? Il tenait vraiment chaud et était confortable. J'aurai pu jurer que tu l'avais enchanté pour qu'il soit toujours chaud ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Yuna rougit de nouveau.

« De rien, je veux te remercier pour le Phénix que tu m'as donné. Je l'ai toujours avec moi avant d'aller au lit. »

Harry eut un sourire éclatant en entendant cela. Il avait prévu de le faire ressembler à sa forme Animagus, mais il doutait que Yuna qualifierait un phénix noir aux yeux verts de phénix mignon. Il aurait semblé trop sombre et mystérieux. Il se souvenait de Ginny et Remus lui avouant qu'il donnait la chair de poule.

« Vraiment ? »

Le rougissement de Yuna s'accentua et elle acquiesça.

« Hey vous deux. » interpella Sirius depuis la devanture du magasin. « Nous y allons, est-ce que vous avez pris tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? ». Il souriait en constatant que sa fille et Harry s'entendait très bien. Cela requit tout son self contrôle pour ne pas qu'il s'écrie 'Les familles seront unies !'.

« Oui. » confirma Yuna quelque peu perplexe de voir son père lui sourire avec une mine aussi réjouie.

« Ma mère a déjà acheté mes rouleaux de parchemin et l'encre. » informa Harry en aidant Yuna à porter ses affaires jusqu'au comptoir, ce qui avait valu au visage de la jeune fille de prendre une teinte rosée assez prononcée.

« Yuna, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade ? » s'inquiéta Harry, complètement ignorant de ce qui se passait alors qu'il déposait les articles sur le comptoir et posait sa main sur son front.

Yuna rougit en sentant le contact de sa main. Curieusement, pour un garçon, il avait des mains plutôt douces.

« Je vais bien » murmura-t-elle d'une timide voix douce.

Harry hocha la tête.

« D'accord, si tu le dis. »

Lorsque Yuna eut terminé ses achats, Harry et elle sortirent du magasin et retrouvèrent leur famille au point de rendez-vous.

« Allez maman, allons à la librairie. » pressait une Rose surexcitée tout en présentant à sa mère un regard de petit chiot battu.

« Bien sûr ma chérie, si tu le désires. »

Cette réponse provoqua quelques grognements de la part de quelques autres.

« Hey, j'ai une idée. » dit James en s'immisçant dans la discussion. « Puisque Amy et Lily aiment les livres, pourquoi tous ceux qui souhaitent se rendre à librairie n'iraient-ils pas avec elles, tandis que Sirius et moi accompagnerions ceux qui veulent aller ailleurs, par exemple au magasin de Quidditch ? »

Il reçut des acclamations de la part des enfants à cette suggestion.

« Cela me paraît pas trop mal, faisons comme ça. » approuva Amy en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily qui allait l'accompagner.

En quelques secondes, les adultes masculins, James et Sirius avaient Léon, Alex, Sakura, Eric, et de manière surprenante Petite Lily dans leur groupe.

Dans le groupe des femmes, mené par Amy et Lily, se trouvait Rose, Yuna, Amanda, et Sylvie.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Harry qui rejoignit sa mère et sa Tante Amy. C'était très surprenant de voir Harry préférer se rendre à la librairie. D'aucuns penseraient qu'une jeune star de Quidditch telle que Harry n'aurait pas hésité à se rendre au magasin de Quidditch.

« Je veux jeter un coup d'œil sur quelques livres. » expliqua Harry en remarquant que tous les regards étaient sur lui. « Pour les devoirs… » précisa-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête en signe de compréhension. C'était de notoriété publique que Harry était le génie de la famille et qu'il se devait d'être fidèle à sa réputation.

Lorsque les deux groupes se séparèrent, Harry commença à se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas tant de personnes qui faisaient les courses pour la rentrée scolaire. En y repensant, cela avait du sens, sa famille avait décidé d'aller faire les achats dès la réception des lettres afin de ne pas se retrouver confrontée à la foule dense de fin du mois.

Harry soupira. Il avait espéré qu'ils aillent acheter les fournitures scolaires le même jour que les Weasley et au moment où Lockhart dédicacerait ses livres ridicules. Il avait voulu être présent au moment où Lucius Malefoy déposerait le journal de Tom Jedusor dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley.

« Nous y sommes ! » s'exclama une Amy souriante alors qu'ils se tenaient tous devant le magasin.

Lorsque Harry avait ouvert la porte comme un parfait gentleman pour sa mère et les filles, il avait rougi au commentaire dont Mme. Black lui avait gratifié.

« Quel jeune homme charmant. » dit Amy en tapotant doucement sa tête « Tu serais parfait pour Yuna. »

'Oh non, pitié ne me dites pas qu'elle a sauté dans le même wagon que papa et Sirius ? ' grogna misérablement Harry.

Lily haussa un sourcil en voyant que sa fille paraissait triste.

« Ne crois pas à toutes ces fadaises qu'il _prétend_ avoir faites Rose. » dit Lily en observant les livres qui étaient empilés et apprêtés pour le lendemain qui verrait l'ouverture de la séance de dédicace. « Heureusement que nous avons reçu vos listes de fournitures plus tôt par le Directeur, je n'aurai pas apprécié recevoir les lettres aujourd'hui et aller faire les achats demain, et avoir la malchance de tomber sur cet idiot. »

Remarquant le regard hostile sur le visage de Lily Potter, Amy expliqua rapidement la situation aux enfants qui l'observaient avec des regards interrogateurs.

« Lockhart était amoureux de votre mère » dit Amy à une Rose curieuse. « Il était aussi irritant que vos pères et les maraudeurs réunis, mais Lockhart était un parfait simplet en ce qui concernait les performances scolaires. »

« C'était un parfait idiot. » Lily frissona « Il pouvait à peine réaliser un stupéfix ou un sortilège de désarmement. Comment il a pu arrêter un Vampire ou un Loup-garou est quelque chose qui me dépasse. »

« M-mais maman » balbutia Rose « Il dit qu'il a réellement fait ces choses et il y avait même des témoins qui ont confirmé qu'il l'avait fait. »

Lily et Amy ne surent pas quoi répondre à cela.

« Il a peut-être dissimulé son talent aux yeux de tout le monde. Pour tromper tout le monde en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un de peu intelligent alors qu'en réalité il l'était. » suggéra Yuna.

Les adultes poussèrent une exclamation dubitative y compris Harry qui renifla.

« J'en doute ma chérie. » dit Amy à sa fille. « Il n'était réellement _pas_ brillant. Il a redoublé deux fois à Poudlard et a à peine passé ses matières. Je pense qu'il a été diplômé de Poudlard avec les notes minimum. »

« Oh » firent Rose et Yuna ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à leurs parents. Les deux petites filles étaient des admiratrices de Lockhart et le trouvaient bel homme.

« Avez-vous entendu parler du sortilège de mémoire ? » se manifesta soudainement Harry alors qu'il parcourait les rangées à la recherche d'un livre qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas.

Il semblait que tous les livres sur lesquels il posait ses yeux étaient des livres qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait déjà lus. Avec ses compétences de Mage des Ombres, sa compréhension et sa vitesse de lecture étaient au-dessus de la normale, de même que sa mémoire. Il était bien loin d'avoir fini la Bibliothèque des Potter, mais il en était déjà à la moitié.

« Les sortilèges de mémoire sont considérés comme faciles d'utilisation si on comprend le concept. » poursuivit Harry sur son ton professoral alors qu'il trouvait un livre non étiqueté qu'il n'avait jamais lu. « Les charmes de mémoire sont considérés comme illégaux, et seul le Ministère est habilité à les utiliser. Toute personne surprise à utiliser ces sorts sans autorisation, est susceptible de recevoir une amende de deux cents gallions et peut même être condamnée à quelques jours à Azkaban. »

Il avait dit tout cela, à l'ébahissement complet des personnes autour de lui. S'il n'avait pas ressemblé à un garçon de douze ans, n'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'il était un professeur à la façon dont il avait discouru.

« Vous savez, il est très probable que ce soit un imposteur. » acheva Harry en feignant un regard pensif. « Il aurait pu facilement poser des questions à la personne ayant réalisé ces faits héroïques et ensuite user d'un sort de mémoire sur eux. Et finalement, il aurait pu implanter de faux souvenirs. Ce n'est pas si dur » déclara Harry tout en décidant de garder le livre qu'il avait découvert 'Le Chevalier Magique Rayearth'. Cela semblait être une histoire épique et palpitante si les trente centimètres d'épaisseur du livre constituaient une quelconque indication.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. » dit sa mère impressionnée par la théorie qu'Harry avait avancé. « Tu pourrais avoir raison Harry. »

« Tu as tort ! » s'écria Yuna en lançant un regard noir au jeune sorcier aux yeux verts.

Harry fronça les sourcils et détourna son attention du livre pour faire face à la jeune Vélane.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais raison. Je disais juste… »

« Je sais ce que tu as dit » cracha Yuna avec colère.

Harry était atterré. Yuna, la petite fille qui avait toujours eu une attirance pour lui semblait prête à _le_ réduire en pièces.

'_Ses pouvoirs de Vélane sont hors de contrôle…'_

Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été sidéré par sa réaction.

« Yuna, ma chérie, calme-toi je te prie. Tu es en train de causer une scène. » dit Amy embarrassée en voyant que quelques personnes dans le magasin les fixaient du regard. Elle oubliait que les personnes les regardait elle et sa fille bien avant l'incident du fait de leurs traits de Vélane, laissant derrière leur passage des hommes sans voix.

Harry constata que Yuna, furieuse comme elle l'était se transformait petit à petit en sa forme avienne de Vélane.

« Yuna ! » s'écria Amy en tentant de calmer sa fille. Elle savait que sa fille était une fervente admiratrice, mais la voir exploser contre la personne qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'agréable et prévenant envers elle ces derniers temps, était tout simplement ridicule.

Yuna ne lui prêta pas attention ; elle était déjà à mi-parcours de sa transformation et dans sa main, une boule de feu à la couleur dangereusement bleuâtre grossissait. Elle avait l'aspect d'une harpie en furie et irradiait d'électricité statique.

Harry avait toute son attention dirigée sur elle.

« Yuna, calme-toi » dit calmement Harry. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser en disant… »

Yuna lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Tu…tu… »

Harry savait que Yuna était temporairement hors de contrôle. En tant que jeune Vélane qui était encore peu accoutumée à son héritage de Vélane, il y avait des moments inopinés durant lesquels elle pouvait perdre le contrôle et Harry en reconnaissait un. A ce moment précis, Yuna n'était plus la douce et charmante petite fille qu'il avait connu cette année passée. Amy et Yuna l'avaient averti que cela pouvait se produire comme elle était à un âge où son héritage se manifestait. La seule manière de la sortir de son état de choc était de l'assommer magiquement ou bien elle devait se calmer de son propre chef.

« Yuna-chan ! » cria Amanda, sa petite sœur, mais Yuna n'y prêta à nouveau aucune attention.

« Pardonne-moi ma chérie, _Stupéfix ! » _s'exclama Amy en brandissant sa baguette vers sa fille.

De manière surprenante, le sort rebondit sur elle, sans aucun effet.

« Oh non, j'ai oublié qu'elle était temporairement immunisée contre les sorts basiques sous cette forme. »

Harry leva un sourcil en entendant ceci tandis que Yuna s'apprêtait à lancer sa boule de feu.

« Meurs ! » hurla-t-elle en la lançant.

« Harry cours ! » cria Lily, mais c'était trop tard, son fils était coincé entre deux étagères.

Harry ne daigna pas écouter l'avertissement de sa mère. Au lieu de courir, il plaça sa main devant lui et saisit la boule de feu qu'elle lui avait lancée. Il la dispersa en un instant quelques secondes plus tard. Cela stupéfia toutes les personnes présentes. Mettant à profit ce moment de choc, Harry courut devant lui et en un éclair apparut en face d'une Yuna surprise.

« Désolé Yuna » dit-il d'un ton d'excuse alors qu'il lui assénait un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac lui coupant le souffle.

« Oh » haleta Yuna alors qu'elle s'affaissait contre lui, perdant en même temps sa transformation.

Harry la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

« Désolé Mme Black. » dit Harry en adressant à la Vélane un regard d'excuse.

Elle balaya doucement son acte de violence d'un geste de la main et contempla sa fille avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien mon garçon. »

« Yuna ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Harry avec sollicitude en examinant la petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui se mit soudainement à pleurer.

« Je suis désolée… » renifla Yuna. « Je suis tellement désolée… Je ne…Je ne voulais pas…oh mon Dieu…Je suis tellement…tellement désolée. » sanglota-t-elle en retrouvant finalement son souffle et pleurant sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien. » assura Harry tentant d'apaiser la jeune demi-Vélane.

« Non. » sanglota-t-elle. « Tu me détestes maintenant. »

La pensée de la personne dont elle voulait se rapprocher la détestant lui était insupportable. Cela n'aidait pas qu'elle soit, dans sa croissance, au niveau où ses capacités de Vélanes se révélaient, contribuant à exacerber ses émotions elle la faire se sentir plus misérable encore.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour réconforter les gens, tout particulièrement les filles qui pleuraient ou les Vélanes d'ailleurs…

« Regarde-moi Yuna. » dit gentiment Harry en soulevant son menton pour rencontrer ses yeux. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air fâché ? Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, et je ne te déteste pas non plus. »

« M-mais… » dit-elle paraissant inquiète, mais Harry la fit taire en posant un de ses doigts sur sa bouche. Il la regarda chaleureusement.

« Ca suffit. » dit Harry aussi tendrement que possible, sans prêter attention au fait que sa mère et sa tante contemplaient le tableau qu'ils formaient. Son visage s'adoucit davantage encore. « Maintenant fais-moi un câlin et tout sera fini Yuna. Allez. » dit Harry en voyant son regard embarrassé. « Câlin, maintenant. » répéta-t-il en se remémorant comment son Oncle Nicolas lui avait appris que cela contribuait à éliminer la gêne entre deux personnes.

Yuna renifla, puis pouffa en voyant Harry se comporter de façon aussi puérile. Elle se pencha vers lui et le prit dans une ferme étreinte.

« C'est tellement romantique. » dit Rose en essuyant quelques larmes en regardant l'interaction entre son frère aîné et sa grande amie.

« Comme c'est mignon » lança Lily en observant les enfants devant elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Cela fit rompre l'étreinte entre Yuna et Harry qui s'écartèrent avec précipitation l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux paraissaient mal à l'aise et gênés. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer des imprécations contre son Oncle Nicolas pour lui avoir montré comment faire taire une personne. Si ce n'était pour le léger sourire timide de Yuna, il aurait juré que cette 'méthode' avait empiré la situation.

Mais Harry ne savait pas que son Oncle Nicolas avait initié l'accolade parce qu'ils étaient un peu comme une famille à cette époque. Enlacer Yuna qui avait le béguin pour lui était complètement différent pour une toute autre raison, ce qui pourrait amener à d'autres _conclusions._

Si Harry avait su les raisons propices pour initier se genre d'étreinte, il aurait été en train de se cogner la tête à plusieurs reprises contre un mur pour son ignorance.

« Oh mes chéris, il n'y a pas besoin d'être embrassés. Ce n'est pas inhabituel de voir des jeunes gens amoureux. » déclara Amy en contemplant avec des étoiles dans les yeux sa fille et avec un peu de chance son future gendre.

Tous deux devinrent écarlates en entendant ce commentaire.

Lily les prit en pitié en constatant à quel point les deux enfants semblaient gênés et décida de briser la glace.

« Allez venez, il nous reste beaucoup d'achats à faire. » dit Lily aux deux enfants qui ne parvenaient pas à se regarder dans les yeux.

Lily remarqua que les deux étaient le centre de l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le magasin, et cela ne l'étonnait guère. Ils venaient juste de voir une demie-Vélane au tempérament de feu devenir folle de rage et s'apprêter à tuer quelqu'un juste devant eux, mais le garçon menacé s'était simplement contenté d'attraper la boule de feu et l'avait dispersé comme si de rien n'était. En un clin d'œil le garçon s'était déplacé plus vite que ce que l'œil pouvait suivre et avait écrasé son poing contre l'estomac de la Vélane enragée, lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Et ensuite, avant qu'on puisse s'en remettre, les deux enfants étaient subitement d'humeur romantique agissant avec une troublante innocence et une tendresse émouvante.

« Viens grand frère. » appela Sylvia désirant briser l'atmosphère de gêne qui s'était abattue au milieu du magasin.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Sylvia jusqu'à l'opposé de la librairie, loin de Yuna qui était rouge d'embarras.

Instantanément, des murmures éclatèrent tandis que Harry était entraîné à l'écart par ses petites sœurs.

« Tu as vu ça ? »

« Il a attrapé la boule de feu ! Dans sa main ! »

« Ouais, tu as vu comment il l'a dispersée ? »

« Ca ne peut pas être de la magie sans baguette n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca suffit ! » hurla Lily à la foule qui murmurait. « Si j'entends la moindre chose à propos de mon fils alors que je suis dans ce magasin, je vous jetterai un tel sort que vous en garderez un cuisant souvenir toute votre vie. » statua Lily de sa voix la plus menaçante, ses yeux verts luisant légèrement.

Toutes les personnes lui lancèrent un regard effrayé et s'enfuirent du magasin avant que quelque chose d'autre soit ajouté. Certains purent être entendus marmonnant à propos du diable en personne ou d'une créature de cauchemars.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il quelque chose à dire à propos de mon fils ? » souffla Lily Potter d'un ton menaçant à personne en particulier. La seule personne restante dans le magasin excepté les Potter et les Black était le vendeur qui semblait mort de peur, mais qui devait, de toute évidence, tenir plus à son magasin et aux affaires qu'à sa propre vie.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » conclut-elle avec un sourire malveillant qui aurait terrorisé les Mangemorts les plus endurcis de Voldemort.


	15. Un rendez vous chez le glacier

**Harry Potter : Une nouvelle vie**

**Nda : **J'ai répondu à vos review. Prochaine parution: Première partie de _Parfaites Situations_ ce mardi (je ferai de mon mieux pour respecter le délai).Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 15 : Un rendez-vous chez le glacier**

« Harry, je suis désolée » répéta encore Yuna alors qu'ils quittaient la librairie. Elle n'avait pas cessé de s'excuser depuis que le magasin s'était désempli de ses clients.

Harry se contenta seulement de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la gratifier d'un sourire.

« Tout va bien. Tu m'as raconté tout à l'heure que ton héritage de Vélane commençait à s'éveiller en toi et que tes émotions devenaient plus intenses. J'aurais dû faire attention. » assura Harry d'une voix réconfortante. « Souris Yuna. Hey, que dirais-tu si je t'offrais une glace après notre arrêt chez Mme Guipure ? »

Yuna ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, alors Harry décida d'utiliser son va-tout. Pour une raison étrange, à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait le mot 'rendez-vous' à une fille, elle devenait excessivement heureuse dans la minute qui suivait.

« Ca pourrait être un rendez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-il gaiement. « Juste toi et moi. » dit-il au plus grand amusement des mamans. « Oh et bien sûr c'est moi qui paie. »

Yuna devint aussitôt d'un rouge mémorable et son visage se para d'un énorme sourire extatique au plus grand soulagement de Harry.

« V-vraiment, un ren-rendez-vous Harry ? » balbutia-t-elle avec timidité.

Harry hocha vivement la tête quand il constata que Yuna n'était plus triste.

« Bien sûr ! »

Yuna se dérida instantanément.

«Mais avant ça, nous allons chercher vos pères et aller acheter des tenues de soirée. » dit Mme Black en souriant aux deux enfants. « Nous allons devoir être à notre avantage, si nous devons aller à cette fête. »

« Rendez-vous d'amoureux ! Rendez-vous d'amoureux ! Rendez-vous d'amoureux ! » chantonna mélodieusement Amanda. « Grande sœur et Harry ont un rendez-vous d'amoureux ! »

Yuna rougit à cela et essaya de faire taire sa sœur qui refusait de rester tranquille. Bien entendu, cette dernière n'en cria que plus fort.

Lorsque le groupe de la librairie rejoignit le groupe du magasin de Quidditch, Amy eut tôt fait de raconter à Sirius comment Yuna avait perdu le contrôle. Lily, de son côté parla discrètement à son mari de la capacité de son fils à rattraper la boule de feu de Yuna.

Sirius soupira. En tant que père il se devait d'être responsable. Il détestait jouer les adultes.

« C'est la cinquième fois que cela se produit cet été. » Sirius marqua une pause. « Je pense qu'il est peut-être trop dangereux pour toi d'aller à Poudlard pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grande pour qu'il n'y ait plus de risques. »

« Non ! Non papa ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'écria Yuna paraissant dévastée. « J'attends depuis si longtemps d'aller à Poudlard ! Tu ne peux pas ! S'il te plaît papa ! Je t'en supplie ! » implora-t-elle. Des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

Alex, le frère jumeau de Yuna supplia aussi pour sa sœur.

« Papa ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Yuna désire aller à Poudlard depuis si longtemps ! »

« Oncle Sirius ! S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça ! Poudlard a toujours été le rêve de Yuna ! » dit Sakura en lançant à son oncle son attaque du regard meurtrier.

Voyant que tous les enfants se mettaient à plaider pour la cause de Yuna, Harry décida d'aider un peu.

« En plus, » dit Harry en parlant par-dessus le groupe. « Tu as déjà acheté la moitié de ses fournitures et cela te prendra au moins deux mois pour réunir les papiers pour l'enregistrer en tant qu'élève à domicile. »

Harry sourit intérieurement en réalisant que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. En tant qu'aîné, ses paroles avaient beaucoup de poids. Il avait très vite appris cela dans l'exercice de ses fonctions de grand-frère et de babysitter lorsque ses parents et les Blacks avaient leurs petits moments privés.

« En outre, il sera plus difficile pour Yuna de se faire des amis si elle devait rejoindre Poudlard après avoir manqué sa première année. Oh, et ai-je mentionné que quand elle sera à la maison, Sakura et Rose ne seront pas là pour lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'elle s'ennuiera ? Donc en somme, vous aurez à vous occuper d'une fille de onze ans qui s'ennuie pendant une année entière avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer Poudlard. »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! » dit Sirius en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Harry réussissait toujours à lui faire faire n'importe quoi, tout comme sa femme. « Trop d'informations ! Ma tête me fait mal. » dit Sirius alors que les enfants battaient des mains pour signifier leur joie et leur soulagement.

« M-merci Harry. » dit Yuna en retournant à son ancienne attitude timide.

Harry sourit simplement à la jeune fille.

« Allez les enfants, nous allons au magasin de robes maintenant. Nous devons aller chercher nos nouvelles robes. »

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

« Très bien , rappelez moi encore pourquoi je dois ressembler à ça ? » demanda un Sirius affichant une expression dégoûtée à sa femme.

Amy lui avait fait essayer au moins une douzaine de robes différentes avant d'en trouver une à son goût, ou plutôt une qui ne lui donnait pas l'envie irrépressible de se cacher six pieds sous terre et de ne jamais en ressortir.

« En tant qu'Auror du Ministère, sans mentionner l'un des Aurors _d'élite_ » commença Harry en s'amusant aux dépends de son parrain. « Il est en ton devoir de _ressembler_ à un fier Auror d'élite du Ministère de la Magie Britannique. »

Sirius se mit à grommeler.

« Ouais eh bien, en tant qu'Auror d'élite je dirais que ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine. »

Lily et Ami pouffèrent à cela. Harry, l'aîné des Potter, savait toujours trouver les mots pour apaiser Sirius et ainsi arrêter les atermoiements et gémissements de bébé qu'il ne manquait pas d'utiliser lorsqu'il voulait se soustraire aux situations qu'il jugeait 'indignes d'un maraudeur'. C'était tout simplement stupéfiant.

« Harry-kun… » dit une voix hésitante derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et avisa une charmante Yuna vêtue d'un somptueux kimono Japonais aux broderies argentées.

« Tu es très jolie. » commenta Harry en la regardant de bas en haut. « Sublime même. »

Yuna ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous l'éloge.

« As-tu déjà choisi ta robe de soirée ? » demanda timidement Yuna quand elle eut remarqué que tout le monde avait trouvé sa robe excepté son père, et lui.

« Lorsque j'aurai trouvé une robe pour James qui ne jurera pas avec la mienne, je m'occuperai de celle de Harry. » déclara Lily, agacée par son mari qui s'était mis à gémir tout comme Sirius plus tôt. Franchement, après onze années de mariage, il se comportait toujours comme un enfant.

« Chéri, pourquoi devons-nous acheter des robes ? Nous en avons à la maison non ? » plaida James tandis que sa femme fourrageait dans les rayons à la recherche d'une robe de soirée 'convenable' pour lui. « Tu te rappelles de ces robes de soirées que nous avons achetées il y a un an ? Nous ne les avons portées qu'une seule fois ! »

« James ! » s'écria Lily d'un ton irrité. « Ne discute pas ! Je suis en train de te chercher une robe et tes jérémiades ne m'aident pas beaucoup ! »

« Désolé Lily fleur. » s'excusa James en remarquant que sa femme semblait effectivement 'un peu ' en colère.

Harry décida d'aider son père avant qu'il ne s'attire davantage d'ennuis.

« Maman, Papa n'est-il pas censé porter sa robe officielle d'Auror ? » demanda-t-il en gagnant ainsi toute l'attention de sa mère et de Mme Black. « Je veux dire, en tant qu'Auror ne devrait-il pas porter sa robe d'Auror à la fête ? Je me rappelle avoir lu dans l'un de tes livres que les Aurors étaient supposés porter leur uniforme et badge de grade représentant leur Ministère pour lequel ils travaillent ou quelque chose comme ça durant les bals officiels. »

Lily cligna des yeux alors que la réalisation la frappait. Plusieurs fois.

Harry crut un instant que sa mère allait se déchaîner sur lui, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça elle foudroya du regard un James penaud.

« Tu sais fiston, je crois qu'Amelia a fait allusion à quelque chose comme ça. J'avais complètement oublié, et je viens de m'en rappeler maintenant. » dit James pensif.

« Hey, je viens juste de m'en rappeler. Amelia nous en a vraiment parlé camarade. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons oublié. »

« Quoi ? » crissa Amy. « Vous voulez dire que nous avons passé ces vingt dernières minutes à essayer de vous trouver deux robes de soirées pour que vous vous souveniez seulement maintenant que vous ne pouvez pas les porter ? »

« Désolé. » dirent James et Sirius d'une seule voix.

Lily soupira. Parfois son mari et son meilleur ami étaient tellement irresponsables.

« M'man ? Est-ce que tu vas m'aider pour ma robe maintenant ? » s'enquit Harry en redirigeant la conversation qui semblait prendre une tangente des plus dangereuses d'après le visage tiré par la fureur et l'indignation de Mme Black.

« Juste un moment mon chéri, je vais devoir trouver des robes qui s'accorderont avec l'uniforme officiel de ton père. » dit-elle en soupirant.

Harry secoua sa tête.

« Maman, tu es absolument sublime dans cette robe, il n'y a pas besoin d'en prendre une autre. Je doute qu'une autre puisse te rendre aussi belle que tu l'es maintenant. » dit Harry en admirant sa mère.

« Hey, c'étaient mes mots ! » cria un James indigné à son fils qui semblait prompt à dire tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit.

Lily l'ignora et se précipita pour enlacer son fils.

« Oh mon chéri, c'était si gentil de ta part. » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front, à la plus grande confusion de Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Il adorait lorsque sa mère lui montrait de l'affection. C'était si agréable. Il ne savait pas, cependant pourquoi elle avait dit que c'était gentil de sa part. Il avait juste dit avec franchise ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

« Viens. Allons te chercher quelques robes. » lui dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Alors que Lily emmenait Harry vers les catalogues pour robes spéciales, James prit la parole sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

« C'est moi ou Harry, mon propre fils essaye de me piquer ma femme ? »

« Oh James, de quoi diable es-tu en train de parler ? Tu ne vois pas que ta femme et ton fils sont en train de tisser des liens ? »

« Tisser des liens ? » répéta James incrédule à une Amy Black qui regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux une Lily souriante taquiner son fils aîné. « Pourquoi Harry ne tisse pas de liens avec moi ? Il préfère parler à Lily la plupart du temps au lieu de moi ! » s'exclama-t-il un peu jaloux.

Pendant les dix dernières années, son fils l'avait pris pour modèle et recherchait toujours sa compagnie ou ses conseils en matière de farces. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais l'attention que lui procurait son fils aîné lui manquait. C'était encore une chose qu'il rajoutait à la liste des choses suspicieuses concernant son fils.

« Wouah Cornedrue, est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ? Tu es jaloux de ton propre fils ? »

James prit une teinte incroyablement cramoisie.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est mon fils ! Pourquoi devrais-je être jaloux ? »

Amy secoua sa tête d'exaspération. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Sakura fondit sur son père.

« Papa. » dit-elle en sautant dans les bras ouverts de son père. « Tu nous a nous ! Maman peut garder Harry ! Et nous, nous t'avons, pas vrai Léon ?» dit Sakura en lançant un regard à son plus jeune frère qui se contenta de hocher la tête de manière ennuyée.

« Ouais, comme elle dit papa. » dit Léon d'un ton d'ennui. Il détestait faire les courses. Aller au magasin de Quidditch était beaucoup plus à son goût, exactement comme son père. « Personnellement, je préfère être avec toi papa, plus qu'avec maman. » assura-t-il en frissonnant à la pensée de sa mère le traînant de librairies en magasins de vêtements pendant des heures et des heures. Qu'avaient donc les filles à vouloir sans cesse acheter des livres et des vêtements ? Il n'osait pas le dire à voix haute de peur de recevoir des gifles, courtoisie de toute la gente féminine qui l'entendrait dans le magasin. Son oncle Sirius avait fait l'erreur de poser cette question un jour. Inutile de dire que Léon ne voulait pas subir le même sort qu'avait enduré son oncle après avoir fini d'énoncer à voix haute le dernier mot de sa question. Il frissonnait rien que d'y repenser.

« Tu vois James, tous les enfants ont leur favoris. »

« M-mais… » protesta James. Il savait qu'il était le parent favori de Léon et Sakura, mais sa femme avait le plus grand nombre d'enfants qui la préféraient à lui : Petite Lily, Sylvia, Rose, et bien sûr, Harry. De son avis, il pensait que Petite Lily préférait Harry à Lily ou bien lui.

« James, juste parce qu'il est plus proche de Lily, cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne t'aime pas. » dit Amy d'un ton réconfortant.

James haussa simplement les épaules. Il savait qu'il se comportait en égoïste, mais il avait pensé qu'étant un Maraudeur, il devait au moins être le parent favori de la famille.

« Certainement pas maman, je ne porterai pas ça ! » résonna la voix de Harry à travers le magasin.

« Mais cela ferait tellement bien sur toi, tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Non ! » se rebiffa-t-il.

« Oww, s'il te plaît ? » pria sa mère en lui adressant une moue irrésistiblement mignonne.

Harry faiblit instantanément.

« Ce n'est pas juste m'man ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à ça ! »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Oh mon cœur. » dit-elle en l'étreignant affectueusement. « Tu es tellement facile à taquiner.»

Harry se mit à grommeler en entendant cela.

« Je ne porterai pas cette…chose ! » répéta-t-il en pointant du doigt la robe démodée et toute fripée que sa mère lui présentait. C'était une robe ressemblant de façon effrayante à celle que Mme Weasley avait donné à Ron pour le bal de Noël de sa quatrième année. Quelle personne saine d'esprit mettrait quelque chose comme ça dans le dernier catalogue de Robes de Sorcier ?

« Je prendrai autre chose, que tu le veuilles ou non. » dit Harry en s'éloignant d'elle, mais sa mère l'agrippa par l'épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Très bien, et que dis-tu de ça ? » dit-elle en tournant plusieurs pages et en indiquant une image d'une robe élégante brodée de fils d'argents aux manches, aux pans de la robe et au col. Elle était somptueuse et mettait magnifiquement en valeur ses yeux verts.

« Je prends celle-là. » dit précipitamment Harry avant que sa mère ne change d'avis. Mais il était bien loin de se douter que la suggestion précédente de sa mère n'était qu'une plaisanterie pour le taquiner. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse porter à son fils quelque chose comme ça. La robe, article d'une mode d'un autre âge était de facture très ancienne et elle était certaine que même les sorciers les plus âgés y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de s'affubler de pareil accoutrement.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

« Revenez dans une heure, nous aurons les robes prêtes pour toi Lily. » informa Mme Guipure en saluant son ancienne camarade de classe.

« Bye Cassandre, à tout à l'heure. » répondit-elle en quittant le magasin avec sa troupe.

En se rappelant sa promesse faite quelques instants plus tôt, Harry décida de l'honorer le plus rapidement possible.

« Hey m'man, Yuna et moi allons acheter des glaces. »

Remarquant le regard d'intérêt de tout le monde qui signifiait clairement que cette idée leur semblait délicieuse et des plus bienvenues, il jugea bon d'ajouter d'un ton d'évidence.

« J'ai promis de l'amener manger une glace avec moi…un rendez-vous…ce qui veut dire nous deux…seuls. »

Yuna était écarlate à la fin de sa précision plus qu'explicite. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry était aussi direct à ce propos.

« Bien sûr…bien sûr Harry, tu as ma bénédiction. »

Harry lança un regard perplexe à Sirius. Sa bénédiction ? Au nom de Merlin, ils n'avaient que onze et douze ans ! Sirius parlait comme s'il allait marier sa fille ou quelque chose dans le genre !

« Papa ! » se récria une Yuna rouge d'embarras et qui né désirait rien de plus que de se dérober aux regards fixes que les parents leur lançaient, à Harry et à elle.

« Allons-y Yuna. » dit Harry en lui prenant la main et en s'éloignant avant que quelque chose puisse être ajouté.

**Un peu plus tard…**

Harry devait se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler d'exaspération face aux commentaires charmés et très peu discrets que soufflaient la plupart des clients qui dégustaient comme eux leur glace sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme.

Leurs regards attendris indiquaient qu'ils croyaient assister au charmant spectacle d'un jeune couple en train de se forger.

'Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur passe par la tête ? Je n'ai que douze ans et Yuna en a seulement onze ! Ne sommes-nous pas trop jeunes pour sortir ensemble ? »

Harry dut réprimer l'envie de se jeter contre un mur voisin et d'y frapper à plusieurs reprises sa tête.

Yuna rougissait aux commentaires et aux regards qu'ils recevaient.

« Oh chéri regarde, regarde ce mignon petit couple. »

« C'est si adorable ! »

« Ils s'y prennent drôlement tôt dis-donc ! »

« Wow, je n'avais même pas d'amie à _cet_ âge ! »

« A qui le dis-tu, je n'attirais même pas l'attention des filles avant mes quatorze ans. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents en voyant les gens les montrer grossièrement du doigt tout en commentant.

« Hey Yuna, comment est la glace ? Je n'avais jamais goûté de beurre de cacahuètes mélangé avec des cookies à la crème. » dit-il en essayant de parler par-dessus les murmures.

Yuna lui lança un sourire de reconnaissance pour avoir brisé la glace.

« C'est délicieux. J'aime les cookies à la crème, et le beurre de cacahuètes n'est pas mal. » dit-elle en le regardant affectueusement. « Et toi ? Cookies à la menthe avec de la crème et de la glace aux framboises ? J'en ai déjà mangé avec mon père, et c'était très bon. »

« J'aime aussi. » dit Harry en en léchant une cuillérée. « Les cookies à la crème sont mes préférés et ma mère m'a recommandé d'essayer celle aux framboises. »

**Pas si loin de là…**

« Excusez-moi messieurs…mes dames…Puis-je vous demander ce que vous êtes tous en train de faire ? » demanda un propriétaire de magasin complètement perplexe après avoir remarqué un groupe d'adultes et d'enfants en train d'épier la terrasse du magasin de glaces à travers la fenêtre de sa boutique. De nombreux clients fixaient du regard les « espions en herbe » en se demandant qui ils pouvaient bien espionner avec autant d'anticipation et d'excitation inscrits sur le visage.

« Shhh. » pressa Sirius. « On espionne ma fille qui a un rendez-vous. »

Le propriétaire du magasin eut un regard de compréhension. Si sa fille sortait avec un garçon, lui aussi voudrait 'surveiller' ledit rendez-vous.

« Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? » commenta Lily quand elle remarqua Yuna distraitement essuyer la glace excédentaire dont Harry avait barbouillé sa joue pour ensuite rougir violemment en se rendant compte de son acte.

« A-do-rables ! » surenchérit Amy. « On aura des petits enfants à gâter en un rien de temps Lily. » murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que seule Lily l'entende.

« Pousse-toi Patmol, je ne vois rien ! » dit James en essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« Les familles seront unies ! » chuchotait Sirius avec excitation, en ignorant la complainte de son meilleur ami désireux de se rendre compte par lui-même de la bonne nouvelle.

« Hey, oncle Sirius, est-ce que tu peux te pousser ? Je ne vois rien non plus ! » dit Léon en essayant d'aider son père à contraindre son oncle à faire de la place.

« Moman. » appela Petite Lily fortement. « Qu'est ce qui y a de spécial dans les rendez-vous ? Juste manger de la glace ? Si c'est ça, est-ce que je peux avoir un rendez-vous avec grand-frère après ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir en descendant des épaules de son père.

« Ohhh, ils ont déjà fini. » dit Alex en montrant du doigt sa sœur jumelle et l'aîné des Potter qui se levaient.

« Hey, on était pas supposé les attendre quelque part ? » intervint Rose plongée dans ses réflexions.

« Nous ferons mieux de nous dépêcher avant qu'ils ne réalisent que nous sommes partis, spécialement Harry. Il est assez intelligent pour se rendre compte où nous nous sommes rendus s'il venait à découvrir que nous nous sommes absentés. » déclara Lily avec fierté.

« Il n'y a pas lieu d'être fier Lily. Je veux dire, Harry et Yuna ne seraient-ils pas fâchés contre nous s'ils découvraient le pot aux roses ? » interrogea Sirius avec confusion.

« Du calme ! Dépêchons-nous juste pour arriver avant eux. » dit James alors que tout le monde essayait de sortir du magasin précipitamment en laissant derrière eux un propriétaire de magasin amusé.

**Avec Harry et Yuna…**

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que des gens nous observaient tout à l'heure ? » marmonna Harry alors que ses sens devenaient hors de contrôle.

Yuna se contenta de pouffer. Puis son visage arbora un froncement de sourcils.

« Bien sûr que des gens nous observaient. N'as-tu pas remarqué que les personnes autour de notre table nous lançaient des regards ? » dit-elle d'un ton quelque peu désapprobateur en considérant à quel point les adultes pouvaient être grossiers.

Harry secoua sa tête.

« Non..non…Je savais que des personnes jetaient des coups d'œil dans notre direction…Je voulais dire c'était comme si ces personnes qui nous observaient ne voulaient pas se révéler. » Harry fit une pause. « C'était comme si quelqu'un nous espionnait. »

Yuna lança à Harry un regard perplexe.

« En es-tu absolument sûr ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Avec l'extrême affutâge de ses sens, il savait _exactement _qui les regardait.

« Si tu le dis. » dit Yuna avec confiance. Elle n'avait jamais douté des instincts de Harry.

« Alors as-tu apprécié notre rendez-vous ? » demanda Harry en changeant le sujet.

« C'était agréable. » acquiesça gaiement Yuna. « Bien que… » Elle hésita.

« Bien que quoi ? » interrogea Harry anxieusement.

Yuna ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle voulait dire qu'après chaque rendez-vous, un garçon était supposé embrasser la fille, mais elle était trop timide et embarrassée pour en faire allusion devant lui. Bon, ce n'était pas exactement nécessaire, mais pour autant qu'elle était concernée, elle voulait qu'il lui vole son premier baiser.

« Allez Yuna. Tu peux me le dire. » dit Harry après avoir remarqué son inconfort.

« Savais-tu qu'après chaque rendez-vous, un garçon est supposé embrasser une fille pour clore le rendez-vous ? » finit-elle par laisser échapper.

Elle prit immédiatement une belle couleur tomate en réalisant qu'elle avait réellement laissé échapper ça à voix haute. Elle s'escrima de son mieux pour reprendre le rouge de ses joues sous contrôle, mais elle ne put empêcher de les sentir se réchauffer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle rassembla tout son courage et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne pour qui elle avait le béguin.

Yuna fut surprise de voir que Harry ne rougissait pas ni n'était même sous le choc. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit gêné ou qu'il la regarde même avec incrédulité, mais au lieu de ça il souriait simplement comme s'il comprenait.

« Oh, c'est tout ? » dit Harry en souriant tandis qu'il se rappelait que les filles de son âge avaient des rêves romantiques concernant leur premier baiser. Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle espère un baiser après leur 'rendez-vous'.

Yuna hocha en rougissement furieusement. Si c'était l'ancien Harry d'il y a quelques années, elle était sûre qu'il se serait ri d'elle ou aurait déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de poux.

« Eh bien, désolé… » Harry laissa traîner sa phrase alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser…sur les lèvres.

Le monde s'arrêta pour Yuna.

Elle n'était pas sûre si elle était au paradis ou si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Fermant ses yeux, elle se pencha pour approfondir le baiser.

Harry quant à lui était un peu gêné d'embrasser une fille de onze ans même si, se rappelait-il, il n'avait guère que douze ans lui aussi. Il s'apprêtait à rompre le baiser quand il fut surpris.

Etait-ce sa langue qui essayait d'entrer dans sa bouche ?

'Qu'est-ce que… ? Nous n'avons que onze et douze ans ! Comment diable…non pourquoi diable est-elle en train d'introduire sa langue ! Je sais que les filles sont supposées être plus mûres que nous les garçons, mais…c'est ridicule ! '

Tous deux se pétrifièrent quand ils entendirent plusieurs voix s'écrier au loin.

« Oh Merlin ! »

« Est-ce que c'est _mon_ frère et _ta_ sœur ? »

« Les familles seront unies ! »

« Hourrah ! »

« OH ! Grand frère a des poux ! »

« Je veux un bisou ! »

En un éclair, tous deux se séparèrent et baissèrent les yeux au sol avec des rougissements forts assortis.

« Désolé. » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Non, c'était ma faute. » s'écrièrent-ils encore à l'unisson.

« Oww…si ce n'est pas mignon ! »

Cela acheva de les conforter dans leur gêne et ils n'osèrent plus se regarder dans les yeux.

« Salut m'man, salut 'pa. » dit Harry en se reprenant et tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était mais le rouge de ses joues le trahissait.

« Salut. » dit Yuna en se cachant derrière Harry et tentant d'afficher un masque d'innocence espérant que feindre allait aider leur cas.

Mais les parents ne les écoutaient pas.

James et Sirius dansaient au beau milieu de l'allée et chantonnait à qui mieux mieux des mélodies de mariage. Amy avait des cœurs dans ses yeux alors qu'elle les fixait d'un regard attendri. Lily…eh bien la mère de Harry était tout bonnement hystérique et faisait des commentaires tonitruants par lesquels elle exprimait qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé avoir à parler à son fils des fleurs et des abeilles à cet âge ou pointait sa joie à avoir des petits enfants à gâter plus tôt que prévu.

Tous les enfants sentirent un filet de sueur parcourir leur échine à cela. Petite Lily quant à elle demanda simplement d'une voix claire.

« Alors est-ce que ça veut dire que grand frère et Yunie vont se marier et avoir un bébé ? »

Yuna semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir au mot bébé, et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait prétendre ne pas connaître les personnes qui dansaient et hurlaient en plein milieu de l'allée où s'il devait juste s'évanouir.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Harry était dans sa chambre évitant tout le monde. Que ce soit un Black ou un Potter, peu importait. Juste un baiser et tout le monde était devenu hystérique.

On aurait attendu de Mr et Mme Black d'être en colère contre lui pour avoir embrasser leur fille, mais au lieu de ça, ils en étaient extatiques. Dans quel genre de dimension s'était-il donc fourré ?

Harry soupira.

Il venait juste de découvrir que Mme Black avait secrètement rejoint le wagon de tête pour ce qui était de le mettre avec sa fille. Elle désirait des petits-enfants et elle espérait que Harry, son enfant Potter préféré, sans compter peut-être Petite Lily, serait son futur gendre.

Pour une certaine raison, la seule personne qui était contre toute cette affaire était sa mère. Bien sûr elle avait été profondément choquée de voir que son fils embrassait à l'âge de douze ans mais la perspective de petits-enfants adroitement présentée par Mme Black avait coupé net toutes les remontrances et cris dont elle s'apprêtait à faire copieusement profiter son fils aîné.

Pour l'amour du ciel ! Il n'avait que douze ans ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez sa famille et les Black ?

Ce fut encore plus gênant quand ses parents lui parlèrent des fleurs et des abeilles à DOUZE ANS !

Sirius lui en avait parlé durant sa cinquième année dans son ancienne dimension pendant les vacances de Noël et ce fut _très_ embarrassant pour les deux parties concernées. Inutile de dire que de revivre l'expérience avec ses parents à cet âge l'était encore plus.

« Tu sais Hedwige, parfois, tout ce stress dans cette dimension me fait penser que peut-être tout ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » commenta Harry à sa chouette qui hulula pour toute réponse d'un air indifférent.

'Oui et bien, tu as de la chance d'être toi.'

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé que mes parents agiraient ainsi. » dit Harry pour lui-même. « Juste quand je commençais à penser qu'ils étaient les parents parfaits que tous les enfants rêveraient d'avoir, je découvre qu'ils ont le fort désir de presser leurs enfants à se marier et à avoir des enfants. » dit Harry avec incrédulité. « Supprime ça, c'est juste Yuna et moi qu'ils espèrent voir se marier en premier. »

_Toc Toc Toc_

« Harry ! Harry ! Où es-tu ? Je peux entrer?" demanda Petite Lily de derrière la porte.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Harry en se levant de son lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Hey ma belle fleur. » dit Harry en ouvrant la porte. « Ne devrais-tu pas être au lit ? »

Elle se précipita immédiatement vers lui.

« Oui mais je veux que tu me bordes. Maman dit que tu peux me border. » dit-elle en posant un bisou sur son nez.

« Maman a dit ça hein ? Tu veux vraiment que je te borde ? »

Lily hocha énergiquement la tête.

« Eh bien j'imagine dans ce cas que je me dois de te border ! » dit Harry en la prenant dans se bras.

Petite Lily gloussa.

« Y allons-nous princesse ? » demanda Harry d'un ton pompeux.

« Voui ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

En la portant dans se bras, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite rousse. Sur le chemin menant à sa chambre, Harry s'arrêta un moment.

« Est-ce que tu prévois de dormir avec maman et papa ce soir ? Ou veux-tu dormir dans ta chambre ? »

Petite Lily réfléchit très fort.

« Oh ! Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Je peux dormir avec toi grand frère ? » s'enquit Petite Lily ses yeux verts luisant d'espoir.

Harry sentit ses maigres résistances vaciller.

« S'il-te-plaît ? » pria-t-elle en lui assénant le coup de grâce en tirant sa lèvre inférieure adorablement.

Harry grogna en la voyant faire.

« Si tu veux. » dit Harry à contrecœur. « Allons dire à maman et papa d'abord, d'accord ? »

« Ouais ! Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ! » gazouilla la petite rousse.

Harry eut un sourire. Il pouvait voir qu'elle donnait des signes de fatigue. En la portant avec douceur alors qu'elle se blottissait au creux de son cou, Harry monta doucement les escaliers vers la chambre de ses parents.

« Maman ? Papa ? » appela Harry en se rapprochant de la chambre de ses parents.

Etrangement il entendait des bruits et des gémissements étouffés provenant de leur chambre.

Quelque chose lui dit de rester silencieux, ainsi aussi doucement que possible il ouvrit la porte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dramatiquement alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait par l'entrebâillement de la porte. En voyant le regard confus de Petite Lily, Harry lui chuchota.

« Et si je te bordais maintenant et je dirai plus tard à maman et papa que tu vas dormir dans ma chambre ? »

Lily s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre et acquiescer à voix haute, mais Harry l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Hoche ou secoue simplement la tête. » chuchota Harry alors qu'il entendait sa mère gémir plus fort et son père grogner.

En tenant Petite Lily par la main, il lança un champ temporaire de silence à la chambre de ses parents avec sa main libre. Il durerait seulement quelques heures, mais il était certain que c'était tout ce dont ses parents auraient besoin.

Il rougit fortement à l'idée de ses parents faisant _ça_.

« Euuurk… » fit-il à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce qui est euurk ? » demanda Petite Lily avec un regard confus.

« Rien » dit précipitamment Harry. « Retournons dans ma chambre d'accord ? » proposa Harry en essayant de ne pas penser à ses parents faisant _ça._

« D'accord » répondit gaiement Petite Lily.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de secouer sa tête et il fut heureux de ne plus rien entendre des affaires de ses parents. Il savait que c'était hypocrite de sa part quand lui avait eu sa part de _bonheur_ dans son ancien monde, mais juste penser à ses parents…

« Euuuurk… »

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

« Alors, comment était le baiser Yuna-chan ? » demanda une Sakura anxieuse à sa meilleure amie Yuna à travers la cheminée.

« C'était…c'était…merveilleux. » répondit une Yuna aux yeux rêveurs à son amie en touchant distraitement ses lèvres du bout des doigts. « Harry-kun était juste…merveilleux. »

« Il avait quel goût ? » s'enquit Rose en s'installant à côté de sa sœur.

« Menthe et Framboises. » répondit Yuna, rêveuse.

Rose et Sakura échangèrent un bref regard.

« Bien sûr qu'il avait ce goût là. Il venait de manger cette glace avec toi. Tu te rappelles ? »

Yuna n'y prêta pas attention.

« Soeurette… » dit Sakura en regardant sa jumelle. « Je pense que Yuna-chan est encore sous le choc. » chuchota-t-elle

« Je le pense aussi. » répondit Rose dans un murmure.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

« Harry mon chéri. » l'appela sa mère dans la quiétude matinale pendant que Harry l'aidait à préparer le petit déjeuner. « Je sais que notre…comportement a pu te surprendre hier. »

'Quel comportement ? Toi disant comment tu espères que je sois le premier de la famille à avoir des enfants ou papa et toi étant occupés le soir ?' pensa Harry.

« De quoi tu parles maman ? » demanda Harry feignant l'ignorance alors qu'il lui tendait une casserole. Il avait juste terminé de prendre sa douche après son habituel entraînement matinal, et le sujet de sa mère et de son père exerçant leur _devoirs _conjugaux le rendait très mal à l'aise.

Sa mère rougit.

« Je parlais de ce que je t'ai dit concernant mon désir d'avoir des petits-enfants le plus vite possible. »

Harry ne disait rien et continuait de cuisiner.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée. Je plaisantais seulement avec toi mon chéri. » dit-elle avec franchise. « Juste voir Yuna et toi vous embrasser m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'étais réellement vieille. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je te changeais tes couches et t'apprenais à marcher. Avant qu'on s'en rende compte, on voit son fils aller à Poudlard, devenir le meilleur élève de sa classe, sauver la Pierre Philosophale, aller à des rendez-vous et finalement embrasser une fille. Ca me fait me sentir vieille. »

« Vieille ? » répéta Harry avec incrédulité en détournant son attention de la poêle dans laquelle grésillaient des saucisses. « Maman, tu ne sembles pas vieille. On dirait que tu es toujours dans les premières années de ta vingtaine. » déclara Harry pensivement. S'il se rappelait bien, sa mère lui avait donné naissance à dix-neuf ans tout juste après avoir acquis ses derniers diplômes. Elle était déjà mariée à l'époque. Il avait maintenant douze ans, donc ça signifiait qu'elle en avait trente-et-un. Elle semblait encore être dans sa prime jeunesse ce qui constituait en un fait impressionnant pour quelqu'un de son âge.

C'était pourquoi il était aussi impressionné de voir que sa mère était toujours aussi sublime. Sans mentionner son père, qui lui aussi faisait plus jeune que ses pairs.

Il était vrai que les sorciers et les sorcières vivaient plus longtemps que les personnes non-magiques, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui gardaient leur jeunesse plus longtemps que les autres. Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes qui pouvaient prétendre être bénis de ce côté-là.

« Oh Harry, tu es si charmant. » dit Lily en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de voir sa mère contente. En outre, elle avait effectivement une raison tout à fait compréhensible qui expliquait son attitude de la veille.

« Alors est-ce que ça signifie que je suis pardonnée ? » demanda sa mère avec espoir.

Harry n'était toujours pas certain si sa mère plaisantait ou pas la veille.

« Je te pardonne »

Il reçut une ferme étreinte pour ces trois mots.

« Juste pour que tu saches, la mère de Yuna plaisantait aussi avec toi hier. »

« Elle plaisantait ? J'ai presque eu une attaque ! » s'exclama Harry semblant quelque peu fâché.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de sa vie. Voir ses parents se congratuler sur le fait qu'il leur donnerait des petits enfants en un rien de temps, lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens.

Lily offrit à son fils un regard d'excuse.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ca va. » grommela Harry.

La mère et le fils continuèrent à cuisiner en silence et le temps fila doucement. Au moment où ils finirent, la majeure partie de la famille était descendue et le petit déjeuner fut servi.

« Hey papa » fit Harry d'une voix calme. « Est-ce que grand-mère et grand-père seront là aujourd'hui au bal ? »

Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que ses parents et la petite sœur de son père étaient encore vivants lorsqu'il avait parcouru les souvenirs de sa jeunesse dans cette dimension.

« Oui. » répondit brièvement James, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet.

En tant que dernier fils restant de la famille Potter, ses parents étaient plus stricts avec lui qu'avec sa petite sœur sur l'éducation des enfants.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était devenu un farceur. Au lieu d'être un vieux sorcier ennuyeux et raide comme un balai comme ses deux frères aînés, au plus profond de lui-même il désirait être un farceur et briser le cocon dans lequel on l'avait enveloppé depuis sa naissance. Bien sûr il aimait ses parents, mais ils étaient toujours durs avec lui et ses enfants concernant les manières et la politesse ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. En tant que l'une des dernières familles de Sang-pur, tout lui avait été enseigné, depuis la manière de s'asseoir à table aux discussions mondaines dans lesquelles un ton respectueux et de circonstance était de mise.

En parlant d'étiquette, on attendait de lui qu'il travaille sur les manières de ses enfants pour la prochaine fois où il verrait ses parents…d'après ce que lui en avait dit sa mère. Par bonheur, il avait sa femme Lily pour s'occuper de ça. Il n'avait jamais été bon quand il s'agissait d'étiquette.

La façon dont ses parents avaient désapprouvé son mariage avec elle était un sujet qui lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Non pas qu'ils soient des sympathisants de la cause de Voldemort dans l'éradication des Nés-Moldus. Ils avaient juste pensé qu'elle n'était pas la bonne pour lui. Ils avaient _pensé_ qu'elle était l'une de ses femmes qui cherchaient sa compagnie parce qu'il était un Potter, un descendant _présumé_ de Gryffondor. Si ses parents l'avaient mieux connu, ils auraient compris que c'était lui qui la poursuivait à l'école et non pas l'inverse.

« James chéri, je sais que tes parents ne m'apprécient peut-être pas, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'éloigner de tes parents pour autant. »

James sourit à cela.

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime Lily. Toujours en train de se soucier des autres au lieu de toi. »

Lily rougit pudiquement sous l'éloge.

Harry toussa fortement. Il n'était pas d'humeur à voir ses parents flirter pendant le petit déjeuner, tout particulièrement après ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

« J'ai fini. » dit-il froidement en se levant.

« Grand-frère, on peut aller jouer ? » s'écria Petite Lily alors qu'elle terminait de manger avec précipitation.

Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire par là était s'ils pouvaient aller voler, mais elle ne voulait pas que leurs parents le découvrent.

« Bien sûr, plus tard d'accord ? » dit doucement Harry en quittant la table.

Un silence complet tomba sur la table après le départ de Harry. James connaissait la raison de la réaction de Harry. C'était à cause de ses parents, les grands-parents de Haarry. Il savait qu'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement son fils aîné.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

« Alors comme ça, ils me détestent. » lâcha Harry d'une voix forte dans la douce quiétude matinale.

Au début, il avait été heureux d'apprendre que ses grands-parents avaient survécu, de même que la sœur de son père, sa Tante, mais plus tard après avoir parcouru plus avant ses souvenirs, il avait développé une certaine antipathie à leur égard.

Ses parents étaient légèrement de pairs avec les Dursley mais dans une moindre mesure. Puisque l'ancien Harry était un peu maladroit, montrait rarement du talent, et ne semblait pas avoir le courage pour faire face à des personnes, ses grands-parents avaient médit de lui, ne manquant pas de lui signifier à chaque occasion à quel point il ne ferait jamais un digne héritier de la fortune des Potter. S'il était vrai que l'ancien Harry était bruyant, téméraire, impoli et il devait l'admettre agaçant, c'était en grande partie à cause des propos avilissants de ses grands-parents. Ses grands-parents le considéraient comme faible et le qualifiaient de garçon 'ignorant' quand il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant en ce temps-là ! Tous les enfants de bas âge n'étaient-ils pas ignorants, bruyants, un peu agaçants, et parfois gâté à cet âge-ci ? »

Quel genre de grands-parents étaient-ils donc ? Comment pouvait-on dire à leur propre petit-fils qu'il ne valait rien et qu'il ne serait jamais quelqu'un de spécial dans le Monde Sorcier ? Bien que ce ne fussent pas ses souvenirs, il était tout de même capable de ressentir la douleur causée par leurs propos cruels.

C'était aussi l'une des raisons expliquant pourquoi sa mère ne s'entendait pas avec ses grands-parents. C'était principalement parce que lorsqu'ils médisaient à son sujet, sa mère était à portée d'oreille et qu'elle ne faisait ni une ni deux pour s'occuper de leur cas et leur dire le fond de sa pensée…très fortement. Comme toute mère, elle était très protectrice de ses enfants.

Juste au moment où il commençait à se dire que tout était parfait dans cette dimension il s'avérait que c'était loin d'être le cas. Ses grands-parents le méprisaient, il n'était pas possible pour lui d'aimer Ginny, et dernièrement, il avait simplement été envoyé dans ce monde pour tuer Voldemort afin que tous ceux qui lui sont chers puissent avoir un futur.

Levant les yeux au ciel d'un bleu éclatant, dans lequel s'élevait le soleil, Harry se demanda intérieurement comment ses parents réagiraient en voyant le _nouveau _lui.


	16. Le bal

**Harry Potter : Une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 16 : Le bal**

Harry était étendu sur son lit les bras derrière la tête, appréciant le calme relatif que lui procurait sa chambre quand il entendit une voix bruyante l'appeler de derrière la porte de sa chambre.

« Harry ! »

**« **Qui y-a-t-il Sylvia ? » s'enquit-il en notant de la précipitation dans le ton de la voix de sa petite sœur.

« Est-ce que Lily et moi pouvons aller voler ? M'man et Papa ne seront pas à la maison avant trois heures ! »

Harry ne put réprimer un grognement. Il était temporairement baby sitter pour la journée jusqu'au retour de ses parents. Cette nuit était la nuit où la Fête d'anniversaire de la fille du Ministre de la Magie avait lieu.

« Bien sûr, je serai en bas dans un instant. N'allez _pas _voler tant que je ne suis pas là ! » ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il se levait du lit et se mettait à enfiler des vêtements propices au vol.

**Plus tard…**

« Alors, » commença Harry alors qu'il mettait sa robe, s'apprêtant pour le bal officiel auquel ses parents avaient voulu qu'il participe. Cela faisait cinq jours depuis leur escapade au Chemin de Traverse et le retour à Poudlard était à présent imminent. « Est-ce qu'on va utiliser un Portauloin ou la Poudre de Cheminette pour y aller ? » demanda-t-il à son père qui paraissait mécontent de devoir s'y rendre. « Et quel est le nom du lieu ? »

« Portauloin, White Castle. » grommela-t-il.

Harry soupira. Son père était soudainement devenu rigide et taciturne à présent qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre à la fête. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment heureux d'aller au bal, assister à l'anniversaire de la fille du Ministre ou peut-être était-ce la perspective de revoir ses parents.

'Je me demande qui d'autre se rendra à cette fête. » s'interrogea Harry.

S'il se rappelait bien, cet évènement ne s'était jamais produit dans son ancien monde parce que Fudge n'avait pas de fille. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison Fudge organiserait une fête d'anniversaire pour sa fille ouverte à tous les Sang-pur du Monde Sorcier Britannique. Il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une raison secrète au comportement de Fudge.

Il se demanda intérieurement à quoi la fille pouvait bien ressembler. Elle était sûrement rondelette, tout comme son père.

« Est-ce que vous êtes prêts tous les trois ? » héla Lily.

Harry prit le moment de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Léon était prêt, de même que son père. Oui, ils étaient tous prêts.

« Oui ! » cria James pour toute réponse.

« Très bien, nous avons presque terminé nous aussi ! » leur informa-t-elle en passant le seuil de la porte et en les observant.

« Mon Dieu, n'êtes-vous pas charmants tous les trois ? » complimenta Lily en les inspectant des pieds à la tête.

James bomba seulement le torse pour toute réponse, Léon balaya avec 'maturité' le compliment d'un geste de la main et Harry se contenta de sourire légèrement en retour.

« Oh arrête ça Lily, tu me gênes. » gloussa James d'une façon très féminine, sa mauvaise humeur vite oubliée.

Lily se contenta de rouler des yeux.

« Je vais m'assurer que toutes les filles soient correctement habillées ainsi que m'occuper des derniers préparatifs. »

« Bien sûr, chérie. » répondit James alors qu'il s'assurait par deux fois que ses baguettes coulissaient bien dans leurs étuis. Vigilance constante comme lui disait toujours son ancien mentor.

Le silence s'installa sur le trio après s'être rendus au salon pour y attendre que les filles soient prêtes.

« Pourquoi les filles mettent-elles toujours autant de temps ? » grogna Léon clairement ennuyé. Les filles étaient allées se préparer une heure avant les garçons mais elles n'étaient toujours pas prêtes.

« Ne me le demande pas fiston, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre les femmes. Un moment elles vous détestent, le moment suivant elles vous aiment. »

« Oh. » fit Léon, ne comprenant pas ce que son père voulait dire.

Harry roula seulement des yeux à cela. Son père ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre les femmes lui non plus. Pas qu'il le voulait d'ailleurs. Il ajouta son petit commentaire dans le lot.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire par là papa. Quand elles font quelque chose de mal, elles s'attendent soit à ce que tu t'excuses ou bien que tu répares leur erreur. Si tu dis non, elles se fâchent contre toi pour quelque chose que tu n'as même pas fait.

James hocha sagacement la tête à cela. Son fils était en train de devenir un homme et il faisait déjà face aux terribles périls connus sous le nom de femmes.

Les trois Potter furent tous distraits lorsque la cheminée s'alluma, et qu'il en sortit la famille Black au grand complet.

Harry assuma immédiatement qu'ils allaient se rendre à la fête en compagnie des Black et il eut soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Hey Cornedrue ! » s'écria Sirius quand toute sa famille fut sortie des flammes.

« Hey Patmol, je vois que ta famille et toi êtes tous prêts. » constata James en les examinant tous de bas en haut.

« Ou est Lily ? » demanda Amy alors qu'elle regardait d'un œil approbateur Harry et Léon.

« Elle est à l'étage, s'assurant que toutes les filles sont convenablement habillées. »

« Merci James, je vais monter voir si elle a besoin d'aide. »

James hocha la tête.

« Et peux-tu lui dire de faire vite ? En tant qu'Aurors, nous sommes tenus d'y être tôt. »

« Aucune patience, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Amy en haussant un sourcil vers James alors qu'elle montait les escaliers après avoir donné bébé Eric à son mari.

**Pendant ce temps…**

« Hey, Yuna-chan. » fit Harry en signe de salut à la demie-Vélane qui se mit à rougir. Il prit compte qu'elle ne portait pas son Kimono en argent, mais qu'à la place, elle portait une très jolie robe à brettelles en argent. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Harry-kun. » répondit-elle en hochant la tête en guise de salut. « Je vais bien, tu es très élégant dans cette tenue. »

« Et tu es très belle toi aussi. » complimenta Harry en saisissant légèrement sa main comme un véritable gentleman avant de la baiser, au plus grand embarras de la jeune fille.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le remarqua, pourquoi est-ce que sa robe était-elle noir et argent comme celle de Yuna ?

'Oh non…ne me dites pas…que je suis son escorte !' pensa Harry avec incrédulité alors qu'il réalisait seulement maintenant pourquoi ses parents s'étaient mis à sourire avec satisfaction quand il avait acheté cette robe.'Arrgghh !Ils ont osé !' tempêta intérieurement Harry en se rendant comptant qu'il venait de se faire avoir…par ses propres parents en plus de ça.

Il y avait des moments où il se demandait s'il n'était tout simplement pas maudit…

Soupirant, Harry entreprit de saluer les autres membres de la famille Black.

« Salut Alex. » dit Harry en secouant la main du jumeau de Yuna. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca peut aller, et toi Harry ? Quoi de neuf ? » salua Alex en serrant la main de l'aîné des Potter. Il portait une robe pourpre brodée de fils d'or.

« Pas grand-chose, comment vas-tu Amanda ? » demanda Harry en serrant doucement la petite fille qui s'était précipitée vers lui pour l'étreindre. Amanda portait un Kimono tout comme sa mère.

« Salut Harry ! Je vais bien. » informa Amanda alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

« C'est bien. » dit Harry en souriant à bébé Eric qui agitait sa main à son attention.

« Alors, est-ce que vous avez acheté un cadeau pour la fille dont on fête l'anniversaire ? » demanda Alex d'un ton ennuyé. « Cela nous a pris une éternité pour en trouver un à la dernière minute. Sans Yuna nous aurions probablement oublié. »

Harry cligna des yeux à cela. Est-ce que sa famille avait acheté un présent pour la fille du Ministre ?

« Papa, est-ce que vous avez un cadeau pour la fille dont on fête l'anniversaire ? » demanda Harry avec crainte. Il avait un horrible pressentiment.

Son père, James Potter, qui parlait avec son oncle depuis une minute se raidit en entendant la question.

« Oh oh. » fit-il en comprenant la question que venait juste de poser son fils. « Oh Merlin, » gémit James en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. « Lily va me tuer ! Elle m'avait dit d'acheter un cadeau pour la fille du Ministre et j'ai complètement oublié ! » dit James en grognant.

« Vite ! Patmol, couvre-moi. Je vais faire un saut au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Désolé camarade, mais tu es un peu à court de chance. » l'informa Sirius en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête les escaliers desquels des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

Lily avait fini et le reste des Potter descendait à présent les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

« Oh Merlin, Lily va me tuer. Je suis complètement fichu. » gémit James en frappant sa tête à répétition contre le mur le plus proche.

« James ? » appela Lily avec perplexité en voyant son mari cogner sa tête contre le mur.

« Désolé Lil', mais j'ai oublié d'acheter un cadeau à la fille du Ministre. »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce.

« JAMES ! » hurla Lily faisant frissonner tous les enfants d'effroi. Tous, excepté Harry, avaient commencé à fuir les adultes et se dirigeaient hors de la maison des Potter. Ils allaient utiliser le Portauloin en dehors de la maison afin d'échapper à toutes représailles qui pourraient être reportées sur eux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour son père. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse étaient fermées et il était probablement trop tard pour acheter un cadeau à la fille du Ministre.

« Lily, calme-toi. » tenta Amy en essayant de calmer la rousse emportée. « On va trouver une solution. »

« Comment as-tu pu James ? Je t'avais prévenu une douzaine de fois durant ces trois derniers jours ! Comment as-tu pu oublier ? Je savais que j'aurais dû le faire moi-même, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu allais t'en occuper ! »

« Désolé chérie, vois-tu, j'étais occupé et ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit. » déglutit James en suant à grosses gouttes en voyant à quel point sa femme était hors d'elle.

Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs à son mari. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire correctement ? Pourquoi donc son mari avait-il oublié d'acheter un cadeau ? Elle était certaine que cela serait grossier de la part de sa famille de se rendre à la fête sans cadeau et elle savait que sa belle-mère ne manquerait pas de lui en toucher un mot en lui rejetant toute la responsabilité par la même occasion.

« Maman, on va être en retard ! » pressa Harry en essayant d'apaiser sa mère.

Il tira le pan de la robe de sa mère. Il avait un cadeau dans sa chambre destiné à Ginny étant donné que son anniversaire était proche, mais à ce moment, s'il voulait calmer sa mère, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un cadeau pour la fille du Ministre.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Lily d'un ton cassant vers la personne qui tirait sa robe. Elle était stressée à ce moment et n'appréciait pas vraiment la perspective de se trouver embarrassée devant tout le Ministère.

Harry avait immédiatement parut blessé quand sa mère lui avait crié dessus, mais il l'avait promptement dissimulé derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait juste de crier sur son fils. Elle le regretta instantanément quand elle remarqua le regard blessé de son fils, mais il l'avait rapidement dissimulé derrière un masque dénué de toute émotion. Où il avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions, elle le découvrirait plus tard.

« Je suis désolée mon cœur. » s'excusa rapidement Lily. Elle ne désirait pas que son fils soit fâché contre elle, tout particulièrement quand il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'adorable avec elle cette dernière année. Merlin savait que la dernière fois qu'il avait été en colère contre elle, il ne lui avait plus parlé pendant des mois. Cependant, avec la nouvelle attitude qu'affichait son fils cette année passée, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à cela.

Harry quant à lui…et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, était légèrement en colère de la manière dont sa mère s'en était prise à lui alors qu'il essayait seulement d'aider.

Gardant sa voix ferme, il parla d'une voix calme et froide.

« J'ai un cadeau que j'ai fait pour mon amie à l'étage. Comme nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller chercher un présent, nous pouvons lui donner celui que je prévoyais de donner à mon amie. Je pourrai lui en faire un autre plus tard. »

Lily parut triste quand elle se rendit compte que son fils la regardait, non pas de son habituelle manière chaleureuse, mais d'une manière froide qu'emploierait quelqu'un pour lancer des propos mesquins. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son mari s'était écrié d'une voix excitée.

« Wow fiston, tu me sauves la vie, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le chercher alors ? Je te dois gros pour ça gamin. »

Harry se contenta seulement de hocher la tête. Là encore, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout d'un coup, il ne désirait rien d'autre que s'éloigner le plus possible de sa mère. La manière dont elle avait crié sur lui l'avait un peu mis en colère.

« Harry… » commença Lily en essayant d'arrêter son fils, mais il avait déjà monté les escaliers sans regarder derrière lui.

James et Sirius, qui étaient inconscients de ce qui se passait s'étaient seulement contentés d'acclamer Harry pour avoir sauvé la situation. Pendant que les deux comparses discutaient d'une voix soulagée, Amy, qui avait aussi remarqué le brusque changement de comportement de Harry se rendit auprès de son amie de longue date.

« Oh Lily, tu as vraiment besoin de contrôler ton tempérament. » dit Amy en réconfortant la rousse. Lily paraissait en colère contre elle-même pour s'en être pris à un de ses enfants.

« Je sais ! J'étais juste tellement frustrée contre James pour avoir oublié le cadeau. Je ne voulais pas crier sur lui. » avoua Lily, ses épaules s'affaissant lorsqu'elle remarqua que son fils aîné était revenu, mais qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard.

« Voilà papa. » dit Harry en donnant le cadeau à son père, sans même tourner la tête vers sa mère.

« Merci fiston, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ? »

Harry se contenta de sourire.

« Tu verras, fais moi confiance, je sais qu'elle l'adorera. Elle a quoi, neuf ans n'est-ce pas ? » Il avait changé d'avis à la dernière minute et avait décidé de juste créer à la fille du Ministre un cadeau, au lieu de donner à une parfaite étrangère le cadeau de Ginny.

Sirius hocha la tête à ses mots.

« Bien, puisque nous avons le présent, allons-y ! » s'exclama-t-il avec excitation en mettant sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir une longue chaîne, qui faisait office de Portauloin. « Allons-y tout le monde ! Allons dehors où les enfants nous attendent. »

N'attendant pas sa mère, Harry devança le groupe d'adultes pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Harry s'interrogea sur son comportement. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il agissait avec autant d'immaturité. Ces émotions…elles ne pouvaient sûrement pas être les siennes. Il ne blâmait pas le moins du monde sa mère pour s'en être pris à lui, elle était stressée, et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose était en train d'envahir ses émotions. Par exemple, il ressentait certaines émotions étranges dont il était certain qu'elles étaient les siennes, mais d'un autre côté, pas vraiment les siennes du tout.

Devenait-il fou ?

« Harry… » dit sa mère essayant de lui parler, mais Harry par réflexe, s'éloigna d'un bond hors de sa portée. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu s'éloigner ainsi d'elle et quand il vit son regard blessé, il se sentit vraiment mal.

« Humm…allons-y tout le monde. » déclara nerveusement James en remarquant _finalement _la tension entre son fils aîné et sa femme. Il aurait à demander à Lily pourquoi ils ne s'entendaient pas soudainement. D'ordinaire, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire tous les deux.

« T-très bien. » acquiesça Sirius avec hésitation après avoir remarqué le saut que Harry avait effectué pour s'éloigner de sa mère. Lui, ainsi que tous ses enfants avaient vu la peine que Lily avait montrée suite à la réaction de son fils. « Tout le monde touche la chaîne, voilà…prêt tout le monde ? 5…4…3…2…1…Transport. »

La dernière chose que vit Harry du coin de l'œil avant que le Portauloin ne s'active fut le regard d'excuse que sa mère lui lança.

**White castle…**

« Bonsoir James, bonsoir Lily » salua un Amos souriant en secouant la main de James Potter avant de baiser la main de Lily Potter quand ils arrivèrent au lieu de Rendez-vous.

« Bonsoir Amos. » saluèrent d'une même voix James et Lily. Sirius était trop occupé à essayer d'aider les enfants à se relever. Tous, excepté Harry, Yuna , et Petite Lily qui s'était agrippé à Harry durant le voyage, étaient tombés à l'arrivée.

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà présenté mon fils Cédric ? » dit Amos en faisant un pas de côté de sorte que sa femme et son fils puissent être clairement visibles.

« Bonsoir Mr et Mme Potter. Salut Harry. » salua Cédric en agitant sa main vers Harry.

« Salut Cédric. » répondit Harry en inclinant légèrement sa tête en signe de salut.

« Sirius, cela fait une paie que je ne t'ai vu ! » s'exclama Amos.

« Salut Amos, comment ça se passe au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques ? » s'enquit Sirius en serrant la main de son ancien camarade d'école.

« Tout va pour le mieux pour le moment, rien de bien hostile ne déambule dans les rues Moldues…en…ce…moment… » Amos laissa traîner sa phrase quand il vit Amy, la femme de Sirius.

« Bonsoir. » dit Cédric à la beauté aux pâles cheveux blonds.

« Bonsoir. » salua Amy en s'inclinant. Elle haussa un élégant sourcil face aux regards que tous les mâles lui lançaient, excepté son mari et James.

« Ahem ! » toussa Mme Diggory, mais elle fut ignorée. « Amos…Amos ! » interpella-t-elle, mais ce dernier continuait encore de regarder Amy d'un œil rêveur au plus grand amusement de James et Sirius.

Amy n'était pas amusée le moins du monde. Elle était accoutumée aux regards qu'elle recevait, mais voir son mari en rire l'irritait passablement. Elle le pinça.

« Oww…désolé ma chérie. » s'excusa Sirius décidant qu'il ferait mieux de se taire à présent.

_Clac_

« Aww…désolé ma chérie. » dit Amos en répétant exactement les mêmes mots que Sirius à sa femme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été pris par surprise par le charme d'une Vélane ! En tant que membre du Département de Régulation et Contrôle des Créature Magiques, il aurait dû être préparé à cette éventualité. Frottant la joue qui s'était vue recevoir la claque de sa femme, il lança un regard gêné aux Potter et Black qui le regardaient avec amusement. Après avoir salué une dernière fois il s'était éloigné en entraînant son fils tout en donnant à plusieurs reprises des excuses à sa femme.

« C'était amusant. » pouffa Sakura.

Yuna, qui pouffait aussi avec son amie, ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement aux regards qui étaient lancés à sa mère. Elle savait que dans quelques années les gens allaient se mettre à la lorgner tout comme ils le faisaient pour sa mère, mais il n'y avait qu'une personne dans son esprit dont elle souhaitait le regard. Elle jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à la personne qui semblait immunisé par presque tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il paraissait perdu. Il ne semblait pas se soucier du monde autour de lui. De toutes les personnes du groupe, il était le seul qui ne semblait pas amusé ou désapprobateur concernant la manière dont Mr Diggory s'était tourné en ridicule. Harry avait juste un regard lointain comme s'il était plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Bien, allons-y. » déclara Sirius, soulagé que sa femme semble lui avoir pardonné.

Après avoir quitté l'espace réservé aux arrivées de Portauloin, les deux familles se dirigèrent vers le garde s'occupant de vérifier les invitations qui se tenait devant la porte donnant sur la salle de bal. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le garde, ils s'étaient arrêtés à maintes reprises pour répondre à des personnes venues les saluer.

Harry trouvait cela agaçant. Par l'expression qu'affichaient ses parents, il se doutait que certaines personnes venues les saluer ne les connaissaient pas vraiment. Harry savait que sa famille était très respectée et qu'elle méritait une certaine déférence, ce qui expliquait le comportement de ces personnes.

Une fois arrivé à hauteur des portes et avant que les deux familles ne rentrent, James et Sirius se retournèrent en souriant d'un air espiègle.

« Ecoutez tout le monde. Une fois que nous serons rentrés, rappelez-vous tous vos manières les enfants. » dit Sirius en ignorant le sourcil haussé dont sa femme le gratifia comme pour lui dire : ne devrait-il pas prêter attention à cette règle lui-même ?

« Oui papa. » « Oui Oncle Sirius. » dirent les enfants d'une même voix. Harry et Léon furent les seuls à ne rien dire.

Sirius fit une pause comme s'il mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose alors que son regard se portait alternativement sur Harry puis Yuna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? » demanda Yuna en regardant étrangement son père qui paraissait mener un combat intérieur particulièrement ardu.

Sirius abandonna et lança un regard à son ami lui intimant de parler pour lui.

James Potter se contenta de soupirer et lança un regard d'excuse à sa femme avant de regarder son fils aîné et la fille aînée des Black.

« Harry, Yuna. » commença James en prenant une grande inspiration. « Comme vous le savez peut-être, désolé…laissez-moi reformuler ça. Harry, tu escorteras Yuna à l'intérieur comme si vous sortiez ensemble. Je sais que vous deux devez être surpris, hum Harry, toi davantage que Yuna, mais… »

« Très bien papa. » interrompit Harry. « Pouvons-nous rentrer maintenant ? » interrogea Harry en prenant automatiquement le bras de Yuna, à la plus grande gêne et colère de cette dernière contre son père pour avoir osé les embarrasser.

Harry d'un autre côté, avait su depuis longtemps ce que son père et parrain essayaient de faire. Au lieu d'embarrasser son père en se disputant avec lui devant beaucoup de sorciers respectables, il se contenta de s'y plier. Son père ne lui avait jamais demandé grand-chose et le moins qu'il puisse faire pour son père était de faire ça pour lui. En outre les expressions inscrites sur les visages des deux pères montraient qu'ils étaient extatiques. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Yuna non plus, bon, excepté le fait qu'elle foudroyait du regard les deux pères, elle paraissait heureuse de l'arrangement. Si tout le monde était heureux, qui était-il pour discuter ?

« Bien. » dit James avec soulagement. Il s'attendait à ce que son fils proteste, mais fut surpris de voir que son fils avait accepté comme s'il comprenait. « A présent écoutez. » déclara James tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, ne sachant pas comment Harry réagirait face à ses grands-parents avec sa nouvelle attitude. S'il ne se doutait de ce qui allait se passer il aurait dit que Harry les ignorerait probablement et prétendrait qu'ils n'étaient pas là. « Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien avec grand-père et grand-mère, mais montrez leur le respect qu'ils méritent. »

Harry plissa ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir les émotions étrangères qui étaient en lui gronder sourdement en entendant les mots de son père.

« Pourquoi devrais-je montrer du respect à des personnes qui médisent de leur propres petits-enfants et qui ne les reconnaissent même pas comme leurs petits-enfants ? » déclara Harry d'une voix polaire à son père. L'air autour d'eux s'était quelque peu refroidi, à la plus grande frayeur de son père.

Yuna hochait la tête en signe d'approbation avec une expression glaciale sur son visage. Elle était trop en colère pour remarquer le refroidissement de température autour d'eux.

James ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, sa femme Lily semblait aussi approuver de même que son amie Amy. Sirius prétendit juste n'avoir rien entendu alors qu'il se tenait juste à côté d'eux.

Avec un soupir, il se contenta de jeter ses mains en l'air dans un geste signifiant qu'il abandonnait.

«Bonsoir. Auror James Potter et Mme Lily Potter, est-ce correct ? » demanda le portier en regardant les invitations que James lui avait donné.

« Oui. » acquiesça James un peu nerveusement. Il avait oublié de dire à son fils de s'attendre à beaucoup d'attention ce soir, parce qu'énormément de personnes au Ministère avaient entendu parler de ses exploits concernant le sauvetage de la Pierre Philosophale. « Voici mes enfants, mon fils aîné Harry Potter et son escorte Yuna Black. »

Le Portier cligna des yeux vers les jeunes de douze et onze ans qui se tenaient le bras.

« Je vois. » dit-il en souriant, à la grande perplexité de Harry.

'Pourquoi est-ce que papa a besoin de dire au portier mon nom et celui de Yuna ?'

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler à vive voix ses pensées à l'attention de Yuna, il vit son père se pencher vers le portier. Un moment plus tard, le portier se tourna vers l'intérieur du hall et proclama.

« Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous présenter : L'Auror James Potter et sa femme Lily Potter ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il s'avisa de ce qu'il se passait, avant qu'il ne puisse protester, ses parents avaient déjà poussé le reste des jeunes Potter dans la sublime salle de bal. Harry avait essayé de suivre, mais le Portier l'avait retenu.

« Pas encore jeune homme. Je n'ai pas encore annoncé votre nom. »

Harry avait seulement grogné à cela. Il priait que Ginny ou les autre Weasley ne soient pas à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à Ginny alors qu'il avait considéré l'idée de renoncer à elle.

« Non, s'il vous-plaît pas ça. » supplia-t-il d'une voix horrifiée, mais le Portier avait déjà recouvert ses propos.

« Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous présenter : L'Auror Sirius Black et sa femme Amy Black »

Les parents de Yuna partirent en prenant les enfants avec eux, laissant Harry et Yuna seuls, à leur plus grand désarroi. Lorsque le Portier éclaircit sa gorge une nouvelle fois, Harry se mit à trembler.

« Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous présenter : Harry Potter et sa fiancée, je veux dire, » annonça le Portier en lançant un regard d'excuse au jeune couple qu'il avait mis dans l'embarras. « Son escorte : Yuna Black ! »

Yuna rougissait violemment suite à la méprise.

Harry d'un autre côté ne désirait rien d'autre que d'étrangler le Portier ou son père. Peut-être même les deux ! Il _savait_ que son père avait quelque chose à voir avec ça…

Il trouverait un châtiment approprié plus tard s'il avait le temps…

Pendant ce temps, il eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour y voir ses deux rivaux…ou plutôt ennemis le regarder avec un regard surpris. Décidant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, il décida qu'il allait user de ses manières de parfait petit héritier noble que sa Tante Perenelle lui avait apprises et faites renter dans le crâne avec force pour se rendre à un élégant petit ball qui avait était organisé dans son ancienne dimension.

Avec une aisance de professionnel qui choqua et impressionna ses parents, les Black , et Yuna, Harry tint Yuna d'une façon polie et attentionnée avec son dos droit, son menton levé aussi haut que s'il était l'héritier de la fortune Potter, et il balaya du regard les personnes autour de lui comme s'il était un véritable Sang-Pur.

« Merci mon bon monsieur. » dit Harry en laissant tomber un gallion dans la main du Portier, au plus grand choc de ce dernier. Personne de toute la nuit ne l'avait jamais remercié ni même donné de gallion comme remerciement.

« Milady. » déclara Harry d'une respectueuse voix de commandement en escortant Yuna en direction de ses parents qui le regardaient avec ahurissement. Harry paraissait très différent. Il ressemblait à un véritable et noble prince qui avait eu les bonnes manières instillées en lui depuis la naissance.

Regardant sa mère et son père avec autant d'amour que possible, Harry parla d'une façon aimante.

« Bonsoir Mère…Père… » dit Harry en baisant la main de sa mère et en s'inclinant devant son père en signes de salutations. Voyant que Sirius et Amy étaient à leurs côtés, il s'inclina devant le père de son escorte et baisa la main de la mère avec douceur tout en leur parlant. « Salutation Mr Black…Mme Black. »

« W-wouaw. » souffla James sous le choc. Est-ce que sa femme avait réellement appris ça à son fils ?

Harry n'avait rien dit d'autre après cela. Il savait que ses grands-parents étaient là, alors il pouvait par la même leur montrer à quel point il avait changé. Du coin de l'œil il avisa beaucoup de regards emplis de surprise et de respect adressés à son encontre par les sorciers et les sorcières de la salle. Il avait vu les regards d'incrédulité et de rage provenant de ses deux ennemis quand il était entré dans le salle de bal. Drago Malefoy et Neville Longdubat. Sans aucun doute, ils n'avaient pas eu leur nom proclamé de vive voix comme lui. Excepté peut-être Neville, puisqu'il était le Survivant.

« Etrange… » marmonna Harry. Pourquoi agissait-il soudainement de façon aussi immature ? « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » murmura-t-il avec stupéfaction. Pourquoi essaierait-t-il de faire rager ses ennemis en vantant ses bonnes manières et Yuna ?

« Harry ? Quand as-tu appris tout ça ? C'était une technique parfaite. » félicita Yuna d'une voix surprise une fois que toute l'attention se fut détournée d'eux.

« Je…je ne sais pas. » mentit faiblement Harry. Il était encore un peu effaré par ses soudaines et étranges pensées immatures.

Prenant le temps de s'asseoir avec ses parents et les Black, Harry entreprit d'apprécier le reste de la soirée, qui ne parut pas si appréciable pour lui pendant la première heure et demie.

Il avait vu beaucoup de visages familiers ainsi que des familles qu'il connaissait, à la fête d'anniversaire, tels que les Aurors qui travaillaient pour l'Ordre, les Malefoy, les Longdubat, les Patils, Dumbledore et son personnel, et étonnamment, les Weasley.

Au début il avait voulu quitter la table de sa famille pour aller parler aux Weasley, mais il était considéré comme grossier dans les mœurs Sorcières que quelqu'un de son âge quitte sa famille pour parler à son ami et à sa famille. Il avait perçu quelques regards de la part des Weasley qui essayaient d'attirer son attention : Fred et George observaient Yuna et lui faisaient des clins d'œil. Ron fixait du regard Yuna et la mère de Yuna comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Mr et Mme Weasley avaient agité la main en guise de salut qu'il leur renvoya, et dernièrement Ginny qui l'avait regardé avec une expression attristée.

C'était vraiment étrange…

Il avait pensé qu'elle se serait mise à fixer du regard Neville Longdubat, et pas lui. Mais ce maudit Portier qui avait 'malencontreusement' annoncé à vive voix que Yuna était sa fiancée avait sans aucun doute causé plusieurs réactions parmi ses camarades de classe. Il avait vu la jeune et sublime fille aux cheveux blonds Blaise Zabini le regarder avec une expression de stupeur et de trahison. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais vu la jeune fille paraître choquée et trahie auparavant. Padma, qui était quelque part dans la foule, ne put que le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

Plus tard, après que le Ministre eut officiellement ouvert le bal, il s'était mis à se rendre à chaque table avec sa femme et sa fille, celle dont on fêtait l'anniversaire, pour bavarder avec ses invités, il était aussi considéré comme grossier d'après la coutume, qu'un hôte ne salue pas personnellement tous ses invités. Harry fut surpris d'entendre que la fille du Ministre avait à présent onze ans et qu'elle se rendrait cette année à Poudlard tout comme ses sœurs Sakura et Rose.

A ce moment, beaucoup de personnes étaient venues à la table de sa famille pour parler non pas à son père ou à sa mère, mais pour rencontrer et discuter avec _le_ Harry Potter qui avait tué l'infâme Mangemort et sauvé la Pierre Philosophale. Si Harry n'avait su de quoi il en retournait vraiment, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était en train de devenir aussi célèbre que Neville. Et de toutes les choses c'était ce qu'il désirait le moins.

Finalement, quand le Ministre eut atteint la table réservée au Potter et Black, Harry s'était seulement mis à grogner. Il avait l'horrible pressentiment que quelque chose allait se produire et il n'avait pas eu tort. Tout d'abord, le Ministre s'était présenté, puis sa femme, et ensuite, sa fille dont il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle aussi rondelette que son père, mais qui avait étonnamment hérité du joli visage de sa mère ainsi que sa silhouette menue. Harry était légèrement étonné de voir que la jeune fille de dix ou onze ans n'avait rien hérité de son père, Cornelius Fudge.

« Bonsoir » dit Aeris, la fille du Ministre timidement en s'inclinant poliment devant tous les adultes, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement et détourna le regard avec embarras. Elle avait essayé de couvrir son rougissement en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté de sorte que ses longs et magnifiques cheveux couleur ambre recouvrent son visage.

Cela causa de nombreuses réactions à la plus grande contrariété de Harry. Son père et son parrain s'étaient mis à échanger des regards horrifiés, sa mère le regardait avec fierté, Amy, la femme de Sirius avait gratifié la jeune fille d'un sourire, Cornelius Fudge regardait sa fille d'un air perplexe, Elly Fudge, sa femme regardait sa fille en souriant aux anges et enfin, la plupart des enfants Potter et Black jetaient des regards noirs à la jeune fille comme si elle avait volé Noël.

Harry se contenta de se gratter la nuque avec embarras en se rendant compte que la fille était attirée par lui.

'Pourquoi est-ce que dans cette dimension, tellement de filles ont le béguin sur moi à cet âge ? ' pensa Harry . 'Et pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'elle vont toutes devenir sublimes quand elles seront plus grandes ? '

Quand il s'était présenté à la jeune fille, elle avait seulement adorablement rougi pour toute réponse. Harry dut réprimer le désir de cogner sa tête contre le mur le plus proche. Il avait probablement hérité de traits de Vélane d'une manière ou d'une autre car il semblait attirer les filles comme le miel attirait les abeilles.

Tentant de dissimuler sa fille qui était embarrassée, Fudge avait rapidement lancé qu'il devait aller saluer d'autre invités. Par bonheur, il n'avait pas tenter d'ennuyer Harry comme toutes les autres personnes qui étaient venues avant lui pour lui demander comment il avait sauvé la Pierre Philosophale.

« Merlin…je ne pense pas que j'aurai dû venir à cette fête. » gémit misérablement Harry. Il avait remarqué que ses parents avaient été quelque peu offensés de voir comment la plupart des adultes avaient grossièrement désirer rencontrer et parler à Harry Potter, au lieu d'eux.

« Oh Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux. » dit Yuna en lui tapota doucement l'avant-bras comme pour le réconforter. « Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas l'attention, mais les gens sont excités de rencontrer la personne qui a vaincu un Mangemort. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les gens entendent dire qu'un garçon de onze ans a empêché un Mangemort de voler la Pierre Philosophale.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse.

« J'imagine… » dit-il avec incertitude ne désirant pas croiser le regard de sa mère. Bien sûr son père était heureux que personne ne le dérange mais il était assez irrité que les gens viennent ennuyer son fils entre tous. Sa mère d'un autre côté, il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux de toute la soirée, alors il ne savait pas quelle était sa réaction à ce sujet.

« Hé Harry. » appela Yuna avec excitation. « As-tu fini de manger ? » demanda-t-elle en constatant que son compagnon pour la nuit avait terminé de manger et se contentait de suivre des yeux les gens qui se rendaient à la table de leurs parents pour leur parler.

« Oui, j'ai fini de manger, pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en sentant un soudain frisson parcourir son échine, mais il l'ignora.

« Humm… » commença Yuna en perdant un peu de sa gaieté. « Eh bien…je…humm… » dit-elle en semblant un peu nerveuse. « Est-ce que tu… je veux dire…est-ce que tu veux danser ? » demanda Yuna avec espoir alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers les couples qui venaient juste de se lever pour aller danser sur la piste.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant le regard plein d'espoir de Yuna. Oui, il avait appris comment danser grâce à sa Tante Perenelle, mais la manière dont elle lui avait appris comment danser portait la discipline à l'extrême. Elle lui avait appris deux manière de danser. L'une était similaire à celle que lui avait apprise Fleur, de la danse provocatrice, quelque chose de très surprenant de la part d'une jolie dame de sept cents ans. L'autre était la valse et la danse de bal, qui requérait des mouvements d'une extrême précision ainsi qu'une grâce affirmée. Il y en avait d'autres qu'elle aurait pu lui apprendre, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu les lui enseigner, alors il avait décidé d'apprendre par lui-même.

Harry était sur le point de dire non parce que danser devant tout le monde, ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment, mais quand il remarqua deux personnes à l'aspect familier approcher de la table de ses parents, un vieil homme et une vieille femme, tous deux ressemblant à son père, excepté pour le fait qu'ils étaient plus vieux , son choix de danser ou pas, était à présent clair pour lui.

« J'adorerais danser avec toi Yuna. »

Yuna poussa un petit cri de ravissement et se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre de gratitude.

Cela fit naître un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres des pères et rendit les mères anxieuses. D'après ce qu'elles avaient pu comprendre, Harry n'avait jamais su comment danser parce que personne ne lui avait jamais appris. Elles voulaient voir comment il réagirait face à Yuna qui avait fait de la danse son passe-temps favori.

Voyant que ses grand-parents étaient plus proches de la table et que personne n'avait encore remarqué en-dehors de lui, il décida de se dépêcher.

« Milady Yuna. » dit Harry d'une voix chaleureuse. « Pourrais-je avoir cette danse ? » s'enquit-il en lui présentant sa main.

Yuna l'accepta avec enthousiasme.

« Je vous remercie Milord. » répondit Yuna d'une voix douce.

Acceptant sa main, tous deux se mirent à se diriger vers la piste de dance alors que les pères se mettaient à les acclamer bruyamment. Harry aurait pu jurer avoir entendu Mme Black s'écrier qu'elle aurait des petits enfants encore plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé !

« D'accord…Mme Black est juste étrange. » marmonna Harry. Il se souvenait avoir entendu dire par sa mère que Mme Black plaisantait seulement à ses dépends. En toute franchise, Harry ne pensait pas qu'elle plaisantait.

Apparemment il n'avait pas été aussi silencieux qu'il l'avait cru dans son commentaire.

« Ne m'en parle pas. » marmonna Yuna, en prenant une teinte rouge brique. Elle se rappela comment sa mère essayait à maintes occasions de lui donner des conseils qui l'aideraient à séduire Harry étant donné que ses pouvoirs de Vélane semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur lui.

Harry gratifia seulement la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds argentés d'un sourire gêné. Pénétrant sur la piste de dance sur laquelle seulement quelques couples dansaient, Harry se mit à rassembler tout son courage. La majorité des personnes dans la salle, qui étaient encore en train de manger, les fixaient à présent du regard.

« J'aime cette chanson. » lui murmura doucement Yuna à l'oreille alors que les deux jeunes gens se mettaient en position. Yuna était surprise de voir que Harry était dans une posture de formation parfaite avec la sienne et qu'il n'avait laissé aucune zone d'erreurs. A l'endroit où il avait positionné ses mains, proche des siennes, elle ne put s'empêcher de se fondre en lui. Ils n'avaient pas encore dansé et déjà, elle se sentait satisfaite.

'Oh mon Dieu, je suis sur le point de danser avec Harry !' pensa-t-elle pour elle-même avec excitation.

« Es-tu prête ? » demanda Harry en remarquant que Yuna avait fermé ses yeux. Il ignora les regards qu'il était en train de recevoir de la part de la majorité de la salle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un jeune couple s'apprêtant à danser. Habituellement on voyait des adultes danser et très rarement des adolescents, mais des enfants ?

« Je suis prête. » informa Yuna en ouvrant les yeux, qui ne révélèrent rien d'autre que de la pure détermination.

« Tu mènes la première. » déclara Harry en la laissant guider et se contentant de la suivre.

Immédiatement, comme s'ils se mouvaient comme une seule personne, tous deux se mirent à danser en harmonie à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. Yuna, cependant, savait mieux que quiconque ce qui se passait. Elle menait et Harry la suivait avec une parfaite précision. Yuna ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise à cela. Danser était son passe-temps favori après la lecture et la manière dont Harry dansait…elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir de la chaleur se répandre en elle. Elle essaya de son mieux d'ignorer les murmures excités de la foule derrière eux.

Harry quant à lui, ressentait quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Bien sûr, il suivait Yuna à chaque mouvement qu'elle esquissait, mais il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise en sentant à quel point Yuna le serrait contre elle. Oui, quand on fait du Tango, on se tient près du partenaire, mais pour une certaine raison, cela ne lui semblait pas correct. Il pouvait sentir les regards émerveillés, stupéfaits, et les murmures excités dirigés vers lui et la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Pour une certaine raison, il ne voulait pas regarder en direction de Ginny, il avait le sentiment que s'il le faisait, sa concentration se briserait.

'Pourquoi suis-je donc toujours au centre de l'attention ?' songea Harry misérablement. De l'extérieur, il semblait heureux et détendu, mais intérieurement, il se sentait misérable. Si ce n'était dû au fait que ses grands-parents s'approchaient de la table de ses parents, il était certain qu'il aurait donné à Yuna une réponse négative.

Alors que les deux danseurs étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils étaient les seuls restant sur la piste de danse, tous les autres couples ayant arrêté et quitté la piste pour contempler avec quelle magnificence le jeune couple dansait. C'était tout simplement stupéfiant, Yuna avait clairement arrêté de mener après le début de la seconde chanson et Harry avait pris la main en exécutant de spectaculaires pas de danse qui étaient un mélange de Tango et de Salsa Moldue. Il l'avait fait tournoyer plusieurs fois au bon moment et avait à certaines occasions fait paraître qu'il la traînait légèrement et doucement à travers le sol, mais il exécutait seulement une chorégraphie que Perenelle lui avait apprise. Elle lui avait dit une fois que les filles et les femmes préféraient un homme qui pouvait danser et exécuter des techniques combinées de danse dont l'originalité déconcerterait tout le monde.

Yuna était sans voix en se rendant compte que Harry, le garçon avec qui elle avait grandi, était encore meilleur danseur qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. A la manière dont il se mouvait et la douceur avec laquelle il la tenait, elle savait qu'il était même meilleur qu'elle ! La chanson sur laquelle ils dansaient était extrêmement rapide et cela la stupéfiait que Harry soit capable d'exécuter une chorégraphie unique qu'elle reconnaissait pour l'avoir vue dans un livre de danse de sa mère pour danseurs professionnels. Que ce soit magique ou Moldue, cela n'importait pas, parce que pour une certaine raison, elle avait le sentiment que Harry serait capable de danser de toute les façons qu'il le voudrait. Pendant les fois où elle commettait une erreur ou même avait presque glissé au risque de tomber, elle avait été surprise de voir comment Harry l'avait promptement rattrapée et de telle sorte qu'il avait fait croire que cela faisait partie de la chorégraphie !

Il n'avait même pas fait la moindre erreur lui-même !

Quand la chanson s'acheva finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent et posèrent magnifiquement ensemble en se tenant l'un l'autre d'une telle manière, que les spectateurs crurent qu'ils étaient déjà mariés !

« Harry. » dit Yuna en haletant alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. La chanson sur laquelle ils avaient juste finis de danser avait un rapide tempo et elle était au bord de l'épuisement. Si ce n'était pour le fait qu'elle pratiquait la danse couramment, elle se serait évanouie de fatigue depuis bien longtemps.

« C'était merveilleux. » souffla Yuna avec une certaine note d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

« Que dirais-tu d'une valse ? » demanda Harry avec espoir quand il réalisa que ses grands-parents étaient toujours à la table de ses parents. Ils ne discutaient pas, ses parents étaient trop occupés à applaudir.

Mais la question qui lui vint à l'esprit était pour quelle raison ils applaudissaient et pourquoi tout le monde les regardait-il Yuna et lui ?

Ce fut lors qu'il remarqua _la raison_ de leur applaudissement…non…ce n'était pas juste sa famille et les Black, mais presque tout le monde dans la salle de bal applaudissait et les regardait d'un œil approbateur.

Yuna et lui étaient les seuls sur la piste de danse et ils étaient tellement gênés par toute l'attention qu'on leur portait qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher rougir alors que tout le monde continuait de les applaudir.

« Attendons. » souffla Yuna mal à l'aise. « Quand tout ce sera calmé, nous danserons encore. »

Harry fut un peu émerveillé par la maturité de Yuna. Normalement à cet âge, on attendrait d'une jeune fille comme elle de soit continuer à dancer sans tenir compte de l'attention dirigée vers eux soit de continuer à danser parce qu'elle aimait l'attention.

« Je suis d'accord. » lui souffla Harry en remarquant que ses parents lui faisaient signe de la main.

« Yuna… » commença Harry. « Peut-on sortir un peu? » demanda-t-il avec une certain embarras . « Peut-être au jardin dehors, je ne veux pas rencontrer mes grands-parents. » déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux avec espoir.

Cela lui avait fait de la peine de dire ça. Normalement, n'importe quelle personne serait extrêmement heureuse de voir leurs grands-parents, mais Harry était loin d'être heureux.

Yuna hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle était au courant de la situation entre Harry et ses grands-parents, et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Comment les propres grands-parents de Harry pouvaient-ils le blesser comme ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils médire de leur petit-fils et dire qu'il ne serait rien à l'avenir ?

« Bien sûr, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais de toute façon. » déclara Yuna alors qu'elle refermait ses mains sur les siennes. Pendant un moment, elle le sentit se raidir, mais il se détendit bien vite un moment après.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens quittaient la salle de bal en quête d'un peu d'air frais, les applaudissements s'étaient éteints et très peu de personnes avaient montré le désir de danser après avoir vu comment deux jeunes enfants pouvaient exécuter des mouvements qui surclassait aisément la génération plus âgée.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua une jeune femme les suivre.

* * *

**NdA **: Voilà pour ce chapitre qui a pris son temps pour pointer le bout du nez. Comme promis, j'ai mis en place un vote pour le pairing de cette histoire. Rendez-vous donc en haut de mon profil pour voter. J'ai aussi rajouté des infos sur mon profil.

Comme d'habitude, pour ceux qui ne connaissent que cette histoire, je vous invite à lire les autres. D'ailleurs je suis heureux de vous annoncer que le premier chapitre de _Espoir _sort d'ici une semaine !

Prochaine parution _Princesse_ : Chapitre 3 puis _Espoir_ Chapitre 1 cette semaine !


	17. Tante Perenelle

**Harry Potter : Une nouvelle vie**

**NdA : Gasp ! Voilà plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas update cette histoire une chose que j'apprécie moyennement en tant que lecteur et dont je me désole d'autant plus autant qu'auteur ! Si je n'étais certain que vous seriez trop heureux d'avoir le nouveau chapitre pour vouloir me couper la tête, j'aurais cherché un trou où me terrer après l'avoir publié ! C'est un chapitre qui, comme vous l'avez douloureusement constaté, m'a pris une éternité à écrire et une autre éternité pour ne serait-ce que commencer à l'écrire. J'ai été victime d'un grand manque de motivation pour ce chapitre et j'ai passé bien des jours à fixer ma page word vierge pendant de longues minutes tout en me demandant dans combien d'années j'allais enfin m'y mettre…seulement pour finalement fermer la page word xD. Heureusement ce manque de motivation n'est vrai que pour ce chapitre et non pas pour l'histoire entière. J'ai en effet bien avancé la structure des 3 chapitres suivants entre-temps donc pas de panique, la suite n'arrivera pas dans cinq ans. Cependant avant de poster la suite je vais devoir revoir les anciens chapitres pour corriger les menues fautes qui se sont glissées de ça de là entre les lignes. Je prévois donc de me remettre à une publication régulière de cette fiction dès la rentrée, ce qui me laissera une marge pour pouvoir faire tout ce que je prévois de faire. (pour plus de précisions, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse retrouver ce bon vieux Mage des Ombres et sa petite famille qui ont dû sûrement beaucoup vous manquer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Tante Perenelle**

Minerva McGonagall qui était assise avec le reste de ses collègues à une table séparée ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée et fière de son élève qui venait de révéler ses talents de danseur. Durant toute la soirée elle avait eu pour ordre de surveiller de très près Harry James Potter et noter tout acte suspect qu'il pourrait être amené à commettre, mais elle n'avait rien remarqué de répréhensible chez le garçon.

Franchement, pourquoi donc le Directeur avait-il eu à lui ordonner de surveiller un élève de deuxième année et d'être à l'affût de possibles dangers ou quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire ? A quoi pensait-il donc ?

« Ces deux là étaient magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? » s'extasia le Professeur Chourave depuis l'autre bout de la table.

McGonagall se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse.

« Une danse sublime, si je puis me permettre. » surenchérit Flitwick avec une jovialité bien plus prononcée que de coutume. « James et Lily ont enseigné leur fils à la perfection. »

Les autres professeurs acquiescèrent la tête à cela. La stupeur de certains les rendit incapables de suivre le mouvement, tels que Rogue, Trelawney, et Hagrid.

« C'était si romantique. » soupira une ravissante Professeur Sinistra qui avait contemplé toute la danse avec des yeux scintillants.

« En effet, Mr Potter et Melle Black sont des danseurs hors pair. Je dois dire qu'ils ont dansé dans une harmonie presque parfaite. » déclara Dumbledore alors qu'il regardait l'aîné des fils Potter quitter la salle de bal.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

« Oh leur danse était si magnifique ! » s'exclamait Amy avec ravissement. « Lily, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais appris Harry à danser ? »

« Je…je ne savais pas qu'il savait. » balbutia Lily d'une voix incertaine. « Je ne lui ai pas appris et même si c'était le cas… » elle s'interrompit en remarquant que ses beaux-parents prêtaient une attention accrue à ce qu'elle disait. « La manière dont il a dansé révèle un talent dont je ne dispose pas moi-même. »

Toutes les personnes présentes à la table lui lancèrent un regard étrange.

« Peut-être l'a-t-il appris de quelqu'un à Poudlard ? » suggéra Sakura.

« Impossible. » intervint Rose. « Personne ne peut apprendre à danser aussi rapidement. Maman a pratiqué la danse toute sa vie et même elle ne peut danser aussi parfaitement que Harry. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. » interrompit Alex. « Du moment qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, comment vous portez vous mère, père ? » demanda James d'une voix tendue alors qu'il accordait son attention à ses parents. Il était en bons termes avec son père qui aimait Lily et Harry, mais sa mère d'un autre côté… Il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir médit de sa femme et de son fils la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réunis.

« Nous nous portons très bien, mon fils. » déclara Mr Potter en lui adressant un regard d'excuse comme pour dire qu'il n'avait réellement pas voulu amener sa femme pour éviter toute confrontation qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'éclater.

« Nous nous portons absolument à merveille. » ajouta Mme Potter avec désinvolture. « Je suis surprise par ton aîné. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton enfant, il était complètement inutile. Je vois que vous avez pris compte de mon conseil Lily. »

Lily répondit d'une voix glaciale.

« Oh ? Quel conseil pouvait-ce bien être ? » lança-t-elle en se souvenant seulement à quel point elle les avait dénigrés elle et son fils aîné. Il n'y avait eu aucun mots ressemblant de près ou de loin à un conseil, et encore moins à un éloge. « Et cet enfant inutile a un nom, mon fils Harry. » continua-t-elle d'une voix polaire.

« Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas ? » s'étonna Mme Potter clairement déçue. « Comment pouvez-vous oublier mes conseils ? » dit-elle manifestement désireuse de dire à Lily à quel point elle n'était pas digne du temps de son fils, mais elle ne voulait pas causer une scène dans une pièce pleine de sorciers et sorcières respectueux. Elle attendrait d'être chez son fils ou chez elle.

Sirius, voyant que les choses s'apprêtaient à devenir hostiles, décida de couper court à la conversation. Il était en très bons termes avec les parents de James et il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec eux se détériore, alors il demanda une danse à sa femme dans un murmure et ordonna à ses enfants d'aller dehors chercher leur sœur aînée et son escorte.

« Coucou grand-maman. » lança Petite Lily en la saluant avec contentement.

« Bonsoir, mon enfant. » lui répondit Mme Potter avec un sourire, sa conversation avec Lily Potter oubliée. « Te portes-tu bien ? »

Petite Lily hocha la tête à cela.

« Oui. » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. « Et toi grand-maman ? » s'enquit-elle innocemment.

« Je vais très bien. » dit-elle en caressant la tête de la petite fille.

Alors que les deux femmes rousses jouissaient d'un cessez-le feu temporaire, ailleurs...

**A l'extérieur, dans les jardins du Château…**

« Le jardin est très agréable. » disait Harry en contemplant des petites fées aux ailes translucides et des feux follets folâtrer dans le splendide jardin. Pour une raison curieuse, les fées et les feux follets semblaient étrangement attirés par Harry.

« Oui c'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Yuna d'une voix endormie tandis qu'elle se blottissait davantage contre son épaule.

Harry et Yuna étaient présentement assis sur un banc de pierre et contemplaient les étoiles et les petites créatures magiques qui s'ébattaient joyeusement autour d'eux. Yuna se mettait à son aise, sa tête reposant sur son épaule tandis que Harry avait son bras enroulé d'un air protecteur autour d'elle.

Harry trouvait cela un peu embarrassant et un peu relaxant. Il avait actuellement douze ans, et le voilà qui était assis à côté d'une fille de onze ans comme s'ils avaient un rendez-vous galant. Comme si être son escorte pour la nuit n'était pas assez, être assis sous un ciel étoilé comme s'ils sortaient ensembles était un peu exagéré et dégoulinait de romance. D'un autre côté, c'était agréable de pouvoir s'asseoir sous les étoiles sans se soucier des possibles _destinées_, des possibles confrontations, ou même encore de Voldemort.

Harry prit un moment pour regarder sa montre, qu'il avait reçue pour son anniversaire. Elle lui indiqua 9h43. Cela faisait presque deux heures et demie depuis leur arrivée à la fête.

Ignorant le fait que ses frère et sœurs et le jumeau de Yuna les observaient de loin, Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en levant de nouveau les yeux vers les étoiles. Juste parce qu'il était considéré maladroit, pas très brillant, et un faible héritier, pourquoi sa grand-mère le haïssait-il ?

Sachant qu'il aurait à leur faire face tôt ou tard, Harry décida qu'il aurait tout intérêt à le faire tôt plutôt que tard.

« Hey Yuna. » souffla Harry en secouant doucement la jeune Vélane.

« Hmm ? » grogna légèrement Yuna.

De toute évidence, elle s'était mise _trop_ à l'aise assise sur le banc.

« Retournons à l'intérieur, je suis sûr que tout le monde s'inquiète pour … qui est là ! » s'écria Harry en se mettant brusquement sur ses pieds, sa baguette apparaissant en un éclair dans sa main libre. Quelqu'un d'autre que les enfants Potter et Black se cachait probablement à ses yeux. Si ce n'était pour le fait qu'il s'était senti si à l'aise assis avec Yuna, il l'aurait senti depuis bien longtemps.

Yuna paraissait effrayée en se mettant sur ses pieds avec alarme. Harry se plaça devant elle d'un geste protecteur, baguette à la main.

« Montrez-vous ! » siffla Harry. Il ne savait pas qui se dissimulait à ses yeux, la personne possédait une aura qui ne lui était pas familière et qui que ce soit, la personne devait être très douée dans l'art de la magie si elle pouvait échapper presque parfaitement à ses pouvoirs de Mage.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » déclara une silhouette qui se découpa parmi les ombres de la nuit.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la voix. Cela ne pouvait pas être…

Sortant de l'ombre de l'arbre qui la dissimulait, apparut une sublime femme dans la vingtaine qui le regardait d'une manière surprise. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts aux éclats argentés et sa beauté était si incroyable qu'elle en aurait fait pâlir une Vélane de jalousie.

« Je suis impressionnée, peu de personnes sont capables de me sentir. » murmura d'un ton élogieux la beauté aux cheveux d'ébène. « Permets-moi de me présenter : je suis Perenelle Flamel. »

Avant que Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Yuna reconnut le nom et s'exclama d'une voix excitée.

« Vous êtes P-Perenelle Flamel, la légendaire Maîtresse de Métamorphose de six cents ans ? »

Perenelle eut un sourire. « Oui, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Miss Black. Vos pas de danses étaient presque parfais dans la salle de bal. »

Yuna ne put que hocher la tête tant elle était ébahie.

« Pouvons-nous vous aider en quoi que ce soit, Mme Flamel ? » s'enquit Harry se faisant violence pour ne pas courir étreindre sa Tatie qui l'avait traitée comme s'il était son propre fils. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il ne l'avait pas vue depuis son arrivée dans cette dimension.

Perenelle Flamel lança à l'aîné des Potter un regard confus. Elle pouvait voir qu'il se débattait intérieurement contre quelque chose. Elle put déceler une flopée d'émotions dans ses yeux qui étaient un mélange, d'affection, de chaleur, et … d'amour ? Aussi vite que cela était apparu, cela disparut ce qui ne manqua pas d'accentuer sa perplexité.

« Eh bien, oui. » répondit Mme Flamel en le regardant intensément. « Puis-je vous parler seul à seul Mr. Potter ? » demanda-t-elle en coulant un regard vers la jeune Vélane qui, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, était sur le point d'acquérir ses pouvoirs.

Yuna semblait prête à protester, mais Harry lui lança un regard implorant et elle se ravisa.

« Très bien. » accepta Yuna. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait contempler la Sorcière légendaire avec émerveillement ou lui lancer un regard noir pour la congédier ainsi. « Harry, je serai avec maman et papa. Je leur dirai que tu discutes avec Perenelle Flamel d'accord ? »

Harry ne tourna même pas son regard vers elle. Il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air distrait à l'intention de la jeune Vélane tout en parlant d'une voix calme. « Cela vaut pour vous aussi » lança-t-il en dirigeant fermement son regard vers l'endroit ou ses frère et sœurs ainsi que les Black se cachaient.

Après que Yuna, les enfants Potter et Black furent partis avec beaucoup de cris de protestations, Harry se mit immédiatement à questionner la jeune et pourtant ancienne femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder.

« Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? » interrogea Harry en s'avisant qu'elle avait installé plusieurs champs protecteurs et des sorts repoussant toute personne qui s'approcherait un peu trop près d'eux.

Après s'être assurée que tous les sorts étaient en place, Perenelle alla droit au but.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir sauvé la Pierre Philosophale de mon mari. Lorsqu'il m'est parvenu qu'un première année avait sauvé la Pierre Sorcière, mon mari et moi étions assez surpris et impressionnés. » commenta la belle sorcière. « Cependant, je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous êtes parvenu à empêcher un Mangemort d'aller livrer la pierre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Des compétences et de la chance. » répondit vaguement Harry. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui mentir parce qu'elle était ce qui lui tenait lieu de mère dans son ancienne vie, sans parler du fait qu'elle était une télépathe mineure qui pouvait aisément savoir s'il mentait ou non. Il était préférable qu'il réponde à ses questions aussi succinctement et simplement que possible. Il allait de soi qu'elles seraient aussi vagues et mystérieuses que faire se pouvait. S'il était trop ouvert envers elle, elle deviendrait bien trop suspicieuse à son égard.

Perenelle parut surprise de voir l'enfant devant elle être aussi excessivement prudent. Elle avait rencontré James et Lily Potter auparavant et elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient le genre de parents à enseigner leurs enfants d'être paranoïaques ou d'être précautionneux comme Alastor Maugrey.

« Je sais que vous êtes une Télépathe mineure. » déclara Harry en surprenant la belle sorcière par un pari risqué. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle possédait encore ses pouvoirs Télépathiques dans cette dimension, mais il ne pouvait que le hasarder. Même avec son Suppresseur de Magie à sa limite maximum, il ne pouvait pas la lire ou déceler une quelconque émotion venant d'elle. « Alors n'essayez pas d'utiliser votre Télépathie contre moi. »

Cela piqua au vif l'intérêt de la Sorcière Légendaire. Cependant elle ne trahit aucune émotion à cette accusation. Les seules personnes qui étaient au courant à propos de ses habilités de télépathe étaient son mari et Albus Dumbledore. Il y en avait d'autres, mais il étaient tous morts à travers les ans.

« Cher enfant, qu'est-ce qui vous fait donc penser que je possède des habilités télépathiques ? »

« Votre absence de réaction à mon accusation peut-être. Des personnes telles que Dumbledore auraient pouffé ou m'auraient regardé étrangement comme si j'étais fou de faire ce genre de spéculation hasardeuse. »

Perenelle Flamel ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en se rendant compte qu'elle avait juste été manipulée par le garçon de douze ans qui s'était en même temps arrangé pour éviter la question qu'elle avait posée.

« Oui, mais cela requiert une source d'informations pour m'accuser et en déduire que je possède des pouvoirs télépathiques. Comment savez-vous que j'ai ces pouvoirs ? Sans mentionner le fait que j'en possède un contrôle mineur ? »

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir, il répondit à sa question sincèrement.

« Tout d'abord, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler votre habilité lorsqu'il s'agit de savoir si une personne vous ment ou pas. Votre habilité à lire quelqu'un même si cette personne est maître en Occlumancie est légendaire. Pour ce qui est de la réponse à votre question, je suis d'une réalité alternative. »

S'il n'avait pas mérité son attention jusqu'à présent, il était certain de l'avoir toute entière à présent.

« Une réalité alternative ? » répéta Perenelle Flamel ses yeux s'écarquillant. « Vous venez d'une autre dimension ? ». Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle posait cette question, elle savait déjà que c'était le cas. Ses pouvoirs télépathiques ne lui mentiraient jamais ni ne lui donneraient de fausses informations. Ils pouvaient être entravés par une potion certes, mais il n'existait rien au monde qui pouvait envoyer de fausses informations télépathiques.

Harry hocha seulement la tête.

« Mais cela n'explique toujours pas ma question sur le fait que vous sachiez pour mes pouvoirs télépathiques. » statua calmement Perenelle Flamel tandis qu'elle essayait de contrôler son excitation. Elle avait toujours désiré rencontrer une personne d'une autre dimension et la questionner.

« Je vous connais vous et votre mari dans ma dimension. » avoua Harry sachant que mentir ne le mènerait nulle part. En outre, il ne pensait pas qu'il lui aurait menti quoi qu'il en soit. Elle était une mère pour lui et une personne qu'il avait toujours pris pour modèle. Il n'oserait jamais lui mentir, même si elle était d'une autre dimension ou bien une parfaite étrangère présentement.

« Vraiment ? » répondit Perenelle Flamel avec grand intérêt. D'ordinaire son mari et elle préféraient rester à l'écart du Monde Sorcier et s'occuper de leurs propres affaires. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était présente ce jour-ci était parce qu'elle désirait rencontrer ce Harry Potter qui avait sauvé la Pierre Philosophale. « Comment se fait-il que vous nous connaissiez ? Mon mari et moi restons habituellement à l'écart du Monde Sorcier pour éviter les menaces ou d'être utilisés par des politiciens. »

Décidant d'être franc, il lâcha la bombe sur elle.

« Dans ma dimension, votre mari et vous étiez les parents que j'avais toujours désiré, mais jamais pu avoir. Comme vous, j'étais le fils que vous aviez toujours désiré, mais que vous n'auriez jamais pu avoir puisque vous ne pouviez plus avoir d'enfants après avoir bu la potion de l'éternelle jeunesse. La Pierre Philosophale vous a donné la capacité de vivre pour toujours. Cependant, en retour, vous utilisez la vie future et le sang de vos enfants et leurs descendants, empêchant leur naissance même. »

Perenelle paraissait profondément et physiquement surprise par cette information. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il disait la vérité grâce à ses habilités télépathiques, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être coi de stupeur. Son plus grand désir au monde était en effet d'avoir des enfants et lorsqu'elle avait pris la potion pour rallonger sa vie, elle avait perdu la capacité de procréer. Tel était le prix de l'immortalité.

« Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne mentez pas lorsque vous prétendez être le fils que j'ai toujours désiré avoir Mr Potter ? » demanda Perenelle Flamel en gardant ses esprits. Elle n'avait jamais adopté d'enfant même si elle l'avait toujours voulu, mais elle avait peur que l'enfant qu'elle adopterait fasse parti d'un plan pour s'approprier la Pierre Philosophale de son mari. Ils avaient déjà été trompés plusieurs fois et toutes ces fois les responsables avaient été à deux doigts de réussir à la voler. Si ce n'était pour le fait qu'elle était télépathe et que le charme du Fidelitas était placé sur leur maison, ils auraient réussi. « Aussi, qu'est-il arrivé à vos parents ? Pourquoi nous considérerez-vous comme les parents que vous avez toujours désiré ? Je peux déjà voir que vos parents et vous êtes très heureux ensemble dans cette dimension. »

« Tu sais que je ne te mens pas tatie et tu sais que je ne mens pas à propos de tes pouvoirs de télépathe. » affirma Harry décidant de la traiter chaleureusement comme pour atténuer la tension dans sa voix. « Si tu désires une preuve, je peux te dire que je sais comment vous avez réellement créé la Pierre Philosophale. L'ingrédient principal est le sang humain. Je connais aussi l'endroit secret où vous vous cachez du monde, qui est un château enchanté volant, et dernièrement, je sais que la Pierre Philosophale que vous avez confiée à Albus pour qu'il la protège et détruise était une fausse. » déclara calmement Harry. « Pour ce qui est de ta question de tout à l'heure, mes parents sont morts. Dans mon monde je suis le Survivant et mes parents étaient les personnes qui se sont sacrifiés pour arrêter Voldemort. »

L'esprit de Perenelle s'était figé à cette information. Aussitôt que l'information avait franchie les lèvres de Harry, elle avait immédiatement su le reste. Cependant, il y avait une chose qui la perturbait.

« Mon mari et moi t'avons adopté ? » s'enquit-elle en passant inconsciemment au tutoiement.

« Non. » répondit Harry en lui adressant un regard chagriné. « Vous ne pouviez pas m'adopter la nuit où j'ai été attaqué par Voldemort. J'avais seize ans lorsque je vous ai rencontré ton mari et toi et vous deux m'avez entraîné à contrôler tous mes pouvoirs. »

Les espoirs de Perenelle Flame que l'enfant devant elle était son fils adoptif tombèrent à l'eau. Cependant entendre qu'elle et son mari avait entraîné le garçon devant elle su avait attiré son attention.

« Que veux-tu dire par contrôler tes pouvoirs ? » interrogea Perenelle d'une voix curieuse mais aussi désappointée, encore peinée par la partie de l'adoption.

« Je suis un Mage des Ombres. » dit doucement Harry.

« Un Mage des Ombres. » répéta Perenelle Flamel avec excitation. Elle savait que les Mages étaient puissants et si ce garçon était réellement un Mage, sans mentionner un Mage des Ombres, elle savait qu'il pouvait probablement s'emparer de la moitié du monde s'il le désirait.

Elle fut soudainement frappée par ce que le garçon lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt.

« Etais-tu vraiment aussi proche de moi et de mon mari ? » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Son mari et elle n'avaient jamais révélé à personne leurs sombres secrets. Penser qu'ils en avaient parlé à ce jeune garçon qui se tenait devant elle de leur précieux et sombres secrets était une immense surprise. Le fait qu'il connaisse l'ingrédient principal pour créer la Pierre Philosophale et qu'il soit au courant pour leur résidence dissimulée aux yeux du monde l'avait mise en état de choc. Elle était honteuse que l'enfant qui se tenait devant elle sache que le principal prérequis pour créer la Pierre Philosophale était de tuer des centaines de personnes pour en obtenir le sang, du sang qui devait être pris de force chez des êtres humains vivants.

« Oui. » répondit sereinement Harry. « Grâce à toi Tatie, et à ton mari, j'ai pu tuer Voldemort, et faire cesser son règne de terreur une fois pour toutes dans ma dimension. »

Encore une fois, cette information ébranla fortement la Sorcière légendaire.

« Quel âge as-tu réellement ? » murmura-t-elle, se trouvant à présent devant lui, et caressant sa joue de sa main comme si elle touchait son fils pour la première fois. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment pas son fils, mais avoir une personne qui l'appelait Mère ou Tatie pour la première fois… elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé dans cette dimension, il y a un an, j'avais dix-sept ans. » lui chuchota-t-elle alors en se voyant soudainement pris dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Il savait que le plus grand désir de sa Tante Perenelle était d'avoir des enfants.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… » commença Perenelle à travers ses larmes alors qu'elle l'enlaçait. « Mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, juste en t'étreignant, je sais que tu es l'enfant que j'ai toujours désiré. »

Harry ne répondit. Il savait que parler d'enfants était un sujet épineux pour elle.

« Oh je ne peux pas le croire. » parvint-elle à dire alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer sur lui. « Regarde-moi, je t'ai à peine connu, et me voilà en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. »

Harry trouvait aussi cela difficile à croire. D'après ce que son Oncle Nicolas Flamel lui avait dit, sa femme tirait une grande fierté d'être considéré comme une Reine des Glaces de par sa parfaite maîtrise à garder un ferme contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Me raconteras-tu ta vie ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Harry combattit le désir pressant de tout lui raconter, mais à ce moment, il savait qu'il devait retourner vers sa famille avant que quelqu'un ne devienne suspicieux.

« Tatie Perenelle ? Est-ce que je peux t'appeler ainsi ? » s'enquit à son tour Harry avec espoir.

« Oui…oui tu peux. » dit-elle en le couvant du regard avec tendresse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne connaissait qu'à peine l'enfant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection pour le jeune enfant. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il lui ait confié être le fils qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

« J'aimerais vraiment tout te raconter, mais je pense qu'il est temps que je rejoigne ma famille. » En la voyant paraître abattue mais compréhensive en entendant cela il continua d'un air rassurant. « Je te contacterai bientôt. C'est une Promesse de Sorcier. » déclara Harry en sentant sa magie se lier à ses mots.

Perenelle essuya juste ses larmes en signe de compréhension. Elle pouvait voir l'amour dans ses magnifiques yeux verts qui lui disaient à quel point il tenait à elle. Bien qu'il se puisse qu'elle ne soit pas la même personne, elle était heureuse qu'il soit néanmoins désireux de l'aimer et la considérer comme un membre de sa famille.

« S'il-te-plaît contacte-moi vite. »

« Je le ferai Tatie. » affirma Harry en relâchant la femme dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir été réuni avec sa Tatie. Même si elle n'était peut-être pas exactement la même personne, elle était toujours la même pour lui.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

« Harry ! Te voilà ! » s'exclama une rousse inquiète en apercevant enfin son fils. A la table derrière sa mère, se trouvaient son père, Mme Black, et Sirius. Yuna et les enfants étaient assis à un côté séparé de la table et le regardaient avec curiosité et excitation. « Yuna m'a raconté que tu parlais avec quelqu'un, mais n'a pas voulu me dire qui. »

« Perenelle Flamel. » répondit Harry alors qu'il remarquait deux personnes qu'il avait vues dans ses souvenirs assis à côté de son père et qui jouaient avec Petite Lily.

Ses grand parents…

« Perenelle Flamel ? Tu veux dire _les _Flamel ? » s'exclama le père de Harry avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que Perenelle Flamel te voulait Harry ? » demanda Sirius avec un mélange d'ébahissement et de perplexité.

Harry ne répondit à aucun d'entre eux et fixait du regard ses grands-parents avec des sentiments partagés.

« Bonsoir grand-père, grand-mère. » salua Harry d'une voix neutre. « Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, il semble que tes manières se sont améliorées mon garçon. » commenta Mme Potter alors qu'elle inspectait Harry de haut en bas. « Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que tu étais une cause perdue. On dirait que tu possèdes du sang Potter après tout. »

Plissant les yeux à l'insulte sous-jacente et la manière dont elle l'avait appelé _mon garçon_, Harry se contenta de dire d'une voix polaire.

« Je vous remercie pour ses propos _élogieux, _mais je n'ai pas besoin des louanges de ceux qui ne connaissent pas la signification de manières et respect. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit mon garçon ? » siffla Mme Potter d'une voix glaciale. Il y avait un ton très clairement dangereux dans sa voix.

En élévant sa voix, Mme Potter avait attiré l'attention de nombres de personnes autour d'eux.

Prétendant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, à la plus grande rage de cette dernière, Harry parla à son père et à son parrain d'une voix douce.

« Mme Flamel a voulu me remercier pour avoir sauvé la Pierre Philosophale de son mari d'un Mangemort qui travaillait pour Voldemort. » Ignorant les exclamations étouffées que poussèrent sa grand-mère et quelques autres, Harry continua son discours. « Nous avons juste eu une petite discussion sur des propos généraux. » déclara-t-il froidement.

« La Perenelle Flame voulait te parler ? » dit Mme Potter en se remettant d'avoir entendu la dernière personne à laquelle elle se serait attendue prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui. « Je trouve cela difficile à croire, mon garçon. »

« Bien au contraire Lisa. » dit une sublime voix mélodieuse de derrière Harry. Il y eut quelques exclamations de surprise tandis que femme à qui appartenait la voix se déplaçait légèrement pour se révéler être la célèbre Sorcière légendaire, Perenelle Flamel. Harry ne sembla pas surpris qu'elle soit derrière lui, car il l'avait sentie depuis longtemps. Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua que Dumbledore s'avançait vers eux. « J'étais en effet en train de parler à votre petit-fils. Je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas entendu parler des actions héroïques qu'il a réalisées. Il a sauvé la Pierre Philosophale de mon mari et a défait un Mangemort qui travaillait pour Voldemort. »

Harold Potter, le grand-père de Harry, poussa une légère exclamation de stupeur à cela.

« Sauvé la Pierre Philosophale ? Vaincu un Mangemort ? Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« Mais certainement, tout est étalé dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Je suis surprise que vous n'en sachiez rien Harold. Vous possédez la majorité des actions de la Gazette du Sorcier et auriez du être informé. » déclara Perenelle d'une voix amusée tandis qu'elle se tenait à côté de Harry, une main confortablement posée sur son épaule.

Harry était surpris d'apprendre que son Grand-père possédait la majorité des actions de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il rangea soigneusement cette information.

Lily remarqua que son fils aîné regardait la légendaire Sorcière avec tendresse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard jaloux à la puissante sorcière. Elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi son fils regardait la sorcière séculaire ainsi.

« Ah Perenelle, comme c'est bon de vous voir. » dit une vieille voix familière proche du père de Harry. « Il est rare de vou voir venir à une quelconque célébration du Monde Sorcier. »

« Bonsoir Albus. » salua Perenelle Flamel d'une voix glaciale. « C'est si bon de vous revoir. »

Harry ne cilla même pas en entendant le ton de la voix de sa tante Perenelle. Bien qu'aucune personne ne pouvait savoir la raison pour laquelle sa tante Perenelle battait froid à Dumbledore, Harry pouvait deviner pourquoi. C'était parce que Dumbledore avait pris la Pierre Philosophale de force et l'avait détruite sans les consulter ni leur en informer. Ce que Dumbledore ne savait pas, c'était que la Pierre qu'il avait volée était factice.

Si Dumbledore venait un jour à découvrir que la Pierre qu'il avait détruite était une fausse, Harry était certain qu'il n'aurait de reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit détruite. C'était juste la façon de penser qu'emploierait le vieil homme pour empêcher Voldemort de se l'approprier de nouveau.

« Ah, salutations à tous. » salua Dumbledore.

Il y eut quelques murmures visant à rendre le salut du vieux Directeur tandis que les anciens Potter demeuraient toujours sous le choc d'apprendre que leur petit-fils avait sauvé la Pierre Philosophale d'un Mangemort qui prévoyait de la livrer à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Quand Harold Potter se fut rapidement remis du choc, il s'adressa instantanément à la séculaire puissante sorcière. « Au fait Perenelle, comment va Nicolas ? Est-il ici ? Cela fait presque dix ans depuis que je vous aie vu vous et Nicolas. Je trouve étrange que vous apparaissiez pour la fête d'anniversaire de la fille du Ministre de la Magie. »

« J'ai bien peur que mon cher mari n'ait pas pu venir. Voyez-vous je suis seulement venue à cette fête dans l'espoir de rencontrer et remercier votre petit-fils, Harry Potter. J'ai entendu des rumeurs le qualifiant de prodige et je n'ai pas été déçue de voir que son niveau de pouvoir magique est bien au-dessus de la norme. »

Le commentaire sur le prodige et le niveau de pouvoir provoqua une multitude de réactions, spécialement de la part de Dumbledore qui écoutait avec grande attention.

« Vous dites que mon petit-fils est un prodige ? » répéta Mme Potter en élevant un sourcil. « Je trouve cela difficile à croire Perenelle. Vous devez devenir sénile avec l'âge. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un inutile ga… »

« Je ne finirai pas cette phrase si j'étais vous grand-mère. » l'interrompit froidement Harry. « Je suggère que vous vous excusiez auprès de Mme Flamel. Insulter une sorcière en pleine face est une insulte directe à la lignée d'une personne, par loi Sorcière, elle a le droit de revendiquer un duel officiel pour regagner son honneur et le respect qui lui est dû en combattant l'offenseur. Nul doute qu'elle vous mettra en pièces. »

Bien que les enfants qui observaient la confrontation ne comprenaient pas de quoi Harry parlait, les adultes savaient très bien à quoi il faisait référence. Tout particulièrement la grand-mère de Harry qui s'était retournée vers la sorcière de légende et s'était excusée officiellement.

Perenelle Flamel avait accepté l'excuse distraitement, trop occupée comme elle l'était à observer l'aîné des enfants Potter. Bien que personne ne l'ait vu, excepté Dumbledore et la mère de Harry, elle l'avait gratifié d'un regard empli de tendresse en le voyant la défendre, contre sa propre grand-mère en plus de ça.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois y aller. » dit Perenelle Flamel en retournant son attention au moment présent. « Harry. » appela-t-elle attirant son attention. Elle lui donna un petit morceau de papier. « Voici un moyen de me contacter. Si tu as un jour besoin d'un mot ou deux de sagesse, envoie-moi une lettre s'il-te-plaît. J'adorerais venir te parler de temps en temps. » chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

La réponse que Harry lui donna fut de l'étreindre avec force. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne devait pas agir avec autant de familiarité et d'affection envers la légendaire sorcière qui était connue de tous, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa Tatie Perenelle lui avait vraiment manqué.

« Au revoir. » dit Harry en paraissant subitement triste et abattu, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Dumbledore et Lily Potter.

Perenelle Flamel avait aussi remarqué son regard chagriné.

« Au revoir mon enfant, j'espère te voir bientôt » dit-elle en le regardant avec un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de toute le monde cette fois.

Lorsque Perenelle Flamel fut partie, Harry retourna son attention vers tous les adultes, y compris son Directeur qui l'observait avec une expression analytique.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rejoindre mon escorte. » déclara poliment Harry en se dérobant à leur présence avant que quiconque puisse dire quelque chose.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour savoir que ses grands-parents fixaient du regard son dos qui s'éloignait. Cela ne lui importait pas.

« Salut Harry, comment était ta discussion avec Mme Flamel ? » s'enquit Yuna avec excitation alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

« Cela s'est bien passé. Dis-moi pourquoi tout le monde semblait surpris et choqué d'apprendre que je parlais avec Mme Flamel ? Je pensais que tu allais dire à tout le monde que je lui parlais. »

Yuna ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une expression embarrassée.

« Eh bien j'ai pensé que peut-être tu voudrais garder cela secret, alors j'ai dit à Sakura et à tout le monde d'être silencieux et de ne rien dire aux adultes à propos de ta rencontre avec Mme Flamel, désolée Harry. » dit Yuna d'une voix contrite.

Harry se contenta simplement de sourire. Yuna avait une aura loyale très manifeste autour d'elle. D'après ce qu'il semblait, lorsqu'elle était jeune Yuna considérait la sorcière légendaire comme son modèle et cela avait du requérir beaucoup de force de caractère de sa part pour ne pas raconter à tout le monde et à ses parents qu'elle venait juste de rencontre Perenelle Flamel et qu'elle lui parlait.

'Yuna est décidément plus mûre que je ne le pensais…' songea Harry.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi Yuna, que dirais-tu de danser une nouvelle fois ? Je pense que la fille du ministre est sur le point d'ouvrir ses présents dans quelques minutes. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Yuna en souriant de contentement au fait que Harry ne semblait pas en colère contre elle. « Viens ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec excitation en commençant à le tirer vers la scène de danse.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil que tout le monde dans la foule semblait les reconnaître et les observait avec expectative.

En se mettant en position, il comprit en entendant les premières mesures de la chanson qui était jouée requérait de leur part qu'ils valsent.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir rapprocher Yuna contre lui.

« Prête ? » demanda Harry en la gratifiant d'un sourire charmeur. La valse n'était pas si difficile a exécuter, alors c'était plus ou moins sa spécialité.

Yuna, rougissant devant son sourire éclatant, ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Quand la chanson et la danse furent terminées, Harry qui s'apprêtait à s'adresser à Yuna fut interrompu par un tapotement sur son épaule.

En se retournant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer d'une voix réjouie.

« Ron ! Salut camarade ! »

« Salut Harry, jolis pas de danse. » dit Ron en apercevant Yuna et en gardant ses yeux fixés sur elle.

Fronçant les sourcils à cela, Harry se mit à présenter son ami à son escorte.

« Ron, voici Yuna, c'est une de mes très bonnes amies d'enfance. Yuna voici Ron, un de mes amis à Poudlard. »

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Ron. » salua poliment Yuna en s'inclinant devant le rouquin.

Ron continua seulement de la lorgner.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à sa réaction. Bien que Yuna soit seulement en phase de recevoir son héritage, qui ne comprenait pour l'instant qu'une faible aura d'attraction, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Ron fut aussi faible d'esprit pour se laisser envoûter par une demie-Vélane n'ayant même pas encore tous ses pouvoirs.

« Excuse-moi. » intervint doucement une voix familière derrière Harry.

Quand Harry se retourna, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant que la personne derrière lui n'était autre que Ginny !

« Salut Ginny. » l'accueillit-il avec un sourire éclatant qui la fit rougir. « Magnifique robe. Tu es tout simplement resplendissante. » la complimenta-t-il en l'étreignant brièvement en guise de bienvenue. Il ne savait pas que son commentaire et son étreinte n'avaient fait qu'accentuer davantage son rougissement.

Yuna d'un autre côté, n'avait qu'une seule chose à l'esprit en notant chez la rouquine les signes familiers qu'elle montrait elle-même à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Harry.

' **UNE RIVALE !** '

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, les deux Weasley discutèrent avec Harry et ils ne manquèrent pas de lui demander pourquoi il était parti aussi subitement durant son séjour chez eux. Enfin, c'était plutôt Ginny qui le demanda tandis que Ron était trop occupé à imiter le poisson hors du bocal devant Yuna. Harry avait expliqué sur un ton d'excuse à ses amis qu'il était parti parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir. Ne désirant pas déranger tout le monde en les réveillant, il avait décidé de partir plus tôt.

Pendant que Harry parlait aux deux Weasley, Yuna ne pouvait que froncer légèrement les sourcils, en voyant à quel point Harry semblait heureux à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à la petite fille Weasley.

« Harry, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé si tu m'avais juste réveillée. Cela ne me dérangera pas de te tenir compagnie la prochaine fois que tu te retrouveras incapable de dormir. » déclara Ginny en le regardant avec une expression blessée.

« Je garderai ça à l'esprit pour l'été prochain. » dit Harry en souriant en voyant le visage de Ginny s'illuminer en entendant qu'il prévoyait de revenir chez eux l'été prochain. « Oh, je pense que la fille du Ministre est sur le point d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. »

« Nous ferions mieux de retourner à notre table alors. » lança rapidement Yuna désireuse d'éloigner le plus vite possible Harry de sa rivale. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que la rouquine avait le béguin pour Harry et grâce à ses pouvoirs de Vélane, elle savait qu'un jour, la petite rousse allait être aussi belle qu'elle. « J'ai été enchantée de vous rencontrer Ron, Ginny. » dit-elle d'un ton poli et gentil.

Ron ne put qu'hocher la tête d'un air rêveur, son esprit toujours en vadrouille.

Ginny d'un autre côté, s'était bornée à lui répondre d'une même voix polie et gentille. Elle aussi avait marqué Yuna comme sa rivale.

Le pauvre Harry était totalement inconscient de la rivalité qui s'installait entre les deux filles, et encore moins du groupe de rivalité qui allait se former par la suite.

« Hé Ginny. » appela Harry alors qu'il était sur le point de suivre Yuna pour retourner à leur table, ne pouvant s'empêcher de demander. « Est-ce que tu m'accorderais une danse plus tard ? » s'enquit-il en se souvenant qu'elle avait pour passe-temps la danse et le chant.

Ginny parut immédiatement excitée à la perspective de danser avec lui.

« Bien sûr ! Une fois que la fille du Ministre aura reçu ses cadeaux, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, c'est une promesse. » déclara Harry en souriant à la petite rousse. Simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas la même rousse dont il avait été amoureux dans son ancienne dimension, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas réapprendre à la connaître et possiblement recommencer sa relation avec elle à zéro.

« A tout à l'heure Harry. » lui dit Ginny en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur table, Harry s'avisa que Yuna était plongée dans ses réflexions.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yuna ? Tu sembles intensément concentrée, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Rougissant, Yuna ne put qu'opiner du chef alors que Harry lui tirait sa chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir en première.

En s'asseyant à côté de ses meilleurs amies, Yuna se tourna immédiatement vers Sakura et Rose et elles commencèrent à chuchoter entre elles.

Pensant que c'était une quelconque discussion de filles de la plus grande importance, il reporta son attention vers l'endroit où le ministre se trouvait. Ce dernier annonça qu'il était temps pour la jeune fille fêtée de couper son gâteau.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement tandis que tout le monde chantait le joyeux anniversaire à Aeris et l'immense gâteau fut coupé en parts qui furent distribués à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de bal.

Les présents furent donnés à la fille du Ministre d'une façon bien définie. Un membre de chaque famille s'avançait vers la fille du Ministre et lui donnait son cadeau.

Les gens, ne sachant pas ce que la petite fille désirait, lui avait principalement donnée de l'argent et parfois des livres, qui ne semblaient pas vraiment l'enthousiasmer outre mesure, mais elle leur souriait néanmoins avec gratitude et les remerciait.

Aeris était de loin bien différente de son père, le Ministre de la Magie.

Lorsque vint le tour de la famille Potter de lui présenter leur présent, Harry se vit_ demandé_ par ses parents de les accompagner étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que le cadeau était et qu'il revenait ainsi sans nul doute à Harry de le lui donner.

« Joyeux anniversaire Aeris. » lança jovialement Harry en lui présentant son cadeau.

Aeris ne put que se mettre de nouveau à rougir furieusement en acceptant le cadeau. Cela fut remarqué par bon nombre de personnes et beaucoup pouffaient en voyant de façon aussi manifeste l'attirance qu'avait la jeune fille pour le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

Elle était complètement sous son charme…

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement timide et adorable.

« Le cadeau est personnellement de la part de mon fils il a désiré vous le donner. » dit James ne désirant pas se voir attribuer de mérite. C'était vraiment son fils qui avait offert le cadeau après tout.

Ouvrant le présent, elle - de même que presque tout le monde autour d'eux - ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation ébahie en découvrant sous l'emballage du cadeau un Dragon d'un blanc argenté qui semblait littéralement scintiller. Il était de la taille du Phénix de Yuna et du Dragon rouge et or de Petite Lily.

Elle laissa échapper un grand cri excité et serra dans ses bras le Dragon volant qui fit jaillir un arc-en-ciel d'étincelles.

« Wow Harry. » souffla sa mère les yeux écarquillés. Comparé au Dragon rouge de Petite Lily, celui-ci était simplement sublime. Il suscitait l'envie irrépressible de l'étreindre à l'en étouffer.

Harry qui ne battait plus froid à sa mère, mais demeurait toujours silencieux près d'elle, hocha simplement la tête.

« Merci Harry ! » s'écria Aeris après avoir promptement relâché son dragon qui se mit à voler par lui-même pour lui donner une étreinte féroce. C'était le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Ses grands yeux ambres scintillaient d'excitation et de joie.

Harry tenta de lui souffler que c'était un plaisir, mais elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sortir un son de sa bouche. Il était surpris par la force qu'elle semblait posséder. Sans parler du fait qu'elle lui coupait littéralement la respiration.

' Attends une minute, comment connaît-elle mon nom ? Je suis quasiment certain de ne pas lui avoir donné mon nom tout à l'heure. ' pensa Harry alors qu'il luttait pour envoyer de l'oxygène dans ses poumons.

Aeris, réalisant qu'elle était en train de tuer la personne qui venait juste de lui offrir un cadeau, le relâcha instantanément, ses mains levées en l'air comme pour dire qu'il n'était pas dans son intention de lui faire mel.

« Oh non, je suis tellement désolée Harry ! » s'écria Aeris affichant une expression horrifiée et semblant en même temps sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Tout va bien. » la rassura Harry en ignorant les gloussements et les rires provenant de la foule. « Vraiment. Il n'a nullement besoin de t'excuser. » dit Harry à la jeune fille qui ne cessait de s'excuser.

« Passez un joyeux anniversaire Miss Aeris. » dit James d'une voix forte en faisant volte-face pour retourner à leur table et en entraînant Harry avec lui. Il n'aimait pas comment les choses semblaient tourner entre la fille du Ministre et son fils. Il aurait presque juré que la fille du Ministre avait le béguin pour son fils, s'il ne savait pas bien sûr, que c'était une pensée ridicule.

« Bye Aeris. J'espère te revoir à Poudlard. » salua Harry lorsque son père le relâcha et il se mit à suivre ses parents pour retourner à leur table.

Aeris l'avait seulement gratifié d'un large et sincère sourire en retour.

« Eh bien Harry, tu sembles être un aimant à filles si je ne m'abuse. » déclara le parrain de Harry d'une voix grandement amusée tandis que les Potter s'asseyaient. « Ma fille, une Patil, puis une Weasley, et à présent la fille du Ministre. » rugit-il de rire.

« Sirius ! » siffla une Amy Black scandalisée. « Contrôle-toi ! »

« Désolé chérie. » s'excusa Sirius en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. « Il n'a pas encore atteint la puberté et il a pourtant déjà des filles qui font la queue pour lui. Qui sait, peut-être y-a-t-il plus de filles à Poudlard qui ont leur yeux sur lui. »

Harry ne put que rougir en se voyant ainsi asticoté par son parrain à propos de la gente féminine.

« Sirius, laisse Harry tranquille. Il n'y peut rien si il est aussi attirant. » gronda une Mme Black passablement irritée de l'immaturité dont faisait preuve son mari en taquinant son filleul.

Plus tard, quand tous les cadeaux furent donnés à Aeris, la musique se remit à jouer de nouveau et Harry se mit immédiatement sur ses pieds, se préparant à aller demander une danse à Ginny.

« Harry, où vas-tu ? » questionna Lily.

« J'ai promis à une amie que je danserai avec elle après l'ouverture des cadeaux. » soupira Harry. Il n'était toujours pas en aussi bons termes que d'ordinaire. Il se réconcilierait avec sa mère une fois que ses grands-parents ne seraient plus dans les parages. Pour une certaine raison, il se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité, sans parler de la manière dont sa grand-mère ne manquait jamais de lui faire des commentaires mesquins sans tenir compte du fait qu'il était devenu un héros depuis cet été.

« Je vois, eh bien, fais-vite d'accord ? Nous allons bientôt rentrer à la maison. » lui informa sa mère en le regardant avec tristesse.

Harry hocha simplement la tête sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il dut se faire violence pour garder calme lorsque sa grand-mère émit un commentaire insidieux à propos d'enfants de son âge qui étaient irrespectueux envers leurs parents.

Se dirigeant vers la table des Weasley, qui était presque pleine, à mi-chemin de la salle de bal, il salua tous les Weasley excepté Bill et Charlie qui n'étaient pas présents. Il s'avisa que Ron était absent et il supposa qu'il était probablement quelque part à la recherche de nourriture.

« Bonsoir Mr et Mme Weasley, je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé pour être parti si tôt cette-nuit là. » commença-t-il d'une voix contrite à l'intention des deux adultes Weasley.

« Sottises, mon garçon. » répondit Arthur Weasley en balayant son excuse d'un geste désinvolte. « Je comprends la raison pour laquelle tu es parti et du moment que tu as laissé une note nous expliquant la situation, alors tout va bien. »

« Arthur a raison. » ajouta Molly Weasley tandis qu'elle remarquait sa fille sourire d'anticipation. « Tu es très beau et charmant ce soit Harry. Qui est cette jeune fille avec toi ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle est réellement ta fiancée ? » s'enquit Fred Weasley d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

« Etait-ce un mariage arrangé ? Je ne savais pas que les Potter étaient de ceux qui avaient recours aux mariages arrangés. » dit George Weasley, perplexe.

« Son nom est Yuna Black. C'est une amie d'enfance avec qui j'ai grandi. Non Fred, elle n'est pas ma fiancée et au sujet du mariage arrangé, ma famille n'a plus usé de cette pratique depuis que mon grand-père Harold Potter a été marié à ma grand-mère Lisa Moon. »

« Je vois. » commenta Arthur Weasley. « De la part d'une famille comme la tienne Harry, j'ai été grandement étonné qu'ils n'aient pas arrangé de mariage pour ton père. »

« En vérité Mr Weasley, d'après ce que m'a dit mon parrain, ma grand-mère a _essayé_ d'arranger un mariage entre mon père et quelqu'un nommé Narcissa Black, mais mon père a refusé et désirait se marier avec la personne qu'il aimait , ma mère. » dit Harry en se rappelant ce que son parrain lui avait dit à propos de la tentative de sa grand-mère pour forcer ce mariage. Il s'était presque étouffé avec sa nourriture quand son parrain lui avait révélé ces faits. D'après ce que Harry avait compris, Narcissa Black avait été attirée par son père aussi longtemps que ce dernier l'avait été par sa mère ! Sans compter le fait, qu'elle avait été amie avec sa mère !

Harry pouvait voir le froncement de sourcils qu'avaient arboré Mr et Mme Weasley au nom de Narcissa Black, à présent connue sous le nom de Narcissa Malefoy.

« Eh bien, il est heureux que ton père n'ait pas accepté. Elle était une personne amicale à Poudlard, mais après l'école, elle est devenue des plus désagréables. Ton père et ta mère sont faits l'un pour l'autre. » statua calmement Mme Weasley.

Harry hocha la tête à cela.

« Mr Weasley, Mme Weasley ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes à ce que je danse avec votre fille Ginny ? Je lui ai promis de danser avec elle et j'espérais avoir votre permission. »

La demande de Harry provoqua plusieurs réactions chez les Weasley.

Les deux jumeaux recrachèrent le jus qu'ils buvaient, Percy fit tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette sous le choc, Mr et Mme Weasley avaient un mélange de choc et de respect sur leur visage, et dernièrement, Ginny rougissait de la nuance de couleur caractéristique des Weasley en voyant Harry être aussi direct avec ses parents.

« Tu as ma permission mon chéri, à condition que Ginny donne son accord. » répondit Molly Weasley immédiatement après s'être remise de sa surprise.

De façon surprenante, Percy avait essayé de protester, mais les jumeaux l'avaient fait taire en fixant Harry du regard avec une lueur mystérieuse dans leurs yeux.

« J'adorerais danser avec Harry ! » s'exclama Ginny avec excitation en acceptant la main que lui présentait Harry pour l'aider à se lever.

« Milady. » commença Harry en s'approchant de la plus jeune des Weasley. « Puis-je avoir cette danse ? »

« Mais certainement. » répondit Ginny qui semblait être sur un petit nuage.

Bien qu'elle ne portait pas de jolie robe – elle semblait assez vieille – Harry n'était nullement dérangé par l'état de sa robe, attiré comme il l'était par ses yeux.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à danser lentement, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Son corps était totalement détendu alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point ses caresses et ses magnifiques yeux chocolats lui avaient manqués. Merlin, sa Ginny lui manquait horriblement, et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cela ne semblait plus importer que cette Ginny ne soit pas la même Ginny de son ancien monde. Elle était toujours Ginny, la sublime petite rousse qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Il avait tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré à l'instant dans cette pièce.

Il avait été réuni avec ses parents…

Il avait des frère et sœurs.

Il avait pu revoir sa Tatie…

Et plus que tout, Ginny, la fille qu'il avait autrefois aimée était de nouveau dans ses bras…

Il ne remarqua pas que durant sa danse avec la petite rousse, sa magie avait commencé à réagir à ses douces émotions et qu'il avait inconsciemment relâché une vague d'amour et de réconfort.

Bien que personne n'aurait pu voir la vague de magie, tout le monde la ressentit. Beaucoup ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir heureux et satisfaits en observant juste danser la petite fille aux cheveux roux et le garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

Seule une personne savait d'où provenait la vague d'émotions. C'était le directeur de Poudlard.

Ce qui surprit tout le monde dans la salle de bal était que, non seulement ils avaient ressenti la vague d'étranges émotions, mais de sublimes étincelles scintillantes qui ressemblaient très fortement à des lucioles commençaient à apparaître autour des jeunes danseurs.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était tellement magnifique, que personne ne pouvait faire autrement que de fixer du regard le couple évoluant sur la piste de danse alors que les lumières de la salle commençaient lentement à s'atténuer.

Ginny, ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Elle était bien trop occupée à noyer son regard dans les yeux de Harry, incapable de se détacher de Harry tout comme Harry était incapable de se détacher d'elle.

Ils se sentaient tous deux étrangement heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Mais tristement, la danse de Harry et Ginny dut brusquement être interrompue quand Harry se recula subitement, ses mains crispés sur sa tête de douleur. La magie de chaleur et de réconfort dans l'air autour de lui se dispersa, les lucioles scintillantes disparurent, et les lumières tamisées reprirent leur éclat habituel.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit Ginny avec inquiétude alors que Harry serrait la mâchoire et se tenait la tête dans les mains de douleur.

Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre. Il avait instantanément su pourquoi sa tête n'était que douleur. Son Orbe de Suppression de Magie était à sa limite ! Il ne put s'empêcher de se maudire pour avoir été pris par surprise en dansant avec Ginny. Il allait définitivement devoir relâcher sa magie bientôt ou il allait se détruire lui-même !

« Harry ! » hurla sa mère alors que Harry commençait à tituber.

« Je vais bien ! » assura Harry tandis qu'il se forçait à bouger et à ignorer la douleur. « Désolé, je me sens juste un peu patraque. » dit-il maladroitement à ses parents qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Dumbledore, qui venait juste de se rapprocher, se contentait seulement d'observer le garçon devant lui ne sachant pas s'il devait utiliser la Légilimancie pendant que l'esprit de l'enfant était vulnérable. Il décida de ne pas le faire étant donné que l'enfant semblait manifestement beaucoup souffrir et s'il essayait quelque chose, il se pouvait qu'il soit repoussé d'une manière extrêmement douloureuse.

« Harry est-ce que ça va mon chéri ? » lui demanda sa mère en enroulant son bras autour de lui, ce qui le fit par réflexe s'appuyer contre elle. Toute la froideur et la raideur qu'il avait eu toute la soirée en sa présence avaient disparue, la seule chose qui importait était de sortir de là.

« Oui, je pense que j'ai peut-être juste besoin d'un peu de repos. »

« D'accord, nous rentrons à la maison tout de suite, donne-moi juste une seconde, tu veux bien mon bichon ? » lui dit sa mère avec inquiétude.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grogner d'embarras de se voir appeler 'bichon' par sa mère devant Dumbledore et Ginny.

Ginny, qui paraissait inquiète, ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de pouffer en entendant l'adorable surnom qui lui avait été attribué.

Sans pouvoir dire au revoir à Ginny ou à qui que ce soit, le père de Harry l'avait aidé à quitter la pièce emplie de personnes confuses et inquiètes. Ils avaient juste été en train d'assister à quelque chose de magnifique et spectaculaire et au moment d'après, l'enfant qu'ils contemplaient se tenait la tête de douleur.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

* * *

**Nda :J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Faisons donc à présent un bref récapitulatif du vote :**

**1 – Ginny avec 54 votes**

**2- Yuna avec 25 votes**

**3 – Mage du temps avec 24 votes**

**Analyse du vote : **

Bon Ginny première, c'est un fait. Mais pourquoi (XD)? Je dois dire que même si je l'apprécie bien je ne suis pas trop emballé par Ginny en raison du basique ' Ce n'est pas la même Ginny que dans son ancien monde' . Je trouve assez dangereux émotionnellement et psychologiquement parlant pour Harry de le mettre avec Ginny. Il va se rattacher à l'ancienne et ne pourra pas continuer.

Yuna et Le Mage du temps sont des options que je trouve pertinentes vis-à-vis de l'histoire. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de votes pour le mage du temps, mais elle m'était apparue subitement comme un bon choix lorsque j'ai mis en place le vote en raison de son statut de mage, sa malédiction etc. Même si elle ne finit pas avec Harry, j'ai prévu pas mal de choses pour elle. Yuna est une bonne alternative à Ginny mon sens .

**Mon avis en détails :**

Le résultat du vote même s'il donne Ginny en premier est en somme assez bien réparti entre Ginny Yuna et le mage du temps. Ainsi quoi que je choisisse, je sais que le personnage disposera d'un soutien de la part d'un bon nombre de personnes.  
Pour l'heure je serais plus incliné à me décider entre yuna et le mage du temps. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne trouve pas très sain qu'il prenne Ginny car ce serait prendre un substitut à celle qu'il a perdu même s'il fait de son mieux pour les différencier. Avoir tous les jours l'image de son premier amour sous ses yeux, n'aide pas vraiment à passer outre et à avancer dans la vie. Le mage du temps serait une bonne option de par son statut de mage et sa malédiction. On peut très bien le voir se rapprocher d'un de ses semblables mage. Le souci de sa malédiction peut être aussi source d'une bonne intrigue amoureuse (essayer de l'arracher à son destin malheureux par exemple). Yuna est un personnage aussi très intéressant de par son statut de Vélane (et tous les problèmes qui viennent avec le fait d'en être une), et de par sa ressemblance avec l'ancienne Ginny ( même tempérament explosif lorsqu'elles sont furieuses, elles ont aimé Harry depuis leur plus tendre enfance) mais aussi par le fait qu'elles sont aussi très différentes l'une de l'autre. Ainsi Harry ne la comparera jamais avec l'ancienne Ginny mais retrouvera en elle les qualités qui l'ont fait aimer Ginny et d'autres qui lui seront propres.

**Mes inclinaisons : **

Présentement je suis plus en faveur de Yuna en faisant de la mage du temps une amie très proche et une confidente du fait de leur statut de mage.  
En tout cas une chose est sûre: celle qui finira avec Harry aura à se battre bec en ongles pour l'avoir! Ah c'est vrai...Yuna a déjà un bec et des ongles...

**En bref :**

Le Vote n'est pas fini, je vais vous laisser jusqu'au prochain chapitre (donc septembre) pour que ceux qui n'ont pas voté le fassent. Actuellement rien n'est vraiment décidé, alors si vous voulez vraiment que votre personnage préféré soit avec Harry, il va falloir me convaincre dans vos review et pas seulement cliqué sur une case à côté d'un nom! (Rassurez-vous pour les personnes qui soutiennent Ginny, vous avez de grandes chances de remporter la bataille vu le nombre de votes pour elle, mais il faut que vous m'apportiez des arguments convaincants ou persuasifs pour que je la choisisse !)

Bon maintenant que tout cela est fait, je vous rappelle :

**Les parutions à venir**

La suite _d'Une nouvelle vie_ sera en septembre avec des updates plus fréquentes.

Comme vous avez été sages et très patients avec moi ^^, je vous donne le titre du chapitre 18 : Sombres réminiscences. (hum je me demande bien de quoi ca va parler ^^)

J'ai enfin commencé Espoir, la fic dont je vous faisais la pub depuis si longtemps. C'est actuellement ma fic principale (publications fréquentes chaque Vendredi). Si vous avez quelques heures devant vous, allez la lire : Allez TOUS SUR ESPOIR ! ^^

.net/s/6100611/1/Espoir

Je prévois de terminer _Princesse : Première partie_ ce mois-ci, il y aura donc des publications fréquentes pour cette fiction aussi.

Et enfin il y aura un chapitre de _Naissance d'un mage_ vers la fin du mois.

Voilà voilà, je vous donne donc rendez-vous en septembre pour Une Nouvelle vie et dans quelques jours pour les autres !

A bientôt !


	18. Ok, ça va reprendre!

Hum.

Quand j'ai écrit au chapitre précédent que la suite n'arriverait pas dans cinq ans, cela partait d'une blague tout à fait innocente (sisi je vous assure ! Vous devez me croire !)

Aussi je tiens à m'excuser pour cette looooooongue période d'attente que vous avez dû endurer et qui a dû susciter chez beaucoup d'entre vous quelques émotions 'légèrement' négatives… :s

Ainsi, au vu du nombre incalculable de demandes, récriminations, suppliques, menaces de mort que j'ai reçus ces derniers mois (et qui sont tout à fait légitimes soit dit en passant), je vous écris cette petite note pour vous informer que l'histoire n'est absolument pas abandonnée et qu'elle reprendra même vers fin mai ou début juin selon la date à laquelle s'achèveront mes examens de fin d'année.

Je reprendrai aussi _**Naissance d'un Mage**_ vers cette période pour les fans de cette histoire-là qui eux aussi doivent désespérer (Ah, vous en faites parti aussi ? Eh ben dis donc ! Je suis doublement dans les ennuis moa !).

Comme je l'ai dit à maintes reprises en réponse aux reviews et autres pm, je compte bien finir chacune de mes histoires dussé-je y passer plusieurs années, nom d'un petit bonhomme !

Pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas notifié plus tôt au lieu de vous plonger dans un doute atroce ? Euh….je n'aime pas faire des notes parce que ça donne de faux espoirs aux lecteurs qui croient à un nouveau chapitre ? Oui je sais, après deux ans sans nouvelles, cette excuse ne tient plus la route ! Désolééé encore!

Attendez-vous donc à lire davantage de joyeux moments de famille, de complots des maraudeurs cpntre le pauvre Harry afin de le pousser dans les bras de Yuna , de moments attendrissants avec Petite Lily, de grands rebondissements pour dynamiser le tout et bien d'autres moments embarrassants pour ce pauvre Harry dont le succès auprès de la gente féminine n'est plus à refaire.

A ce propos, concernant la question du pairing qui a suscité une grande passion parmi vos rangs, voilà le résultat des votes sur mon profil :

1 – Ginny avec 88 votes et 48% des voix.

2 – Yuna avec 36 votes et 20% des voix.

3 – La Mage du Temps avec 34 votes et 18% des voix.

4 – Ginny et Yuna ou autres avec 11 votes chacun et 6% des voix

Comme vous pouvez le constater Ginny est largement en tête. Cependant, les votes des lecteurs par review place quant à eux Yuna en tête. Conclusion, vous n'arrangez décidément pas mes affaires !

J'ai donc décidé de ne plus trop me focaliser dessus et de laisser faire naturellement les choses au fil de l'histoire. Ainsi je me surprendrai moi-même ainsi que vous sur l'issue de ce sujet épineux. Tout ce que je puis assurer à ce stade et que cela se jouera entre Yuna et Ginny.

Par ailleurs, j'aimerais en profiter pour demander à une (ou plusieurs) bonne(s) âme(s) si cela ne les dérangerait pas de corriger les chapitres précédents. Cette histoire étant la première sur laquelle j'ai travaillé, elle contient un nombre conséquent de fautes à la fois d'orthographe, de grammaire (une concordance des temps calamiteuse !) et de parfaite étourderie qui gagneraient à être corrigées. Je me rappelle avoir trouvé dans mes lignes un 'tasse de Quidditch' des plus infamants au lieu de 'Coupe de Quidditch' ,ce qui d'ailleurs m'a valu les quolibets de mon petit frère ! (Je devais avoir écrit ce chapitre après trois nuits blanches vers les quatre heures du matin, c'est pas possible autrement !).

J'avais dans l'intention de corriger moi-même les anciens chapitres, mais je préfère ne plus perdre de temps et me concentrer sur les chapitres à venir. Aussi, si vous êtes intéressés, que vous avez le temps et que vous vouez une sainte horreur aux fautes d'orthographe, veuillez me contacter en pm ou sur ma boîte mail : ysfrael arobase gmail point com.

Enfin, j'invite ceux qui ne connaissent que cette histoire à lire mes autres travaux pour patienter jusque-là. Car malgré le long délai d'interruption de cette histoire, j'ai tout de même écrit environ un demi million de mots sur l'ensemble de ce que j'ai fait, ce qui mine de rien prouve que je ne me suis pas tourné les pouces ! (après tout il faut bien que je me cherche des excuses non ? :p )

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt !

Ysfrael.

P.S: Pour me faire pardonner de la fausse joie que j'ai causé en vous, je viens de publier un chapitre neuf colossal des **_Parfaits Serpentards_** qui fait plus de treize milles mots! J'espère que cela vous consolera quelque peu ^^

P.P.S : Je tiens à louer votre immense patience et vous exprimer ma gratitude à tous, surtout quand je sais à quel point vous appréciez cette histoire. Je suis bien content que vous receviez cette note avec philosophie et que vous ne me jetiez pas de tomates pourries à la figure alors que j'ai le toupet de vous demander d'attendre encore un peu.

_Splorch !_

Héééééé !


End file.
